Dans les bois
by Peetniss
Summary: AU. Peeta, Katniss et leurs amis sont sur le point d'être diplômés. L'heure de leur voyage de classe a sonné, et il paraît qu'on ne revient pas indemne du traditionnel voyage des Seniors à Panem High ...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici ma nouvelle idée de fic, je ne sais pas si elle sera longue ou non, tout ce que je sais pour le moment c'est que se projet me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment déjà et que j'avais envie de vous le faire partager !**

**Nous retrouverons deux points de vue dans cette fic : celui de Peeta et celui de Katniss.**

**J'ai mis Rated M parce que le langage sera un peu plus cru que d'habitude dans mes autres écrits et, surtout, je pense y glisser du Lemon par-ci, par-là !**

**Ni les personnages, ni les lieux bien sûr, ne m'appartiennent, tout cela appartient à l'oeuvre de notre chère Suzanne Collins !**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaire !**

**Peetniss.**

* * *

**Dans les bois.**

_**Peeta.**_

Je suis trop con … C'est officiel et définitif … Je suis vraiment trop con …

Dans moins d'un mois, je serais officiellement diplômé et je quitterais définitivement ce bled pourri pour entrer dans mon école de dessin mais je ne me serais toujours pas décidé à aller la voir … Quand je vous dis que je suis trop con ! La vie est courte, je le sais, pourtant je n'arrive jamais à trouver le courage de lui adresser ne serait-ce que la parole, lui faire un sourire ou même croiser son regard si particulier et qui me fait rêver des nuits entières ...

Bref …

En attendant, ce matin, je termine de faire mon sac pour le voyage annuel des Terminales : un voyage qui pourrait être sympa si ce n'est qu'il ne se passe dans une espèce de cabane à deux sous dans le fin fond des bois sans eau ni électricité et que je vais devoir me coltiner de dormir, pendant trois longues nuits, dans la même pièce que les gars de ma promo. Le seul avantage c'est que je vais être loin de ma mère pendant ce temps-là.

Je termine de fourrer mon bloc de feuilles et mes crayons dans mon sac et tire sur la fermeture d'un coup sec avant de descendre sur la pointe des pieds les escaliers, dans le vain espoir d'éviter l'ouragan ce matin. Peine perdue, comme si elle avait une espèce de radar, ma mère sort de l'arrière-boutique de la boulangerie familiale et se plante au bas des escaliers, devant moi, la mine revêche (une habitude chez elle), s'essuyant les mains sur le tablier.

_ Je suppose que tu dois jubiler, m'attaque-t-elle de sa voix revêche.

_ Mère, ce n'est pas de ma faute …, je plaide d'un ton contrit en rentrant ma tête dans les épaules.

_ C'est ça oui, je suis certain que ces petites vacances t'arrangent bien.

Je retiens le soupire que j'ai en travers de la gorge.

_ C'est un voyage scolaire obligatoire.

_ Et comment on va faire sans toi à la boutique ? Les sacs de farine ne vont pas se porter tout seul !

Je ne réponds rien et me décide d'attendre que la tempête passe en me plongeant dans un mutisme salvateur.

_ Tes frères vont se taper tout ton boulot pendant ton absence, je te préviens, à ton retour, tu vas en chier.

_ Comme d'hab quoi, je grommelle entre mes dents.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines encore dans ta barbe ?

_ Rien du tout, mère, rien du tout …

Je m'avance et force le passage à la cuisine.

_ Je vais être en retard, excuse-moi.

_ Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi bien, sache-le …, me menace-t-elle en repartant dans l'arrière-boutique

Je lève les yeux au ciel, m'empare d'une viennoiserie de la veille qui traîne sur le comptoir et me hâte de sortir, je sais que Delly doit être arrivée et doit m'attendre dehors. Son visage s'éclaire quand elle me voit la rejoindre tandis qu'elle patientait tranquillement dans la ruelle à l'arrière de la boutique familiale. Elle me salue rapidement et entame aussitôt sa logorrhée du matin.

_ Non mais tu te rends compte, un mois Peeta ! Même pas un mois et nous serons diplômés ! C'est tellement excitant ! Maman n'arrête pas de pleurer à la perspective de mon futur déménagement à l'autre bout du pays mais je lui réponds « maman, c'est pour mon avenir ! Je n'aurais jamais la possibilité de réaliser mon rêve en allant à PU ! » et alors elle se calme pour la journée … Avant de recommencer le lendemain !

_ Moi, ma mère se moque de mon admission à l'école de dessin parce que, selon elle, et je la cite …

Je dessine des guillemets dans les airs pour accentuer l'effet des paroles de ma génitrice.

_ … « dessiner c'est pour les fiotes et elle n'a pas élevé des fiotes », elle refuse donc que je parte, je ne suis bon qu'à aider papa à la boutique si je me fie à ses dires ...

Delly, tout en continuant à marcher, me frotte le bras. Elle, plus que quiconque, connaît la personnalité si charmante de celle qui m'a mise au monde. C'est ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle.

_ Ta mère est immonde, tu as un talent incroyable pour le dessin !

_ Merci Delly, tu es gentille. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon père me soutient. J'ai trouvé une chambre sur la campus et il a promis de m'accompagner pour m'y installer, de cette façon, il m'aidera à m'échapper des griffes du monstre et, à son retour, il lui dira et moi … Ben, je serais déjà parti !

_ C'est quand même triste d'en arriver à ça …

_ Ne m'en parle pas … Heureusement que j'ai réussi à décrocher cette bourse sinon j'aurais été forcé de passer ma vie ici.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous arrivons au Lycée et nous rendons dans notre salle de classe habituelle, afin d'y attendre de recevoir les dernières consignes avant le départ. Delly s'installe à sa place habituelle, près de la porte, au premier rang, je rejoins la mienne, près de la fenêtre, au fond de la classe et pose ma tête dans ma main en reportant mon attention vers le va et vient des autres élèves. Mon ami Finnick me donne une tape dans l'épaule et je sursaute, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Il est installé sur sa table, à côté de la mienne, son éternel sourire plaqué sur son visage.

_ Alors Peeta, encore dans la lune ? C'est la perspective de pisser dans les bois qui te perturbe ?

J'éclate de rire.

_ Salut Fin' ! Non, j'ai juste mal dormi …

Il me lance un regard entendu

_ T'as encore passé ta nuit à fantasmer sur …

Je lui balance une boule de papier qui traînait sur ma table.

_ Ta gueule Odair !, je rigole.

Il l'évite avec agilité. Puis, reprenant soudain son sérieux.

_ Non mais sérieux Peeta, ça fait des années que tu nous bassines avec elle, décides-toi et bouges-toi le cul ! Dans un mois, ce sera mort …

Je grimace et mets ma tête dans mes bras. Annie, la petite-amie de Finnick, nous rejoint et l'entoure de ses bras.

_ Laissez-moi deviner, vous parliez de …

Je l'empêche de terminer sa phrase en poussant un grognement sonore à travers mes bras. Elle s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose mais la sonnerie retentit et chaque élève reprend sa place. Finnick me tapote amicalement le bras en s'asseyant correctement à sa place tandis que notre professeur principal, monsieur Abernathy, entre dans la classe.

_ Silence, silence, bande de morveux !, grogne-t-il en claquant la porte.

Je relève la tête et m'enfonce dans ma chaise en soupirant.

_ Comme vous le savez, continue-t-il, aujourd'hui nous partons pour le voyage traditionnel des Seniors …

Il commence à arpenter la classe la mine fatiguée, semblant aussi ravi que moi à la perspective de ce fameux voyage.

_ Alors je vous rappelle les consignes habituelles, consignes que vous n'aller bien entendu pas suivre une seconde mais bon, j'y suis obligé …

Tout à coup, trois coups sont frappés à la porte et c'est alors qu'elle entre, les joues rouges et la mine contrite.

_ Je suis désolée pour le retard … , bafouille-t-elle. J'ai dû conduire ma sœur …

_ Je m'en fous trésor, la coupe Abernathy, à ta place et dépêche toi. Pour maintenant, ça m'est bien égal !

Elle entre dans la classe en baissant la tête et se hâte vers sa place, juste devant moi : son parfum de chèvrefeuille emplit soudainement mes narines et je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer mes yeux tant je suis perturbé. Tout à coup, je sens le regard de Finnick sur moi qui m'adresse un clin d'œil complice avec un petit sourire malicieux. Je lui montre mon poing et redresse doucement mon majeur.

_ Mellark, si je vous dérange dans vos échanges affectueux avec Odair, dites-le moi !, gronde Abernathy dans mon dos.

Oups, je n'avais pas fait attention. Les autres élèves pouffent tandis que ma voisine de devant, celle qui fait battre mon cœur depuis mes cinq ans tourne doucement sa tête vers moi.

Et là, le temps s'arrête : avec une expression que je ne saurais interpréter, Katniss Everdeen pose son regard une fraction de seconde sur moi, ce regard qui me fait penser à une mer déchaînée et qui me laisse toujours perplexe tout en m'attirant indubitablement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander sans cesse ce qui peut se passer derrière ces yeux orages, ce visage toujours impassible et tellement séduisant. Je crois bien que je dois avoir l'air d'un parfait crétin parce que je sens sur mon visage qu'un sourire s'étire lentement.

Cet instant cesse aussi vite qu'il n'a commencé puisqu'elle se retourne aussitôt. Ce n'est pas pour autant que mon cœur se calme parce qu'il n'aura suffit que d'un battement de cils de sa part pour que mon palpitant ne s'emballe. Calme-toi mec, calme-toi …

_ … Pas d'alcool, continue monsieur Abernathy imperturbable sous les huées des autres élèves. Pas de sexe dans les cabanes, pas de mixité dans les cabanes. Activités proposées par les professeurs sous n'importe quelles formes que ce soit obligatoires …

Putain, ce voyage a l'air pourri !

_ Ce voyage a pour but de vous apprendre la vie, la vraie, alors vous devrez vous contenter de manger ce que vous trouverez sur place, je précise que le magasin le plus proche est à dix kilomètres … Nous vous fournirons quand même le strict minimum, nous ne sommes pas des sadiques …

_ Le proviseur a vraiment des idées à la con, me chuchote Finnick.

_ C'est une tradition ancestrale d'après ce que j'ai compris, je lui souffle. Ça fait soixante- quatorze ans que ça dure !

_ Ouais, ben c'est très con quand même !

Je porte mon attention sur les autres élèves de ma classe, j'en vois certains qui dorment à moitié, d'autres qui semblent véritablement excités et qui ont limite un air carnassier sur le visage, et d'autres qui sont atterrés …

_ Vous ne reviendrez pas indemnes de cette petite sortie !, clame finalement notre professeur.

Comme c'est prometteur.

Nous finissons par sortir de la classe pour aller rejoindre le bus. Delly me rejoint, son enthousiasme habituel se lit sur son visage.

_ Ce voyage a l'air des plus excitants !, se réjouit-elle.

_ Oui, si tu veux, je lui accorde.

Finnick et Annie sont avec nous.

_ Tu parles, c'est pourri comme truc !, se plaint cette dernière. Trois jours dans la forêt, je trouve ça flippant.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassure Finnick, je te protégerais !

Ils s'arrêtent au milieu du couloir et s'embrassent à pleine bouche. Pff, j'ai de nouveau cette espèce de douleur dans mon ventre quand je les vois comme ça. Je tourne la tête pour chasser leur image de parfait petit couple de ma rétine et je la vois aux abords de l'entrée, qui passe la porte, accompagnée de son (petit ?) copain, Gale Hawthorne. Il ne la quitte jamais d'une semelle, toujours collé à son cul. Et après on s'étonne que je ne vais pas la voir, mais quand on voit le visage si amical de ce gars-là, on a qu'une envie, tourner les talons et ne pas s'approcher d'elle.

En arrivant au bus, je fourre mon sac dans la soute et me dépêche de m'engouffrer dans le véhicule pour ne pas me taper la place derrière le chauffeur. Delly s'installe à côté de moi : elle dans l'allée et moi à côté de la fenêtre, au milieu du bus. Finnick et Annie se mettent derrière nous mais je préfère ne pas me retourner pour discuter avec eux parce que je suis certain qu'ils seront entrain de se lécher leur glotte respective. J'essaie de ne pas fixer la porte du bus alors je regarde délibérément par la fenêtre. Tandis que pratiquement toute la classe est montée, Delly me donne un coup de coude quand Katniss et Gale montent à leur tour. Ils ne restent plus beaucoup de place, ils doivent se retrouver à s'installer tout au fond du bus. En passant près de nous, Delly se plonge dans son roman tandis que moi je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder toute entière. Et là, c'est comme un coup dans mon estomac quand, de nouveau, ses yeux rencontrent les miens en une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention devant elle, puis je sens le regard noir de son acolyte sur moi. J'esquisse un petit sourire et reporte toute mon attention sur ma vitre.

_ Mec, deux regards en une journée, me raille Finnick en me tapant sur l'épaule à travers l'espace entre les deux sièges. T'as trop la côte !

_ Connard, je lui rétorque.

_ Un peu de silence !, clame notre professeur de littérature, mademoiselle Trinkett.

Un brouhaha encore plus fort se fait entendre juste après sa demande.

_ LA FERME LES GAMINS !, rugit monsieur Abernathy en se levant à moitié de son siège.

Tout le monde dans le bus se tait.

_ Nous allons arriver d'ici trois heures, piaille Trinkett comme si de rien était. J'aimerais que d'ici là, vous restiez calmes et corrects dans ce véhicule. Arrivés là-bas, vous serez assignés à votre première tâche que je vais vous distribuer, pour préparer le campement pour la nuit.

Des clameurs de mécontentements résonnent dans le car.

_ Cato, tu iras à la cueillette avec Tresh …

Les deux gars se regardent et haussent les épaules.

_ Clove et Finch, vous irez chercher de l'eau …

Trinkett continue son énoncé que je n'écoute que d'une oreille distraite. Nombres de corvées sont ainsi distribuées.

_ Peeta …

Je sursaute en entendant mon nom et lève la tête.

_ … Katniss et Gale, vous irez chercher du bois …

Je reste stoïque parce que je sens de nombreuses têtes qui se sont tournées vers moi à l'annonce de mon nom. J'essaie de rester parfaitement normal, pourtant je ressens une espèce de chaleur indescriptible qui se met à palpiter dans mon ventre. Delly se tourne vers moi en souriant mais ne dit mot.

_ Il semblerait que les choses soient en train de bouger, me glisse encore Finnick entre les sièges. Le vieux Abernathy a raison, tu ne reviendras pas de ce voyage stupide indemne !


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je suis des plus ravie de voir que le premier chapitre vous ait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là !**

**J'attends vos impressions !**

**A très vite ...**

**Peetniss.**

* * *

**Katniss.**

Putain, comment ça pue dans ce bus et qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud !… Je meurs d'envie de m'enfuir en courant au prochain arrêt pipi et de repartir chez moi en stop. Je n'ai rien à fiche ici, j'ai tellement de trucs qui m'attendent encore à la maison, et puis … Qui va s'occuper de Prim, ma petite sœur pendant ces trois jours ? Je sais bien que ma mère m'a dit qu'elle serait là, mais … Je ne sais pas, je n'ai absolument aucune confiance en elle … L'habitude peut-être ? Déjà qu'à cause d'elle, je suis arrivée en retard tout à l'heure en classe, alors qu'elle m'avait promis qu'elle irait conduire Prim au collège ce matin, madame ne s'est pas réveillé à temps, résultat, j'ai dû faire un détour et voilà comment on se fait encore remarquer à quelques semaines de la fin des cours …

Vivement que je me casse tiens …

L'autre jour, quand j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission à Stanford, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'accrocher sur le mur de ma chambre, juste en face de mon lit, comme ça, à chaque fois que je me réveille, je vérifie bien que ce n'est pas un rêve et que je vais vraiment me casser d'ici. J'ai bien envie de prendre ma sœur avec moi mais, malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible. Je suis euphorique rien que de penser que je m'en vais dans quelques semaines.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te rend si jouasse ?, m'interroge mon voisin de banquette, mon meilleur ami, Gale.

_ Oh rien, j'élude en haussant les épaules.

Je ne lui ai pas encore annoncé que j'étais reçue à Stanford, lui ne pourra pas mettre les voiles, aucunes bourses d'études ne lui a été accordées, il devra faire ses études à PU, c'est un sujet un peu sensible que j'évite d'éviter avec lui.

_ J'en reviens pas qu'on soit obligé de passer trois jours avec cette bande de nases, marmonne-t-il avec dédain.

Je hausse les épaules, je suis un peu d'accord avec lui, les crétins qui font partis de ma promo me sortent par les yeux, le seul avantage que j'arrive à trouver à cette sortie, c'est de se retrouver dans la nature.

_ Vois le bon côté des choses, on ne sera pas entre quatre murs au moins.

_ Tu parles ! Ils sont tous plus incapables les uns que les autres en pleine nature. Et pour bien commencer, on va se retrouver à chercher du bois avec le boulanger à sa maman ! Il sait à quoi ressemble une bûche au moins cet abruti ?

Je ne réponds pas et reporte mon attention sur les boucles blondes qui dépasse de la banquette où est installé celui dont parle mon acolyte, le populaire et loquace Peeta Mellark. Je reste dubitative et ne parviens pas à déchiffrer les émotions qui m'assaillent à cette pensée : je connais Peeta depuis mon enfance en ayant toujours été dans la même classe que lui. Néanmoins, nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment côtoyés : il a toujours fait partie des élèves plutôt riches et populaires et moi, ben, pas vraiment : je ne suis pas des plus habiles avec les mots, ma mère est infirmière (quand elle n'est pas en arrêt maladie) et mon père est décédé. Je ne suis donc pas une fille dont on recherche particulièrement la présence, ce qui m'arrange bien car je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les gens. Les seuls avec qui je me sente bien c'est Gale et Madge. Pourtant, je ressens une connexion particulière avec Peeta depuis que ce dernier m'a, un jour, alors que nous étions en sixième et que ma mère avait oublié de me faire à déjeuner, offert la moitié du sien tandis que je regardais les autres manger avec avidité dans un coin de la cafétéria. Gale n'était pas encore mon ami à l'époque, je n'en avais pas d'ailleurs. Il était installé à sa table avec ses nombreux amis mais il a tourné la tête vers moi et m'a vu, seule. Il s'est approché de moi, m'a tendu un de ses sandwichs, sans un mot, et est reparti aussi vite, sans même un regard en arrière. Ses amis n'ont rien remarqué et il n'a rien dit à ses amis. Je ne l'ai jamais remercié et il ne m'a pratiquement plus jamais adressé la parole depuis ce jour. Je sens son regard parfois sur moi, de même que je l'observe parfois : nos yeux se croisent sans pour autant prononcer un seul mot comme en classe ce matin, quand parfois, je suis devant lui, nos échanges se résument à des regards énigmatiques. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser … Tout ce que je sais c'est que dans ma tête, il est devenu le Garçon des Pains.

Je finis par m'endormir, bercée par les grondements du moteur et les cahotements du bus. Je suis réveillée par Gale qui me secoue doucement l'épaule. J'ouvre avec difficulté les yeux : j'ai ma tête contre son épaule, les autres élèves sont en train de descendre du bus : visiblement nous sommes arrivés. Je m'étire pour faire disparaître la raideur qui s'est emparée de mes muscles et me lève à la suite de Gale pour descendre du car. La chaleur est encore plus accablante à l'extérieur : à l'instant où je pose un pied sur le sol, je sens un filet de sueur qui me coule entre les omoplates. La fraîcheur de la matinée a laissé place à l'implacable moiteur méridienne qui s'annonce assez suffocante … J'entends les filles qui se plaignent des moustiques et les garçons qui demandent quand est-ce qu'on va aller se baigner. Je rejoins Gale qui me tend ma besace avec mes maigres affaires avant de prendre son propre sac sur son épaule.

_ Tu veux que je porte ton sac Catnip ?, me demande-t-il galamment.

_ Non, ça va aller, j'ai pas grand-chose, il est léger.

Abernathy tape dans ses mains pour réclamer de nouveau le silence.

_ Il fait trop chauuud, se plaint Glimmer à mes côtés.

_ Pauvre chérie, ricane Abernathy. Bon, les cabanes sont à deux kilomètres à pied à partir d'ici, en route !

_ Quoi ?!, s'offusque Marvel. Mais, on va devoir y aller à pieds avec nos affaires ?!

_ Ben ouais mon gars, y a pas de bagagistes ici !, lui rétorque Abernathy.

_ Mais ma valise fait au moins cinq kilos !

_ C'est pour ça que l'on vous avait dit de ne pas prendre trop d'affaires gros bêta. En route !

Je ricane dans ma barbe en soupesant ma petite besace. Quand je vois le nombre d'élèves qui ont embarqué de gros trolleys à roulettes, je suis bien contente finalement de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'affaires.

_ Quelle bande de crétins, marmonne Gale à côté de moi.

Je ne réponds rien et m'engage à la suite des deux professeurs sur le chemin caillouteux qui, apparemment, mène à notre campement. J'observe les lieux : nous nous apprêtons à entrer dans une forêt dense qui pullule de vie : je peux voir nombre d'oiseaux sautiller d'arbres en arbres, les buissons bruisser et, si je tends bien l'oreille, je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il y a de l'eau pas loin. Je me sens comme à la maison dans ce genre d'endroit, il faut dire qu'avec Gale, nous avons l'habitude de traîner dans la forêt qui borde nos maisons. En effet, quand j'étais plus jeune, mon père m'avait appris à chasser et c'est ce passe-temps qui nous a rapproché Gale et moi. A force de nous retrouver dans les mêmes coins de chasse, nous, deux adolescents orphelins de père, nous avons fini par devenir inséparables.

J'entends le crissement de pas qui me rejoignent, je tourne un peu la tête au moment où mon amie Madge me rejoint. Elle aussi a chaud, son visage luit de sueur.

_ Ils nous avaient prévenus que nous allions traverser une période de forte chaleur, mais je ne pensais pas que nous allions avoir si chaud ! , s'étonne-t-elle en relevant les mèches de cheveux qui lui collent sur le front. Et bien entendu, c'est à ce moment-là que nous nous retrouvons sans eau courante, c'est assez ironique je trouve !

_ Je pense que nous allons nous retrouver près d'une rivière ou d'un lac, je lui annonce.

_ Comment tu le sais, s'étonne-t-elle, t'es déjà venue ?

_ Ben, si t'écoutes bien autour de toi, tu entendras les clapotis de l'eau.

Elle hausse les épaules d'un air indécis et je la vois prendre un air concentré. Nous continuons de marcher ensuite dans le silence, et j'entends les autres élèves qui ne font que se plaindre. Il y en a un, en revanche, que je ne vois pas se plaindre, c'est Peeta. Ces temps-ci, je me surprends à l'observer de plus en plus souvent à la dérobée quand je suis seule comme maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que dans un mois je ne le verrais plus et que je ne l'ai toujours pas remercié. Je n'aime pas devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. Toujours est-il qu'il marche tranquillement, portant lui aussi un petit sac sur son épaule, un filet de sueur se dessinant dans son dos, à travers son t-shirt gris, les muscles de ses épaules roulant au rythme de ses pas. Je le regarde ainsi pendant un moment, laissant mes yeux errer de ses épaules à son dos, de son dos à ses fesses … C'est Gale qui me ramène à la réalité en me tapant sur l'épaule.

_ Hé Catnip, ça va ?

Je m'évente un peu en soulevant mon débardeur au niveau de son encolure d'un mouvement rapide, un mince filet de sueur étant apparue au-dessus de ma lèvres supérieurs.

_ Fait chaud hein ! , je balbutie.

Gale me coule un regard bizarre. J'essaie de rester parfaitement normale et de ne pas me focaliser sur le fait que je viens de mater pendant je-ne-sais-combien de temps le cul de Peeta Mellark … Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

_ On essaie de vite se débarrasser de Mellark tout à l'heure ?, me questionne Gale.

_ Pourquoi tu me parles de Peeta ?, j'aboie.

_ Hé, du calme Catnip … Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

_ Mais rien …

Il m'adresse un coup d'œil interloqué. Je lisse ma tresse pour essayer de paraître le plus naturelle possible.

_ Mouais … Bon, tout à l'heure, pendant la corvée de bois, on essaie de semer rapidement le boulanger comme ça on pourra aller faire un tour tranquille dans la forêt et qui sait, piquer une tête peut-être ?

Je ressens une drôle de sensation quand il me dit ça, je retiens une grimace et m'apprête à lui répliquer quelque chose quand nous sommes interrompus.

_ Bon, notre home sweet home pour les trois jours se trouve derrière ces buissons, clame Abernathy par-dessus le brouhaha des élèves. Les filles vous irez avec Mademoiselle Trinkett et les garçons avec moi. On n'oublie pas, les cabanes ne sont pas mixtes …

J'entends quelques ricanements çà et là, qu'est-ce que mes comparses peuvent être cons parfois … Abernathy continue et se fait plus menaçant.

_ … Si nous surprenons quiconque dans une cabane qui n'appartient pas à son sexe, il sera immédiatement renvoyé et n'obtiendra pas son diplôme, c'est bien clair ?

Les ricanements cessent aussitôt.

_ C'est ce que je pensais … Bon, les filles avec Mademoiselle Trinkett, les garçons avec moi, rendez-vous dans une demi-heure pour la suite des réjouissances.

Trinkett et Abernathy continuent quelques mètres et nous débouchons sur une vaste clairière bordée d'arbres où trônent deux vastes cabanes qui ont l'air un peu à l'abandon. Un peu plus loin, on retrouve un cottage un peu plus modeste mais nettement plus sympathique et moderne, je devine immédiatement que ce sera celui des profs. Non loin de la clairière, mon instinct avait vu juste, il y a un grand lac. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de venir ici au début mais bon, à la vue de tout cela, je ressens soudain une certaine euphorie. Certes, les cabanes ont l'air miteuses, mais nous allons vivre au grand air pendant trois jours et c'est ce qui m'importe le plus. Gale et moi échangeons un regard complice, je sais que nous ressentons la même chose. Il aura fallu attendre quatre longues années pour que j'apprécie quelque chose de bien dans ce lycée pourri.

_ C'est pour qui cette maison tout confort ?, interroge méchamment Clove.

_ C'est pour nous trésor, tu croyais quand même pas que nous allions dormir avec vous ?, ricane Abernathy.

_ Bon, les filles, avec moi, décrète Trinkett.

Je soupire et fait un petit signe à Gale avant de suivre tout le troupeau de filles vers la cabane qui nous est dédiée. En arrivant non loin d'elle, je peux déjà voir que le bois dont elle faite est à moitié pourrie. Trinkett monte les escaliers et je peux entendre les marches grincer sous son poids. Alors qu'elle essaie d'ouvrir la serrure rouillée, j'entends mes si gentilles camarades qui ne cessent de se plaindre.

_ Putain, ça sent les égouts, grimace Johanna.

_ Et y a plein de bêtes, c'est dégueulasse ici, pleurniche Glimmer.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me retiens de leur faire une remarque.

Trinkett finit par ouvrir la porte dans un grincement effroyable et une odeur de moisi emplit mes narines. Nous nous engouffrons ensuite à l'intérieur, il fait assez sombre et humide, une chaleur accablante règne à l'intérieur à cause du toit en tôle. Le seul mobilier qui meuble l'endroit c'est une série de lits superposés. Personnellement, je n'appellerais pas ça une cabane mais plus un hangar, mais bon, ce n'est qu'un point de vue …

_ Y a même pas de miroir …, s'offusque encore Glimmer.

_ Mais t'arrête jamais de geindre, je m'énerve.

Je choisis un lit et y pose ma besace avant de monter dessus. Les ressorts font un bruit d'enfer et me rentrent dans le dos, le drap sent le moisi aussi, la couverture gratte et l'oreiller est quasi inexistant, à part ça, tout est parfait ! Madge arrive près de moi et s'installe sur le lit du bas.

_ C'est l'enfer ici non ? , me fait-elle remarquer.

Je place mes mains derrière ma tête et regarde le plafond.

_ Je trouve pas non …, je souris.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous sortons de ce hangar après avoir installé toutes nos affaires (enfin, surtout celles de Madge). Nous rejoignons Gale qui s'est installé à l'ombre d'un arbre. Abernathy ne tarde pas à arriver avec Trinkett. Cette dernière s'est changée alors que lui a le visage un peu plus rubicond que tout à l'heure. Sa voix est un peu plus pâteuse d'ailleurs.

_ Pour ce midi, nous vous distribuerons de quoi vous sustentez … Mais cette après-midi, vous vous occuperez des tâches qu'Eff …

Trinkett lui donne un coup de coude outrée, il se reprend en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

_ … Que Mademoiselle Trinkett vous a confié.

Trinkett se met à distribuer des sandwichs et des boissons à tout le monde. Je m'aperçois que nombre de mes comparses féminines ont enfilé des mini shorts et des débardeurs moulants, on se croirait dans le Bachelor, c'est à celle qui se fera le plus remarquer par le mâle lambda. Les moustiques vont se régaler sur leur peau nue. Demain matin, je vais me marrer quand je vais les voir se gratter frénétiquement.

Alors que nous terminions tranquillement notre déjeuner, je sens une présence derrière moi. Gale lève les yeux vers cette dernière et son visage s'assombrit.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? , crache-t-il.

_ Vous êtes prêts ? , demande la présence derrière moi.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais mon cœur s'emballe. Je tourne doucement la tête et je me retrouve face à face avec Peeta Mellark, qui, entre temps, s'est accroupi à mon niveau. Je ne me suis jamais retrouvée aussi prêt de lui depuis qu'il m'a offert la moitié de son sandwich il y a cinq ans de cela. Son regard indéchiffrable me trouble, une perle de sueur coule doucement le long de sa tempe et une odeur de pain chaud émane de lui.

_ Catnip !, m'engueule Gale.

Je sursaute et me tourne vers lui.

_ Quoi ! , je lui râle dessus.

_ C'est bon ?, insiste mon meilleur ami.

_ Ben oui !

Je secoue mes mains et termine ma bouteille d'eau d'une traite. Je salue Madge et suit Gale et Peeta. Ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui que je me retrouve troublée comme ça, ce doit être cette chaleur ...

Nous nous enfonçons d'un bon pas dans la forêt dense qui borde notre campement. Une ambiance des plus glaciales règnent entre nous trois. Gale ne fait rien pour améliorer l'ambiance, il arbore son air renfrogné qu'il aime à porter quand il est de mauvaise humeur. C'est Peeta qui brise en premier la glace.

_ Et hum, vous savez ce qu'il faut pour faire du feu au juste ?

_ Ben du bois abruti !, se moque Gale.

_ Ça, je m'en doute bien, explique Peeta nonchalant, ce que je voulais dire, c'est quel genre de bois : des branchages, des brindilles, des grosses bûches ?

_ C'est toi la grosse bûche !, l'insulte Gale. T'as jamais fait de feu de ta vie ou quoi ?

_ Comme tu es charmant Gale, vraiment, ironise Peeta. Excuse-moi mais non, je n'ai jamais fait de feu de ma vie, c'est grave ?

Je garde le silence même si je meurs d'envie de pouffer et ne peux m'empêcher de le dévisager alors que nous continuons de marcher à travers les arbres. Il tourne la tête vers moi et esquisse un franc sourire, je sens mes joues qui se mettent à me brûler et baisse aussitôt mes yeux vers le bout de mes baskets, comme prise en faute.

Il fait vraiment chaud aujourd'hui … C'est dingue !

_ Y a pas à dire, vous les richards du centre-ville, vous savez pas faire grand-chose de vos dix doigts, crache encore Gale.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et remarque l'air blessé de Peeta qui, cette fois, garde le silence.

_ C'est bon Gale, j'interviens, qu'est-ce qui te prends enfin !?

Il me lance un regard dur.

_ Enfin Catnip, c'est à toi que je pose la question !?

Gale a toujours jalousé les gens du centre-ville, mieux loti et plus riches que nous, qui habitons en banlieue dans des maisons beaucoup plus petites. Sa jalousie s'est exacerbée ces dernières semaines quand il s'est vu refusé sa bourse de lutte pour l'Université au profit d'un habitant du centre-ville. Maintenant, pour lui, les élèves qui viennent de là-bas sont des espèces d'ennemis. Au début, je le suivais dans ses élucubrations quand elles étaient juste contre les richards en général, mais maintenant, elles vont trop loin. En l'occurrence, Peeta ne nous a strictement rien fait !

Gale me fixe un instant, interdit, le regard enflammé. Comme s'il attendait que je le suive, comme il me l'a demandé tout à l'heure quand il voulait que nous laissions Peeta en rade ici. Parfois, comme maintenant, il se montre particulièrement possessif et c'est ce qui m'agace le plus avec lui. Il continue de me regarder avec insistance, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi. Je soutiens son regard sans ciller. Je sens bien que Peeta est super gêné. Gale finit par soupirer et s'éloigne avec colère.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?, s'étonne Peeta en le regardant s'éloigner les yeux ronds.

_ Oh rien, laisse tomber, j'élude. Ce doit être la chaleur.

Peeta me regarde avec insistance et je dois bien reconnaître que son regard bleu azur me trouble. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point son regard était si hypnotique. Je concentre mon attention sur la végétation derrière lui et tente de masquer le trouble qu'il a fait naître en moi.

_ Hum bon, je bafouille. Du bois pour ce soir … C'est ce qu'il faut que nous ramassions.

_ Oui, c'est exactement ça !, s'amuse-t-il.

_ Alors ce que je pense qu'il faut trouver, c'est d'abord des morceaux de bois bien sec.

_ Avec la chaleur qu'il fait, ce ne sera pas dur.

Nous nous mettons à arpenter les fourrées à la recherche de bois bien sec, dans le silence le plus complet. Lui comme moi cherchons des branchages sans plus dire un mot, nous nous adressons juste des regards complices, des sourires. Puis, sans même nous consulter, nous décidons instinctivement que c'est lui qui va porter notre tas de bois et moi qui vais continuer de chercher. Notre petite balade dure comme ça pendant une bonne heure. Et même si nous ne nous parlons pas vraiment, je me sens bizarrement super à l'aise avec lui. C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi à l'aise avec un garçon hormis Gale. Pourtant, il y a quand même un sujet qui me turlupine et que je meurs d'envie d'aborder avec lui alors que nous repartons tranquillement vers notre campement, côte à côte.

_ Peeta ?, je lui demande doucement.

Il tourne lentement sa tête vers moi et me sourit. Il sourit tout le temps, c'est ce que j'ai remarqué avec lui.

_ Oui Katniss ?, me répond-t-il du même ton.

Sa voix est douce, son ton posé. Je ressens une drôle de sensation dans mon ventre quand je croise ses yeux pétillants de malice. Je chasse rapidement cette pensée incongrue.

_ Je voudrais …, je bégaie. Tu sais … Il y a quatre ou cinq ans …

Il hausse un sourcil et prend un regard étonné.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment …, je commence à m'énerver de mon embarras. Au self quand tu …

Son sourire placide m'agace, cette façon qu'il a de me troubler me mets dans tous mes états et me rends extrêmement nerveuse.

_ Merci, je lâche d'un ton sec.

Peeta me dévisage, étonné et ne répond rien. Il ne semble pas comprendre où je veux en venir.

_ Pour le pain, à la cantine ! , je m'énerve pour de bon.

Il s'arrête et écarquille les yeux. Il paraît complètement désemparé.

_ Mais, la façon dont je t'ai jeté ce pain, c'était … J'en suis pas fier …, s'excuse-t-il. Tu t'en rappelles encore ?

_ Bien sûr, je lui fais doucement.

Je me tourne doucement vers lui et nous nous observons un moment. Je ressens tout un tas d'émotions contradictoires en cet instant même en le regardant : mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, mon ventre fait des cabrioles … Je dois avoir du mal à digérer les sandwiches de tout à l'heure …

Quand il se libère une main pour remettre une mèche de mes cheveux en place derrière mon oreille sans me quitter des yeux, j'attrape un coup de chaleur comme jamais je n'en ai ressenti de ma vie. Plus rien ne compte en cet instant, tout s'efface autour de nous …

_ Je vous dérange pas les tourtereaux ?! , nous interromps Gale d'une voix forte, le regard flamboyant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peeta. **

_ Je vous dérange pas les tourtereaux ?!

Fais chier ! Voilà qu'il se repointe Monsieur Rabat-joie … Je sens la frustration m'étreindre le corps, une tension m'envahit alors je plaque un sourire nonchalant sur mon visage pour tenter de la masquer tout en reculant d'un pas. Le visage de Katniss s'est modifié en une fraction de seconde : elle a soudain reprit son masque dur alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, il me semblait l'avoir vu se détendre imperceptiblement, son froncement de sourcil avait quasiment disparu. Gale me lance un regard noir, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait mais je crois bien qu'il a un problème avec moi. Je passe instinctivement une main dans mes cheveux alors que Katniss prend la parole, d'un ton apaisant. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour le supporter, lui et sa mauvaise humeur constante.

_ Gale, tu étais où ? Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ?

_ J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, je suffoquais ici …

De nouveau, il pose ses yeux sur moi. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et décide de la jouer plus fine que lui.

_ C'est vrai qu'il fait lourd ici …, j'ironise.

Je jurerais que Katniss se retient de sourire tandis que son balourd d'ami essaie de décrypter si oui ou non je me suis moqué de lui.

_ Bon, si vous avez fini de flirter, on peut retourner voir les autres.

_ Arrête ton cinéma Gale, râle Katniss.

Elle ne m'adresse même plus un regard, c'est comme si la magie s'était désintégrée avec le retour de son copain. Nous nous remettons donc en route dans le silence et j'espère secrètement qu'elle va de nouveau chercher mes yeux comme tout à l'heure mais non, plus rien … Retour à la case départ … Le seul avantage c'est que Hawthorne ferme sa gueule aussi. Ils ramassent encore un peu de bois tous les deux.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous rejoignons le camp et déposons le bois à côté de Trinkett.

_ Parfait, merci beaucoup.

Elle écrit quelque chose sur son bloc et nous adresse un regard bienveillant.

_ Pas de soucis dans les bois ?

_ Pas le moindre, crâne Gale en m'adressant de nouveau un de ces regards si amicaux.

_ Bon, et bien, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à ce soir, vous pouvez faire ce que vous souhaitez, tant que vous ne transgressez pas les règles. Rendez-vous autour du feu à dix-huit heures trente pour préparer le repas …

_ Super, marmonne encore Gale.

Il prend résolument le poignet de Katniss et l'éloigne rapidement de moi sans plus m'adresser la moindre attention.

_ A tout à l'heure Katniss, je fais, dépité tandis qu'il l'éloigne d'un pas vif.

Je lui fais un petit signe au moment où je jurerais l'avoir vu tourner sa tête dans ma direction et la retourner aussitôt. J'essuie la moiteur de mes mains sur mon pantalon puis les enfonce dans mes poches en baissant les épaules.

_ Hé Peeta !, me crie Finnick depuis l'ombre des arbres.

Je plisse les yeux : il est en compagnie d'Annie et de Delly apparemment ils ont réalisé leur corvée bien plus vite que moi. Il me fait signe de les rejoindre, je resterais bien seul pour réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Finalement, je les rejoints au petit trot. Finnick est assis dos à un tronc d'arbre, Annie est allongée, la tête sur ses cuisses et Delly est en face d'eux, assise en tailleur. Je reste debout face à eux, je ne compte pas rester longtemps.

_ Alors, ta petite balade avec Katniss ?, me demande-t-il avide.

Je fais la moue, je n'ai pas envie tellement envie d'en parler pour le moment. Delly me dévisage en silence.

_ Gale, je réponds laconiquement.

_ Oh, je vois … Quel connard celui-là ! Je peux vraiment plus l'encadrer, déclare-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules et ne dis rien, même si je n'en pense pas moins. Je ne bouge pas et reste planté devant eux.

_ On pensait aller piquer une tête, tu viens avec nous ?, continue mon ami sans insister.

_ Non pas tout de suite, je suis un peu crevé, je vais aller m'allonger …, je décrète.

Je tourne les talons et retourne vers notre cabane. J'entends des pas crisser derrière moi. Je n'ai même pas la peine de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

_ Tu ne vas pas te baigner ? , je lui demande.

_ Plus tard ...

Delly arrive à mon niveau et ne me quitte pas du regard.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement Peeta ?

_ Mmh, rien, je lui souris doucement.

_ Ne me prends pas pour une cruche, rigole-t-elle. Tu viens de passer deux heures avec la fille qui te plaît, dans les bois. C'est plus de temps que tu n'as jamais passé avec elle, il s'est forcément passé des trucs et moi, Delly Cartwright, ta meilleure amie, je veux savoir !

Il fait une chaleur accablante mais une douce et agréable chaleur m'envahit quand je repense aux quelques moments que j'ai partagé avec Katniss tout à l'heure avant que ce balourd de Gale ne nous interrompe. Je souris bêtement sans même m'en rendre compte, j'ai le regard qui se perd au loin.

_ Oh Delly, je m'enflamme. C'était génial !

Delly prend un air bienveillant jusqu'à ce je me rembrunisse.

_ Mais son lourdeau de meilleur ami a tout gâché. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait à ce gars, mais je crois bien qu'il ne peut pas m'encadrer ! Pourtant, je ne lui ai rien fait vu que je ne lui ai pratiquement jamais parlé !

_ Il est peut-être aussi amoureux de Katniss, me suggère-t-elle doucement.

Je m'arrête soudain et la regarde, interloqué.

_ Tu crois ?

_ C'est ce qui se dit en tout cas ! Et … Il a peut-être senti qu'avec toi, il avait de la concurrence.

Je garde le silence et emmagasine ce que Delly vient de me dire. Je la quitte devant la « cabane des garçons » et rentre à l'intérieur. Il fait une chaleur à crever à l'intérieur et ce, malgré l'ouverture des quelques fenêtres. Il y a quelques gars de ma promo qui traînent çà et là mais ils ne restent pas longtemps, je suis bientôt le seul crétin à rester délibérément dans cette fournaise. Je me dirige vers ma couchette crasseuse (je suis certain qu'il y a des bêtes dans le matelas) et m'allonge sur le lit du bas, celui du haut étant réservé à Finnick, mes bras et mes jambes pendant de part et d'autres du matelas. Je sue par tous les pores de ma peau mais je m'en fous, il paraît que c'est bon pour l'organisme.

Katniss Everdeen …

Depuis onze ans, elle habite mes pensées, mes nuits … Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle ne sache qui je suis ou qu'elle se préoccupe de ma petite personne mais apparemment, je me suis trompé … Elle sait qui je suis … Et se rappelle même du geste le plus stupide que j'ai jamais osé faire de ma triste vie. Ce jour-là, je l'avais vu dans un coin, malheureuse comme les pierres. Seule comme à son habitude, sauf que cette fois, contrairement aux autres jours, elle n'avait pas de plateau repas ni de boîte à repas devant elle. Et, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris, alors que mes amis discutaient dans leur coin, je m'étais levé pour aller lui donner une partie de mon déjeuner. Sauf que, timide comme je suis quand je suis en contact avec elle, je n'avais pas osé lui adresser un seul mot et je lui avais limite lancé comme à un chien errant. Elle m'avait regardé de son regard impassible mais moi, j'avais tourné les talons aussi rapidement que j'étais arrivé sans même regarder en arrière. Le reste de la journée, je n'avais plus osé la regardé et les jours suivants, j'avais senti qu'elle évitait délibérément ma présence et pendant les cours que nous avions en commun, je ne la voyais même plus, elle choisissait exprès de se mettre hors de mon champ de vision.

Aujourd'hui, enfin, nous avions communiqué et même rit ensemble. A plusieurs reprises, mon cœur s'est affolé en la voyant sourire, cligner des yeux, ou même tout simplement respirer … Ses yeux ont cette particularité de prendre une teinte plus claire quand elle sourit qui me font ne plus toucher terre. Je pourrais passer des heures à la regarder ou même à chercher à la faire sourire. J'aime la faire rire, je m'en suis aperçu tout à l'heure. Je ne veux plus la voir si fermée, je veux la voir détendue et sereine.

Et ses cheveux … J'ai mon ventre qui se tord en repensant à ces derniers instants que nous avons partagé avant que Gale ne nous interrompe, je crois bien que jamais je n'aurais espérer même partager un tel moment avec elle … Je souris malgré moi et enfonce ma tête dans mon oreiller tant je sens monter en moi de nouveau cette excitation tandis que les images reviennent danser devant mes yeux … Ce regard que nous avons échangé, le désir qui me prenait de la prendre dans mes bras, ce visage si parfait, cette excitation dans mon ventre … Je grogne dans l'oreiller parce que ces émotions, elles sont de nouveau présentes dans mon corps et risquent de bientôt être plus que bien visibles si je me laisse aller.

Une baignade dans le lac, voilà ce qu'il me faut !

Mon t-shirt me colle à la peau au moment où je me lève de ma couchette, la barre au ventre et essaie de chasser les images de Katniss de mon esprit si je ne veux pas subir les railleries de Finnick sur mon excitation latente. Je retire mon t-shirt et essuie la sueur qui continue de couler sur mon torse avec avant de le jeter négligemment sur la couchette. Je glisse de dessous le lit mon sac et farfouille dedans à la recherche de mon caleçon de bain. J'espère que l'eau est froide …

Je passe le reste de l'après-midi à chahuter avec mes amis près du lac : l'eau était fraîche ce qui contrastait agréablement avec la chaleur qui n'a cessé de nous écraser toute cette après-midi. Le temps a fini par s'assombrir : de gros nuages noirs s'amoncellent au loin et des grondements sourds se font entendre au loin, ce qui n'empêche pas l'atmosphère de rester bien lourde et suffocante. Malgré notre petite baignade, la sueur est déjà de retour dans mon dos tandis que Finnick et moi rejoignons nos quartiers avant la préparation du repas du soir. Je n'ai pas vu Katniss de tout l'après-midi alors je ne cesse de scruter les alentours, plein d'espoir. Finnick finit par me donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_ Oh, arrête ça mec !

Je le regarde, interloqué.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Tu la cherches comme un chien de chasse qui flaire une piste.

Je hausse les épaules.

_ N'importe quoi.

_ Et si je te dis qu'elle est juste là, au pied de notre dortoir, tu vas pas dresser ta queue ?

J'ignore le sous-entendu, je ne touche plus terre. J'avale ma salive quand je pose mes yeux sur elle, assise sur les marches pourries de la cabane, le cœur battant. Elle a les genoux ramassés sous son menton, et redresse la tête en me voyant.

_ Ta gueule putain .., je souffle à Finnick.

_ J'adore te voir perdre tes moyens, ça change, se marre Finnick.

_ Ça, j'avais remarqué, sale con, je rigole en arrivant au niveau de Katniss.

Finnick me donne une bourrade dans les côtes en entrant dans la cabane alors que moi je m'arrête à son niveau. Son visage est toujours tellement impassible que je ne saurais dire si elle est contente de me voir ou pas. Si elle savait moi, comment je me sens quand je suis à ses côtés …

_ On t'a pas vu tout à l'heure au lac, je lui dis en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

Je frotte mes mains les unes contre les autres et essaie de ne pas penser à mon genou qui frôle le sien et l'odeur de chèvrefeuille qui flotte autour d'elle. Je tourne doucement la tête vers elle pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens sans trop montrer mon trouble. Elle reste de profil, parfaitement stoïque et regarde droit devant elle.

_ « On » ?, note-t-elle. C'est qui « on » ?

Elle fronce les sourcils, une goutte de transpiration coule lentement sur sa tempe afin de continuer le long de sa nuque, je me retiens de l'essuyer avec mon index et le sucer ensuite.

Ou même de l'essuyer avec ma langue …

Je secoue la tête et baisse le regard en souriant. Si je continue à la regarder comme ça, je vais me mettre à fantasmer comme un ado pré pubère.

_ Bon, j'avoue, c'est moi, je lâche d'une voix grave. C'est moi qui ne t'ai pas vu et …

Je repense à notre petit « moment » de tout à l'heure dans la forêt et des paroles de Finnick : il ne reste plus qu'un mois avant que je ne la vois plus du tout. Je sens la chaleur accablante qui m'écrase au moment où je me lance enfin, pour la première fois de ma vie.

_ Tu m'as manqué …, j'avoue un peu moins fort.

Je repose mon regard sur son profil et je sens des picotements me parcourir le bas ventre quand je me rends compte qu'elle s'est tournée vers moi et me dévisage, son regard indéchiffrable. Je lui souris pour essayer de ne pas avoir l'air d'un parfait obsédé. Elle ramène ses mèches derrière son oreille. J'ai envie de toucher à nouveaux ses cheveux soyeux, pourtant, je garde mes mains sur mes cuisses. D'ailleurs l'une d'elles est à présent coller tout contre celle de Katniss, et ce sans que je m'en aperçoive. Cette chaleur que ce contact provoque en moi m'enhardit et je fixe à présent les lèvres gourmandes de Katniss. Celle-ci ne quitte pas mes yeux non plus, je la sens se tendre contre moi et je ne sais pas si je me fais des idées mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est rapprochée de moi. Mes doigts glissent de ma jambe pour remonter ensuite lentement vers son visage. Elle se mord la lèvre, je n'en peux plus et je me penche vers elle. Au moment où mes lèvres vont toucher les siennes, elle se lève brusquement. Je me retrouve à moitié allongé sur les marches.

_ Je ..., bredouille Katniss en remettant de nouveaux ses mèches en place. Je ne peux pas.

Ses joues sont roses mais son air complètement perdu. Je me redresse en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Katniss, excuse-moi … Je croyais que nous …

_ Si tu vois Gale, dis-lui que je suis partie chercher un truc dans ma besace …, décrète-t-elle d'un trait.

Elle tourne les talons et s'éloigne hâtivement se retenant à grands peines de courir.

_ Katniss ! , je la retiens vainement.

Putain, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer au juste ?!

Je reste assis là, comme un con à me poser encore plus de questions que tout à l'heure. Je me fais des films ou quoi ? J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains en me lamentant. J'entends grincer la porte derrière moi ce qui me décide à me lever.

_ Elle est où Katniss ?, m'agresse Gale en regardant partout.

Il me lance un regard dur, comme si j'avais fait du mal à sa chère copine ou que je l'avais faite fuir. Cette dernière option est peut-être probable d'ailleurs.

_ Elle est partie chercher un truc dans sa besace, je lui lâche, dépité avant de m'engouffrer dans la moiteur de la cabane.

Il ne me dit même pas merci et s'éloigne vers l'autre hangar.

_ De rien, je marmonne dans mes dents.

Finnick est déjà changé et range ses affaires sur sa couchette. Quand j'arrive près de lui, il me regarde, tout sourire.

_ Aloooors ?, s'enthousiasme-t-il.

Je grogne en m'étalant sur mon matelas moisi.

_ Putain, mais c'est quoi ton problème Mellark ?

_ J'étais à deux doigts et elle s'est barrée en courant !

A deux doigts bordel de merde …

Nous rejoignons les autres pour préparer le feu quelques minutes plus tard. Je vois Katniss au loin qui discute avec son amie Madge, la fille du Maire. Je la fixe quelques secondes et elle lève son regard vers moi juste un instant avant de reporter son attention vers Madge. C'est quoi le problème ?

_ Bon, les gosses venez ici, nous hèle Abernathy.

Nous nous rapprochons tous. Je fais en sorte de me retrouver juste au niveau de l'épaule de Katniss. Cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont. Carpe Diem. Abernathy nous explique le programme du soir et moi j'agrippe la main de Katniss qui se retourne vivement, le visage fermé, prête à s'énerver mais je lui intime le silence en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres. J'arrive à nous éloigner de foule en, je l'espère, toute discrétion. Le contact de sa main dans la mienne m'électrise … A moins que ce ne soit l'atmosphère. Les nuages s'amoncellent au-dessus de notre campement et des éclairs zèbrent çà et là le ciel. La soirée s'annonce explosive.

Arrivée à l'abri des sous-bois, Katniss se libère de ma poigne d'un geste sec et montre sa hargne.

_ Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends là, au juste !

_ Je te retourne la question, je lui rétorque le plus calmement possible.

Elle reste interdite et baisse les yeux. Mon cœur bat la chamade. C'est ton moment Peeta, celui que tu attends depuis tes cinq ans !

_ Pourquoi tu fuis à chaque fois que nous nous rapprochons ?

Elle ne répond rien et fait un pas en arrière, j'en profite et fais donc un pas en avant en cherchant à m'emparant de ses mains. Elle les cache derrière son dos et ne cesse de fuir mon regard.

_ Non, je suis désolée Peeta mais non … Je n'ai jamais voulu d'une histoire avec un garçon et encore moins maintenant, à un mois de la fin …

Elle m'envoie des signaux contradictoires là parce que bon, son corps ne cesse de me crier le contraire. Surtout, vu la façon dont nous étions collés l'un contre l'autre tout à l'heure.

_ Pourquoi tu ne profiterais pas du moment présent ?, je lui demande doucement en lui reprenant les mains, cette fois, elle se laisse faire.

J'arrive même à capter ses yeux : ils sont de la même couleur que le ciel, c'est un signe. Je caresse doucement ses mains avec mes pouces pour tenter de la calmer. Si on m'avait dit ce matin en me réveillant que j'allais me retrouver, ce soir, dans cette posture, avec elle, je lui aurais ri au nez. Et pourtant, je suis là, dans cette forêt, sous un ciel d'orage, sur le point d'embrasser la fille qui peuple mes nuits, mes pensées, depuis que je suis en âge de penser aux filles.

Katniss a le même regard qu'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture : elle a peur alors je tente de maîtriser la mienne tandis que je me rapproche tout en douceur et que je lâche une de ses mains pour jouer avec sa tresse. Elle suit ma main du regard et je sens son souffle s'accélérer, de la même cadence que le mien d'ailleurs. Elle prend ma main et la plaque contre sa joue en fermant les yeux. J'essaye de ne pas m'évanouir alors que j'entrouvre doucement la bouche en m'approchant de ses lèvres. Mon cœur bat à un rythme frénétique. Nos fronts se frôlent, nos nez se touchent avant que nos bouches se scellent enfin dans un baiser … LE baiser sur lequel je fantasme lors de mes nuits agitées … Ses lèvres sont douces, et je jurerais qu'elles ont le goût acidulée de la framboise. Elle m'agrippe la nuque tandis que notre baiser se prolonge et que ses dents s'entrouvrent pour laisser le passage à sa langue qui cherche après la mienne, je la serre encore plus contre moi. Et, comme dans un film à l'eau de rose, un coup de tonnerre retentit comme pour marquer le changement qui s'est opéré entre nous. Nos langues s'entremêlent avec délectation jusqu'à ce que nous soyons obligés de nous séparer lorsque nous entendons au loin, d'une voix forte.

_ CATNIP !

Katniss recule d'un mouvement brusque en se touchant les lèvres, moi je souris béatement.

_ C'était …, je baragouine bêtement. OUAH !

Je lui souris et elle esquisse un timide sourire en retour. Elle me prend la main et nous repartons vers les cabanes.

_ Rejoignons les autres mais pas un mot avant que je n'ai parlé à Gale, me prévient-elle.

C'est quoi au juste le problème avec ce crétin ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien le bonjour à tous !**

**Je n'aurais jamais pensé recevoir autant de reviews pour cette histoire alors mille merci !**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! ^_^**

**A très vite ! ;)**

* * *

**Katniss.**

Merde. Merde ! MERDE !

Mais putain, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ? De me laisser aller comme ça, de cette façon ? C'est pas moi, ça, c'était complétement débile !

Pas de garçons … L'Université, puis se barrer d'ici au plus vite, y avait rien de bien difficile là-dedans ? C'était simple comme plan non ? Alors qu'est-ce qui merde chez moi ?

Je darde mon regard sur la nuque de Peeta qui m'entraîne vers le camp et je ressens tout un tas de trucs bizarres que je n'avais jamais ressentis auparavant, que lui seul me fait ressentir d'ailleurs. Quand il pose ses yeux si merveilleux et particuliers sur moi, quand il se trouve à mes côtés ou quand il me touche même inconsciemment, je ne suis plus vraiment moi, j'ai le cœur qui palpite et des picotements dans tout mon corps. Ce n'est pas désagréable, non, au contraire, j'oserais même dire que j'apprécie ! Et je me déteste de penser ça … D'être si faible en sa présence. Qu'est-ce qui me prend de me comporter comme ça avec un garçon ?

Je sens Peeta qui ne me lâche pas la main, il a la paume chaude sans être moite, ses doigts ne cessent de caresser les miens, c'est si agréable … Il tourne rapidement la tête vers moi, je croise ses yeux bleus océans qui m'électrisent des pieds à la tête et ressens une espèce de vague de frissons me prenant des pieds à la tête, encore une fois. Sois forte Katniss. Aussitôt, je tourne la tête et lâche sa main en me morigénant pour ma stupidité : je-ne-dois-pas-me-laisser-distraire-par-les-garçons ! Nous rejoignons les autres aussi discrètement que possible et finissons par nous mêler à la foule. Sans un regard en arrière, je m'éloigne de lui.

Plus tard ce soir, je lui dirais que j'ai fait une erreur, que toute cette merde n'était qu'une putain d'erreur et on n'en parlera plus. Je ne lui parlerais plus jusqu'à ce que je me casse à Stanford et fin de l'histoire. Une chaleur pareille ferait disjoncter n'importe qui …

_ Trésor, me secoue Aberntahy. Tu crois que la bouffe va se faire comme par magie ?

Je me rends compte que je suis en train de déambuler au milieu du camp, comme une espèce de zombie pendant que les autres sont afférés dans leur tâche respective. Je me demande soudain si mon incartade avec Peeta n'est pas inscrite au fer rouge sur mon visage. Je m'empourpre et ne sait pas quoi répondre.

_ Bouges tes fesses et rejoins ton poste chérie !

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Abernathy soupire et se passe une main sur le visage, visiblement déjà lassé par cette petite sortie. Il consulte son support où sont accrochées quelques feuilles.

_ Tu es avec Undersee et celle qui ressemble à un renard, celle au nom imprononçable, à la popote.

Je souffle fort et cherche mon amie Madge du regard. Je croise le regard de Peeta un instant. Il a rejoint un groupe de gars pour fabriquer des trucs en bois je crois. Son sourire fait naître une boule au creux de mon estomac pourtant, je choisis de l'ignorer et rejoins le feu de camp où je finis par repérer Madge. Alors que je m'apprête à la rejoindre, Gale se met en travers de mon chemin, les sourcils froncés.

_ Tu étais où tout à l'heure ?, m'aboie-t-il dessus.

Je fais un pas en arrière. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? Ces temps-ci, il devient de plus en plus excessif. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir partager avec lui mon acceptation à Stanford mais j'ai peur de sa réaction. Il est à cran et sa nervosité latente transpire dans tous ses gestes. Je choisis de ne pas répondre à sa pique et garde le silence. Je le contourne pour continuer mon chemin, il règle son pas sur le mien, toujours autant énervé, cette fois, parce que je ne lui réponds pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as depuis ce matin bordel ? C'est la chaleur qui te rend aussi …

Je stoppe illico et l'affronte du regard.

_ Qui me rend aussi quoi Gale ?

_ Qui te rend aussi conne !, crache-t-il en dardant son regard dans le mien. Ou alors c'est le fait de traîner avec ces connards du Centre-ville ?

J'en ai le souffle coupé. Il est en boucle maintenant et ça devient insupportable !

_ Et toi, j'explose, c'est parce qu'aucune Université digne de ce nom ne veut de toi qui te rend aussi con ?

Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui lui prend, il a toujours été celui de nous deux qui calmait l'autre dans notre relation, le plus réfléchi puisque un plus vieux que moi et là, depuis quelques mois, c'est comme s'il craquait sous la pression et devenait de plus en plus virulent contre ceux qu'il jalousait. Je n'en peux plus, il fallait bien que ça sorte à un moment ou à un autre. J'aurais juste préférer que ça se passe à un autre moment et surtout, dans un autre lieu …

Nous nous dévisageons en silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Gale s'énerve encore plus, je vois ses mains trembler et ses lèvres frémir.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu fricotes avec ce pédé de Mellark, en tout cas, tu es différente depuis ce matin, depuis que tu traînes avec lui.

Je tombe des nues, j'essaie de maîtriser la rougeur que je sens monter sur mon visage. J'attrape une suée, je la sens qui coule le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Qu'est-ce que ça vient foutre là-dedans ? Pourquoi il me parle de Peeta tout à coup ?

_ Je ne vois pas du tout ce que Peeta vient faire là-dedans …, je lui réponds calmement.

Gale grimace. Il fait de grands gestes et s'approche de moi.

_ C'est mignon, tu l'appelles Peeta maintenant …, minaude-t-il avec dédain.

J'avale ma salive, j'ai l'impression d'halluciner sévère là. Je suis dans la quatrième dimension. J'essaie de calmer le jeu.

_ Je l'appelle Peeta peut-être parce qu'il s'appelle Peeta, non ?

Il est maintenant tout prêt de moi et je me demande alors ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui, c'est la chaleur ou quoi ? Je recule de nouveau, il est en train de péter un câble j'ai l'impression, il me fait limite flipper là. C'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de sentiments face à lui, d'habitude quand je suis avec lui, je me sens en sécurité mais là, c'est plutôt le contraire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là Gale ?, je m'énerve. Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ou quoi ?

Gale prend un air torturé, je ne comprends absolument pas comment tout cela a pu dégénérer comme ça. Il semble se calmer, je prends sur moi, je me rapproche doucement et je lui caresse le bras en essayant de me montrer réconfortante. Il ouvre la bouche pour me répondre mais nous sommes interrompus par Trinkett qui arrive, toute pimpante.

_ Voyons, voyons, voyons, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !

Je lâche le bras de Gale pour lui faire face.

_ Je sens comme de la tension ici, chantonne-t-elle, et la tension ce n'est pas bon pour la cohésion de groupe !

_ Non, non, il n'y a aucune tension ici, ment Gale sans même me regarder.

_ Très bien, alors retournez à vos postes, sinon, ce soir, vous n'aurez rien à manger.

Elle se gausse en allant voir d'autres élèves. Gale me tourne le dos et lui emboîte le pas. Je reste comme une cruche, encore sous le coup de cette dispute.

_ Ça va Katniss ? , me demande doucement Peeta qui s'est rapproché subrepticement de moi.

Il sourit, comme d'habitude. Il m'énerve tiens, à toujours sourire comme un parfait crétin. Et puis, c'est un peu de sa faute si je viens de me disputer avec mon meilleur ami après tout. Il peut pas me fiche la paix plutôt que de toujours me coller comme ça ? A chaque fois que je tourne la tête, il est là, _toujours_ là à mes côtés …

_ Fous moi la paix toi ! , je lui assène en lui tournant le dos.

Je le plante sur place avant de m'éloigner de tout ce bordel. Gale, Peeta, le groupe, les corvées … J'ai envie de me retrouver toute seule et tranquille. Je me dirige vers le bord du lac et m'assois sur les cailloux. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai écouté mes hormones et que j'ai répondu au baiser de Peeta. C'est vrai que j'en avais très envie, que j'en ai eu très envie TOUTE la journée (que ça m'a traversé l'esprit quelque fois quand je croisais son regard depuis ce fameux jour, juste fugacement comme on pense vite fait à quelque chose avant de l'oublier aussi vite mais c'est toujours resté un fantasme que je n'aurais JAMAIS réalisé si j'avais écouté ma raison !) mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi faible. Je jette quelques cailloux dans le lac et observe les mouvements de l'eau pour essayer de chasser de mon esprit les quelques réminiscences du fameux baiser et de toutes les sensations qu'il a fait naître en moi. Madge me rejoint quelques temps plus tard, avec une tasse d'une espèce de bouillon dans la main. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et me tend mon gobelet. Je le renifle et grimace.

_ Ce truc pue, je lui fais en sortant la langue, dégoûtée.

_ Et c'est absolument dégueulasse, m'assure-t-elle tranquillement.

Je souris et dispose mes mains de part et d'autre de la tasse comme pour les réchauffer même si je transpire déjà tant il fait lourd. Le ciel est vraiment très noir cette fois, l'orage ne va pas tarder à éclater.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'étais disputée avec Gale tout à l'heure ?, me fait-elle doucement.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite et trempe mes lèvres dans la soupe. Je manque de m'étouffer.

_ T'as raison, je tousse. C'est infect !

Je renverse le contenu de mon mug dans les cailloux à côté de moi et me garde de ne pas répondre à son insinuation. Je me rends compte que dans leur mixture il y avait de drôle de morceaux dont je ne préfère pas savoir le nom.

_ Si on doit ingurgiter ça pendant trois jours, on va perdre dix kilos en revenant, Glimmer va être aux anges ! , je remarque.

_ Abernathy a dit que dès demain, certains d'entre nous irait chasser je te rappelle, et c'est la raison pour laquelle, pendant que nous faisions la bouffe, quelques mecs fabriquaient les armes qu'on allait utiliser demain. Le reste de la classe s'occupait du feu.

_ Comme c'est charmant et pas du tout sexiste !, je rigole.

_ Mais tu dois être au courant vu qu'il a dit ça au rassemblement de tout à l'heure, sous-entend-t-elle.

Elle me fait ce drôle de regard dont elle seule a le secret, qui me dit qu'elle sait des trucs, qu'elle me montre qu'elle les sait, mais qu'elle s'abstiendra bien de me faire la moindre remarque et le moindre jugement.

_ Bien sûr que je le savais ! , je lui rétorque en jouant avec les cailloux entre mes genoux.

Nous restons silencieuses quelques minutes.

_ Abernathy a décrété le couvre-feu dans une heure à cause de l'orage mais Clove et sa bande ont prévu quelque chose vers vingt-deux heures pour …

Elle prend un air de sadique, prend une voix plus grave et mime des guillemets dans les airs.

_ « Faire la teuf et se bourrer la gueule quand les deux vieux auront été se coucher ! »

_ « Se bourrer la gueule » ? Quel programme super intéressant !

Je lance un caillou dans l'eau et regarde le clapotis de l'eau, Madge fait de même avant de reporter son attention vers moi.

_ Alors, tu vas répondre à ma question ?

Je ne la regarde toujours pas et relance un caillou.

_ Katniss ?, insiste-t-elle.

Elle ne va pas lâcher le morceau, je la connais. Nous ne discutons pas souvent toutes les deux, mais je sais que je peux me confier à elle quand j'ai un problème et que je ne peux pas me tourner vers Gale, elle ne me jugera pas et se contentera de m'écouter et de me conseiller. Et inversement : parfois, elle vient vers moi car elle sait que je suis une oreille attentive. Je prends ma respiration avant d'expirer bruyamment.

_ Je ne sais pas, tout à l'heure Gale a pété un plomb …

Madge garde le silence.

_ On ne s'était jamais disputé comme ça, il a été très violent dans ses propos.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a reproché au juste ?, me demande-t-elle doucement.

Je ne réponds pas de suite et lance un nouveau caillou dans l'eau. De nouveau, je sens cette chaleur qui me monte aux joues, c'est toujours pareil quand je pense à Peeta, parle de lui ou, maintenant, songe à notre baiser.

_ Il fait chaud hein ?, je tente d'éluder dans un premier temps.

Madge me jette un regard réprobateur. Je lui adresse un petit regard en coin en faisant la moue.

Le tonnerre gronde plus près de nous cette fois.

_ Il paraît que depuis ce matin, j'aurais soi-disant changé, je finis par dire, piteusement.

Elle m'observe un moment.

_ Ça aurait-il un rapport avec Peeta Mellark ? , lâche-t-elle tranquillement.

Je reste bouche bée, complètement abasourdie.

_ Qu … Comment …, je balbutie. Comment tu le sais ?

_ Je t'ai observé aujourd'hui, tu n'as cessé d'être avec lui alors que tu ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole avant. Faut être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Et Gale n'est pas aveugle. Avec Peeta, Katniss, tu n'es plus la même, il a raison.

J'encaisse sa dernière phrase.

_ Et ça veut dire quoi ?, je me renfrogne.

Madge sourit comme pour me rassurer.

_ Avec Peeta, tu semblais plus sereine. Et je t'ai même vu … Sourire.

Je rougis franchement cette fois. Je me permets même de grimacer un sourire en cachant mon visage dans mon épaule avant de me reprendre.

_ J'ai eu l'impression, je lui confie finalement, que Gale me faisait une crise de jalousie.

Madge se lève et me tend la main pour que je me lève à mon tour.

_ Je pense qu'il a peur que tu l'abandonnes et que tu préfères la compagnie de Peeta à la sienne. Ou alors, ce qui est plus probable, il a peut-être des sentiments pour toi qui dépasse l'amitié et se sent menacé du fait que tu répondes positivement aux signaux que te lance Peeta …

Elle me sort ça comme ça, puis elle repart vers les cabanes le pas léger tandis que moi, je tente de digérer la dernière suggestion qu'elle vient de me faire le plus naturellement du monde.

Le couvre-feu est sonné un peu plus tard, laps de temps pendant lequel je suis restée avec Madge en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Peeta que je sentais, malgré tout, peser sur moi. Quant à Gale, et bien, je ne l'ai plus du tout vu et je n'ai pas tenté de le chercher non plus, je n'avais pas plus envie que ça de me reprendre si rapidement la tête.

Les nuages noirs qui se sont amoncelés au-dessus du camp rendent ce début de soirée particulièrement flippant : l'ambiance est grise, le ciel d'un noir d'encre et la chaleur est encore plus étouffante que durant l'après-midi. Le tonnerre gronde à grand fracas et les éclairs pullulent dans le ciel de de plus en plus fréquemment. Je n'attends plus qu'une chose, qu'il pleuve une bonne fois pour toute pour rafraîchir tout ça. Quand je rentre à la suite des autres filles dans l'espèce de hangar qui nous sert de dortoir, la chaleur qui y règne est accablante. Trinkett se tient fièrement devant la porte pour nous souhaiter bonne nuit.

_ Chères demoiselles, demain est une grande, grande journée ! Réveille à six heures tapantes, fraîches et disposes ! Surtout pas d'escapades nocturnes ! Bonne nuit !

Quelques murmures de désapprobations se font entendre çà et là. Trinkett nous adresse un dernier signe de la main et claque la porte. Je monte sur ma couchette et m'allonge sans même retirée mes vêtements plein de sueurs qui e colle comme une seconde peau. A quoi bon ? De toute façon, ceux que j'enfilerais pour la nuit seront dans le même état demain matin alors … Je suis en nage rien qu'à faire l'effort de m'allonger. Je place mes deux mains derrière ma tête et fixe le plafond en taule, guettant avec espoir le bruit de la pluie. Puis, je me relève un peu, place mon bras de façon à caler ma tête dans ma main et observe ce que les dindes de ma promo sont en train de fabriquer : les trois-quarts ont enfilé des nuisettes, des mini-shorts ou des débardeurs et se pomponnent pour la nuit. Bizarre … Le brouhaha s'estompe, les lumières s'éteignent mais j'entends encore des ricanements çà et là. Je m'allonge, la main sous mon oreiller et ferme les yeux, sachant pertinemment que je ne dormirais pas des masses mais autant essayer quand même. Et puis, je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule au juste, j'entends soudain des grattements à notre porte. J'ouvre grands les yeux. Quelques gonzesses gloussent et je vois une ombre se lever et aller ouvrir la porte : des faisceaux de lumières s'engouffrent alors dans la cabane, accompagnés de ricanements plus masculins. C'est pas vrai …

_ Que la fête commence !, s'exclame alors la voix gutturale de Cato.

Là, la plupart des filles rigolent franchement et descendent carrément de leur lit pour rejoindre les garçons. Il y a des lumières provenant de portables qui surgissent de partout et un brouhaha qui s'accentue à mesure que les filles se mêlent aux garçons. J'entends même des tintements de bouteilles … Pitié ! On nage en plein cliché adolescent …

_ Tu ne viens pas Katniss ?, me demande Madge qui s'est levée de sa couchette et d'apprête à rejoindre tout le monde.

_ Plutôt mourir, je grommelle en mettant ce qui me sert d'oreiller sur mon visage.

_ Y a Peeta, claironne-t-elle.

J'enlève mon oreiller de mon visage et la fusille du regard.

_ Viens, ça va être marrant, m'encourage-t-elle.

_ Tu parles …

Je finis par descendre à reculons de mon lit, en ayant toujours aussi chaud. Mes yeux sont irrémédiablement attirés par mon Garçon des Pains et je sens mon cœur faire des bonds quand il croise mon regard et qu'il me sourit … Encore … Je porte mon ongle de pouce à ma bouche et essaie de prendre un air détaché en portant mon attention ailleurs … N'importe où du moment qu'il ne pense pas que j'étais en train de le mater …

_ Oh mon dieu, Everdeen qui nous rejoint ! C'est pas pour rien qu'il y a de l'orage ! , raille Clove quand je rejoins leur groupe.

Je lui adresse un joli doigt en m'asseyant un peu à l'écart. La plupart de la promo est réunie dans notre dortoir, apparemment, tout le monde avait prévu cette petite soirée improvisée vue le nombre de bouteilles étalé sur le sol. Nous sommes tous en cercle, Johanna Mason, l'espèce de tête brûlée de notre classe, se place au milieu du groupe et prend la parole.

_ Abernathy est en train de cuver et Trinkett dort à point fermé, nous sommes donc libre comme l'air ! , s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement. Je vous propose donc de jouer à un jeu !

Des exclamations joyeuses retentissent, des applaudissements se font même entendre.

_ Que pensez-vous de …

Elle ménage son effet, je lève les yeux au ciel et me sent tout à coup observée avec insistance, pensant que c'est Peeta, je tourne la tête. C'est Gale, le visage dur, qui me fixe avec insistance. J'avale doucement ma salive et reporte mon attention sur le show de Johanna.

_ « Je n'ai jamais … » ?

Nouvelles exclamations et même quelques cris de joie. Quelle bande de gamins … Elle s'empare d'une bouteille et de quelques gobelets qu'elle distribue à l'assemblée.

_ Vous connaissez le principe, chacun notre tour, on énumère une anecdote et celui qui ne l'a jamais faite boit cul-sec son verre !

Johanna arrive à mon niveau et m'adresse un sourire cruel.

_ J'en connais plus d'un qui vont finir complètement soûl, n'est-ce pas Sainte Everdeen ?

_ Je t'emmerde Mason, je grogne.

Je lui prends le gobelet des mains avec hargne. Johanna termine sa distribution et se sert une bonne rasade avant de faire passer la bouteille.

_ Je commence !, claironne-t-elle.

Elle fait mine de réfléchir puis me fixe de nouveau, un sourire ironique déforme sa bouche.

_ Je n'ai jamais … Couché avec un quelqu'un !?

Quelques rires fusent, certains boivent (très peu) d'autres dévisagent ceux qui boivent en se marrant. Johanna ne boit pas et se régale à examiner les autres. Je sais que Gale m'observe avec attention, alors je me tourne pour le regarder. Il ne sourcille pas tandis que son verre ne bouge pas d'un iota. C'est comme une espèce de défi ou quoi ? Il fixe mon verre. Je vois Peeta non loin de lui qui vide le sien alors que son ami Finnick lui tape dans le dos. Ça me fait quelque chose dans le fond des entrailles que je ne saurais expliquer. Je reporte mon attention sur Johanna et la défie du regard en vidant mon verre d'un trait.

_ Que de vierges dans cette assemblée ! Il va falloir remédier à tout ça !

Le liquide brûle ma gorge, c'est la première fois que je bois de l'alcool et je peux dire que je n'aime pas ça, mais alors pas du tout ! La bouteille circule de nouveau, je regarde ce que c'est : vodka. Dégueulasse. On dirait de l'alcool à brûler. J'ai le visage et la gorge en feu mais je me ressers de nouveau. Je sens le trajet de l'alcool dans tout mon organisme. Les affirmations complètement débiles s'enchaînent, et les cul-sec aussi. Je n'ai jamais bu de ma vie et je suis vite prise dans une certaine torpeur, je l'avoue. J'ai très chaud, la tête qui tourne. Une espèce de bulle m'entoure la tête. J'ignore Gale et ses regards noirs, j'ignore Peeta et ses sourires charmeurs.

_ Ça va Katniss ? , me chuchote Madge à un moment donné.

_ Oh ouais, je m'étonne, ça va super ! Pourquoi ?

_ Et bien, tu souris comme une idiote …

Je ricane et lui serre l'épaule. C'est au tour de Gale de prendre la parole et de lever son verre. Il darde son regard sur moi, j'ai du mal à me focaliser dessus, le mien papillonne un peu partout.

_ Je n'ai jamais … Eu de sentiments pour Peeta Mellark ?!

D'abord un silence se fait dans l'assemblée, puis quelques gloussements résonnent suite à cette étrange affirmation. La plupart la prenne à la rigolade, heureusement. La pluie commence à tomber, ça y est, elle résonne sur le toit de taule. Je contemple les autres élèves. Delly boit son verre d'un trait d'un air dépité ainsi que deux ou trois autres filles. Finnick se fout de la gueule de Peeta qui ne sait plus où se mettre. Gale me défie du regard, les autres élèves suivent son regard, je suis le centre de l'attention. Je sens mon sang tambouriner dans mes tempes, mes mains tremblent tandis que je sens le regard des autres sur moi et que j'hésite à porter ce stupide gobelet à ma bouche. Je finis par le renverser sur le plancher et à jeter le gobelet vide en ignorant les autres.

_ Ce jeu est complétement con ! , je décrète en m'éloignant à grands pas vers la sortie.

_ Ton silence est éloquent, s'exclame Gale dans mon dos.

_ Va te faire foutre Gale !, je lui envoie sans me retourner.

J'ouvre la porte en grand et la claque derrière moi en ignorant les remarques et les quolibets des autres élèves. Le vent s'est levé et quand je sors sur le minuscule perron de la cabane, je suis fouettée par un rideau de pluie tiède plus que bienvenue. Je ferme les yeux et inspire à plein poumons la fraîcheur revenu. Je descends les quelques marches et décide d'aller prendre l'air jusqu'à l'abri à bois un peu plus loin, sous la pluie. En quelques pas, je suis saucée par l'averse des pieds à la tête. A peine je recommence à marcher que j'entends de nouveau le grincement de la porte de la cabane qui s'ouvre et qui se ferme. Je peux vraiment pas être seule plus de cinq secondes ici ou quoi ?

_ Fous moi la paix Madge, j'ai plus envie de parler de Gale ni de Peeta ni de qui que ce soit d'autres !, je lance sans me retourner.

_ Désolé c'est pas Madge, me répond-t-on d'une voix qui n'est effectivement pas celle de Madge.

J'avale avec difficulté ma salive en m'arrêtant nette, me rendant compte de la personne à qui elle appartient. Je sens le sang qui revient me chatouiller les joues et apprécie le contact de la pluie qui vient me les rafraîchir. Peeta me rejoint rapidement, le visage toujours aussi affable malgré ce qui vient de se passer. Ses boucles blondes dégoulinent de gouttelettes d'eau, son visage ruisselle de pluie ce qui le fait, d'une certaine manière, étincelé sous le reflet de la lune. Instinctivement, je me mords la lèvre.

_ Que se passe-t-il Katniss ? , me demande-t-il doucement.

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de rogner la cuticule de mon pouce. J'essaie de ne pas trop me focaliser sur son sourire qui commence à illuminer ses prunelles. Un éclair zèbre le ciel, ce qui accentue les reflets dorés dans ses cheveux. Je sens l'espèce de boule dans mon ventre et me secoue pour ne pas me laisser divertir. Il essaie de me prendre la main, je m'empresse de les fourrer dans mes poches trempées. Je le vois froncer ses sourcils et pencher la tête sur le côté. Je ne sais pas si je me fais des idées ou bien si c'est la chaleur accumulée de la journée mélangée avec l'alcool que j'ai ingurgité mais je le trouve hyper sexy sous cette pluie battante : son t-shirt blanc colle à son torse dessinant à la perfection ses pectoraux sous le tissus mouillé (si je m'attarde, je suis sûre que j'arriverais à voir ses abdos par transparence) et ses mèches de cheveux mouillés qui lui tombent dans ses yeux me donnent envie de lui caresser le front dans une caresse lente et délicate, mmh, j'adore la pluie… Reprends-toi Katniss …

_ Katniss ? , insiste-t-il avec légèreté, cette fois en restant à sa place mais avec une certaine chaleur.

_ Oui je …, je bégaie, distraite par les gouttelettes d'eau qui coule sur sa pomme d'Adam.

Un grondement de tonnerre me permet de redescendre sur terre.

_ C'était une erreur, je finis par lui asséner en focalisant mon regard sur la pluie drue qui tombe sur le sol. Notre baiser, c'était une erreur …


	5. Chapter 5

**Peeta.**

_ Notre baiser, c'était une erreur …

Des gouttelettes de pluie tombent telles de perles du bout de ses pointes brunes. Ses cheveux sont trempés, elle-même est trempée mais n'en demeure pas moins toujours aussi magnifique. Mon cœur se gonfle dans ma poitrine devant ce spectacle : la pluie autour d'elle forme comme une espèce d'aura tout autour d'elle. Ces derniers mots qu'elle vient de m'asséner ont du mal à pénétrer mon esprit : j'ai dû mal à les accepter, sa présence me perturbe trop. Elle lève enfin les yeux vers moi, ses cils sont perlés de pluie, son regard est toujours aussi impénétrable, mon estomac se serre tandis que sa phrase tourne en boucle dans mon esprit et que je percute doucement mais sûrement. J'expulse l'air de mes poumons, prends une grande inspiration.

_ Je ne comprends pas … Je … C'est le jeu qui …

Elle se renfrogne encore plus, son visage se crispe. Aïe … Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

_ Mais non ! , s'exclame-t-elle avec énervement.

Oulala, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je ne comprends plus rien. L'orage s'éloigne, la pluie se calme un peu, l'averse s'est transformée en une fine pluie. Je l'observe plus attentivement dans l'espoir de voir un signe chez elle qui pourrait me mettre sur la voie pour arriver à la déchiffrer. Ses vêtements lui colle à la peau, épousant la moindre courbe de son corps : je peux même voir poindre ses tétons sous son t-shirt mouillé, j'essaie de ne pas fixer mon attention sur ce détail mais j'en suis complétement chamboulé.

_ C'est juste que …, continue-t-elle d'une voix où je sens poindre la colère.

C'est ce ton qui me permet de me ressaisir et qui me fait reporter mon attention non plus sur sa poitrine (qui me met dans tous mes états) mais sur son visage luisant d'humidité (et qui est tout aussi fascinant).

_ … Je dois me concentrer sur mon avenir …

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi un simple baiser pourrait modifier ça, je lui signale en souriant.

Je recommence à me rapprocher doucement d'elle, tranquillement, je la sens tellement fébrile que mon désir le plus cher pour le moment c'est qu'elle retrouve son calme. Elle se mordille la lèvre, ce geste anodin enflamme mes sens, je crève d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras et d'embrasser de nouveau ses lèvres si douces. Nous nous observons en silence, elle se passe une nouvelle fois les mains dans ses cheveux mouillés comme pour atténuer la tension qui l'habite, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui replacer une mèche récalcitrante qui est collé sur son visage, derrière son oreille, dans une espèce de geste automatique. Elle se tend au début puis finalement place sa main au-dessus de la mienne, c'est comme si elle finissait par capituler. Mon cœur s'accélère et bat comme un dément dans ma poitrine alors que je ne lâche pas son regard et que je me penche doucement vers son visage et que j'approche le sien du mien en avalant par la même occasion la brique que j'ai dans la gorge. Je me perds dans ses yeux, l'orage autour de nous est passé, néanmoins celui dans son regard m'englobe complètement. Je ferme les yeux au moment où mes lèvres atteignent les siennes mais je n'ai pas le temps de profiter de ce deuxième contact que nous entendons une porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Katniss sursaute et recule aussi tôt. Putain, à chaque fois c'est le même cirque, nous sommes sans arrêts interrompus ! Je suis maudit bordel de merde !

Nous entendons la voix de Abernathy et de Trinkett, Katniss me prend la main et m'emmène d'un pas rapide me planquer derrière le tas de bois fraîchement découpé, sous l'abri. J'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais Katniss me fait signe de me taire en plaçant sa main devant ma bouche, je lui fais des gros yeux alors que les voix se rapprochent.

_ …Effie, revenez dans le cottage, le champagne va réchauffer et le champagne chaud c'est dégueulasse … En plus, on a plus de glaçons …

_ Haymitch, puisque je vous dis que j'ai entendu du bruit dans la cabane des filles et ça va à l'encontre des règles. Les règles sont les règles !

Je regarde Katniss les yeux ronds, elle est aussi étonnée que moi : Effie et … Haymitch ?! J'ai envie de pouffer, Katniss elle, esquisse l'ombre d'un sourire en les regardant se disputer au milieu du camp : à mi-chemin entre leur cottage et la cabane des filles. Ce sourire me met inexplicablement en joie. Alors, jouant sur l'euphorie du moment je lui prends la main en douce. Elle sursaute mais ne se dérobe pas, mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur. Je reporte mon attention sur la petite scène de ménage qui se déroule devant nous.

_ Effie, laissez-les ces gamins, on a mieux à faire …

Trinkett-pardon Effie- se tourne vers Abernathy –Haymitch - qui lui ouvre les bras.

_ Oui mais c'est le règlement et …

Effie se blottit dans les bras de Haymitch.

_ Allez venez donc m'expliquer le règlement à l'intérieur, lui fait-il d'un ton coquin.

Elle glousse alors qu'ils s'éloignent. Je suis toujours à côté de Katniss, sa main dans la mienne, au bord de l'évanouissement. Nous attendons quelques secondes qu'ils soient repartis dans leur cottage. Nous sommes enfin seuls, à l'abri des regards. Je ne cesse de m'extasier sur son profil si particulier, elle tourne sa tête vers moi et, pris dans un élan soudain, je plaque ma bouche sur la sienne, comme ça, sans réfléchir dix ans avant cette fois. Je la sens troublée, elle reste tendue au début puis se laisse aller complètement et se blottit dans mes bras. D'autres élèves sortent de la cabane en riant maintenant que la pluie a cessé et s'engouffrent dans la forêt pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi avec je-ne-sais-qui. Leur petite fête a cessé semble-t-il. Nous finissons par rouler sur le sol, à l'abri derrière le tas de bois. Nos lèvres se scellent l'une contre l'autre dans un baiser des plus chastes : nous nous découvrons tranquillement à travers nos lèvres et nos caresses. Mes mains se perdent d'abord dans sa nuque puis descendent ensuite sur ses épaules, ses hanches, ses cuisses : je profite pleinement de la chance qui m'est offerte de pouvoir enfin découvrir celle qui me fait rêver depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Sa peau est d'une douceur à couper le souffle. Je sens Katniss un peu plus en retenue, alors j'essaie de retenir mes ardeurs. Chaque chose en son temps Peeta, ne nous précipitons pas …

Délicatement, j'entrouvre mes lèvres et laisse passer ma langue afin de chercher la sienne tout en continuant de jouer avec ses mèches si douces, elles sont encore humides pourtant sa chevelure enivre mes sens. Ses lèvres restent closes dans un premier temps mais je finis par sentir le bout de sa langue et mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine quand la mienne se met à jouer avec la sienne. Mes hormones sont en folies et mes oreilles bourdonnent de plaisir. J'ai la bouche sèche, je manque d'air mais je ne romprai le contact pour rien au monde. C'est Katniss qui finit par se reculer les joues rosies, alors que moi j'ai les lèvres en feu et que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire de toutes mes dents. Comme à son habitude, elle arbore cet air qui la caractérise : indéchiffrable tout en étant craquante à souhait, je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau tandis que je regarde à nouveau ses lèvres gourmandes qu'elle est en train de les mordiller et de s'asseoir en se réajustant, gênée.

_ Hum …, bégaie-t-elle. Je vais retourner au dortoir … Il se fait tard.

Je lui caresse le visage du bout de mon index, elle semble se détendre et esquisse l'ombre d'un sourire, je me sens comme le plus heureux des hommes sur terre. Elle me serre rapidement la main et s'apprête à partir vers sa cabane mais je lui agrippe le bras et la force gentiment à rejoindre le creux de mes bras. Elle soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Peeta, me supplie-t-elle, je dois repartir.

_ Pas avant un dernier baiser, je quémande avec une moue de chien battu.

Elle me lance un regard courroucé qui est démenti malgré tout par le sourire qui se dessine sur le coin de son visage et qui se propage jusque dans ses yeux. Je suis au bord de l'asphyxie tellement je suis sur un petit nuage : j'ai du mal à réaliser ce qui est en train de m'arriver. Elle plaque rapidement ses lèvres sur les miennes et s'éloigne en courant. Je reste sur place à essayer d'encaisser ce qui vient de m'arriver. Je touche mes lèvres d'un air béat, je dois avoir l'air complétement con mais je m'en contre fous ! Je viens de bécoter Katniss Everdeen putain ! J'ai envie de crier comme un dément, c'est très con, je sais mais je suis euphorique. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux pour secouer les dernières gouttelettes de pluie accrochées à mes cheveux avant de repartir dans l'autre sens, vers le hangar des garçons qui ne doit pas en contenir beaucoup, tant mieux, je pourrais fantasmer en paix sur cette soirée magnifique ! Je lève mes yeux vers les étoiles et remarque que les nuages noirs ont disparu : on voit parfaitement les étoiles et les bruits de tonnerre sont assez lointains à présent. Et surtout, la chaleur s'est transformée en moiteur : j'attrape un putain de coup de chaud maintenant que je suis seul (effet secondaire ?). Les bruits de la forêt sont un peu flippants quand même quand on y prête l'oreille alors je me dépêche de retrouver ma couchette.

Je tente de ne pas faire grincer la porte en entrant : il y règne une odeur de moisissure en plus de l'odeur d'humidité maintenant, dans cette espèce de cage à poules (je vous passe l'odeur de sueur typique des gars de mon âge, ça, ça allait de soi en mettant tous les mecs au même endroit). Et, étrangement, il y a plus de garçons que je ne le pensais qui sont revenus au dortoir : il n'y en a qu'un tiers qui se sont fait la malle pour une petite balade nocturne, le reste est bien sagement revenu à sa place pendant que j'étais occupé avec Katniss sous le hangar et le plus amusant, c'est que je n'avais même pas fait attention ! Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus tandis que j'enlève mon t-shirt et mon fute et que je les roule en boule au bout de mon lit avant de m'allonger sur le dos, les mains derrière ma tête. Et, bien sûr, quelques secondes plus tard, les ressorts de la couchette du haut grincent avant qu'une tête apparaisse dans la pénombre. Même si je ne peux pas voir clairement son visage, je suis certain que Finnick rayonne de cet air si particulier, celui qu'il arbore quand il va discuter de celle qui fait battre mon cœur.

_ Dis donc monsieur Mellark, commence-t-il, tout bas, mine de rien, vous rentrez après le couvre-feu si je ne m'abuse.

_ Vous aussi monsieur Odair puisque vous étiez avec moi chez les filles.

_ Certes, certes, mais moi, ça fait un moment que je suis revenu, Annie était fatiguée. Or, tu n'étais pas là et au moment où je suis parti, une certaine personne non plus n'était pas revenue. Bizarre comme coïncidence tu ne trouves pas ?

Je ne réponds pas et je profite du noir pour continuer de sourire : je suis bien, pour la première fois de ma vie. Finnick attend ma réponse et, d'un seul coup, il me braque le faisceau d'une lampe torche dans le visage, je sursaute et me protège le visage avec mes mains.

_ Hé ! , je proteste. T'es con !

_ Je le savais ! , claironne-t-il, fier de lui comme jamais. Accouche Mellark !

_ Range ça Fin' putain ! Tu me files mal aux yeux …

Il range sa lampe mais ne bouge pas d'un iota.

_ Putain ça y est ? Toi et … Vous avez … ?

Je souffle et lève les yeux au ciel.

_ A demain mec …, j'élude une bonne fois pour toute.

Je continue de sourire tout de même et me tourne sur le côté en plaçant ma tête sur mes mains, l'esprit emplit des images et de l'odeur de Katniss. J'entends les protestations de Finnick qui finit par se remettre correctement dans sa couchette. Je ne vais quand même pas briser cette magnifique soirée en racontant tout non plus. Je préfère garder ces moments pour moi et les revivre encore et encore et encore et encore … Jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte, sans que ce stupide sourire ne daigne me quitter …

Ce matin, nous sommes réveillés en sursaut par Haymitch qui se tient à l'entrée de notre dortoir et qui sonne la corne de brume, le visage marqué par un air blasé et une barbe de deux jours. Il se gratte nonchalamment les joues en grognant tandis que nous sortons de notre torpeur.

_ Allez on se lève bande de morveux !

Je m'étire en ressentant toujours cette espèce de chaleur incroyable dans le creux de mon ventre : la première pensée qui me vient à l'esprit c'est que j'ai embrassé Katniss la veille et rien que ça, ça me met dans un état d'euphorie inexplicable. Il règne dans cette boîte de conserve qui nous sert de cabane, une nouvelle fois une chaleur plus qu'étouffante. Je saute de mon lit dans un bond et secoue la couchette de Finnick qui lui, contrairement à moi, a bien du mal à émerger. Rien que ces quelques mouvements me laissent moite : l'orage de la veille et sa fraîcheur bienvenue n'auront pas duré bien longtemps !

_ Debout grosse larve, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard et Haymitch est en pétard ce matin !

_ Haymitch ?!, marmonne mon acolyte. C'est qui ça Haymitch ?

Je me rends compte de ma bourde et fais comme si de rien était en tirant sur son drap.

_ Hein ? Allez ! Debout ! Abernathy est sur les nerfs là, le manque de sommeil lui réussit pas !

Je roule en boule son drap et le mets sur mon matelas. Il me fusille du regard en se redressant et s'essuyant la sueur de son visage avec son bras. Haymitch rôde entre les lits et donne des coups sur ceux de ceux qui ne sont pas encore levés.

_ Putain Peeta quand t'es de bonne humeur tu me fais chier !, me lance Finnick en descendant de sa couchette, l'air furieux.

Je me marre en farfouillant dans mon sac à la recherche de mes affaires de toilettes et de fringues propres.

Plus tard, nous nous retrouvons tous autour du feu de camp pour petit déjeuner : enfin, petit déjeuner, c'est vite dit, de l'eau bouillie avec quelques herbes infusées et le reste des baies récoltées. Il n'y en a même pas assez pour tout le monde. Les derniers arrivés n'auront rien. Vraiment, cette sortie en mode survie est un concept vraiment étrange, j'ai vraiment l'impression que leur but est que nous finissions par nous entretuer à force de crever de faim. Comme je suis arrivé parmi les premiers, j'ai eu le droit à une ration, Finnick aussi. Delly sort parmi les dernières de son dortoir, il n'y a plus rien pour elle. Elle nous rejoint avec Annie, la mine fatiguée.

_ Vous avez bien dormi les garçons ? , interroge Delly en baillant.

_ Incroyablement bien, je souris en lui tendant quelques baies.

Elle me remercie en me dévisageant d'un air bienveillant. Annie se blottit contre Finnick et cache son visage. Elle porte des lunettes de soleil qui lui cache les yeux mais je vois bien qu'elle aussi n'est pas très en forme. Elle ne dit rien et se contente de picorer quelques baies dans la gamelle de son chéri. Je ne lâche pas des yeux la porte de leur hangar, je n'ai pas encore vue Katniss et ça m'inquiète, pratiquement toutes les filles sont sorties : il ne reste plus que Madge et elle à sortir. Je commence à faire danser ma jambe frénétiquement, je crève d'envie de rentrer dans cette bâtisse. En plus, je n'ai presque plus de baies à lui offrir, Delly pose une main apaisante sur ma cuisse.

_ Calme-toi Peeta, elle va bien, c'est Madge qui met du temps à se pomponner.

Je lâche des yeux l'entrée de leur dortoir et me tourne vers ma meilleur amie pour la remercier d'un sourire. Finnick me lance un caillou et me montre soudain l'entrée d'un geste du menton. Katniss sort enfin de la cabane, sa tresse dansant sur son épaule, vêtue d'un t-shirt blanc voletant au gré de ses mouvements, laissant entrevoir de temps à autre des morceaux de peau (ce qui me fait frémir je l'avoue) et d'un pantacourt gris. Elle est sublime, je suis raide dingue de cette fille. Quand elle croise mon regard, je sens des frissons me parcourir des pieds à la tête et j'ose lui faire un petit signe en espérant qu'elle me réponde, je meurs d'envie qu'elle me réponde et je retiens mon souffle. Son regard s'attarde sur le mien, j'ai l'impression que son visage se radoucit, tandis qu'elle continue d'avancer avec son amie Madge qui elle aussi me regarde avec attention. Mon cœur se gonfle dans ma poitrine et je m'apprête à me lever, malheureusement, ses yeux changent aussi vite de direction, et son visage se transforme. Je suis son regard et me rends compte que Gale me fusille des yeux. Je reporte mon attention sur Katniss qui, d'un air navrée, me fait discrètement non de la tête avant de s'asseoir dans son coin, avec Madge, je meurs d'envie de me lever comme il y a cinq ans et de lui ramener le reste de mon frugale petit déjeuner, pourtant, je me retiens. Je me rassois, la mine sombre, ma bonne humeur envolée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre eux deux, ils ont l'air de se faire la gueule mais je sens que ce n'est pas le moment de faire ma petite enquête.

Effie tape des mains pour nous rassembler, nous nous levons pour la rejoindre. Elle est à côté de notre professeur de sport, monsieur Brutus, qui doit être arrivé un peu avant. Il arbore la même mine fatiguée que nous autres et semble aussi ravi que nous d'être ici. En même temps, il a dû se lever encore plus tôt que nous pour être à l'heure dans cet endroit charmant. Il se passe une main sur son crâne parfaitement glabre et lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Bien, bien, bien, mes chers élèves, voici le programme de la matinée. Votre professeur de sport, monsieur Brutus, ici présent, est arrivé tout à l'heure et va vous enseigner des techniques de chasse : piège, armes, dépeçages et tout ça. Quel superbe programme vous ne trouvez pas ?

Question de point de vue ça … Elle tape dans ses mains pour tenter de nous transmettre son enthousiasme, peine perdue, ce n'est que murmures de désapprobations et râles de désespoir. Delly et Annie esquissent une grimace de dégoût.

_ On va se marrer !, ricane Finnick.

Brutus nous aboie des ordres et nous le suivons dans les bois en prenant les espèces d'armes que certains d'entre nous avons taillé hier. Je me glisse aux côtés de Katniss dès que l'occasion le permet en glissant mes doigts entre les siens. Elle tourne sa tête dans un mouvement vif vers moi, sa tresse glissant sur sa poitrine, j'ai chaud, très chaud, et pas qu'à cause de la chaleur qui recommence à nous accabler.

_ Salut toi, je lui murmure dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle s'empourpre, je suis content de moi et je souris comme un gamin. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et savoure le fait qu'elle ne cherche pas à retirer sa main. La grimace qu'elle esquisse est ce qui ressemble le plus chez elle à un sourire, j'en suis des plus satisfait. Mes yeux ne cessent de descendre vers le bout de sa tresse qui ne fait que rebondir entre ses deux seins. Je me force à soutenir son regard pour ne pas passer pour une espèce de pervers.

_ Hum, marmonne-t-elle. Salut Peeta.

Ses yeux papillonnent entre moi et son acolyte qui ne la quitte jamais bien longtemps, le souriant Gale, qui, justement, choisit pile poil ce moment pour nous rejoindre, comme par hasard …

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, m'aboie-t-il de son ton le plus charmant.

J'ai envie de lui retourner la question, j'étais un peu là avant lui. Soudain, il s'arrête net, le regard fixé sur nos mains entrelacées. Sa mâchoire se crispe, Katniss change instantanément d'expression également, je crois bien que c'est le début des emmerdes …

_ Qu'est-ce que …, commence-t-il, incrédule en ne quittant pas du regard nos deux mains.

Je sens la main de Katniss quitter la mienne, les autres élèves se sont éloignés, Finnick est resté en retrait et m'attend à l'orée du bois. Gale et Katniss s'affrontent du regard, j'avale ma salive et m'éclaircit la gorge en m'approchant de cette dernière.

_ Y a un problème Katniss ? , je demande doucement.

_ Mêle toi de tes affaires Joli cœur, me crache-t-il en ne la quittant pas de son regard furieux.

_ Peeta, avance je te rejoins et …, me fait-elle d'une voix froide.

Elle a le visage fermé comme jamais, je n'aime pas cet air qu'elle prend soudain, je décide de rester à côté d'elle, maintenant que j'ai réussi à percer un peu de sa carapace, je ne vais sûrement pas m'éloigner d'elle une minute quand je peux l'éviter.

_ Non, je la coupe. Je vais rester avec toi plutôt.

_ Ouais Peeta, raille Gale. Avance, elle te rejoint !

Il commence à me les briser celui-là, ma patience à ses limites.

_ C'est quoi ton problème ?, je l'interroge avec toute la diplomatie qu'il me reste.

Katniss pose un bras réconfortant sur moi au moment où je m'avance vers lui, prêt à avoir une discussion avec lui.

_ Peeta, me calme Katniss, c'est un problème entre Gale et moi.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et, quand mes prunelles rencontrent ses yeux tempêtes, je suis transporté et obligé d'obtempérer : je ne peux absolument pas lui résister. Je me passe la main dans les cheveux avant de faire un pas en arrière en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

_ Brave toutou …, ironise Gale.

Je l'ignore, meilleure façon de traiter ce genre de personnage. Katniss lui jette un regard courroucé et me serre le poignet au moment où je croise son regard. Ce simple contact provoque en moi un milliers de réactions en chaînes. Je rejoins Finnick, l'esprit loin d'être tranquille en jetant un dernier regard en arrière au moment où Gale se rapproche de Katniss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Katniss.**

Je pensais que la nuit l'aurait apaisé, c'est ce qu'il se passe la majorité du temps lorsque lui et moi nous nous prenons le bec : on part chacun de son côté, furibard, sans un mot et quand nous nous retrouvons le lendemain, c'est comme si rien ne c'était produit, personne ne reparle de l'embrouille et c'est repartit comme en quarante. Sauf que là, ce n'est visiblement pas le cas. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et il transpire la rancœur. Je soupire en attendant le début de sa complainte dans trois, deux …

_ Dis-moi que j'hallucine Catnip !?, marmonne-t-il en se passant les mains sur le visage.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre, il m'agace avec ses airs de victime blasée. J'ai tué personne à ce que je sache, j'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux ! De toute façon, avec lui, j'ai toujours tort …

_ Toi et Mellark ?, insiste-t-il dégoûté.

_ Et bien quoi moi et Peeta ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire au juste Gale ? Est-ce que je me mêle de tes aventures moi ?

Il me jette un regard dédaigneux qui renforce mon impression que nous nous éloignons de plus en plus lui et moi … Il fait mine de réfléchir tout en avançant vers moi puis affiche une toute autre expression, que je ne lui avais jamais vu avant. Je suis très mal à l'aise soudain, j'ai la chair de poule malgré la chaleur qui commence déjà à nous accabler ce matin. Je le vois tendre la main vers moi et m'empresse de fourrer mes mains dans les poches arrières de mon pantacourt en me tendant imperceptiblement. Je n'apprécie pas ce qui est en train de ce qui se passer.

_ Je pense que tu mérites mieux Catnip …, me fait-il un ton plus grave, mystérieux.

Gale est à présent juste en face de moi, comme jamais il ne l'avait été, je peux sentir son haleine mentholée à l'extrême, j'écarquille les yeux d'étonnement en faisant un pas en arrière. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend putain ? Je m'attendais à une engueulade et je me retrouve avec … Quoi au juste en fait ? Il me fait quoi là, Gale ?

_ Gale euh …, je balbutie nerveuse en essayant de ne pas me montrer trop grossière.

Il me regarde d'une façon qui commence à me faire carrément flipper à présent, il me prend le menton, je n'arrive plus à bouger, je suis comme paralysée d'étonnement. Il grimace une espèce de sourire en approchant son visage du mien, j'ai mon cœur qui s'affole : non, non, non, pas ça, pitié. Il ferme les yeux en levant mon visage vers le sien et en touchant mes lèvres avec les siennes, je ne parviens même pas à fermer les yeux je reste stupéfaite et complètement sans réactions. Puis tout à coup, de sentir ce contact sur moi et son odeur si près de moi, c'est comme un électrochoc : je le repousse violemment.

_ Mais merde !, je m'écrie. Qu'est-ce qui te prends Gale !?

Il rougit et me dévisage comme si je l'avais insulté. Je sens la colère monter en moi et, surtout, je me sens, moi, insultée. Son visage se transforme de nouveau et il reprend son masque de dureté, ses traits se figent, je regrette mon emportement. J'ai bien des sentiments envers lui pourtant ils ne sont qu'amicaux et platoniques, il fût une époque où j'ai bien cru que je ressentais un peu plus mais, heureusement, cette passade m'est vite passée. Les affres et les tourments de l'adolescence on va dire …

_ Gale, je reprends le plus diplomatiquement possible. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Une ombre passe sur son visage et c'est la voix pleine de douleur contenue qu'il me répond.

_ C'est pourtant évident non ?

Oh pitié, qu'il arrête son cirque ! Je commence à arriver au bout de ma patience, je le sens.

_ Viens-en au fait Gale, tu m'énerves !, j'éructe.

_ Catnip, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que je ressens pour toi ? , me lâche-t-il avec véhémence. Tu n'as d'yeux que pour ce blondinet alors que moi, j'ai toujours été là …

Je suis sur le cul … C'est donc ça la raison de tout son cirque depuis hier … Je ne réponds rien et tente d'emmagasiner ce qu'il vient de me dire. C'est assez déstabilisant en fait. Il me fixe, attendant que je réponde à sa déclaration, le problème c'est que je n'ai absolument rien à répondre. C'est dans des moments comme ça que j'aimerais être interrompue et, bien sûr, nous ne le sommes pas. Gale attend une réponse, je me balance sur une jambe, puis sur une autre en fixant le sol avec application.

_ Je … , je bégaie, hum … Je crois que … Nous devrions … Rejoindre les autres ... ?

Je lève doucement les yeux sans lever complètement la tête. Il continue de me fixer de son air torturé, je ressens toute cette rancœur se dégager de son être. Ca va bientôt être de ma faute si je ne ressens rien pour lui. Il ne répond rien et part devant la mine sombre. Je soupire et, alors qu'il passe devant moi, je lui agrippe le poignet. Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami de cette façon.

_ Gale, attend …Je …On est toujours amis hein ?

Son regard est différent, pourtant il met sa main sur la mienne. Elle est aussi froide que le ton de sa voix.

_ Bien sûr Catnip …

J'y crois vachement. Il s'éloigne et rejoint notre promo dans les bois, je lui emboîte le pas, je crois que je ne me suis jamais tenue à ses côtés dans une ambiance aussi glaciale depuis toutes ces années.

Nous arrivons au niveau de notre classe qui s'est rassemblée autour de Brutus qui semble être en train de leur dispenser toutes les astuces pour chasser. Gale, sans un regard pour moi, se dirige complètement à l'opposé alors que j'aperçois Peeta qui me fixe avec un air préoccupé sur le visage. Je m'empresse d'essayer de le rassurer en m'approchant de lui en esquissant une moue réconfortante. Il glisse instinctivement sa main dans la mienne, je suis encore un peu surprise par ce genre de gestes, de tant de douceur et de toutes les émotions que cette petite attention me procure. Il serre sa main un peu plus fort contre la mienne et rapproche nos deux mains ainsi enlacées de sa bouche pour y déposer un tendre baiser avant de les caresser ensuite de sa main libre. Je suis toute chose et sent mes pommettes s'enflammées comme une collégienne (et je vous passe les battements de mon cœur frénétiques, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'arrive). C'est vraiment des émotions différentes qui m'assaillent par rapport à l'instant que j'ai partagé avec Gale tout à l'heure : avec Gale, je ne ressentais que de la gêne, de la rancœur et même de la colère alors qu'avec Peeta, je ne ressens que chaleur, bien-être et douceur … Et surtout, j'ai envie de sourire avec lui … Une première depuis la mort de mon père.

_ … Par groupe de quatre ou cinq, continue Brutus, à travers les bois à la recherche de proies et pour ramener de quoi vous nourrir aujourd'hui.

_ Nous allons chasser en groupe c'est ça ?, je souffle à Peeta.

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

_ Il va de soi que le but ce n'est pas de vous entretuez …, précise Brutus en posant sur chacun de nous un regard assassin.

Bizarrement, l'air qu'il arbore sur ses traits laisse penser le contraire.

_ Mais de vous apprendre à survivre par vous-même dans un milieu hostile ..., ajoute-t-il dans une grimace. Donc, avant de vous aventurez dans la forêt, vous passerez chercher une chasuble de couleur pour que vous soyez visible. L'équipe qui ramène le plus de nourriture aura quartier libre cette après-midi.

Pourquoi cela se termine toujours en compétition dans ce foutu lycée ? J'avise le reste de ma promo et la plupart ont un air carnassier sur le visage, certains sont même en train de tailler leurs futurs armes en jetant des regards de chasseurs à droite ou à gauche … A croire que ce sont les autres élèves les proies. Je sens le regard de Peeta sur moi et me tourne vers lui.

_ On se met ensemble ? , me demande-t-il de son adorable air de chiot.

La rougeur sur mon visage s'accentue, je le sens et tente de me maîtriser : pourtant, de plonger mes yeux dans ses prunelles azures qui m'hypnotisent tellement rend les choses un peu difficiles. Je me renfrogne devant ma faiblesse alors qu'un sourire s'étire à présent de part et d'autre de son visage, mon cœur s'accélère et je n'arrive pas à retenir le mien (bien moindre, je l'avoue). Gênée, je baisse les yeux et replace une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

_ Oui …, je dis d'une petite voix. Je … D'accord.

Peeta s'approche un peu de moi et caresse avec délicatesse les cheveux que je viens de remettre, j'ai l'impression que mon rythme cardiaque résonne dans toutes la forêt tant il bat à un rythme frénétique. De sentir son contact si près de moi me fait frissonner et j'adore ce genre de frissons nouveaux. Je me sens si cruche alors que lui paraît si … Détendu !

_ La tension sexuelle qui règne ici est palpable à des kilomètres à la ronde, nous interrompt son ami Finnick en s'esclaffant.

Il se plante à côté de Peeta en lui passant un bras sur ses épaules, un rictus de connivence plaqué sur le visage, sa petite-amie, dont je n'ai jamais retenue le nom est à ses basques (elle n'est jamais à plus de dix pas de lui de toute façon) et la meilleure amie-accessoirement l'amoureuse transie secrète- de Peeta avec eux. Je fronce les sourcils et lâche la main de Peeta instinctivement pour m'éloigner un peu. J'ai une boule au ventre quand je croise son regard peiné, mais j'y peux rien, je me sens mal à l'aise tout à coup. Je remets mes cheveux en place pour faire style de rien. Peeta lui donne un coup de coude en lui lançant un regard courroucé.

_ Finnick, putain, râle-t-il.

Finnick lève les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Il se tourne vers moi et son visage se transforme en un claquement de doigts en un masque de charme et de sexitude.

_ Salut Katniss, on se s'est jamais parlé, se présente Finnick. Je suis Finnick, je suis enchanté d'enfin pouvoir faire ta connaissance.

_ Je sais qui tu es, je lui réponds froidement. Qui, au lycée, ne connaît pas le célébrissime Finnick Odair ?! Et on avait quelques cours ensemble accessoirement …

Finnick m'adresse un sourire radieux, ce type est étrange …

_ Tu me flattes chère Katniss.

Il jette un regard en coin à Peeta avant de reprendre, le sourire plus élargi en penchant la tête un peu sur le côté.

_ Et moi aussi j'ai _beaucoup_ entendu parler de toi …

_ Bon, nous interrompt Peeta soudain nettement moins à l'aise. Voici Annie et Delly Katniss …

Annie me fait un signe de tête et se rapproche de Finnick, se blottissant contre son bras. Elle a peur de quoi, que je lui pique son mec ou bien ? Je fronce de nouveau les sourcils, Delly se rapproche de moi et me serre dans ses bras, je reste tendue, surprise.

_ Katniss ! , s'écrie-t-elle dans mon oreille (qui se met à siffler d'ailleurs) Je suis tellement contente de te connaître enfin mieux !

_ Humf , je marmonne la bouche dans son cuir chevelu, compressée contre ses côtes. Moi aussi ?

_ Katniss va se mettre avec nous, ça ne vous gêne pas ?, interroge Peeta.

Finnick darde sur moi son regard moqueur.

_ Oh que non, bien au contraire !

Je me tourne un peu vers le côté et aperçois Gale qui me fixe, de son regard flamboyant. Je sais très bien ce qu'il souhaite : que je me mette avec lui et que nous partions chasser ensemble. Et bien non, j'ai envie de voir ce que ça fait de m'ouvrir à de nouvelles personnes : même si ces nouvelles personnes sont l'extravagant Finnick Odair ou bien la volubile Delly Cartwright, qui sont les personnes les plus opposées à moi qui puissent y avoir dans ces bois. Il attend que je vienne à lui, comme j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de faire mais cette fois, je l'ignore et pars avec Peeta et ses amis. Je remarque que ce dernier n'ose plus me prendre la main depuis que je l'ai un peu « repoussé » tout à l'heure alors c'est moi qui prend l'initiative cette fois et entrelace timidement mes doigts aux siens en me plaçant à ses côtés. Son visage resplendissant se porte vers moi, il est aux anges, une douce chaleur se répand dans mon ventre au vue des paillettes que je vois dans le regard qu'il me porte. Je me contrains à me maîtriser et à ne pas laisser mes émotions s'exprimer sur mon visage. Je sens juste mes joues rosirent de nouveau.

_ J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais douée à la chasse, me dit-il.

_ Effectivement, comment tu le sais ? , je lui fais, méfiante malgré moi.

_ Oh tu sais, ce genre de choses n'est pas très courant au lycée alors forcément, ça se sait rapidement quand une des élèves fait quelque chose hors du commun …

Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, alors je décide de laisser couler. Peeta me coule un regard en coin, s'apercevant qu'il va dans un terrain miné.

_ Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose ce que je te dis, loin de là, se justifie-t-il. Moi, j'aime bien ce qui est spécial …

Il dit cette dernière phrase en insistant d'une façon chaleureuse sur le « spécial », ce qui provoque une nouvelle fois tout un tas de trucs dans mon ventre et accentue ma rougeur sur les joues. Et je suis bien obligée de laisser sortir un sourire cette fois-ci alors je baisse la tête … Peeta me donne un petit coup de coude.

_ C'est que j'ai réussi à te faire sortir un sourire ! Mission accomplie !, triomphe-t-il.

Je suis cramoisie maintenant. J'avale ma salive et tente de maîtriser ma gêne en changeant de sujet.

_ C'est mon père qui m'a appris à chasser, je me confie.

Je suis étonnée moi-même avec quelle facilité j'arrive à me confier si vite à lui mais je ne sais pas, avec lui, ça sort tout seul. Il est tellement à l'écoute.

_ Avec un arc ?

Je lui adresse un regard étonné.

_ Comment tu le sais ?

_ Katniss, tu es la championne régionale de Tir à l'arc, tout le lycée le sait !

Je baisse les yeux et essaie de faire de l'humour, ce qui accentue la rougeur de mes joues.

_ Tu me traques ou quoi ?

Le sourire de Peeta s'élargit. Il prend un air taquin.

_ T'as pas idée …

Je suis toute chose et n'arrive même pas à soutenir son regard … Foutues hormones à la con !

Nous arrivons au campement et Brutus distribue les chasubles. Chaque groupe pioche dans le tas d'armes (enfin, dans le tas de morceaux de bois taillés grossièrement) et nous nous dispersons dans la forêt, non sans avoir, chacun à notre tour, indiqué où nous nous rendions.

_ C'est dommage que y ait pas d'arc, remarque Peeta.

J'hausse les épaules, je m'en fiche, ça me change en fait. Nous nous enfonçons dans les bois et gardons le silence. Peeta reste près de moi, sans pour autant chercher à me prendre la main cette fois, il me laisse libre de mes mouvements. Je me sens tellement dans mon élément dans la nature que je me sens comme un poisson dans l'eau. Delly ne cesse de s'extasier sur la verdure auprès de Peeta.

_ Maintenant, silence, j'intime aux autres quand nous nous enfonçons plus profondément dans la végétation.

Je fais mon pas plus gracile et silencieux, mes sens s'aiguisent et je me sens comme un poisson dans l'eau. Les bois grouillent de vie, je peux entendre des bruits de partout – et aussi les pas d'éléphants de Peeta et de Delly, contrairement à Finnick et Annie qui eux, sont très discrets. Je lève les yeux au ciel en me retournant vers eux au bout de vingt bonnes minutes, après qu'ils aient fait fuir pour la énième fois une proie envisageable tandis qu'ils étaient en train de me rejoindre.

_ Vous le faites exprès ou quoi !? , j'explose en me tournant vers eux.

Peeta me regarde les yeux ronds, Delly prend un air blessé. Finnick se plante à côté de moi et s'appuie sur son bâton taillé, Annie à ses côtés.

_ Vous êtes aussi discrets qu'un troupeau de vaches !, je leur explique, furieuse.

_ Excuse-nous Katniss, tente de plaider Peeta. C'est la première fois que nous faisons ça …

Il arbore un air tellement dépité que je fonds sur place, je crois bien que c'est le seul garçon qui arrive à me faire craquer de cette façon. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire une nouvelle fois, il prend un air triomphal en se passant une main dans ses boucles blondes et me fais le signe « deux » avec ses doigts. Je commence à avoir très chaud de nouveau, la journée promet d'être caniculaire …

Le soleil tape dure malgré le fait que nous soyons sous les arbres la majeure partie de la matinée. Au bout d'à peine quelques temps, nous sommes tous déjà en sueur et moite. J'ai l'impression que le scénario de la veille va se répéter au niveau du climat, ce qui me perturbe un peu quand je songe à tous ce que cela à provoquer au niveau de mes hormones.

Finnick s'avère être un chasseur assez doué pour débusquer des proies, je lui laisse le loisir d'enseigner ses techniques à Annie : elle semble être très timide et parle quasiment peu, elle ne fait qu'observer, écouter et rester près de lui. Elle ne m'adresse jamais un mot, elle parle un peu plus aux autres, tant pis, je ne suis pas sociable non plus ! Je passe donc la majeure partie du temps avec Delly et Peeta et leur montre comme trouver des pistes, les suivre, viser un animal et le tuer proprement. Delly a beaucoup de mal avec ça, Peeta lui est beaucoup plus pragmatique : il comprend que c'est indispensable pour survivre. Elle finit par se mettre sur le côté et admirer le paysage, ça la dégoûte trop. J'adore apprendre à Peeta : il se montre tellement passionné et admiratif que j'en viens à perdre mes moyens quand je me mets à fixer le mouvement de ses mains quand il touche les branches à la recherche de traces ou la courbe de ses lèvres quand il fixe l'horizon.

Nous arrivons à réunir un butin plutôt pas mal un peu avant de devoir rejoindre le campement : trois écureuils, un oiseau (merci la chance et l'agilité de Finnick avec sa lance de fortune !) et un faisan (bon, il était déjà blesser mais bon, ça compte quand même). Je ne sais pas si nous allons gagner, pourtant, je suis fière de nous.

_ Bon, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie nous gêne …, susurre Finnick en regardant d'un œil gourmand Annie. Il nous reste un peu de temps avant de rejoindre les autres alors nous allons aller faire un petit tour …

Annie glousse en dévorant du regard son petit-ami. Je ne sais plus où me mettre tant je suis gênée. Peeta s'éclaircit la gorge, tout autant gêné que moi alors que Delly se met à cueillir quelques fleurs, l'air de rien. Les amoureux s'éloignent d'un bon pas et on se retrouve à trois. Et trois, c'est un de trop. Je m'appuie contre un tronc d'arbre et ne cesse de porter mon regard vers Peeta qui me rend également mon regard, les yeux pétillants, en mordillant la cuticule de son pouce nerveusement, appuyé sur l'arbre d'en face, avant de regarder vers Delly d'un air embarrassé. Je ne sais pas si lui aussi pense à ce que je pense mais moi, je ne cesse de repenser à nos baisers de la veille, et meurs d'envie, à mon grand désarroi, de recommencer. Je détaille Peeta des pieds à la tête et me demande s'il sent encore le pain chaud comme je le pense ou si ses boucles ont encore cette douceur si particulière. J'ai une boule dans le ventre et suis toute chamboulée rien que d'y penser alors je décide d'arrêter de le dévorer du regard et fixe mes baskets en espérant que cette chaleur qui m'habite maintenant depuis deux jours n'est due qu'à cette foutue canicule.

_ Hum …, commence Peeta tranquillement. Delly, ça te dirait pas de vérifier que …

Delly lève la tête et le coupe instantanément, son bouquet de fleurs dans la main.

_ J'ai bien compris que je vous dérange, je suis pas stupide.

Elle sourit et nous regarde tour à tour.

_ Je voulais juste voir combien de temps vous alliez tenir avant de me dégager !

Elle fait mine de regarder sa montre.

_ Et j'aurais cru que vous auriez tenu un peu plus longtemps !

Peeta éclate de rire, perso, ça me fait vraiment rire moi, j'ai plutôt envie de me cacher. Elle s'éloigne avec ses fleurs en sifflotant. Peeta reporte son attention vers moi, le visage transformé, un air encore plus craquant que d'habitude sur le visage. J'ai des fourmis dans les reins, je me mords la lèvre. Il bouge de son arbre et avance doucement vers moi, ses prunelles d'azures m'englobant entièrement. Je me tends instinctivement vers lui, sans même m'en rendre compte, attendant son contact avec impatience.

_ Enfin seuls, me murmure Peeta avec espièglerie alors qu'il n'est plus qu'à quelques pas.

Ses yeux couleurs océan se plongent dans les miens. Je m'y noie avec délectation.

Et surtout, j'ai chaud, très chaud …


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Et oui, comme à l'accoutumée, un nouveau chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai essayé de le faire un peu épicé ...**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je ne pensais pas en recevoir autant en si peu de temps, merci, merci, merci (à ceux qui ont un compte et ceux qui n'en n'ont pas !) D'ailleurs, pour répondre aux questions récurrentes : j'essaie de poster une fois par semaine environ, souvent le mardi quand je peux ... Mais ça peut varier en fonction de l'inspiration ou de mon temps-libre mais bon, je vais essayer de respecter le jour de publication lol ! ^^**

**A très vite !**

**Peetniss.**

* * *

**Peeta.**

Cette façon qu'elle a de me regarder me rend dingue, si je m'écoutais un tant soit peu, je me jetterais sur elle pour l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Pourtant, je refreine mes ardeurs, je me contente de la dévorer tout entière du regard et de devoir retenir mes pulsions. Je la vois se mordre la lèvre quand je me rapproche d'elle doucement, cherchant son approbation en ne cessant de la fixer. Elle ne semble pas s'effaroucher tandis que je m'avance alors je continue, le cœur battant, des images de tout ce que j'ai envie de lui faire défilant dans ma tête. Je soupire et me passe encore une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux alors que je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle et que je peux humer sa délicieuse odeur de chèvrefeuille. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Delly de s'être éclipser de cette façon. Katniss esquisse son demi-sourire qui me rend littéralement fou et je la prends dans mes bras. Elle ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, ses mèches de cheveux me chatouillent le visage alors je lui remets doucement derrière l'oreille en enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de son cou, j'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce que je suis en train de faire, mon estomac se noue sous l'ardeur de ce que je ressens.

_ C'est la troisième fois que je te vois sourire aujourd'hui, je lui murmure dans le creux de l'oreille.

Je la sens glousser dans le creux de mes bras, cette sensation me donne d'incroyables frissons et un mélange indéfinissable de sensations dans ton mon être. Ça me donne des idées folles et toutes plus saugrenues et osées les unes des autres. Sous l'effet de la chaleur combinée à celle de mes hormones, je me lance, après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et puis, Katniss a l'air particulièrement réceptive.

_ J'ai droit à une récompense pour ça ?, je lui fais d'un ton plus coquin, que j'ai déjà entendu Finnick employé plus d'une fois avec Annie et qui a l'air de plaire à cette dernière.

Katniss se tend imperceptiblement dans mes bras, je me demande soudain si je n'ai pas été un peu trop loin, je relève la tête afin de pouvoir sonder son regard. Elle me toise une seconde, les sourcils froncés comme si son cerveau carburait à plein régime. Puis son visage se détend en quelques instants, ses joues rosissent de cette façon qui me fait me sentir plus vivant que jamais. Ses pupilles sont plus dilatées que d'habitude et je sens sa respiration un peu plus saccadée.

_ Katniss ? Ça va ? , je m'inquiète.

Pour toute réponse, elle plaque sa bouche sur la mienne pour me donner le plus merveilleux et le plus passionné des baiser qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir : je ressens des frissons des pieds à la tête, mes poils se hérissent de partout, je n'arrive même plus à penser correctement. Tout ce que je sais à cette seconde précise c'est que Katniss Everdeen est la femme de ma vie et que je l'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle sur cette terre. Je la serre plus fort contre moi et la pousse un peu afin de la plaquer contre le tronc d'arbre derrière elle sans pour autant quitter sa bouche : nos langues se mélangent frénétiquement, nos mains se parcourent à travers nos vêtements et nos souffles se mêlent jusqu'à se perdre complètement. Je ne cesse de l'embrasser pendant un long moment sans m'arrêter, je l'entends soupirer entre deux halètements ce qui renforce mon envie de continuer pour longtemps encore nos baisers. Elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux avant de marmonner contre mes lèvres en reprenant son souffle.

_ Peeta je … J'ai besoin de respirer un peu …

_ Très bien, je lui rétorque en plongeant ma bouche dans sa nuque au goût délicatement salé.

Elle se remet à pousser ces soupirs que je trouve si érotique et à tripoter mes cheveux, je me sens comme un surhomme, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre en fait, juste de l'entendre haleter et soupirer quand nous nous touchons de cette façon. Mes mains se mettent à la caresser à divers endroits en prenant bien garde à ne pas aller trop loin : je m'attarde sur ses hanches, ses épaules, ses bras en ne cessant pas de laisser traîner mes lèvres à divers endroits. Elle se colle de plus en plus contre moi. A un certain moment, c'est même elle qui m'attire contre son corps, je crois bien que mon cœur va exploser à cet instant.

_ Mmh Peeta ..., me susurre-t-elle dans le creux de mon oreille avant de reprendre ma bouche.

Ses lèvres si douces et goûteuses …

Ce dernier soupir qu'elle pousse me rend carrément dingue, je prends ses fesses dans mes mains et la lève avant de la presser un peu plus contre le tronc, elle pousse un gémissement que j'interprète comme étant de plaisir puisqu'elle ne me repousse pas, avant d'ancrer ses jambes autour de moi et de prendre carrément l'initiative de parcourir mon corps en dessous de mes vêtements. Je suis sur une autre planète, je veux arracher ses fringues, là, tout de suite ! Ses mains sont froides, un froid qui me fait un bien fou tandis que j'ai aussi chaud dehors que dedans. Ses jambes sont fermement attachées autour de mon buste de sorte que je peux la lâcher et caresser son corps à loisir, ce que je ne me prive pas de faire !

_ Peeta, me murmure-t-elle sa bouche collée sur la mienne. Nous … Je crois que ça suffit pour le moment ...

J'ouvre les yeux et colle mon front sur le sien en plaçant mes deux mains sur son visage. Je lui dessine les contours de ses lèvres avec mes pouces en étirant un sourire de biais.

_ Je pense que tu as raison …, je soupire. Sinon, je ne suis pas sûr de rester maître de moi-même.

Mon rythme cardiaque crève toujours le plafond alors que son expression s'illumine d'un timide sourire. Nous ne nous quittons pas des yeux pendant quelques minutes puis je lui embrasse le sommet de la tête avant de la lâcher doucement. Ce que j'ai bien du mal à faire, je le reconnais.

Nous entendons avant de les voir certains de nos camardes arriver près de nous, le visage de Katniss se transforme instantanément et se renfrogne en une fraction de secondes. Elle me repousse dans un geste reflexe pour s'éloigner de moi en remettant en place son corsage chiffonné. Le sentiment d'euphorie et de bien-être que je ressentais se modifie légèrement pour se transformer en une espèce de doute lancinant : est-ce que … Est-ce qu'elle aurait honte de ce que nous venons de faire ? Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, ce n'était que quelques caresses et quelques baisers (et je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter un « malheureusement » au bout de cette phrase parce que j'aimerais tellement plus …). Je reste indécis en la voyant faire avant de me décider à me rapprocher d'elle tandis qu'elle s'affaire maintenant à refaire sa tresse au moment où les voix émergent de derrière les buissons. Elle retient son souffle en scrutant les silhouettes qui se dessinent.

_ Un problème Katniss ?, je lui demande à voix basse.

Ses joues sont rouges, elle ne croise pas mon regard et secoue la tête en guise de réponse. Elle s'occupe de cacher notre butin de chasse avec quelques branchages. Cato, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer et Johanna s'arrêtent à notre niveau, Katniss semble soulagée.

_ On vous dérange les amoureux ?, s'enquiert Cato en lorgnant sur nos prises.

Glimmer se rapproche pour essayer de soulever les branches, Katniss l'en empêche en se dressant devant elle d'un air de défi. Elle échange un regard avec ses comparses. Je remarque qu'ils n'ont pas dû attraper grand-chose, leur sac n'est pas bien gros.

_ Dis-donc, Everdeen, depuis hier, que de changements !, se marre Johanna. De l'alcool hier soir. Aujourd'hui, tu te mets à discuter avec des gens et maintenant tu traînes carrément dans les bois avec des garçons ! Attention, bientôt, tu vas te mettre à devenir normale !

_ Lâches-lui la grappe Johanna, j'interviens.

Johanna darde sur moi son regard moqueur.

_ C'est qu'il est en train de faire son joli-cœur le Mellark, se moque Clove, je crois qu'on les dérange !

J'ai bien l'impression que le petit moment que nous avons partagé est loin, bien loin : l'atmosphère a changé du tout au tout en quelques secondes. Et la chaleur torride de tout à l'heure s'est transformée en chaleur suffocante. Je n'ai plus du tout envie d'être dans ces bois maintenant, j'ai envie de retourner au campement. Je sens Katniss à mes côtés qui bouillonne de colère. J'essaie de l'apaiser en tentant de prendre sa main mais elle me repousse d'un mouvement brusque.

_ J'en connais un qui va être jaloux, roucoule Marvel en roulant des yeux de façon exagérée.

Toute la petite troupe s'esclaffe, visiblement, ils prennent un malin plaisir à la tourmenter et je ne sais pas comment faire pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas rentrer dans leur jeu. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est qu'elle sorte de ses gonds et je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'ils connaissent ses talents de chasseuse qui sait ? Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver la Katniss d'il y a quelques instants : câline et détendue … Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour intervenir. Je suis tendu, aux aguets.

_ Il faut vraiment qu'elle se les tape tous …, renchérit Glimmer en faisant comme si Katniss n'était pas là.

_ De qui tu parles !?, crache cette dernière mordant trop vite à l'hameçon.

_ Tu as déjà rompu avec Gale ? demande innocemment Johanna. Parce que si c'est ça, je veux bien le consoler !

_ Pourquoi tu me parles de Gale ?! Je ne sors pas avec Gale !, se justifie-t-elle.

_ C'est bizarre, explique Cato, je vous ai pourtant vu vous embrasser tout à l'heure avant que nous partions à la chasse …

Je reste abasourdi, c'est comme un coup de massue. Et avec Katniss qui ne dit rien, qui ne s'occupe même pas de moi, j'ai la fâcheuse impression de passer pour le dernier des cons.

_ Bon, ben on vous laisse les amoureux, on se retrouve sur le camp, se gargarise Johanna en s'éloignant avec les autres.

Finnick, Annie et Delly reviennent à ce moment-là, Katniss grimace mais reste à mes côtés. Elle prend ma main, cette fois, c'est moi qui la retire et la fourre dans ma poche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit, que je suis sourd et que je n'ai rien entendu ?

_ Moi qui croyais que nous allions vous surprendre en train de vous peloter contre le tronc d'arbre, je suis déçu, s'exclame Finnick.

_ On a croisé Cato et sa bande, y a pas de soucis ?, s'inquiète Delly.

J'ai l'estomac noué mais cette fois, ce n'est pas pour les bonnes raisons. Je ne regarde personne et avance résolument vers le camp.

_ Oh non, aucun souci, vraiment !, je rétorque la voix éteinte.

J'entends des pas qui se presse derrière moi, je ne me retourne pas pour voir qui c'est, espérant inconsciemment que c'est Katniss. Et bien non, c'est Delly. Au temps pour moi …

_ Il y a un problème Peeta ?

_ Pas du tout, je lui mens effrontément. Tout va parfaitement bien, pourquoi ?

_ Je ressens un certain froid entre Katniss et toi …

Je pouffe en pensant à toute l'ironie de la situation. Delly reste perplexe au moment où Katniss se rapproche, la besace sur l'épaule. Ma meilleure amie s'éloigne silencieusement pour rejoindre Finnick et Annie. Quant à Katniss, elle ne parle pas et reste à mes côtés, ce qui, je dois bien le reconnaître, commence à m'énerver un peu. Je ne veux pas aborder le sujet le premier, c'est toujours moi qui parle en premier quand je la sens tendue ou mal à l'aise. Je décide donc de faire comme elle et de me plonger dans le mutisme. Je l'entends soupirer.

_ Je pense que … Hum … Avec ce que nous avons réussi à attraper …

Je lève les yeux au ciel, c'est pas vrai, elle le fait exprès ou quoi ? Je m'arrête et la fixe. Finnick, Annie et Delly nous dépassent, l'air de rien.

_ Katniss, je ne vais te le demander qu'une fois …

Je lui prends la main, elle s'obstine à regarder sur le sol. Je la sens mal à l'aise, tant pis. Je prends son menton de mon autre main et la force à me regarder. Je sens la jalousie me ronger les entrailles et m'étouffer, je n'en peux plus : il fait déjà assez chaud comme ça sans qu'en plus j'ai à supporter cette sensation désagréable.

_ Est-ce que Gale et toi vous êtes …

Je cherche mes mots, c'est la première fois qu'ils ont du mal à sortir … Comment dire ça sans paraître un gros lourdaud égocentrique ? Je me passe la langue sur mes lèvres avant de me mordre l'intérieur de la joue. Katniss ne semble pas comprendre où je veux en venir, j'ai l'impression qu'elle voudrait être à mille endroits sauf ici.

_ Nous sommes … ?

_ Je ne veux pas me retrouver au milieu de quelque chose.

Je retiens mon souffle, je la vois avaler sa salive alors qu'elle se décide enfin à croiser mon regard.

_ Non, souffle-t-elle d'une petite voix. Il … Il m'a juste embrassé quand il s'est rendu compte que …

Ses joues rosissent, ses yeux me fuient de nouveau. Mon cœur se remet à battre la chamade.

_ Que quoi ?, je l'encourage à mon tour, une bouffé de chaleur m'envahissant tout entier.

_ Que …

Elle lève ses longs cils vers moi, je ne respire plus. Je peux voir ses narines frémirent un peu plus rapidement et quelques gouttes de sueur perlée juste au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure.

_ Que mon attention se portait sur quelqu'un de particulier …

La terre s'ouvre sous mes pieds tellement je suis heureux. Je sais bien qu'être avec Katniss ne sera pas chose facile tous les jours mais qui aime la facilité ? Je l'amène farouchement vers moi et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes en entourant son visage de mes mains pour être certain qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas de nouveau. J'entends des applaudissements un peu plus loin et m'aperçois en ouvrant les yeux et en tournant la tête que mes amis s'étaient juste éloignés, nous espionnant un peu plus loin. Katniss se cache dans ma poitrine et je caresse ses cheveux avec délectation.

Un peu plus tard, Haymitch et Effie nous rassemble autour du feu au milieu du camp. C'est le grand moment des résultats. Dans mon for intérieur, je croise les doigts que ce soit nous les gagnants afin de pouvoir profiter d'une après-midi de détente avec Katniss.

Finnick, Annie, Madge, Katniss et moi nous rapprochons donc de nos deux professeurs (la main de Katniss glissée dans la mienne), la besace avec notre chasse avec nous que nous posons à nos pieds.

_ On va gagner, parie Finnick. C'est obligé, t'as vu ce qu'on a ramené !

Je souris et laisse vagabonder mon regard alentour : c'est vrai que les sacs des autres ne sont pas bien gros. Sauf, bien évidemment, le sac de l'équipe de Gale qui est assez volumineux. Je n'imagine même pas la branlée que l'on se serait prise si ce dernier avait fait équipe avec Katniss. Je m'aperçois soudain qu'il me fixe d'un regard haineux, je hausse les épaules, il a vraiment des problèmes ce gars-là. Un grand brouhaha résonne autour de nous, Effie tente de nous dire quelque chose mais personne ne l'écoute.

_ SILENCE !, beugle Haymitch.

Nous sursautons tous. Effie lui adresse un grand sourire et lui caresse le bras discrètement. Katniss et moi nous regardons d'un air entendu. Je lui fais un clin d'œil complice.

_ Chers élèves, dit Effie, nous allons vous annoncer le résultat que vous attendez tous … Qui va avoir la chance de profiter de son après-midi ?

Elle marque un instant de silence pour ménager son effet, Katniss roule des yeux.

_ Elle en fait toujours des tonnes, me murmure-t-elle.

_ C'est tout ce qui fait sa personnalité !

_ Mais attention les mômes, que ça ne vous exempte pas des tâches de ce midi, précise Haymitch.

_ Oh, monsieur Abernathy, vous êtes vraiment intraitable, roucoule Effie.

_ Bon, on peut savoir qui a gagné !, intervient durement Cato.

_ Bien, bien, bien …

Effie sort un papier de sa poche.

_ Les grands gagnants sont … L'équipe de Gale, Finch, Tresh et Madge ! On les applaudit bien fort !

On entend quelques applaudissements épars, beaucoup de grognements dépités. Je hausse les épaules.

_ Tant pis, on gagnera la prochaine fois, je fais avec optimisme.

_ Putain, fait chier, on va encore morfler cet après-midi, râle Finnick. J'espère qu'on fera un truc dans l'eau ! Fait trop chaud …

_ J'espère pas, je rétorque. L'eau et moi, on est pas copain !

_ Ah bon ?, s'étonne Katniss.

_ Il sait pas nager, se moque Finnick.

_ Dit pas de conneries, je le coupe. Je sais nager … Mais pas super bien.

Katniss me lance un regard insondable. Elle me dévisage des pieds à la tête.

_ Je t'apprendrais si tu veux, me propose-t-elle gentiment.

_ J'en serais ravi, je souris en réitérant mon clin d'œil.

Finnick pouffe et prend la main d'Annie en lui baisant le dessus.

_ Annie, veux-tu bien m'apprendre à nager ?, nous singe-t-il.

Annie se gausse en secouant les épaules. Katniss pique un fard. Delly intervient pour calmer le jeu.

_ Katniss, fais pas attention à Finnick, il adore faire le clown.

Silence gêné entre nous tous que Delly brise, à sa manière.

_ Katniss, tu veux bien m'accompagner à la cabane, je vais me changer.

_ Ouais, si tu veux …, fait celle-ci, en me coulant un coup d'oeil étonné.

_ Annie, tu viens avec nous ?

Annie hoche la tête en signe d'approbation puis s'éloigne avec Delly et Katniss au moment où Haymitch arrive à notre hauteur avec un sac à dos.

_ Odair, Mellark : corvée d'eau, ordonne-t-il, revêche.

_ Super, je grogne en prenant le sac.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le puit quand nous croisons Gale, à la sortie du camp, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Je fais comme si de rien était mais il me bouscule d'un coup d'épaule.

_ Regardes où tu vas crétin, m'assène-t-il le regard mauvais.

Nous nous dévisageons quelques secondes mais Finnick m'agrippe par le bras pour m'entraîner plus loin.

_ C'est quoi son problème à ce crétin !, je m'exclame.

_ En fait, je crois que c'est toi, son problème, me réplique Finnick pince-sans-rire.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque, ce qui me permet de retrouver une espèce de calme.

_ Tu lui as quand même piqué sa nana je te signale, continue-t-il. Y a de quoi être frustré !

_ C'est pas sa copine, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre eux. C'est lui qui se fait des films dans sa tête d'abruti.

_ Oh c'est mignon comment tu la défends, minaude-t-il en me passant un bras autour des épaules.

Je hausse les épaules pour chasser son bras.

_ Et sinon, reprend Finnick plus sérieusement. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait quand vous étiez seuls tous les deux Katniss et toi, tout à l'heure ?

Je lui jette un regard interloqué.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de me demander ça ? Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu fais quand tu es seul avec Annie ?

_ Et bien, je suis curieux, voilà tout ! Tu me bassines depuis des années avec ta Katniss, j'aimerais savoir quelques trucs quoi ! C'est humain non ?

_ Eh bien tu ne sauras rien !, je lui assène alors que nous arrivons au point d'eau.

Nous revenons au camp quelques instants plus tard, nous posons rapidement les gourdes sous l'abri où se trouve les ustensiles de cuisine puis Finnick part rejoindre Annie qui est en train de préparer le feu avec Madge et Delly. Je cherche Katniss des yeux et la retrouve près de la cabane des filles, occupée à montrer comment vider nos proies du matin. Elle est concentrée sur son travail et les autres élèves qui la regardent semblent sur le point de vomir. Elle lève la tête et croise mon regard, c'est toujours le même déferlement d'émotions dans mes entrailles, même si sa mine reste indéchiffrable. J'ai les poils de la nuque qui se hérissent. Je fourre mes mains dans poches et me dirigent vers elle, le pas léger.

_ … De manière à ce que le sang s'écoule plus rapidement, explique Katniss.

Des marmonnements dégoûtés s'élèvent. Elle soupire.

_ C'est la nature, pas la peine de faire les offusqués !, s'énerve-t-elle.

_ Mais c'est dégueulasse …, pleurniche une fille avec qui ne partage aucun cours et dont je n'ai jamais su le nom.

_ Et ensuite, termine Katniss en l'ignorant, il suffit de les vider complètement et de les planter sur des piques avant de les poser sur le feu.

Elle joint le geste à la parole et finit par planter un oiseau déplumé et vidé sur son pique qu'elle leur montre.

_ Bon appétit !, claironne-t-elle.

Elle leur tend son pique en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers moi, toujours planté là à la dévorer du regard. Ses joues s'empourprent et elle tend son pique à la fille.

_ Tiens, c'est pas dur, suffit de faire pareil et ce midi, on mangera autre chose que des baies dégueulasses.

La fille regarde les autres et fait la moue au moment où Katniss se lève pour me rejoindre, les sourcils froncés, s'essuyant les mains dans une vieille serviette qu'elle fourre ensuite dans la poche arrière de son pantacourt.

_ Tu as rien d'autres à faire que de me regarder ?, me questionne-t-elle, nerveuse.

_ Non, j'adore te regarder, je lui réplique, taquin.

Son visage se détend et s'éclaire, j'adore quand ses joues prennent cette couleur si particulière quand elle est gênée. Je me rapproche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras. Je retrouve le nuage que j'affectionne tant quand elle est dans mes bras.

_ Ce midi, je te propose de piquer deux ou trois trucs à manger en douce et de partir manger au bord du lac, rien que tous les deux, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? , je lui demande.

Katniss se mord la lèvre, je ne sais pas si elle se rend compte combien ce geste est sexy chez elle. Je lui embrasse le haut du front même si je crève d'envie de lui en faire plus. Elle se blottit contre moi, augmentant encore plus mon trouble.

_ J'en serais ravie, me susurre-t-elle en levant son visage vers moi.

C'est comme si elle m'offrait ses lèvres sur un plateau et je n'arrive pas à refréner la pulsion qui me pousse à poser les miennes sur ces dernières …


	8. Chapter 8

**Katniss.**

Peeta rapproche son visage du mien ce qui provoque de nouveau d'étranges soubresauts dans mon ventre et une chaleur indescriptible dans le creux de mes reins. Depuis deux jours, je ne me reconnais plus, non, plus du tout. J'ai toujours envie d'être avec lui, de me coller à lui … De me fondre en lui … Je suis gênée par les propres pensées qui m'habitent, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont mis dans l'eau ici mais j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être comme désinhibée au contact de Peeta Mellark. Ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de pensée avant … J'ai déjà pensé au sexe bien sûr, mais fugacement, en regardant un film ou en lisant un magazine. Là, ces pensées m'obsèdent carrément depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

Ses lèvres touchent les miennes et c'est le même déchaînement d'émotions qui déferle dans tout mon être, je suis comme transportée sur une autre planète où plus rien ne compte à part les baisers qu'il me donne et dont j'ai de plus en plus envie … Ça devient une véritable torture de quitter ses lèvres si douces à chaque fois, si je m'écoutais, je ne les quitterais jamais … Un peu comme ce matin, dans les bois, quand nous étions seuls … Je meurs d'envie d'agripper son col afin de l'attirer tout contre moi alors qu'il place ses mains autour de mes hanches et que ses doigts dessine des cercle sur celles-ci, ce qui provoquent chez moi des frissons incroyables. Sans m'en rendre compte, je lui mordille la lèvre, il sursaute et se détache de moi, me faisant des yeux ronds où brillent quand même une lueur de malice. Il se touche la lèvre en souriant.

_ Tu … Tu m'as mordu !? , s'exclame-t-il joyeusement.

Je pique un fard et recule un peu, honteuse, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il a l'air tellement content. Je ne me reconnais vraiment plus, je me mets à jouer avec mes doigts.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je …

Peeta se rapproche de nouveau, le regard coquin et un sourire illuminant son visage. Il m'enserre un peu plus fermement contre lui et m'embrasse de nouveau : un baiser rapide, fugace. Je reste sur ma faim. Il doit le voir parce qu'il s'esclaffe. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive putain ? Pourquoi je ressens cette espèce de barre dans le bas de mon ventre à chaque fois qu'il est près de moi et … Pourquoi, quand il se détache, je me sens si frustrée que je ne peux pas le cacher ? Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler et ça en devient gênant. J'essaie de cacher mieux que ça ma frustration en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue tandis que mon odorat capte son odeur de pain chaud qui me rend toute chose. Ses prunelles océans s'accrochent aux miennes au moment où il place ses deux mains autour de mon visage, et il caresse le bout de mon nez avec le sien, j'en ai les jambes qui flageolent.

_ Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure derrière la cabane à bois, me dit-il d'une voix chaude.

Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, je crois bien que si ça continue comme ça, je vais finir par faire une crise cardiaque. Je manque de souffle et ne parviens pas à répondre, de peur de ne plus avoir de voix. Je me contente de le regarder dans les yeux et de hocher la tête, je dois avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote. Comme d'habitude, je sens que mon visage s'empourpre. Il me fait un de ces clins d'œil dont il a le secret accompagné de son sourire à tomber et s'éloigne vers son dortoir. Je reste là, comme si j'étais sous le choc de notre tête à tête. Je redescends sur terre doucement : je me rends compte que nous n'étions pas seuls en fait : nos camarades étaient autour de nous, il y a avait du bruit que j'avais carrément occulté, des vas et vient. Je m'aperçois que quand je suis avec Peeta c'est ce qui arrive : j'occulte complètement ce qu'il y a autour de moi.

_ Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu un tel sourire sur ton visage, m'interrompt dans ma rêverie Madge.

Depuis combien de temps est-elle à mes côtés ? Je sursaute et me tourne vers elle en remettant par reflexe mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles. Elle semble contente pour moi alors qu'elle serre contre elle un tas de bois.

_ Ça fait combien de temps Peeta et toi ? , demande-t-elle. Une journée ? Et pourtant, vous m'avez l'air déjà bien mordu !?

Je me renfrogne, je n'aime pas trop discuter de ce genre de choses et je n'aime pas trop non plus le ton qu'elle emploie. Elle doit le remarquer parce qu'elle s'empresse de préciser.

_ Ce n'est pas une critique, loin de là !, s'exclame-t-elle. Au contraire, vous êtes mignons.

_ Merci ?!, je lui rétorque, ne sachant pas trop comment le prendre.

Elle me sourit en resserrant un peu plus contre elle son tas de bois et s'apprête à repartir vers le brasier. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle s'éloigne et me décide à la suivre.

_ Hé Madge !

Elle se retourne au moment où je règle mon pas sur le sien.

_ Je pourrais te poser des questions sur hum …, je balbutie en fixant le sol alors que nous marchons.

_ Oui ?, m'encourage-t-elle en ralentissant un peu.

J'avale avec difficulté ma salive et me gratte la nuque nerveusement.

_ … Sur les garçons … Les relations … Les sentiments et tout ça quoi, je lui explique rapidement tout bas.

Elle s'arrête et me regarde avec indulgence.

_ Je vois, sourit-elle. Je dois porter ce tas de bois pour le feu, attends-moi dans la cabane, j'arrive. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi …

Je me sens soulagée rien que de savoir ça. Je lui grimace un sourire en retour alors qu'elle continue son chemin vers le feu de camp.

Une fois installée à ma couchette en attendant Madge, je me pose une foultitude de questions et je me demande si je trouverais le courage de les lui poser. D'un autre côté, ça a toujours été vers elle que je me tournais quand j'avais des soucis et je suis certaine qu'elle ne va pas me juger même si certains de mes doutes sont un peu stupides. Je me rends compte qu'il fait toujours une chaleur à crever dans ce dortoir, même avec toutes les fenêtres ouvertes, il n'y a aucun courant d'air qui circule. Attendre mon amie dans cette fournaise me rend moite, encore plus que de rester dehors sous le cagnard. Je m'allonge de biais sur mon espèce de matelas en laissant pendre mes jambes dans le vide à l'extérieur de mon lit. L'image de Peeta flotte dans mon esprit, comment un garçon peut-il avoir pris autant de place dans ma tête en si peu de temps ? Je ne pense qu'à lui depuis ces dernières vingt-quatre heures … Il a balayé toutes les certitudes que j'avais ancrées dans mon esprit toute ma vie.

_ Katniss ? , m'appelle Madge depuis l'entrée du hangar.

Je ne prends pas la peine de me lever de ma couchette, je suinte sur mon matelas et me contente de la héler depuis notre lit.

_ Je suis là.

Elle me rejoint et monte dans un grincement sur mon matelas. Elle s'installe juste en face de moi et m'observe avec attention.

_ Alors … Je t'écoute, me fait-elle sur le ton de la connivence.

Je vérifie quand même qu'il n'y a personnel qui est entrée en même temps qu'elle en jetant un œil aux alentours.

_ Il n'y a personne, me confirme-t-elle. J'ai vérifié en entrant.

Je lui souris et me mets à triturer un fil qui dépasse de mon matelas. Je ne sais pas par où commencer en fait. Madge reste patiente, une mouche nous tourne autour et elle la chasse de la main.

_ Je … , je bégaie. Je ...

_ Je vois, me coupe Madge qui décide de prendre les devants. Comment ça se passe avec Peeta ?

Quand j'entends le nom de Peeta, mon cœur se met à faire des cabrioles et je sens un sourire s'étirer malgré moi sur mon visage. Je dessine avec mon doigt sur ma jambe, sans oser la regarder trop longtemps. Je garde le silence.

_ Bien apparemment, remarque Madge en m'observant.

Je hoche la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, j'explique doucement. Quand je suis avec lui, je ne me reconnais plus. J'ai le cœur qui palpite, j'ai chaud de partout. Plus rien ne compte. Et quand je ne suis pas avec lui, je ne pense qu'à lui …

Madge ne dit rien, un petit sourire flotte sur les lèvres.

_ Quoi ? , je demande.

_ Oh rien, c'est mignon !

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Je ramène mes genoux sous mon menton.

_ Et … Quand il m'embrasse, je ressens des trucs trop bizarres dans le bas ventre qui me donne envie de lui faire des trucs … Tout à l'heure, je lui ai mordu la lèvre !

Madge rigole franchement cette fois, je me vexe. Elle le voit et s'arrête aussitôt pour se reprendre.

_ C'est normal ça, c'est tes hormones ! Tu n'as jamais été avec un garçon ? Gale ?

Je m'offusque et la rougeur s'étend à la racine de mes cheveux.

_ Non mais ça va pas !?

_ Ben quoi, vous êtes …

Elle se reprend en voyant mon air.

_ … _Etiez_ toujours fourrés ensemble, on pouvait croire que vous finiriez par ressentir des choses l'un pour l'autre.

_ Et ben tu t'es gourée !, je m'emporte. Gale est JUSTE un ami, c'est tout, point final.

Madge hoche la tête en plaçant son doigt sous son menton, elle semble emmagasiner l'information. Elle passe directement du coq à l'âne en une fraction de secondes.

_ Faire l'amour, c'est pas sale Katniss, ajoute-t-elle après reflexion. C'est naturel et sain. T'as juste envie de Peeta, y a rien de mal à ça !

J'enfouis ma tête entre mes genoux. Pourquoi j'ai voulu parler de ça avec elle ? Je regarde ma montre. Je coupe court à cette conversation la plus gênante de toute ma vie.

_ Bon, j'ai rendez-vous avec Peeta, on doit se retrouver près du lac, tu peux me couvrir avec Abernathy et Trinkett ?, je fais comme si de rien était.

_ Pas de problème mais …

Madge me prend la main et me regarde le plus sérieusement du monde.

_ Ce que tu ressens est normal Katniss, laisses-toi aller, y a pas de mal à ça. Peeta Mellark est le garçon le plus adorable du monde alors n'aie pas peur … C'est de notre âge.

Je lui rends son regard et finis par esquisser un sourire en retour.

_ Merci Madge.

Mon estomac se tord à la pensée de ma prochaine entrevue avec Peeta, je suis à la fois anxieuse et pressée de retrouver Peeta. Je saute au bas de mon lit, fourre quelques affaires dans ma besace (mes serviettes et mon maillot de bains, on ne sait jamais) et sort rapidement du dortoir. Les élèves commencent à ressembler autour des flammes et le fumet de la viande grillée se fait ressentir à travers tout le camp. J'essaie de me faufiler discrètement à travers la foule et embarque deux gourdes au passage sans trop me faire remarquer. Je les mets dans ma besace en visant ensuite la table à victuailles avec pour objectif de piquer quelques mets. Ceux qui étaient de corvée de repas se sont contenter de jeter la viande sur le feu et sont partis discuter avec leurs amis, personne ne surveille la cuisine, j'en profite pour me rapprocher et « emprunte » trois ou quatre morceaux de viandes avant de repartir en catimini. Je suis en train de les protéger dans une serviette avant de les mettre dans mon sac quand je bouscule quelqu'un sans faire attention. Je fais tomber mon butin. Je m'empresse de me baisser afin de le ramasser sans même regarder la personne dans qui je suis rentrée. Tout à coup, on me prend les mains. Je me fige.

_ Tu m'as l'air bien pressée Catnip, me fait Gale en me prenant mon paquet des mains.

Mon cœur s'accélère tout à coup, je me demande de quoi il se doute. M'a-t-il vu piqué des trucs ? Je fixe la nourriture qu'il a dans les mains, j'ai très envie de le la lui reprendre tout de suite, malheureusement je sais très bien que ça lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui parler maintenant, mais bon, c'est lui qui fait le premier pas, son air revêche a quitté ses traits, je ne vais quand même pas l'envoyé chier. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il choisisse pile poil ce moment pour venir me voir ?

_ Je t'ai cherché partout depuis le retour de la chasse, je voulais te parler …, commence-t-il.

Il tripote mon paquet, il va finir par faire tomber la serviette qui enveloppe la viande et se douter de quelque chose.

_ Vraiment ?, je lui demande distraitement.

_ Oui, je … Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de ce matin …

Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille, j'ai envie de regarder ma montre, j'ai envie de voir Peeta moi …

_ Catnip ?! Tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je te raconte, remarque-t-il amèrement.

Je grimace, je lui porte alors mon attention pleine et entière : son visage a repris sa dureté, son regard s'est fait plus glacial. Je m'approche de Gale et lui caresse le bras pour essayer de me faire pardonner.

_ Gale, je suis désolée. Je … Excuse-moi.

Il chasse mon bras d'un mouvement brusque. Il secoue la tête et remarque qu'il a mon paquet dans ses mains. Il me le tend.

_ Tiens, c'est à toi …

Je le prends et en profite pour mettre mes mains au-dessus des siennes afin d'essayer de me rattraper et lui montrer que je tiens à lui quand même malgré le fait que je n'arrive pas à l'exprimer clairement. Il grimace à son tour une moue indéchiffrable en me lançant un regard de chien battu avant de me tourner le dos. Je soupire en mettant mon précieux butin dans ma sacoche et me retient de courir rejoindre Peeta. Je presse le pas en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer et arrive derrière la remise à bois, le cœur battant, les papillons volant frénétiquement dans mon estomac. Malheureusement, Peeta n'est pas là et c'est comme si une brique prenait la place des papillons tant je suis déçue. Et cette réaction m'énerve parce qu'elle montre à quel point mon Garçon des Pains commence à prendre de la place dans mon existence en si peu de temps. Je m'appuie le front contre la poutre et essaie de patienter en silence, même si je sens bien mon excitation qui s'accentue. Tout à coup, deux mains se plaquent sur mes yeux, une odeur de pain chaud m'englobe et m'enivre à la fois avant qu'une voix chaude me susurre à l'oreille.

_ Devine qui c'est ?

Mon ventre se contracte, j'ai chaud et j'adore ça. Je mets mes mains sur les siennes pour les prendre ensuite dans les miennes, elles sont agréablement rugueuses. Je les descends et les place autour de mon ventre avant de me blottir contre son torse musclé.

_ Tu es en retard, je lui reproche amusée en fermant les yeux et en profitant de cet instant.

Il me retourne dans un mouvement leste afin que je me retrouve face à lui, ils plongent ses yeux rieurs dans les miens, accentuant encore cette chaleur indescriptible qui m'habite, je sens bien la moiteur dans mon dos, sur mon ventre …

_ Petite menteuse, ça fait au moins cinq minutes que je t'attends !

Il approche son visage du mien, je fixe ses lèvres qu'il humidifie juste avant qu'elle n'entre en contact avec les miennes et je peux sentir mon pouls battre dans mon bas ventre tellement cela me met en transe. Nous échangeons un baiser qui, à nouveau, me met sens dessus dessous. D'abord assez chastes, ses lèvres finissent pas s'entrouvrir pour laisser le passage à sa langue qui rencontre la mienne, son contact rugueux provoque encore chez moi des réactions incontrôlées et me voilà en train de le toucher un peu partout. J'essaie de me contenir et me force à rompre notre étreinte.

_ Hum … Et si on allait … Euh .. Manger ?

Il m'englobe de son regard si craquant, mon cœur se gonfle dans ma poitrine, je suis totalement sous le charme.

Peeta m'emmène sur les berges du lac où les arbres nous protègent du soleil. Il pose son sac et sort une couverture qu'il tend sur le sol.

_ Par contre, fait-il penaud, j'ai pas réussi à piquer de la bouffe. Je me suis dit qu'on trouverait peut-être de quoi manger ici …

_ Vas me chercher du petit bois, je lui rétorque, mystérieuse.

Il hausse les sourcils et s'exécute, non sans m'avoir embrassé fugacement sur les lèvres. Je ne peux me retenir de sourire bêtement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient avec un petit tas de bois. Je sors fièrement mon larcin de ma besace qu'il regarde ébahi.

_ Katniss Everdeen, vous n'êtes qu'une voleuse !, s'exclame-t-il. Une voleuse incroyablement sexy …

Une bouffée de chaleur me monte à la tête tandis que je m'affère sur le feu, que j'allume en quelques minutes. Peeta s'approche de moi et me frôle en mettant la viande à cuire, provoquant toujours moult sensations dans tout mon être. Je m'assois sur la couverture, il s'assoit juste à côté de moi, son corps tout contre le mien, je parierai qu'il peut entendre mon cœur battre tellement il résonne dans ma cage thoracique. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, contrairement à lui qui décide de prendre mes jambes et de les faire passer par-dessus les siennes de sortes à ce que mon visage se retrouve juste en face du sien. Il me dévisage avec ce petit sourire en coin absolument incroyable avant de caresser mon visage du dos de sa main.

_ Tu es tellement belle, me dit-il doucement.

Je ne peux pas soutenir son regard alors je le fuis en essayant de cacher ma rougeur sur les joues qui ne cesse de s'amplifier.

_ Arrête, je marmonne.

_ Non, je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de te répéter à quel point tu es magnifique Katniss.

Je me cache dans sa poitrine et me cale plus confortablement contre son buste. Je dois reconnaître que je suis particulièrement bien tout contre lui, comme ça. Il me caresse les cheveux avant de mêler ses doigts aux miens. Ma respiration s'accélère tout comme la chaleur au creux de mon ventre s'amplifie. Je remarque que sa respiration à lui aussi est assez accélérée, ce qui me rassure un peu, il n'est pas aussi calme qu'il ne le paraît. Il bouge un peu et ramène son sac près de nous. Il farfouille dedans quelques secondes et en sort une feuille pliée en quatre qu'il me tend en silence. Je me détache un peu de lui et déplie le papier avec curiosité.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, je l'interroge.

Peeta me fait un mouvement de la tête de façon à m'encourager à le regarder. J'en ai le souffle coupé : c'est un dessin de moi de profil, en train de chasser, réalisé au fusain. Je détache mes yeux de l'esquisse et le regarde, époustouflée.

_ C'est … C'est toi qui a dessiné ça ?

Il hoche la tête, pour une fois, c'est lui qui est gêné. Il se passe une main dans ses boucles blondes.

_ C'est un peu ma passion de dessiner en fait, m'explique-t-il.

Nous nous mettons ensuite à discuter de tout et de rien tout en dégustant la viande. J'apprends qu'il a été accepté dans une prestigieuse école d'arts de New York. New York, ou à l'exact opposé de Stanford, mon cœur se serre inconsciemment quand il me dit ça … J'essaie de chasser cette pensée fugace. Non, je ne peux pas me permettre de penser ça … Je me surprends ensuite à lui confier quelques éléments de ma propre vie alors qu'il m'avoue avoir une relation conflictuelle avec sa mère. Lui et moi avons vraiment plus en commun que je ne le pensais.

Après avoir mangé, nous nous allongeons sur la couverture côte à côte, à regarder le soleil jouer à travers les branchages des arbres. Peeta se relève ensuite et caresse du bout des doigts les ombres qui se reflètent sur mon bras, me donnant la chair de poule.

_ Peeta arrête, je glousse.

Son regard se transforme en un claquement de doigts et il prend soudain un air plus mutin, la chaleur dans mes reins revenant aussi sec. Mes sens s'aiguisent et mon pouls pulse jusque dans le bout de mes doigts. J'ai l'impression que de l'électricité s'installe entre nous, ses caresses me rendent dingue. Ses doigts glissent lentement le long de mon bras, arrivent à mon épaule, à ma bretelle de soutien-gorge … Mes yeux sont vissés à ses deux prunelles océans dans lesquelles je me noie avec délectation. J'avale ma salive en tentant de reprendre mon souffle puis passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. Je vois son souffle s'accélérer et ses yeux se rétrécir au moment où ses mains s'arrêtent sur ma nuque. Mon regard descend vers la commissure de ses lèvres et voit qu'il a aussi chaud que moi : un mince filet de sueur luit juste à la naissance de ses narines. Je n'en peux plus et agrippe sa chevelure blonde si douce pour l'attirer tout contre moi dans un gémissement rauque qui m'étonne moi-même. Peeta se relève et me ramène sur ses genoux en prenant mes fesses entre ses mains, au moment où nous commençons à échanger un baiser encore plus passionné que d'habitude, sa moustache naissante me chatouille les narines, sa langue navigue dans ma bouche, je fais la même chose avec la mienne. Je continue de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, les siennes parcourent mon dos, mes épaules, me faisant frissonner de désir et augmentant l'excitation qui me noue les entrailles. Je l'entends haleter mon prénom quand il quitte ma bouche (ce qui me met en transe) et se met à laisser traîner sa bouche sur ma nuque. Moi, sous une impulsion, je frotte ma joue contre la sienne, rugueuse et dorée. Je suis dans un état second, j'ai l'impression que mes sens sont décuplés. Et surtout, ce n'est plus chaud que j'ai, je bouillonne carrément de partout. Tout à coup, je me tends quand je sens les doigts agiles de Peeta s'arrêtaient au niveau de l'agrafe de non soutien-gorge. Il respire fort et s'arrête dans son mouvement, sentant sûrement mon changement de comportement. Mais je me rends compte qu'en fait, je n'attends qu'une chose : qu'il me l'enlève. Je sens bien qu'il attend un signe, un mouvement de ma part, j'ai toujours mes mains dans ses cheveux, mon visage collé au sien, je déglutis pour prendre mon courage à deux mains et rapproche ma bouche de son oreille pour lui donner mon aval avant de me mordre la lèvre en changeant d'avis. Je crois que je n'arriverai pas à parler convenablement, n'ayant plus assez de souffle, alors je recule doucement en retirant mes mains de ses cheveux. Ses yeux sont presque noirs, contrastant avec leurs bleus azurs habituels, je ne dis rien, me contente de soutenir son regard alors que je mets mes mains dans mon dos et les place par-dessus les siennes afin de l'aider à enlever cette maudite attache, il prend un air préoccupé, presque grave.

_ Tu es sûre ?

Je prends une grande inspiration et rapproche mon visage du sien en faisant passer mes bras à travers les bretelles de mon sous-vêtement.

_ Plus que jamais, je lui réponds d'une voix chevrotante.

Je plaque de nouveau ma bouche sur la sienne au moment où ses mains passent sous mon t-shirt et que mon soutien-gorge glisse lentement sur le sol.

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! **

**Merci une nouvelle fois pour vos si gentilles reviews, elles sont tellement importantes pour moi ... Un GRAND merci ! :)**

**Par contre, juste pour vous prévenir, je ne crois pas que je pourrais publier la semaine prochaine, je vais m'accorder une semaine de répit, histoire de reposer un peu le récit dans mon esprit ! ;) Ne vous en faites pas, je reviendrais d'ici deux semaines, promis juré craché lol ! Je vais un peu profiter de mon week-end de pâques ! ^^**

**A très vite !**

**Peetniss.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hell****o tout le monde !**

**Après m'être bien gavée de chocolat, me voici de retour ! **

**J'espère que ce (petit) chapitre vous plaira, j'avoue qu'après avoir écrit environ 2000 mots, l'inspiration est venue à me manquer alors bon, je pense que cela va se ressentir un peu ... Et surtout, ne m'en voulez pas si il y a un peu moins d'Everlark que d'habitudes, je tâcherais de me rattraper au prochain ...**

**Voilà, bonne lecture !**

**Peetniss.**

* * *

**Peeta.**

J'ai mon cœur dans la gorge, j'essaie de rester absolument maître de moi-même alors que je ne sais plus du tout qui je suis. Bordel, Katniss vient de retirer son soutif devant moi … M'autorisant implicitement à faire ce que tout garçons rêvent de faire à une fille dès que cette dernière commence à avoir des seins … Sa bouche se fond dans la mienne, j'ai le plus grand mal à respirer, je crois bien que jamais je n'ai eu cette sensation dans mon bas ventre. Et c'est merveilleusement agréable.

J'essaie de cacher les tremblements qui agitent mes doigts, mes mains, mon corps en entier en fait quand je passe doucement mes mains sous son t-shirt. Sa peau est si douce, j'ai une folle envie d'arracher carrément son maillot et de me mettre à la goûter en passant goulûment ma langue partout sur son corps. Je souris malgré moi en pensant à la scène. Katniss s'en aperçoit et rompt notre succulent baiser, ses mains contre mon torse. J'ouvre les yeux, surpris.

_ Quoi ?, marmonne-t-elle sa bouche collée contre la mienne.

_ Oh rien, je réponds. Je songe juste à toutes les choses que j'ai envie de te faire …

Elle pique un nouveau fard, ce qui provoque en moi une nouvelle vague de bonheur. Elle plaque violemment ses lèvres à nouveau sur les miennes pour reprendre là où nous en étions comme pour cesser mes divagations, ou alors, pour en provoquer de nouvelles, allez savoir. Tout ce qui en résulte c'est que j'en ai des frissons de partout. Je retourne donc à ma découverte de son corps, tout en douceur, mes mains à la lisière de sa ceinture. Je remonte lentement le long de son ventre, je la sens qui commence à avoir la chair de poule, ses poils se hérissent dès que mes doigts entrent en contact avec sa peau. Je suis au bord de l'extase, j'ai de l'électricité au bout de mes doigts, j'essaie de ne pas me montrer trop brusque alors que j'arrive à l'orée de sa poitrine. Le sang bat contre mes tempes à un rythme effréné, je suis tendu, mais ce n'est rien comparé à elle, je romps le contact de nos lèvres et j'en profite pour avaler ma salive tout en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

_ Je … Ça va Katniss ?, je lui demande doucement, sentant tous ses muscles contractés.

Je la dévisage avec avidité, elle ne me répond rien, son regard orageux me fixe comme pour me répondre silencieusement. Elle se mordille la lèvre en guise de réponse en me dévisageant lentement, augmentant encore plus mon désir pour elle. Elle enfouit ensuite son joli minois dans ma nuque, m'autorisant silencieusement à faire ce que mes mains sont avides de faire depuis que son sous-vêtement a atterri sur le sol. Elle se met à m'embrasser la gorge et ses mains à elle commencent également à parcourir mon buste. J'ai l'impression d'être sorti de mon corps alors que ses doigts si agiles se mettent à me caresser le creux du dos, les reins … Sa peau est d'une moiteur assez exquise, qui rend son contact encore plus spécial sous mon toucher, je me maudis moi d'être tellement en sueur alors que je la sens qui parcourt mon dos : ce ne doit pas être super agréable.

Je prends une grande respiration tandis que mes doigts remontent au niveau du galbe de ses seins et que je sens la naissance de ses mamelons, je me retiens de soupirer d'excitation, je sens Katniss frémir à mon contact et une vague de chaleur m'envahir, chaleur que je ne pensais pas pouvoir voir s'accentuer tant j'avais déjà chaud. Je me mets à titiller un peu ses tétons et les sens durcir sous mes doigts, les caresses de Katniss se font plus lentes et elle se serre contre moi. Malgré moi, un sourire de satisfaction s'étire sur mes lèvres. Elle se tend encore plus et je l'entends respirer un peu plus fort alors que je continue de la découvrir à cet endroit. Elle a cessé de me caresser le dos, elle se plaque complètement contre moi, la bouche contre mon épaule Je dois dire que ça m'excite un max de la voir comme ça, et encore plus de savoir que c'est moi qui provoque cet état chez elle. Du bout des doigts, je frôle sa poitrine, entraînant chez moi un déferlement de sensations que j'ai un mal de chien à contenir également. Katniss finit par relever la tête de ma nuque et reprend ma bouche encore plus farouchement qu'elle ne l'avait fait précédemment, comme si ces quelques caresses l'avaient mises dans une espèce d'état second. Nous échangeons un baiser des plus passionné, je sors mes mains de sous son t-shirt afin de les mettre dans le creux de ses reins de manière à la coller encore plus contre moi. Je crois bien que j'aurais commencé à lui enlever tous ses vêtements si nous n'avions pas été interrompus.

_ Hé bien dis donc, c'est chaud ici !, s'exclame Finnick d'un air goguenard.

Il ne semble pas le moins du monde gêné de nous interrompre dans le moment le plus intime de ma vie. Katniss devient rouge cramoisi, me rejette violemment et ramène ses jambes au niveau de sa poitrine, comme si ses attributs étaient à l'air libre. Je me place dans un geste protecteur devant elle et laisse exprimer mon mécontentement.

_ Putain Odair ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici merde !

Finnick lève les mains en signe d'apaisement sans pour autant s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Excusez-moi de vous interrompre pendant vos préliminaires mais c'est Delly qui m'a dit que je te trouverais ici. Cet après-midi, c'est water party avec Abernathy pour les mecs alors si tu veux pas que les autres te découvrent les mains sous le t-shirt de ta chérie, vous feriez mieux de remballer !

Katniss soupire derrière moi et s'active déjà à ranger ses affaires. J'ai une barre au ventre et regrette déjà le petit moment que je viens de passer avec elle.

_ Et les filles ?, je demande dans l'espoir qu'elle sera quand même dans le coin.

_ Elles vont rester au camp à faire des travaux manuels avec Trinkett genre apprendre à fabriquer un abri, des armes correctes ou des trucs du genre …

Je sens déjà que l'après-midi va être très longue sans Katniss à mes côtés, surtout maintenant que nous venons de partager ce genre d'intimité. Elle termine de ranger ses affaires et enfile sa besace sur son épaule au moment où je ferme mon sac après y avoir fourré la couverture à la hâte. Elle a les joues roses, je prends sa main au moment où elle ressert sa prise sur sa lanière. Je lui caresse les doigts avant de les porter à mes lèvres pour les embrasser un à un. Elle esquisse une moue adorable.

_ On se retrouve tout à l'heure au campement ?, je fais, empli d'espoir.

_ On verra, me rétorque-t-elle, un petit sourire en coin.

Mon cœur cogne contre ma poitrine et cette fois, c'est elle qui m'embrasse sur le nez avant de retirer sa main de la mienne et de se mettre à courir vers notre camp.

_ C'est bon joli-cœur, t'as fini ? , me questionne Finnick, pince-sans-rire.

Je hoche la tête alors qu'il me dévisage en rigolant.

_ Quoi ?, je l'attaque.

_ T'as le soutien-gorge de ta chérie qui dépasse de ton sac ! , s'esclaffe-t-il.

Je pose les yeux sur mon sac et m'aperçois avec effarement qu'en ramassant la couverture, j'ai embarqué le soutif de Katniss avec et qu'effectivement, maintenant, il dépasse de mon sac. J'entrouvre la fermeture et aplatis du plat de la main le tout pour que tout rentre correctement. Je souffle et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je referme tout bien comme il faut en vérifiant comme il faut cette fois que rien de compromettant ne dépasse.

_ On y va ?, je propose à Finnick pour couper court à ce moment gênant.

Mais mon meilleur ami ne semble pas du même avis, il reste planté là et m'observe, l'œil rieur.

_ Ça devient chaud avec Everdeen putain ! T'avais carrément la main sous son maillot quoi !

_ Tu nous matais ?! , je m'offusque, sentant la colère monter.

_ Attends, vous faites ça dans les bois, n'importe qui pouvait vous voir ! Imagine que c'était Gale.

_ J'imagine que dalle, on s'était mis à l'écart pour avoir la paix, y a que Delly qui savait où nous étions.

Mon meilleur ami élude mon air atterré en faisant comme si de rien été pour continuer sur sa lancée et me tirer les vers du nez.

_ Alors … Ça fait quoi de toucher les nibards de Katniss ou …

Il trace des guillemets dans les airs pour accentuer son effet.

_ « La fille qui te fait rêver depuis que tu as cinq ans » ?

_ Putain Finnick, tu me soûles ! Je te demande moi ce que ça fait de toucher les nichons d'Annie ?

_ T'es pas drôle Mellark, je peux enfin discuter de cul avec toi et tu n'y mets même pas du tien !

Je finis quand même par sourire devant l'air penaud que prend mon meilleur ami et lui donne une tape amicale dans le bras pour le faire avancer. Déjà que je vais sûrement me faire remarquer pour mon absence de ce midi, je ne voudrais pas, en plus, me faire remarquer pour mon retard.

Nous nous glissons dans la foule d'élèves masculins rassemblés autour du ponton où l'activité de cette après-midi va avoir lieu. Je ne comprends pas vraiment l'intérêt de faire « mumuse dans l'eau » pour survivre dans les bois mais bon, passons. J'espérais passer inaperçu mais j'en suis pour mes frais, à peine me suis-je mélangé à la foule qu'Abernathy me grille direct.

_ Ahhh c'est gentil mon cher Mellark de te joindre enfin à nous !, s'écrie bruyamment Haymitch devant les autres élèves qui s'esclaffent.

Je reste muet et me contente de hausser les épaules. Je suis soulagé de savoir que Gale n'est pas parmi nous, j'aurais dû supporter ses regards haineux sur moi tout le long de l'après-midi.

_ Nous sommes enfin dignes de ton intérêt ?, continue Haymitch l'œil torve alors que les autres continuent de ricaner.

Mon esprit carbure à chercher un mensonge à lui trouver pour expliquer mon retard, n'étant pas sûr qu'il ait capté mon absence au déjeuner de ce midi.

_ Veuillez m'excuser, je me suis endormi dans les bois …

_ On va tous y croire !, raille Cato dans sa barbe en faisant des gestes lubriques à ses potes.

De nouveaux rires fusent, je me passe une main dans mes cheveux et me gratte la nuque, m'attendant à subir une nouvelle remarque acerbe d'Haymitch. Il se frotte sa barbe naissante en plissant les yeux mais ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire. Je rentre la tête dans mes épaules alors qu'il se met à expliquer l'activité qui nous attend. J'essaie de me concentrer totalement sur ce qu'il débite mais mon cerveau s'obstine à s'égarer vers ce que je viens de vivre avec Katniss à travers des flashs fabuleux : nos baisers, les sensations de sa peau sous mes doigts, son souffle mêlé au mien … Je sursaute quand j'entends mon nom et que je sens le coude de Finnick dans mes côtes.

_ Comme notre cher Mellark est le plus attentif, c'est lui qui commencera !

J'écarquille les yeux, je ne sais absolument pas de quoi il parle. Les autres ont tous le regard rivé sur moi. Haymitch se passe une main sur le son visage fatigué.

_ Monsieur Odair, soupire Abernathy visiblement à bout, pourriez-vous réexpliquer à votre ami narcoleptique ce que je viens de dire parce que là, j'arrive à bout de patience …

_ Un bon bain froid fera pas de mal à Mellark, lance Marvel à ses collègues ce qui les fait ricaner encore plus.

_ On se calme les gamins, les calme Haymitch.

Finnick se racle la gorge.

_ Le but de ce que nous allons faire est d'apprendre à se débrouiller dans l'eau et d'arriver à y trouver de la nourriture. Nous devons plonger et chercher à attraper des trucs à manger au fond de l'eau.

J'avale ma salive en me rendant compte que je vais devoir nager et même le faire en apnée. Super …

_ Celui qui aura ramené la meilleur pêche aura le droit à un petit plus ce soir …, termine Finnick.

_ J'aurais pas dit mieux !, s'exclame Haymitch.

Il tape dans ses mains comme pour marquer le début des réjouissances.

_ Allez, vous changer dans le hangar à bateau, des filets vous attendent …, conclut-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en rangeant mes affaires dans le hangar, je bénis mon intuition de ce matin d'enfiler mon caleçon de bain sous mes vêtements. Finnick, à côté de moi, est aux anges en retirant son t-shirt.

_ Enfin un truc intéressant !, piaffe-t-il.

_ Parle pour toi, je préférais encore rester avec les filles, je bougonne en forçant mon short à entrer dans mon sac en appuyant comme un taré dessus.

Finnick me fait un clin d'œil en me tendant une espèce de filet de pêche tandis que je mets mon sac dans un coin du hangar. Nous sortons et rejoignons Haymitch et quelques élèves déjà prêts sur le ponton. Je sens le stress monter dans mon estomac. Les autres garçons arrivent en rigolant entre eux. Je ne me sens pas très bien de savoir que je vais devoir évoluer dans l'eau, même si j'ai très très chaud, la sueur coule le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'ai la bouche sèche et essaie d'avaler encore ma salive quand je sens sur moi le regard d'Abernathy.

_ Mellark, à toi l'honneur de commencer !

Il me lance une paire de lunettes de plongée que j'attrape avec maladresse en essayant de garder mon petit filet dans la main. Il penche la tête vers le lac comme pour m'inviter à y sauter dans la seconde.

_ A la flotte !

Je prends une grande respiration en enfilant les lunettes sur mon visage et marche sur le bord des planches. Je regarde quelques secondes les reflets du soleil qui dansent sur la surface de l'eau, je sais nager après tout, de quoi j'ai peur ? Je n'aime juste pas avoir la tête sous l'eau trop longtemps. Tout à coup, je sens qu'on me pousse dans le bas de mon dos.

_ CATO !, j'ai juste le temps d'entendre avant d'avoir la tête immergé sous l'eau.

Je bois la tasse quand j'entre dans l'eau, je patauge un peu pour réussir à remonter à la surface et tousse au moment où ma tête émerge de l'eau. Quel connard ! Il est mort de rire en plus tout comme ses toutous qui se gaussent comme des moutons. J'ai vraiment hâte de me barrer de ce lycée de merde.

_ Maintenant que notre cher ami Peeta « l'adepte de la sieste » est enfin rentrer dans l'eau, précise Haymitch, vous pouvez le rejoindre. Je vous rappelle que le but c'est de trouver le maximum de nourriture dans ce lac. Et pas la peine de vous rappeler qu'il est hors de question de chahuter ou quoi que ce soit de ce style, vous aurez votre période de quartier libre tout à l'heure, hein ?

Il darde un regard assassin sur Cato, je ressens une joie malsaine.

_ Je parle pour toi Hadley …

Ses amis se foutent de sa gueule en sifflant dans leurs dents. Le reste des élèvent finissent par tous plonger et me rejoignent dans l'eau. S'ensuit un festival d'éclaboussures, de vagues et autres clapotis autour de moi. Je suis complètement dépassé, j'ai bien du mal à plonger pour aller au fond du lac afin d'aller chercher de quoi remplir mon filet. Je m'éloigne un peu et essaie de me rapprocher du bord afin de trouver un endroit où j'ai un peu plus pied, où le fond est plus « accessible » pour moi. De loin, je vois Finnick qui est, c'est le cas de le dire, comme un poisson dans l'eau. Son filet est déjà bien rempli comparé aux autres. Je finis par prendre une grande respiration et par plonger la tête la première pour inspecter le fond. Les quelques instants que je passe au fond, j'arrache quelques plantes dont je ne sais absolument pas si elles sont comestibles et les fourrent dans mon filet, je ramasse quelques coquillages qui trônent au fond du lac avant de remonter assez rapidement à la surface, les poumons en feu. Je décide que j'ai effectué tout ce qu'il fallait pour ce putain d'atelier et attend qu'il se termine en barbotant tranquillement à la surface du lac, en profitant de sa fraîcheur bienvenue (et en pensant aussi à ma Katniss, accessoirement).

Au bout d'un moment qui me paraît interminable, Haymitch nous rappelle sur la plage afin de pouvoir admirer ce que nous avons récolté. Sans surprise, je suis bon dernier et Finnick remporte haut la main l'épreuve. Comme récompense, il sera exempté de corvées ce soir, finalement, pour juste récolter ce genre de récompenses, je suis bien content de ne pas avoir fait d'effort. De toute façon, je suis obnubilé par toute autre chose alors dès qu'Abernathy a terminé son petit speech, je suis l'un des premiers à me ruer dans le hangar à bateaux pour récupérer mes affaires. Alors que j'enfile mon short et que je cherche à sortir mon t-shirt tassé dans le fond mon sac, Finnick entre à son tour dans le hangar avec les autres. C'est pile ce moment que choisit le maudit soutien-gorge de Katniss pour de nouveau faire des siennes et s'échapper encore de mes affaires alors que je suis en train de sortir mon t-shirt. Je n'ai pas le temps de le ramasser, ou même Finnick d'intervenir, que Cato se jette dessus et se met à le brandir tel un trophée.

_ Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'avons-nous là !, parade-t-il dans tous le hangar.

J'essaie de lui reprendre mais il le jette à son pote Marvel.

_ Tu es un coquin Mellark, me nargue celui-ci. Elle sait au moins, Everdeen, que tu te ballades avec ses dessous ?

La plupart des blaireaux de ma classe rigole à leur manège, je serre les poings. Je n'imagine même pas la réaction de Katniss quand elle apprendra ça ….

_ Si t'étais en retard c'est parce que vous étiez en train de baiser dans les fourrées ?, s'enquiert Cato, libidineux.

_ Rends moi ça, je lui ordonne froidement.

_ Ou alors, il se contentait de se tripoter tout seul, ajoute son acolyte.

Ils se regardent et sont vraiment au bord du fou rire, les autres aussi, même si leur rire est un peu plus gêné. Il n'y a que quelques gars, dont Finnick et moi bien sûr, qui ne trouvons pas ça drôle. Je crois que nous commençons à en avoir ras le bol de ces deux brutes (et de leur clique également). Je profite du fait qu'ils se regardent en savourant leur méfait pour arracher le dessous de Katniss des mains de Marvel et de le fourrer dans ma poche.

_ Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une bande de connards, je leur lance avant de sortir en enfilant mon sac sur mon épaule.

_ Tu vas me faire chialer Mellark, minaude Cato au moment où je claque la porte.

Je me rue à l'extérieur et tombe nez à nez avec Haymitch alors que je me dirige vers le campement.

_ Ohla gamin, tu m'as l'air bien plus pressé de rentrer que de faire l'atelier de tout à l'heure.

Je fourre ma main dans ma poche pour bien enfoncer le soutien-gorge de Katniss dans le fond, deux fois aujourd'hui, je pense que ça suffit. J'essaie de ne pas montrer mon agacement. Je n'ai qu'une envie, la retrouver mais Abernathy ne semble pas de cet avis.

_ Disons que les activités nautiques, ce n'est pas ma grande passion, je lui explique.

_ C'est la sieste ta grande passion ?, me demande-t-il sarcastique. Une sieste du nom de Katniss Everdeen ?

Je tente de rester le plus naturel possible.

_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parler.

_ Me prends pas pour un jambon gamin, je suis pas aveugle. La prochaine fois que tu lui comptes fleurette, n'oublie pas ta montre. Je ne serais pas aussi coulant la deuxième fois.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tandis que le visage de Haymitch prend soudain un air plus indulgent. Je pars d'un bon pas vers le campement, même si cette après-midi a des plus atroces, rien n'entachera ma bonne humeur. Enfin, peut-être une chose, la réaction de Katniss quand elle découvrira que tout le monde sait pour son soutif et notre activité de ce midi …


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Avant tout, un grand merci pour vos reviews précédentes, grâce à elles et aux nombreuses idées que vous y avaient glissées, j'ai pu enchaîné bien plus facilement ce nouveau chapitre ! Alors un énorme MERCI ! **

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant bien que moins "épicé" lol, j'ai essayé d'y faire la part belle à nos chers amants maudits !**

**Bonne lecture et à très vite !**

**Peetniss.**

* * *

**Katniss.**

L'ambiance est au silence studieux au camp. Chacune des filles est à un atelier et a reçu un travail à faire. Aucune ne s'est rebellée … Ce qui me fait hérisser les poils de l'échine … Sous prétexte que je suis fille, je devrais me coltiner des travaux ménagers ? Bienvenue dans les années cinquante ! Je rumine depuis maintenant un petit moment, depuis qu'Effie m'a donné à fabriquer une espèce de toit avec des branchages et des feuilles à tresser et entremêler, en compagnie de Delly, Annie et Madge. Ça me gonfle totalement. Je n'ai pas l'esprit à ça, il est totalement pris par ce que j'ai fait avec Peeta dans les bois tout à l'heure, ce merveilleux moment à la fois étrange et tellement enivrant. Je rêve de recommencer (et vite !) …

_ C'est bizarre de voir ce genre de sourire flotter sur ton visage de cette façon, remarque Madge.

Je me renfrogne et me sens rougir, j'en ai d'ailleurs assez de rougir sans arrêts comme ça, à chaque allusion ou remarque de ce genre. Je me reconcentre sur ma tâche en essayant de paraître totalement détachée.

_ Je ne vois pas du tout à quoi tu fais allusion, je lui rétorque d'un ton que j'espère calme.

Elle coule un regard vers Delly qui lui retourne un sourire entendu. Le silence revient. C'est quoi ce manège pourri ?

Au bout d'un temps qui me paraît infini, alors que mon attention finit par ne cesser de faire des allers et retours entre mon travail et la forêt, je vois émerger des boucles blondes à l'orée des buissons, mon cœur rate un battement, je sens les regards de mes acolytes pesés sur moi. Je tente de rester parfaitement naturelle en faisant comme si de rien été, de faire comme si de voir apparaître Peeta comme ça ne provoquait pas dans le fond de mon estomac tout un tas de soubresauts indéfinissables, comme si mon cœur ne ratait pas un battement dès que mon regard croisait le sien. J'avale ma salive et reporte mon attention sur mon ouvrage.

Effie remarque l'arrivée de Peeta également.

_ Bien, bien, bien, mesdemoiselles, s'écrie-t-elle en se levant. Il semblerait que nos hommes soient de retour. Merci de rassembler vos ouvrages près du hangar à bois pour voir ceux que nous pourrons utiliser plus tard … Je suis fière de vous, vous avez été des plus appliquées !

On se lève toutes et portons nos travaux sur la table près du hangar. Je porte mon attention vers l'endroit d'où Peeta a déboulé mais il n'y est plus, puis il s'empare soudain de ma main en sortant de nulle part et me glisse à l'oreille.

_ Il faut que je te parle, vite.

Je tourne la tête vers Peeta, ses cheveux sont encore tout humides, il semble aux abois, je m'inquiète tout à coup. Je le suis sans mots dire alors que les autres garçons arrivent, certains me regardent en me montrant du doigt, j'ai même l'horrible impression qu'il y en a qui me font des gestes obscène en parlant de moi. J'ai un drôle de goût dans la bouche, ma bonne humeur fond comme neige au soleil, je me tends.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Peeta …, je lui demande le plus calmement possible.

Il se passe une main dans ses boucles blondes, son autre main se pose dans le creux de mon dos pour m'éloigner un peu des autres. J'entends des rires qui fusent et je suis certaine d'entendre mon prénom dans les conversations qui se terminent inlassablement par des moqueries et des regards vers nous. Je commence à perdre patience et arrête de le suivre. Dans un mouvement d'humeur, je chasse son bras d'un coup sec avec ma main en m'emportant. Il ramène ses deux mains derrière sa tête, se gratte la nuque et prend une grande respiration. Tout à coup, j'entends distinctement mon nom dans la bouche d'un des élèves qui se marre comme une baleine un peu plus loin et tourne vivement la tête. Je n'ai pas rêvé, j'en suis certaine. Je darde un regard noir sur Peeta alors que ma patience arrive à bouts. Il m'énerve tout à coup à se dandinant comme ça, d'un pied sur l'autre. Qu'il en vienne au fait !

_Dis-moi ce qui se passe à la fin !, je m'énerve.

Il fourre sa main dans sa poche et en sort mon soutien-gorge. Je reste coite, je savais que j'avais oublié de le remettre mais j'étais persuadée qu'il était dans ma besace. Je sens le feu se propager sur mes joues, je lui arrache des mains et le fourre sous mon t-shirt.

_ Tu l'as oublié tout à l'heure, m'explique, gêné, Peeta. Et hum … Je l'ai mis dans mon sac mais euh … Il est tombé et …

J'écarquille les yeux, craignant t'entendre la suite. Je sens la bile qui remonte dans ma gorge pendant que Peeta garde le silence quelques secondes, guettant ma réaction. Il me prend la main alors que de son autre main, il me caresse le bout de la natte. Je reste sans réaction, m'attendant au pire.

_ Cato l'a pris et …

Je secoue la tête en reculant les mains devant moi.

_ Non … Non, non, non, non, non, non …, je psalmodie, refusant d'en entendre plus.

Je lève les mains et me libère de l'étreinte de Peeta en reculant encore, refusant qu'il ne me touche désormais. Tout ça, c'est uniquement de sa faute ! Je me tourne vers les autres qui sont restés près du feu et c'est comme si tous les visages étaient tournés vers moi, un air moqueur affiché sur leurs traits. Je rassemble mes bras autour de ma poitrine, me sentant soudain complètement nue et m'éloigne de Peeta. Je ne veux plus le voir ou qu'il s'approche de moi pour le moment. Je croise une dernière fois son regard, il arbore un air peiné à vous fendre le cœur mais je n'arrive pas à me sentir à l'aise en sa présence tout à coup.

_ Katniss attends, murmure-t-il alors que je pars vers le campement, la main levé en signe de pardon.

Tous les élèves chuchotent à mon passage, d'autres rient franchement et font des gestes montrant leurs seins. J'ai envie de creuser un trou et m'enfoncer dedans. J'essaie de ne pas faire attention à leur connerie en passant près d'eux pour arriver à mon dortoir. Les hormones, je vous jure … Soudain, je sens qu'on m'agrippe sèchement le bras, je lève la main pour donner une gifle sans plus de cérémonie à celui qui se permet ça.

_ Où il est ce connard ? , me demande violemment Gale, la colère déformant ses traits.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, voilà maintenant que mon meilleur ami s'en mêle, manquait plus que ça ! Il ne me lâche pas le bras, me tenant toujours fermement pour me questionner.

_ De qui parles-tu ?

_ De ton pervers de copain, de qui d'autres voudrais-tu que je parle !

Etrangement, d'entendre Gale parler comme ça de Peeta me mets hors de moi encore plus.

_ Je vais le buter !, continue-t-il, furieux.

_ Mais ça va pas la tête ! , je m'exclame, tout aussi hors de moi en me libérant d'un mouvement brusque. Tu me fais mal Gale.

Il me regarde, interloqué, il me regarde me frotter le bras et lève les mains pour s'excuser. Un groupe de garçons s'approche de nous.

_ Joli soutif Everdeen, me fait un type avec qui je n'ai aucun cours en commun.

_ C'est quoi ? 95 C c'est ça ? , renchérit son pote.

Toute la bande rit en grognant.

_ Allez-vous faire foutre bande de gamins !, je les rabroue férocement. Ça vous fera au moins un sous-vêtement vu dans votre scolarité les puceaux ! Cassez-vous !

Gale fulmine en serrant les poings tandis qu'ils s'éloignent.

_ Je vais le massacrer, me fait Gale d'une voix qui fait froid dans le dos

Il scrute les alentours, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup, je me rapproche de lui et lui presse l'épaule dans un geste que je veux apaisant. Il semble se calmer un peu, je l'entraîne un peu à l'écart pour essayer de lui changer les idées et discuter avec lui sauf qu'il finit par repérer Peeta au milieu des élèves et ses yeux se réduisent à deux fentes, comme un aigle qui a repéré sa proie. Il me repousse violemment et part d'un bon pas le rejoindre, je me presse derrière lui. Les autres commencent à arrêter leurs activités pour nous regarder, ils ont capté notre manège.

_ Gale, calme-toi, je l'enjoins. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois …

_ Ce mec se ballade avec tes sous-vêtements et les montre fièrement à tout le monde et ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? C'est un malade doublé d'un pervers qui va piquer tes fringues dans tes tiroirs !

Oulala, cette histoire prend des proportions inimaginables ! Misère …

_ Non Gale je ...

Tout le monde nous observe alors que nous approchons de Peeta, Finnick, Delly et Annie. J'avale ma salive avec difficulté, le cœur battant. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une petite séance de pellotage dans les bois aurait eu de telles conséquences. Ils finissent par nous voir arriver de loin. Peeta se tourne, prêt à assumer sa bourde. Finnick se met au côté de son ami, prêt à en découdre lui, visiblement. Les filles s'éloignent un peu tandis que les autres élèves rappliquent de droite et de gauche, avides de voir du sang et les commentaires se mettent à fuser.

_ Qui aurait pensé qu'Everdeen était la reine du drame finalement ?, j'entends Glimmer piailler à ses copines.

_ On s'en fout, c'est trop marrant !, lui rétorque Johanna, au bord de l'extase.

_ Tout ça pour un soutif, et moche en plus, remarque Clove toujours aussi clairvoyante.

Gale se dresse devant Peeta, la mâchoire crispée, les poings serrés. Il lève son bras, Peeta me lance un regard empli de questions, Finnick se prépare à en découdre. Je n'en peux plus, je finis par craquer et retient le bras de Gale. Toute la classe forme un attroupement autour de nous pour assister au spectacle.

_ Si Peeta avait mon soutif c'est parce que je l'ai oublié …, je finis par lâcher dans un souffle.

Gale se retourne vers moi, le visage torturé. C'est comme si on venait de lui arracher le cœur..

_ Qu … Quoi ?

_ T'es dur de la feuille ? , demande Marvel qui prend manifestement un malin plaisir à tout ça. Ou t'es juste complètement débile ? Everdeen s'est faite tripoter par Mellark dans les bois toute à l'heure et elle a oublié son soutif, ce con l'a ramassé mais l'a fait tomber devant nous !

Je porte mon attention sur lui et lui lance mon regard le plus assassin accompagné de mon plus joli geste du majeur, lui me fait son plus beau sourire narquois puis il ouvre la bouche et mime une fellation imaginaire. Il me donne envie de gerber. Cato lui tape la main en signe de félicitations. Gale emmagasine les infos, baisse les épaules, fait mine de se tourner vers les bois avant de finalement, en une fraction de secondes, se décider à quand même foutre son poing dans la gueule de Peeta qui n'a rien vu venir et s'écroule mollement sur le sol, sonné. Finnick se jette sur Gale et s'ensuit ensuite une jolie bagarre. J'entends des « Frappe ! Frappe ! Frappe ! » mais ça ne m'intéresse pas, je me suis jetée sur Peeta, et, dans une réaction complètement stupide, j'ai les larmes aux bords des yeux alors que je prends sa tête, la pose sur mes genoux et caresse ses cheveux. Son nez pisse le sang, ses yeux sont clos et une bosse apparaît derrière sa tête …

_ C'est quoi ce bordel !, hurle soudain Haymitch qui sort de son cottage.

Peeta gémit doucement dans mes bras. Delly et Madge se sont rapprochées de moi et observent, anxieuses.

_ Je t'apporte une serviette humide, me propose Madge.

_ Et moi une gourde, fait la deuxième.

Il commence à bouger les mains au moment où Haymitch se rapproche de l'attroupement qui s'est dissipé rapidement, comme par magie. Gale a disparu, Finnick se retrouve à côté de moi, le t-shirt craqué à l'encolure, l'œil gonflé et la lèvre fendue. Pourtant, sa mine est réjouie.

_ Je lui ai foutu sa race à ce salopard, fait-il joyeusement en regardant Peeta.

Celui-ci se redresse en se frottant l'arrière du crâne en grimaçant. Malgré tout, il semble goguenard. Il lève son pouce en signe d'approbation avant de tourner ses yeux hagards vers moi.

_ Kat …, murmure Peeta. Tu … Je suis désolé.

_ C'est moi qui suis désolée, je lui rétorque en me retenant de pleurer comme une idiote.

Finnick porte son attention sur moi.

_ Désolé de te le signaler mais ton ami Gale est un abruti doublé d'un bâtard.

Je ne réponds rien parce qu'à ce moment précis, je tendrais à donner raison à Finnick et ça me fait un peu peur. Ce dernier sourit d'un air lubrique, limite à me faire froid dans le dos.

_ Tu vas le montrer vraiment à tout le monde ton soutif ou bien …?, me demande-t-il en désignant l'objet du délit d'un coup de menton.

J'en ai marre de ce satané sous-vêtement ! Il est maudit ou quoi ? Je le fourre en quatrième vitesse sous mes genoux d'une part pour qu'il arrête d'être à la vue de tous et d'autre part parce qu'Abernathy arrive à notre niveau. Il se penche vers nous.

_D'après ce que j'ai compris ma jolie, maugrée Haymitch d'un air las, tu es à l'origine de tout ce bordel ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux, je me contente de passer ma main dans les cheveux de Peeta en essayant de retrouver mes esprits.

_ Pas du tout, marmonne Peeta en se redressant tant bien que mal, la main sur le nez. C'est moi le fautif, Katniss n'y ai pour rien.

_ Tous les deux, s'énerve Haymitch en nous scrutant à tour de rôles, va falloir arrêter de vous foutre de ma gueule. Je sais très bien ce que vous avez fait dans les bois, je ne suis pas sourd, j'entends quand les autres se foutent de votre gueule et qu'ils piaillent dans votre dos. Les rumeurs arrivent jusqu'à moi aussi, il n'y a pas de barrière magique.

_ Bon, ben moi je vais vous laisser, glisse Finnick l'aire de rien en s'éloignant les mains dans les poches.

_ Rêve pas le marrant, tu restes là, on va discuter juste après de ce que tu viens de faire avec Hawthorne. Effie …

Je glisse un regard en coin à Peeta : lui aussi vient de remarquer la bourde et sourit malgré le sang qui continue de couler de son nez. Finnick se renfrogne. Haymitch continue de remonter un peu les bretelles à Finnick, Peeta me fait un clin d'œil et entrelace ses doigts aux miens, je me sens soudain bien mieux à son contact et m'en veux de l'avoir envoyé bouler tout à l'heure, tout ça pour un stupide morceau de vêtements. Je me sens tellement mieux quand je plonge mes yeux dans son regard océan. Plus rien ne compte que la relation que nous établissons en ce moment même. J'essaie de lui demander à travers cet échange s'il va bien et c'est comme s'il avait compris, il hoche la tête en embrassant le dessus de ma main.

_ Oh, les tourtereaux !, nous interrompt durement Haymitch. Si on vous reprend en dehors des heures de quartiers libres à faire je-ne-sais-quoi, cette fois, votre diplôme, vous pourrez lui dire au-revoir !

Peeta et moi nous hochons la tête à l'unisson, nous retenant de rire. Je me sens soulagée, je croyais que nous allions passer un pire moment que ça. Mais c'était sans compter sur Abernathy et sa façon de clore les discussions.

_ Ah et trésor … Tu seras gentille de garder tes sous-vêtements … SOUS tes vêtements ! Et si tu veux à tout prix les semer à tous vents, fait le ailleurs qu'ici !

Un mois … Encore un mois et je n'aurais plus à subir ses remarques à la con … Je serre les dents et retiens l'insulte qui me brûle les lèvres. J'entends Finnick pouffer. Je me tourne vers lui et lui adresse un regard des plus inamical, un sourire en coin flotte sur le visage de Peeta, je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il geint de manière exagéré, je m'en veux aussitôt.

_ Allez du côté de notre cottage, on a une trousse de secours, ajoute finalement Haymitch, un espèce de demi-sourire en coin sur la bouche

Puis, il s'adresse à Finnick et lui fait un signe du pouce.

_ Suis-moi Raging Bull.

Finnick nous adresse un petit signe de la main et part à la suite de Haymitch. Peeta essaie de se relever avec du mal. Je l'aide du mieux que je peux, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal avec les premiers secours : c'est ma mère l'infirmière, pas moi. Et les gênes, c'est ma sœur qui les a récupérés.

_ Ça va Peeta ?, je demande pleine de sollicitude.

_ J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne, me répond-t-il. Mais à part ça, ça va.

_ Tu t'es cogné la tête en tombant, c'est pour ça, je lui explique doctement.

_ Merci Docteur Everdeen, me répond-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je passe mon bras sous son épaule alors que son bras passe derrière ma nuque. J'aime sentir son corps contre moi comme ça, ça provoque tout un tas de picotements partout que j'adore ressentir. Je me sens un peu coupable de penser à ça maintenant mais c'est la première pensée qui m'a traversé l'esprit quand j'ai senti son bassin tout contre ma hanche. J'ai de nouveau très chaud : dans le ventre, dans le dos, dans les reins … De ma main libre, je remets mes cheveux derrière mon oreille pour dissiper mon trouble.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'ai récupéré la gourde et un linge humide. Madge et Delly ne sont pas restées, elles sont parties retrouver Annie. J'ai la trousse de secours à côté de moi, nous sommes sur les marches du fameux cottage de Haymitch et Effie. A genoux sur le sol face à Peeta assis, je viens de terminer de soigner son saignement de nez. Il me dévisage tandis que je prépare le contrecoup pour sa bosse sur du coton. Je suis troublée et n'arrête pas de trembler tant mon sentiment de culpabilité m'étreint de nouveau. Il met ses deux mains sur mes poignets. Je fuis de nouveau ses yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Katniss ?

_ Je … C'est de ma faute tout ça …

J'avale la boule de morve qui menace de couler par mon nez, je déteste paraître faible. Je prends un air bravache en posant mes yeux sur un point derrière lui, pourtant mon Garçon des Pains commence à me connaître et place un doigt sous mon menton pour me forcer à me plonger dans son regard si particulier, le seul regard au monde auquel je n'arrive pas à résister. La chaleur me monte à la tête, je n'ai même pas besoin de regarder sa sublime bouche pour deviner qu'il sourit, je le vois à ce pétillement si particulier qui anime ses yeux. C'est comme un feu d'artifice en plein jour. Je m'y noierais sans problème …

_ Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, c'est moi qui ai fait tomber ce stupide truc devant tout le monde, c'est moi qui suis à blâmer dans cette histoire …

_ Non, c'est à cause de moi et de …

Il plaque son index sur ma bouche, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine.

_ Et si nous arrêtions de nous renvoyer la balle ?, me propose-t-il doucement.

Je secoue la tête de manière affirmative, son doigt se met à caresser ma bouche, l'air me manque dans mes poumons. Son regard change du tout au tout, ses yeux se rétrécissent, s'assombrissent un peu et se font plus coquins. J'aime assez le Peeta coquin même si je ne lui avouerais jamais de vive voix.

_ Ca fait au moins trois heures que ces lèvres n'ont pas touchées les miennes, je commence à être en manque, m'explique-t-il soudain une octave plus bas.

Il place son autre main sur son front et singe d'être au bord de l'évanouissement. J'ai de nouveau cette boule au ventre qui ne me quitte jamais quand je pense ou que je suis avec lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en l'écoutant, ses doigts glissant le long de mes lèvres, les caressant doucement.

_ Je crois bien que si tu ne me fais pas du bouche à bouche maintenant, m'explique-t-il, je vais défaillir de nouveau.

_ Je ne voudrais pas avoir ça sur la conscience, je rougis.

En touchant sa bouche de mes lèvres, je me sens de nouveau sereine, la colère en moi à l'encontre des autres s'apaise sans toutefois s'éteindre complètement. Je sais que j'aurais ma revanche, où et quand, je ne sais pas, mais tout vient à point à qui c'est attendre. Nos lèvres ne se quittent pas avant un long moment, heureux que nous sommes de nous retrouver après ces péripéties. Je pense vaguement à Gale et quitte un instant la bouche de Peeta : il prend un air interrogateur, mais son regard si hypnotique finit par me convaincre que pour le moment, le sort de mon meilleur ami m'importe peu et je reprends sa bouche de plus bel : il n'y a que lui qui compte en cet instant, lui qui ne me juge pas, qui ne me critique pas à tous bouts de champs et, surtout, qui ne jalouse pas autrui sans aucune raison valable. Nous sommes seuls au monde et c'est ce que je préfère par-dessus tout dans ces moments.


	11. Chapter 11

**Peeta.**

Je suis sur une autre planète : totalement et indubitablement. Katniss Everdeen a volé mon cœur, j'en suis certain maintenant alors que nous sommes en train de manger le résultat de la fameuse pêche de cet après-midi et que je ne me lasse pas de la regarder déguster sa brochette de poisson alors que la mienne est intacte. Bon, à vrai dire, j'ai également une migraine qui me vrille la tête mais ça, ça passe en second plan comparé au fait que j'ai la plus belle fille au monde qui semble ressentir des sentiments pour moi. Elle remarque enfin que je ne cesse de la dévisager car elle fronce les sourcils et plisse le nez en remettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

_ Quoi ?!, s'exclame-t-elle en avalant de travers sa bouchée.

_ Rien, tu es belle, c'est tout.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel en les roulants de façon exagérés.

_ N'importe quoi ! C'est ton coup à la tête ça.

Elle reprend sa mastication, imperturbable. Dieu que cette fille est magnifique. Je lui passe un bras autour des épaules et lui claque un baiser bruyant sur la joue. Elle me repousse d'une ruade de l'épaule.

_ Hé ! On mange là !, nous signale Finnick en grimaçant.

_ Oui, mange ça te fera du bien, me rétorque Katniss d'un ton sans répliques.

Je souris, heureux de vivre un tel instant. Je me frotte l'arrière de la nuque afin de calmer un peu mon mal de tête et mords sans appétit dans ma brochette.

Nous sommes au milieu des autres élèves, assis autour du feu de camps. Les victuailles que nous avons récoltées plus tôt ont été cuisinées et cuisent sur le feu. L'incident semble être passé aux oubliettes, quelques élèves nous coulent encore des regards en coin mais nous ne subissons plus de remarques ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, néanmoins, je soupçonne ce calme d'être dû à la présence d'Effie et d'Haymitch parmi nous. Delly ne cesse d'être aux petits soins pour moi, c'est à la limite de l'étouffant. Madge, elle, reste silencieuse, limite songeuse. J'observe aux alentours et ne remarque pas mon cher ami Gale. Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser la question à Katniss.

_ Où est Gale, je lui demande avec tact, en reposant mon pique à peine entamé sur ma gamelle.

_ Je ne sais pas, me répond-t-elle, le regard dans le vague. Après votre altercation, il a disparu et je ne l'ai plus revu.

Nous tournons tous les deux nos regards vers Finnick. Il est occupé à chatouiller les côtes d'Annie qui glousse.

_ Finnick ?, j'insiste.

_ Quoi ?, s'étonne-t-il faussement outré. Vous pouvez vous papouiller et pas nous ?

Katniss soupire lourdement et je cache mon sourire. Je réitère donc ma question.

_ Quand Abernathy m'a demandé de le suivre, Gale nous attendait près du hangar à bateaux, à se faire remonter les bretelles par Trinkett. Abernathy nous a engueulé, menacé et compagnie. On a été puni puis Gale est parti en ruminant dans son coin, je l'ai vu partir vers le dortoir et il n'est plus ressorti depuis. Il doit être en train de le nettoyer.

_ Il est vraiment chelou ce mec, souffle Annie en admirant ses mains.

Je me tourne vers Katniss, son visage est fermé. Elle semble pensive, dubitative.

_ Tu veux aller le voir ?, je lui propose en posant ma main sur son genou.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis secoue la tête.

_ Non, me répond-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Il a franchi la ligne, je n'ai plus envie de lui parler pour le moment.

Je n'ai pas envie de le reconnaître mais sa réponse me soulage, je lui souris et, mon ventre fait un léger soubresaut, elle me sourit en retour. Un léger sourire certes, mais un sourire quand même. Finnick se lève pour ramasser notre vaisselle.

_ Allez, filez moi vos gamelles, après tout, c'est moi qui suis de corvée pour le reste du séjour, grogne-t-il entre ses dents. Mais ça valait le coup, termine-t-il dans un sourire éclatant.

Katniss me prend ma gamelle des mains et remarque ma pitance à peine entamée. Elle me lance un regard interrogateur, je hausse les épaules.

_ J'ai pas très faim, je lui explique en montrant ma tête.

_ Il faut que tu manges !, s'alarme Delly.

_ Je n'ai pas faim pour le moment, je la rassure en me levant d'un coup.

Des petites lumières dansent devant mes yeux, je les ferme et les ouvrent rapidement pour les chasser. Foutu coup derrière la tête, une bonne nuit arrangera ça.

_ N'oubliez pas, explique Effie en rassemblant les autres élèves. Extinctions des feux à vingt-deux heures. Demain, une dernière grande, grande journée nous attend !

_ Elle est toujours obligée de nous répéter les mots deux fois ?, me glisse Katniss à l'oreille alors qu'elle glisse son bras sous le mien et que ses doigts s'entrelacent aux miens.

Je lui embrasse le haut du crâne.

_ Une petite balade autour du lac, ça te tente ?, je lui propose en enfilant la lanière de mon sac sur mon épaule. Loin des commérages et de tous ces cons ?

_ Avec plaisir !, me sourit-elle.

Nous nous engageons vers les rives du lac et comme de bien entendu, le répit était de courte durée.

_ Vous allez baiser ?, nous chuchote Clove alors que nous passons près de sa petite bande.

_ Pourquoi, tu veux venir avec nous ?, lui rétorque Katniss. Ça t'intéresse une partie à trois ?

_ Avec vous ?, grimace-t-elle. Plutôt me pendre !

Je ris sous cape, cette façon que Katniss a d'être si charmante avec les gens est un des aspects de sa personnalité qui me fait le plus craquer je crois. Nous nous éloignons d'un pas tranquille tandis que j'entends une pluie d'insultes se déverser de nouveau sur nous. Nous n'en avons cure, nous sommes dans notre bulle. Nous marchons d'abord dans un silence confortable, comme si nous profitions des pensées de l'un et de l'autre, moi en tout cas, c'est comme ça que je le ressens. La chaleur est à présent plus supportable en cette fin de journée, un léger vent chaud balaie les feuilles des arbres.

_ Les couleurs sont magnifiques, je constate. On dirait que le ciel s'embrase …

En effet, le ciel prend une teinte orangée que j'affectionne tout particulièrement.

_ C'est ma couleur préférée, je lui explique. J'adore faire des esquisses de ce genre de paysages quand ma mère est sur mon dos. Je me mets dans mon monde et j'imagine des paysage tels que ceux-là, que bien-sûr, ensuite, je les planque pour ne pas qu'elle tombe dessus et me traite de pédé !

Katniss me serre un peu plus la main comme pour compatir.

_ Ma couleur préférée, moi, c'est le vert …, me répond-t-elle simplement.

Puis, après un nouveau silence.

_ Et c'est vrai que ta mère est un vrai tyran qui fout un peu les chocottes !, constate-t-elle … Avec Prim, quand nous devons venir chercher du pain chez vous, nous attendons toujours que ce soit ton père au comptoir, c'est-à-dire très rarement !

_ Pourquoi pas quand c'est moi ?

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de rougir un peu en me donnant un léger coup d'épaule en souriant très doucement.

Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine quand je me mets à songer à l'après, à ce qui nous attend quand nous rentrerons de ce périple : la semaine prochaine, c'est le grand bal de fin d'année qui nous attend, le tout dernier de notre scolarité au lycée et auquel je comptais y aller avec ma meilleure amie, Delly. Mais maintenant, de nouvelles perspectives s'ouvrent à moi ce qui m'emplit d'une liesse incommensurable. Peut-être réaliserais-je mon rêve de gosse ? Je serre un peu plus la douce mimine de Katniss avant de la porter à mes lèvres et d'y déposer le plus délicat des baisers. Elle glousse.

_ Voulez-vous danser ma chère ?, je lui propose galamment.

Ses yeux scintillent de la plus douce des façons, qui me font me sentir comme l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre, je la fais tourner sur elle-même avec sa main que je viens d'embrasser, elle se met à rire franchement en se prêtant au jeu avant de s'arrêter, les joues roses et de se serrer contre moi.

_ Peeta arrête ! On a l'air stupide !

_ Mais non, on s'entraîne, c'est tout …

Elle lève vers moi un regard interrogateur, je prends une grande inspiration et me jette à l'eau.

_ Tu nous imagines la semaine prochaine si on se marche sur les pieds ou pire, que nous ne soyons pas totalement en phase ? , je lui fais mine de rien.

Elle reste interdite quelques secondes à se mordiller le pouce. Je peux voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche.

_ Tu … Tu es en train de me proposer d'aller au bal avec toi c'est ça ?

Mon pouls s'affole mais j'essaie de paraître le plus détaché possible pour, encore une fois, ne pas trop la brusquer. Je tourne un peu la tête sur le côté et lui fais mon plus beau sourire en passant la main dans mes boucles afin de me montrer le plus humble possible.

_ Katniss Everdeen, voudrais-tu venir avec moi au bal de fin d'année ?, je lui demande solennellement

Elle fixe un instant son ongle avant de me regarder finalement avec ce petit sourire que j'ai eu tant de mal à gagner et qu'elle ne réserve qu'à moi.

_ J'en serais honorée Peeta Mellark, me répond-t-elle.

Je me retiens de sauter comme un dément. Je me contente de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer fort contre moi, au risque de l'étouffer. L'entendre rire à mon oreille me chauffe le creux du ventre, je prends sa bouche afin de l'embrasser à en perdre mon souffle. Elle se colle contre moi et m'attire à elle en plaçant ses deux bras autour de mon cou, réveillant alors mes ardeurs, je ne quitte pas ses lèvres tandis que je me mets à lui caresser doucement le dos avant de glisser lentement vers ses hanches. Nos bouches ne font plus qu'une, notre baiser plus ardent alors qu'elle joue avec mes cheveux et que mes doigts se faufilent maintenant sous son t-shirt, je suis au bord de l'apoplexie alors que je touche de nouveau sa peau si douce. De l'électricité me parcourt le bout des doigts mais Katniss m'arrête d'un geste. Je la dévisage, interdit et ne parvenant pas à masquer mon désappointement.

_ J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?, je l'interroge, déçu.

Elle fronce les sourcils, ne cherchant pas à se détacher de mes bras, ce qui me rassure un peu.

_ C'est juste que …, tente-t-elle de m'expliquer.

Elle regarde autour de nous, je suis son regard et effectivement, nous sommes aux yeux et aux sus de tous. Je place mon front sur celui de Katniss et caresse son visage de mon pouce.

_ Je comprends.

J'embrasse son front puis son nez et enfin sa bouche. Un baiser encore une fois qui ne demande qu'à se transformer en quelque chose de plus physique puisque le feu qui gronde dans mon corps ne cesse d'en demander encore plus, toujours plus. Elle arrête encore notre éteinte mais cette fois, son regard a changé, il possède une petite étincelle qui me plaît bien et, en humidifiant de sa langue ses lèvres qui me rendent fou, elles les rapprochent de mon oreille et chuchote, coquine.

_ J'aimerais tellement que nous ayons un endroit tranquille rien qu'à nous deux, à l'abri des regards indiscrets …

J'écarquille les yeux et reste muet de surprise. C'est moi ou Katniss Everdeen vient de me proposer une séance de pelotage si j'arrive à nous trouver un endroit tranquille ? (et même plus avec un peu de chance …) Le sang tape comme un dément contre mes tempes, j'ai une légère nausée à cause de mon coup de tout à l'heure mais je m'en fous, j'aurais le temps de prendre de l'aspirine quand j'irais dormir. Je la prends au mot quand une idée lumineuse me vient soudain à l'esprit.

_ J'ai un endroit à te proposer moi, je lui rétorque avec un clin d'œil, le cœur battant.

Elle hoche timidement la tête, je prends ça comme un assentiment et, me retenant de me mettre à courir, je l'emmène en prenant délicatement sa main, vers un endroit tranquille, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, où nous aurons une paix royale (du moins je l'espère …).

_ Où tu m'emmènes ?, s'inquiète un peu Katniss.

Je ne réponds rien et la conduits tranquillement vers l'endroit parfait : le hangar à bateau, en espérant que Haymitch ne l'aura pas fermé tout à l'heure. C'est l'idéal ! Loin du campement, des oreilles et des yeux indiscrets, il y a des vieilles couvertures au cas où pour les cours de secourisme. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi ils l'appellent encore « hangar à bateaux » vu qu'il ne recèle plus qu'une vieille barque et un pauvre canoé. Ça devrait s'appeler le « hangar à matériel » vu que c'est là où est entreposé le matériel de pêche … Bref …

Nous arrivons devant, je regarde fièrement Katniss, elle fait la grimace.

_ Ce doit être fermé, dit-elle un peu décontenancée.

Je secoue la tête négativement.

_ Je suis certain que non. Je sens que nous allons enfin avoir de la chance.

Je m'approche de la porte et la pousse. Comme si Dieu m'avait enfin entendu, elle s'ouvre avec la plus grande facilité. Je sens l'excitation monter en moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder Katniss avec gourmandise, elle aussi a d'ailleurs ses yeux qui traduisent une certaine fébrilité, ses pupilles se sont un peu agrandies. Je la laisse pénétrer avant moi dans le hangar obscur avant de fermer les portes en vérifiant quand même derrière moi si personne ne nous a suivies. En me retournant pour faire face à Katniss, je la vois qui m'attend, dansant sur un pied puis sur l'autre, mordillant ses cuticules du pouce, me dévisageant avidement, un petit sourire en coin. De la voir ainsi, je n'arrive plus à me retenir, je me rue sur elle, c'est comme si elle me donnait secrètement le signal à travers son regard. Je la prends dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser à nouveau tout en la portant contre ladite barque dans le coin. Elle enserre mon bassin de ses jambes puissantes en soupirant contre mes lèvres alors que nos langues se chatouillent mutuellement. Je n'en puis plus, je laisse sortir mon désir que je garde en moi depuis ce midi. Je la plaque contre cette barque et, en la lâchant, me mets carrément à retirer d'emblée son t-shirt, sans un mot. Nos bouches ne se quittent qu'un instant avant de se retrouver aussitôt et de reprendre là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Je crois bien qu'elle doit ressentir mon désir à travers mes baisers parce qu'elle me laisse la caresser, une espèce d'étincelle dans le regard qui ne fait qu'accroître cette envie que j'ai de la toucher de nouveau, de la découvrir en entier. Elle lève instinctivement sa cuisse et l'entortille autour de moi, se frottant à mon bas-ventre par la même occasion, je commence à ne plus pouvoir rester maître de moi-même, Katniss me rend fou là, la barre au ventre que j'ai en permanence quand je suis avec elle se transforme en une espèce de coup de poignard à présent. Un coup de poignard à la fois désagréable mais aussi agréable dans un sens, parce qu'il me fait me rendre compte que ce que je suis en train de vivre est réel, et, surtout, que de la chance que j'ai de le vivre avec elle. Je quitte sa bouche et lève ses bras au-dessus de sa tête afin de pouvoir les couvrir de baisers avant de les placer derrière ma nuque mais elle les enlève aussi sec pour les glisser sous mon propre t-shirt et commencer à le retirer à son tour. Le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau provoque en moi une vague de sensations que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, pourtant Dieu sait que j'en ai ressenties ces deux derniers jours. Mon cœur double sa cadence infernale. Je la regarde faire, ses yeux s'écarquillent tandis qu'elle lève le tissu de mon t-shirt. Je la laisse faire avec un plaisir non dissimulé et quitte pour quelques minutes son corps de mes mains afin de lui permettre de me retirer complètement mon maillot. Elle le jette un peu plus loin et se met à son tour à me faire glisser ses doigts fins sur mon torse, j'essaie de rester le plus immobile possible, pourtant, c'est une explosion de sensations dans mon corps. Katniss Everdeen est en train de me caresser le torse … J'avale lentement ma salive en regardant ses doigts remonter le long de ma ceinture abdominale alors que mes mains reprennent possession de son buste et la rapproche de moi. Ses mains arrivent au niveau de mes pectoraux qu'elle caresse délicatement du bout des ongles, me provoquant la chair de poule … Je n'en peux plus, je reprends farouchement sa bouche tandis que mon entrejambe marque de plus en plus son envie de passer à des choses plus « physiques ». Je me retiens … Je me retiens de le montrer (bon, même si c'est évident) ou de faire un sous-entendu parce que je ne veux pas effrayer Katniss maintenant qu'elle devient de plus en plus à l'aise avec moi. De toute façon, les baisers, les caresses et les câlins, c'est déjà amplement suffisant : après tout, ça ne fait que deux jours que « nous sommes ensembles » si je puis dire. La sentir me caresser le torse de cette façon est d'ailleurs déjà plus que j'en avais jamais rêvé, j'en ai le cœur qui a des palpitations, je ne vais quand même pas déjà en demander plus !

Au bout d'un « tttttttrrrrrrèèèèèèèèsssss » long moment, à bout de souffle, assoiffés et transpirants, nous décidons de rentrer au campement. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que nous passons un tel moment sans être dérangé par qui ou quoi que ce soit. J'en remercie silencieusement le ciel.

_ As-tu remarqué que c'est la première fois que nous passons un moment tranquille ?, je remarque en remettant en place mon t-shirt.

Katniss est rayonnante, ses yeux ont une lueur particulière que je m'enorgueillis de provoquer quand elle darde son regard sur moi en refaisant sa tresse. Ses lèvres sont plus rosées que d'habitude. Elle fait mine de réfléchir en sortant son baume à lèvres de sa poche de pantacourt : c'est donc ça le secret de leur goût si particulier ! Du baume à lèvres goût framboise dont elle s'enduit la bouche, on en mangerait. Je me touche les miennes, elles sont juste gercées à force de l'avoir embrassée, quelle douce punition ! Elle finit par hausser les épaules.

_ Peut-être parce que nous avons encore loupé le couvre-feu ?, hasarde-t-elle pince sans rire.

Je passe devant elle pour vérifier que la voie est libre puis elle me rejoint. Nous repartons main dans la main vers le campement, silencieux. Je ne cesse de couler de regard vers elle en m'extasiant sur sa beauté sous le reflet argenté de la lune. Pourtant, je m'abstiens bien de le lui dire, elle risquerait bien de me donner une bourrade. Je mémorise tout ça dans ma tête, qui sait si ça ne pourrait pas finir en un nouveau dessin qui augmenterait ma collection ? Nous finissons par arriver, et, effectivement, il n'y a plus personne dehors. Le chalet d'Abernathy et Trinkett est plongé dans le noir mais des rires étouffés proviennent de la cabane des filles.

_ Oh non, bougonne Katniss. Pas encore …

_ Et si, on dirait bien …, je confirme. Quand le chat n'est pas là …

_ J'aimerais bien dormir moi …, se lamente-t-elle.

Nous nous approchons de hangar des filles et nous entrons : à l'intérieur, comme nous le pensions, c'est une nouvelle fois alcool à volonté. Et notre arrivée ne passe pas inaperçue.

_ Ohhhh, s'égosille Johanna Mason. Mais regardez qui fait son retour parmi nous ! Les Amants Maudits !

Les trois quarts de l'assemblée s'esclaffent. L'atmosphère dans cette cabane est suffocante et moite, l'odeur de l'alcool et de la sueur me donne la nausée. Je repère Finnick et les autres et emmène Katniss avec moi pour nous installer à côté d'eux. En passant, je vois Gale, bien amoché d'ailleurs suite à sa bagarre, assis à côté de Madge, qui semble le contenir, toujours aussi inamical : si des yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais mort. Je rapproche Katniss de moi. Les autres continuent de nous charrier mais : de une je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'ils disent dans le brouhaha et de deux, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

_ Pourquoi les Amants Maudits ?, demande Katniss à Delly en s'asseyant près d'elle.

_ Parce que vous avez pas de bol, explique doctement cette dernière.

_ Silence ! Silence !, rugit Cato en prenant la parole.

Notre classe se calme. Il se met debout au milieu des lits, une bouteille de Tequila ou je ne sais quoi d'autres à la main, monte sur une caisse en bois et se la joue leader.

_ On continue notre jeu, Action ou vérité !, déclame-t-il d'une vois pâteuse. Comme ils sont arrivés les derniers, c'est à eux de jouer. Peeta ou Katniss ? Vous choisissez qui ?

_ Katniss ! Katniss, tonne d'une seule voix les trois-quarts des élèves.

_ Je ne veux pas jouer à votre jeu débile, s'énerve celle-ci.

_ Bouuuhhh !, font la plupart des élèves.

Je lui caresse le dos pour lui montrer mon soutien, on aurait peut-être dû rester dans notre hangar en fait.

_ Vous faites ça depuis tout à l'heure ?, je glisse à Finnick.

_ Ouais, c'est plutôt marrant en fait, me rétorque mon ami. Sauf quand ils s'acharnent sur quelqu'un, comme vous par exemple.

Cato descend de son pied d'estale, la démarche hésitante, bouteille à la main et grimace en arrivant devant nous.

_ Tu joues ou tu bois, baragouine-t-il à Katniss. C'est toi qui vois !

Katniss se tourne vers moi, je hausse les épaules, je ne peux pas décider à sa place sur ce coup-là. Elle prend une grande respiration.

_ Action, souffle-t-elle en repoussant la bouteille la mine contrite.

Des applaudissements se font entendre, on se croirait à la maternelle.

_ C'est moi qui décide !, glapit Glimmer en se levant et en se mettant sur la caisse en bois.

Des murmures d'excitations parcourent l'assemblée, je place mes deux mains sur les épaules de Katniss, me sentant tout à coup un peu oppressé, la nausée ne s'étant toujours pas dissipée.

_ Tu dois …, commence Glimmer. Embrasser pendant trente secondes et AVEC la langue … Suspense …

Bien sûr, c'était évident … J'ai du mal à respirer, pourtant j'essaie de garder la tête froide, ne surtout pas montrer mes émotions devant tous ces ploucs. Je sens bien qu'ils me regardent pour guetter mes réactions mais je ne leur donnerais pas le plaisir de m'énerver, ça non. J'avale ma salive, le cœur battant. Katniss se tend devant moi en se levant.

_ Gale bien sûr !, triomphe Glimmer en nous lançant un petit regard de salope.

Moi qui ait osé remercier le ciel tout à l'heure, je pense tout à coup que je suis plus maudit qu'autre chose. Katniss se tourne vers moi alors qu'elle se dirige vers Glimmer, complètement anéantie, je lui adresse un petit hochement de tête.

_ C'est cool, je lui chuchote. T'inquiète …

Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente mal pour moi malgré que je sois sur le point de me tirer une balle. Je vois Gale qui se rapproche aussi, son petit air suffisant sur le visage. Les autres piaillent d'impatience tandis que Katniss et lui se placent au centre. Je jurerais que Gale m'adresse un clin d'œil au moment où Cato proclame que le défi commence dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un …


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**C'est un chapitre un peu différent des autres puisqu'on rentre dans un partie plus Lemon de la relation Everlark, c'est une première pour moi, j'espère ne pas trop décevoir les habitués ! ^^**

**Comme d'habitude, j'attends avec impatience vos retours et remercie tous ceux auxquels je ne peux pas répondre parce qu'ils n'ont pas de compte mais qu'ils laissent à chaque fois une review, c'est très gentil ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Bon, assez bavardé, bonne lecture !**

**Peetniss.**

* * *

**Katniss.**

_ Attention, le défi commence dans cinq, quatre, trois ..., proclame Cato à la cantonade.

J'ai le front tout moite, j'ai les mains moites, j'ai le corps entier qui est moite … Je sens le regard de tout le monde sur moi, mais un seul m'intéresse : celui de Peeta. Même s'il prétend le contraire, je suis certaine que tout n'est pas « cool », je ne suis pas moi-même « cool » alors je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il doit ressentir, la torture qu'il doit subir. Son regard azur d'habitude si limpide et joyeux est à présent dur et brouillé. Je ressuie mes mains sur mon pantalon tandis que Gale est maintenant juste en face de moi, à peine à quelques centimètres de ma bouche, je peux sentir son haleine enivrée de là où je suis, j'ai envie de m'enfuir me réfugier dans les bras de mon Garçon des Pains. Il a dû passer la soirée à se soûler avec les autres, je suis tellement déçu par mon meilleur ami, par son comportement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir un tel dégoût en sa présence un jour.

_ C'est quand vous voulez !, beugle quelqu'un dans l'assemblée ce qui provoque des rires gras.

Gale se rapproche encore de moi, empiétant carrément sur mon espace vitale, je ne bouge pas d'un iota, je ne sais pas quoi faire de mes mains, je danse d'un pied sur l'autre, je décide d'attendre que ma punition me tombe dessus, complètement amorphe. Etrangement, son regard trahit une certaine souffrance, même si je suis quasi-certaine qu'il n'attend que ça vue la façon dont il se comporte ces derniers temps. Il fait un dernier pas et me prend soudain farouchement par les reins pour me rapprocher de lui. Je le regarde, offusquée en me tendant de suite.

_ Gale ?!, je lui souffle alors que son visage se rapproche du mien que je tourne par automatisme de l'autre côté, loin de sa bouche vorace.

_ Quoi ?, se renfrogne-t-il. Tu joues ou tu joues pas ?! Faut savoir !

Les autres élèves commencent à grogner de frustration, on se croirait dans un zoo. Ils veulent du spectacle. Et c'est nous le spectacle. Je soupire et tourne mon visage vers lui à contre cœur. Je croise alors le regard de Peeta dans lequel je lis une véritable souffrance qui me serre le cœur. Il a le visage fermé, son air jovial l'a quitté. Je ferme très fort les yeux quand je refais face à Gale et attends mon châtiment en prenant ma respiration : l'image joviale de Peeta flotte derrière mes paupières closent tandis que je sens le visage de Gale qui s'approche de mien, ses poils drus commencent à me frôler et, soudain, un haut le cœur me prend. J'avale une grande goulée d'air et le repousse violemment sous les huées des autres élèves en rouvrant les yeux.

_ Je ne peux pas … Je ne peux pas …, j'explique piteusement devant l'air de nouveau torturé de mon meilleur ami alors que je le pousse loin de moi.

_ Tu soûles Catnip !, siffle Gale dans entre ses dents, déçu en reculant.

Je m'offusque devant le ton qui l'emploie.

_ C'est toi qui es soûle !, je lui lance vivement alors qu'il ne se retourne même pas vers moi et disparaît dans la foule, le dos vouté.

Cato se rapproche de moi, une bouteille d'un liquide ambrée à la main, arborant un air victorieux.

_ Ma petite, ma chaste Everdeen, me dit-il en me tendant le beuvrage. Tu connais la sentence.

Je fais la moue et lui arrache la bouteille des mains. Je sens les bras puissants de mon Garçon des Pains qui m'enlacent par derrière, je me sens beaucoup mieux ainsi. « _Bois ! Bois ! Bois !_ », scandent les autres moutons de ma classe.

_ Merci, me souffle-t-il dans l'oreille.

Je ne touche plus terre, il arrive toujours à provoquer tellement de choses chez moi en quelques gestes, quelques mots … Je porte la bouteille à mes lèvres et en bois plusieurs lampées en grimaçant, ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça après quelques gorgées. Mais je ne l'admettrais jamais de vive voix bien entendu.

_ Bon, à toi Mellark, chantonne Cato en se tournant vers Peeta. Action ou Vérité !

Peeta me serre un peu plus contre lui et pose son menton contre mon épaule, je caresse ses bras du bout de mon index. Je sens Peeta prendre une grande inspiration, à la limite du soupir avant de fourrager dans mes cheveux avec son nez.

_ Vérité, baragouine-t-il le visage à moitié enfouit dans mon cuir chevelu.

Je suis toute chamboulée juste à travers ce contact si doux. Tout cela lui semble si … Naturel ! Je ne saurais jamais paraître si décontractée et devant tant de gens. J'ai pourtant l'impression de sentir les battements de son cœur cogner contre mon dos, mais je ne saurais dire si je me fais des films ou pas parce que de prime abord, il a l'air si calme. Je suis en tout cas certaine de sentir les miens contre ma cage thoracique. Et ce n'est pas à cause de ce jeu stupide, ah ça non. Je sens mon visage qui s'empourpre suite à toutes mes réflexions, je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour tenter de maîtriser mes émotions.

_ Quelqu'un a une question à lui poser ?, harangue Cato à la foule tout en terminant la bouteille.

J'avale ma salive, me demandant bien à quelle sauce il va être mangé, je n'aime décidément pas ce jeu du tout. Nos camarades se regardent les uns les autres, une expression des plus stupides sur leur visage. Peeta reste des plus stoïque derrière moi, il respire profondément l'odeur de mes cheveux, j'essaie de le détendre, et moi aussi par la même occasion, en dessinant des petits ronds sur ses avants bras. Il doit sentir mon malaise parce qu'il me murmure doucement dans le creux de mon oreille de sa voix chaleureuse.

_ Tout va bien se passer …, me promet-il sûr de lui.

Je me dévisse la tête pour essayer de capter son regard, il est un peu plus clair que tout à l'heure, mais pas aussi souriant que d'habitude. Finnick, Delly et Annie nous ont rejoints. Cato scrute une dernière fois la foule, visiblement déçu, une nouvelle bouteille pleine est apparue dans sa main.

_ Si personne n'a une question gênante, moi j'en ai une !

Il se tourne vers nous, un air mauvais déforme ses traits.

_ Joli cœur, ta chérie d'amour est-elle au courant de ton expérience …

Il fait mine de réfléchir en se grattant le menton tout en nous dévisageant de son air carnassier. J'ai des frissons …

_ … Disons incestueuse … Avec ta sœur de cœur Delly Cartwright ?, termine-t-il avec un sourire malsain.

Peeta se tend derrière moi, un murmure d'excitation parcourt l'assemblée. J'entends Delly pousser un petit couinement de stupéfaction. J'ai de la bile dans la gorge. J'ai froid, des frissons me parcourent de la tête au pied. Je me tends à mon tour, les bras de Peeta sur moi pèsent un tonne. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, j'hésite entre me dégager de son étreinte et lui demander des explications devant tout le monde ou rester parfaitement immobile et ne pas me donner en spectacle. Il m'a menti en me serinant que Delly était son amie et rien d'autre … Ils m'ont tous menti d'ailleurs ! Et, en fait, ils se sont tous les quatre biens fichus de ma gueule. La plus conne, c'est moi qui y ai cru et qui ai foncé dans cette histoire tête baissée, sans me poser plus de questions ! J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent qui m'empêcherait presque d'entendre ses explications. Il me tourne soudain vers lui, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à supporter son regard bien longtemps …

_ Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu as l'air de croire …, tente-t-il de m'expliquer le plus calmement possible tandis qu'il scrute mon visage et que je reste impassible.

_ Je pense que la réponse est non !, claironne Cato alors que nos camarades s'excitent autour de nous.

_ Putain, ferme ta gueule Hadley !, s'énerve Peeta en se tournant vers lui.

J'en profite pour me dégager lentement de ses bras avec un calme froid. Surtout ne pas faire d'esclandre.

_ Oui Katniss, couine Delly qui se rapproche de moi. C'est pas ce que …

Je lève le bras pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire, je ne veux pas … Je ne veux plus me donner en spectacle, ça fait deux jours et j'en ai assez. Les autres en ont assez profité.

_ Stop !, je m'exclame. Je m'en fous c'est clair ?! Ca suffit tout ça …

Tout le monde nous écoute, et bien tant pis. Je savais au fond de moi, qu'en ouvrant mon cœur de cette façon à un garçon, il n'allait ne m'arriver que des problèmes. Je ne voulais pas le faire pourtant j'ai finis par succomber à ces yeux qui vous transportent, à ce sourire qui vous fait fondre et à cette gentillesse incroyable. Une gentillesse pareille, ça ne pouvait pas être normale, ça cachait forcément quelque chose …Au final, me faire souffrir comme toutes ces pauvres cruches auxquelles je ne voulais jamais ressembler !

_ Ououh, claironne quelqu'un dans la foule (je crois reconnaître la voix de cette pétasse de Clove) Les Amants Maudits sont vraiment maudits !

Des rires résonnent tout autour de moi. Je n'en peux plus d'être le dindon de la farce, le centre de l'attention alors que j'ai toujours réussi depuis le début de ma scolarité à me fondre dans la masse. Tout ça parce que j'ai eu le malheur de « m'ouvrir » à un garçon, le laisser pénétrer derrière la muraille que je me suis bornée à ériger autour de moi. Peeta me détaille, en attente, gardant le silence, ses mains me frôlant les bras sans les toucher, respectant mon espace, qu'il est agaçant d'être si prévenant tout le temps, même quand je suis en pétard contre lui. Son expression enjouée a disparu, il arbore une mine triste à vous fendre le cœur. Mon cœur à moi cogne durement contre ma poitrine. J'en ai assez de toutes ces histoires.

_ C'est terminé …, je lui assène comme un coup de poignard.

Des murmures s'élèvent de part et d'autres de mes camarades. Ca les a calmé je pense … J'ai envie de pleurer mais je ne leur donnerais pas cette satisfaction. Je pars vers ma couchette pour prendre une couverture afin de dormir dehors. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Finnick qui passe un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

_ Ça c'est dur mon pote, il me semble lire sur ses lèvres.

Sa chère Delly l'encercle de ses bras, elle me dégoûte, ils me dégoûtent d'ailleurs tous les deux. Le jeu reprend alors que je rassemble quelques affaires dans ma besace, sans plus me préoccuper d'eux. Plus personne ne semble s'occuper de moi non plus et c'est tant mieux, ils en ont assez fait je pense. Ils ont fini de jouer avec nous, place au suivant ! Je me retourne en enfilant ma besace sur mon épaule et tombe nez à nez avec Delly qui s'est faufilée derrière moi en silence, j'ai envie de la gifler, je serre les poings. Et cet air si gentil et prévenant, c'est une manie ou quoi ? Elle a les yeux rouges et me regarde, l'air coupable.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Katniss …, essaie-t-elle de m'expliquer une nouvelle fois.

_ T'as pas compris ou quoi ?, je lui crache. Je m'en fous c'est clair ? Laisse-moi passer.

Je lui donne un coup d'épaule pour essayer de passer. Elle me retient par le poignet, je fixe son emprise, surprise, puis remonte mon regard vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, sentant la colère qui bouillonnait en moi menacer d'exploser.

_ Lâche moi s'il te plaît …, je lui fais, froidement.

_ Non, pas avant de t'avoir expliqué exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, me répond-t-elle bravement.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne vais quand même pas devoir la frapper pour avoir un moment de paix ?

_ Entre Peeta et moi, il n'y a jamais rien eu et il n'y aura jamais rien …, m'assène-t-elle avec un air désarmant de sincérité.

Je remets la lanière de ma besace correctement sur mon épaule et attends, le sourcil levé.

_ Ce que Cato a sous-entendu c'était pendant une soirée avec le jeu de la bouteille …

Je soupire d'exaspération.

_ C'est pas possible ça, je la coupe pour ne pas en entendre plus. Vos soirées sont vraiment débiles, je regrette vraiment pas de ne jamais y avoir participer ! Vous êtes graves ! Une vraie bande de nases en chaleur !

_ Ce n'était qu'un jeu et on avait quatorze ans Katniss, plaide-t-elle complètement torturée, les yeux rougis.

Je reste interdite quelques secondes tandis qu'elle me supplie du regard larmoyant. Je finis par sortir quand même, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

La fraîcheur de la soirée a laissé place à une lourdeur malsaine pour la nuit. Je ne sais pas si ce sont les événements qui viennent d'avoir lieu ou bien l'atmosphère mais au bout de quelques pas, je suis moite de sueur. J'ai envie de pleurer, ce qui me ferait aller à l'encontre de la promesse que je m'étais faite à la mort de mon père, quand je voyais ma mère se morfondre au fond de son lit, n'entendant de sa part que de longs sanglots déchirants : ne jamais, au grand jamais ne laisser un garçon prendre une telle place dans sa vie. Garder son cœur intact et fermer, voilà ce que j'aurais dû continuer de faire, cela ne me donnerait pas cette envie stupide en cet instant de me rouler en boule dans un coin sombre et de chialer comme une petite fille. J'entends des murmures étouffés et tourne instinctivement la tête : j'entr'aperçois un couple en train de se tripoter dans un bosquet : je n'arrive pas à deviner qui c'est, au moins, y en a deux qui passent du bon temps ! Attention à vous, vous risquez de tomber de haut, je pense amèrement.

Je finis par me retrouver sur les bords du lac, non loin de là où Peeta et moi nous sommes pour la première fois « tripoter » comme aime à le raconter mes chers camarades. Et j'en viens à me demander, était-ce seulement ce midi ? J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a mille ans ! Je m'assois en tailleur sur ma couverture pour admirer le paysage. Je renifle et me ressuie le nez dans un mouvement brusque avec ma manche. Je repense aux paroles d'Abernathy quand nous sommes partis et les comprends mieux tout à coup : effectivement, ce petit voyage ne nous fera pas revenir indemne, je confirme ! Je fixe quelques instants le reflet de la lune sur la surface lisse du lac, puis, dans un mouvement d'humeur, je jette une poignée de cailloux qui traînent à côté de moi dans l'eau : elle est trop calme et ça m'agace, je veux qu'elle soit aussi agitée que moi ! J'entends des pas qui se rapprochent de moi, une odeur de pain chaud emplit mes narines, je ferme les yeux et essaie de rester parfaitement froide alors que cette odeur provoque en moi, comme d'habitude, des tas de soubresauts dans mon ventre. Peeta s'assoit à côté de moi, assez loin pour ne pas m'étouffer mais assez près pour je sente plus que clairement sa présence dans tout mon être, que je sois consciente du moindre de ses gestes. J'avale ma salive pour essayer d'enlever la boule qui est apparue dans ma gorge. Nous ne disons rien l'un comme l'autre, je ne lui dirais pas de s'en aller, je veux qu'il le comprenne de lui-même, j'en ai assez d'avoir le mauvais rôle. Je reste donc obstinément silencieuse. Je ramène mes genoux vers moi et les entourent de mes bras, tendue. Il se passe une main dans ses boucles, j'entends sa respiration qui paraît être aussi rapide que la mienne. Il prend une grande inspiration puis expire longuement, je peux sentir toute sa frustration à travers cette façon d'expirer.

_ C'est une histoire stupide Katniss …, finit-il par dire.

Je me mure dans le silence en fixant mes genoux. Mon cœur fait un bruit d'enfer, j'ai toujours peur qu'on entende que lui. Peeta penche la tête vers moi, je le vois à la périphérie de mon regard, je meurs d'envie de le regarder mais non …

_ Ça ne vaut pas le coup de détruire tout ce que nous avons créé ces deux putains de merveilleux jours juste pour un jeu complètement con !, s'emporte-t-il.

_ Il n'est pas question de ça, je murmure la voix enrouée en mordant ma lèvre.

_ De quoi il est question alors ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que notre discussion s'intensifie mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus près de moi d'un seul coup, je sens sa présence avec encore plus d'acuité que tout à l'heure. Et son odeur …

_ Je ne veux pas être le centre de l'attention !, je m'emporte. Je veux rester invisible et partir d'ici sans me retourner, le plus rapidement possible … Et avec toi, c'est impossible …

Peeta approche sa main de moi, la laisse en suspens quelques secondes au-dessus de la mienne, je retiens mon souffle : j'ai à la fois envie qu'il me la prenne et pas envie qu'il me touche parce que ce serait trop dur ensuite. Finalement, il la remet sur sa cuisse en soupirant encore plus fort de frustration. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la fixer avec intensité.

_ Mais c'est impossible tout court, me rétorque-t-il doucement. Déjà, tu as ta sœur ici …

_ Je sais merci, je lui fais, acerbe.

_ Et puis …

Il garde un moment le silence puis, finalement, il se décide à prendre ma main, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, j'ai encore plus chaud que tout à l'heure. Il la couvre avec ses deux mains. Je ne la retire pas à mon grand soulagement. J'arrive à lever les yeux vers lui et je fonds devant son regard clair, comme je le craignais. Je suis toute à lui en à peine quelques secondes, il ne lui aura suffi qu'à esquisser cette moue irrésistible …

_ C'est impossible pour une deuxième raison, continue-t-il un sourire dans le regard. Tu ne peux pas passer inaperçue, c'est impossible. Tu es incroyablement belle, tu es charismatique …

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir en entendant ses mots, j'ai envie de cacher mon visage. Je me sens de nouveau fondre comme un gros caramel, toutes mes protestations, mes doutes ou même mes principes sont en train de s'effondrer devant ce visage si angélique.

_ Arrête, je couine.

Peeta chasse ma protestation d'un geste et continue avec un sourire qui s'est propagé à son visage et qui s'élargit au fur et à mesure qu'il continue son argumentaire.

_ Tu es celle que les filles jalouses, que les garçons admirent en secret, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils te font tous la misère ces derniers temps ! Tu laisseras toujours quelque chose derrière toi, tu laisseras ton empreinte, ta réputation d'une fille incroyable qui fait chavirer les cœurs …

Je me détends imperceptiblement, il approche son visage du mien, ses yeux m'hypnotisent complètement. Ils ont à présent cet éclat qui me rende toute chose, précurseur d'instant que j'affectionne sans me l'avouer complètement.

_ Je … Je t'aime Katniss Everdeen.

Je suis sous le choc, remuée des pieds à la tête, je ne sais pas quoi répondre du tout, complètement prise de court. Je me contente de plaquer ma bouche contre la sienne afin d'espérer repousser au loin cette déclaration impromptue qui a provoqué une véritable tempête dans ma tête. Il répond à mon baiser de la meilleure des façons qui soit : il prend mon visage entre ses mains et accentue notre étreinte en faisant se rencontrer nos langues qui se caressent avec frénésie. Je sens une espèce de feu me reprendre dans mes reins alors qu'il m'allonge sur la couverture sans pour autant quitter mes lèvres une seule seconde, ses mains en revanche, se mettent à me caresser les cheveux avant de descendre lentement vers mes épaules. Je suis toute émoustillée par ce contact, encore plus que précédemment, j'en voudrais plus, tellement plus … J'ai envie qu'il me touche de partout, qu'il me caresse, d'être à lui toute entière. Je n'arrive pas à chasser ces pensées obsédantes de ma tête tandis que ses doigts si agiles sont à présents en train de soulever mon t-shirt. Je n'arrive plus à avoir de réflexion cohérente de toute manière avec sa façon si sensuelle de m'embrasser alors je quitte sa bouche pour enfoncer mon nez dans sa nuque et j'hume son odeur à pleins poumons. Je décide d'enlever à mon tour son maillot, j'ai envie de sentir le contact de sa peau contre la mienne, de parcourir la moindre parcelle de son dos si musclé à travers le bout de mes doigts. Je saisis donc le tissus de son t-shirt à mon tour d'un mouvement rapide, il se laisse faire, le regard troublé je pense, par le même désir que moi. Son sourire goguenard a disparu, il arbore une expression de désir qui ne fait qu'accentuer le mien. Je sens que ces instants sont cruciaux, cette attirance que j'ai pour lui devient trop forte, elle me consume il faut que je l'assouvisse, je ne supporte plus cette sensation de barre que j'ai au bas de mon ventre.

Peeta semble attendre une espèce d'assentiment de ma part pour continuer, nous ne nous quittons pas du regard, je le détaille complètement à présent : son visage est moite, un filet de sueur coule le long de sa tempe pour terminer dans le creux de son omoplate, il s'humidifie les lèvres avec sa langue, ce geste me rend complètement dingue et je saute de nouveau sur lui. Je lui embrasse les lèvres avant de descendre le long de sa mâchoire rugueuse, son cou … Je l'entends respirer fort dans mon oreille, il halète alors que sa bouche traîne maintenant du côté de mes épaules et que ses mains, qui ont repris leur exploration après une rapide pause, remontent avec une lenteur exaspérante vers mes seins : je ressens une espèce de chaleur étrange au niveau de mon entrejambe que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant : comme si tout mon sang affluait à ce niveau-là, « touche-moi Mellark ! » j'ai envie de lui crier. Je lui agrippe ses boucles blondes en frottant ma jambe contre lui, prise par je ne sais quelle envie, me voilà que je lui mordille son lobe d'oreille, il grogne ce qui me fais sourire, tandis que je sens ses mains qui commencent à caresser le galbe de mes seins, je me félicite de ne pas avoir remis ce stupide soutien-gorge depuis cet après-midi. Il commence à caresser de nouveau ma poitrine de cette façon si particulière, provoquant en mois mille et une réactions épidermiques mais là, j'en veux plus, j'ai besoin de plus. Cette fois, le feu qui me brûle à l'intérieur ne se sent pas rassasier par ces attouchements. J'ai la chair de poule quand son pouce et son index commencent à titiller un de mes tétons, je n'arrive pas à retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Je ferme les yeux et cache mon visage dans sa nuque, haletante. C'est si … BON !

_ J'en veux plus … je gémis bien malgré moi dans le creux de son épaule.

Je suis outrée par ce que je viens de dire à voix haute. Peeta pose son front contre mon front, une de ses mains restant sur mon sein, entraînant une chaleur incroyablement agréable dans tout mon être malgré le fait que j'ai déjà horriblement chaud, et écarquille les yeux. Ils pétillent, je suis indubitablement sous le charme et totalement certaine de ce que je viens d'avouer. Je cherche à avaler ma salive mais j'ai la bouche trop sèche pour ça.

_ Tu …, bafouille-t-il d'une voix que je ne lui connais pas. Tu es sûre ?

Je baisse les yeux, ses mains sur moi de cette façon me semblent maintenant tellement naturelles que je meurs d'envie de découvrir l'étape suivante et les sensations qu'elle peut procurer avec lui. C'est avec le cœur battant que je me contente de hocher la tête. Peeta arbore le sourire le plus éclatant que je ne lui ai jamais connu. J'ai un peu peur de ce que je viens de déclencher mais malgré tout, je suis toute excitée.

_ Je … Je suis … Vierge, m'avoue-t-il.

Je ne sais pas s'il devinait mes craintes, en tout cas cette confession si personnelle me touche énormément et me rassure, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Je rapproche mon visage du sien afin de l'embrasser à nouveau et de reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination, pourtant ce baiser à une saveur nouvelle pour moi, comme s'il était un cran au-dessus tant au niveau de la sensualité que de la profondeur. Tout en m'embrassant, Peeta continue de me caresser la poitrine d'une façon assez coquine, alors que moi je tente de le caresser moi aussi, même si j'ai un mal fou à me concentrer. Tout à coup, je sens son autre main descendre doucement vers l'orée de mon pantalon. J'essaie de ne pas y prêter attention, après tout, je n'attendais que ça tout à l'heure, pourtant mon cœur s'affole malgré tout. Je tente de rester parfaitement stoïque alors que je le sens qui essaie d'une main pas très habile d'ouvrir ma braguette. Tout en gardant ma bouche contre la sienne, je mets mes mains par-dessus les siennes et l'aide à défaire le bouton et à descendre ma fermeture, l'excitation à son comble. Je n'ai jamais été aussi consciente de mon rythme cardiaque qu'en ce moment même. Je sens tout à coup la main de Peeta qui se glisse dans ma culotte alors que son autre main quitte ma poitrine et se met à caresser tendrement mes cheveux comme pour me rassurer, je retiens malgré tout ma respiration quand il insère un de ses doigts en moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me cambrer en couinant, repoussant ainsi ses baisers. Il me dévisage, avide.

_ Je … Ça va ?, s'inquiète-t-il.

Je me contente d'acquiescer de la tête en le regardant intensément, effrayée mais aussi curieuse d'en sentir plus. Il commence à faire de lents vas et vient, je ne ressens d'abord qu'une légère douleur puis cela commence à devenir doucement agréable. Je me crispe et ferme les yeux en mordant ma lèvre pour profiter pleinement de l'instant, tout à coup, je sens que Peeta glisse un deuxième doigt, je soupire plus fort cette fois et agrippe son épaule : je me rends compte que là où je ressentais cette espèce de chaleur à chaque moment où je passais avec lui, c'est exactement là où il est en train de s'afférer et c'est plus qu'agréable : c'est carrément bon ! La chaleur qui bourdonne là depuis ces derniers jours s'intensifie tout à coup tandis qu'il continue ces mouvements sur lesquelles je n'arrive même plus à me concentrer tant je me sens ailleurs, une vague de chaleur et de bien être comme jamais je n'en ai ressentie jusque-là me prend des pieds à la tête, des frissons de plaisirs intenses viennent comme des vagues s'insinuer dans les tréfonds de mon être, je suis prise de tremblements tout à coup que je ne peux refréner, je ne sais absolument pas ce qui m'arrive, je lâche le plus long soupir de toute ma vie. J'halète alors que Peeta me dévisage, le regard illuminé, le sourire aux lèvres. Je n'ai qu'une envie, en avoir plus …


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello !**

**Voilà, le grand moment est arrivé, du lemon pur et dur, une première pour moi ! Alors surtout, n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos remarques ou de vos suggestions, je suis une novice là-dedans !J'attends donc vos retours avec fébrilité ! ;)**

**(une petite précision vous attend en fin de chapitre ...)**

**A très vite !**

**Peetniss**

* * *

**Peeta.**

Bordel de merde … Qu'est-ce qui viens de se passer là ? Je reste complètement abasourdi par ce que je viens d'assister … C'est une chose à laquelle je n'aurais jamais osé penser faire avec elle … Je l'ai bien rêvé maintes et maintes fois, mais de là à le réaliser ? Moi, Peeta Mellark, donner un orgasme à Katniss Everdeen ? C'est bien un orgasme qu'elle a eu, je ne me trompe pas ? Je me mets soudain à douter … Je retire précautionneusement ma main de son entrejambe et m'essuie les mais sur mon short, j'ai tellement chaud là … Je lui enlève ensuite les cheveux qui lui tombent dans les yeux tandis qu'elle semble reprendre ses esprits, tellement avide de récolter ses réactions, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de sourire comme le plus parfait des crétins, espérant quand même que je ne me trompe pas sur la raison de ce soupir si excitant, qui m'a complètement chamboulé et rendu même assez fier.

_ Je … Hum …, je bégaie, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Ça va ?

Question la plus conne du monde, je le sais bien mais bon … Pour toute réponse, les yeux complètement écarquillés, une expression que je ne lui ai jamais vu auparavant, elle me grimpe dessus à califourchon et reprend ma bouche avec gourmandise, je prends donc ça pour un assentiment. Je suis dans tous mes états, je n'arrive plus à cacher mon excitation, elle est maintenant bien visible dans mon short, tant pis, je n'en peux plus. Je la prends farouchement dans mes bras et la fais rouler sous moi tandis qu'elle respire un peu plus fort dans mon cou. Je la couvre de baisers : depuis ses lobes d'oreilles en descendant d'abord très lentement le long de son cou. J'arrive ensuite au niveau de sa poitrine, entre ses deux seins, que je prends entre mes deux mains, je me permets même de lécher (chose que je rêve de faire depuis la première fois) le bout de ses tétons, elle m'agrippe farouchement le cuir chevelu et pousse un petit gémissement, mon érection se durcit instantanément, c'est une douce torture de découvrir et de vivre de tels instants avec elle. Ma migraine de tout à l'heure est à présent le cadet de mes soucis, de même que la barre que j'ai dans le bas de mon ventre : je ne pense qu'à une chose : découvrir avec ma bouche (et ma langue accessoirement) le corps de Katniss. Après l'avoir excitée de nouveau au niveau de sa poitrine, je descends délicatement mes lèvres sur son ventre, sa peau au goût légèrement salé avive mes sens. Je soulève ensuite un tout petit ma bouche de sa peau pour ne sortir que légèrement le bout de ma langue afin de dessiner le trajet de son nombril vers sa ceinture. Elle frémit au moment où j'arrive à cet endroit, je m'arrête et lève timidement mon regard vers elle, mes deux mains agrippant sa ceinture de part et d'autre de son bassin, elle a toujours ses mains dans mes cheveux, elle me fixe, le regard troublé. Je suis en attente, haletant, le cœur dans la gorge. Je meurs d'envie de lui enlever ce fichu pantalon : il est pratiquement retiré, la moitié du chemin est fait, pourtant je ne ferais rien sans son contentement. Mon cœur cogne durement dans ma poitrine, je suis tellement excité que c'en est douloureux comme jamais, je crois que mon short va exploser mais j'essaie de ne pas trop le montrer, je ne veux pas la forcer et que tout vienne d'elle, comme tout à l'heure. Le regard de Katniss ne me quitte pas, je la vois à la fois avide et effrayée, c'est étrange comme regard. Elle hoche imperceptiblement la tête, j'ai envie de me ruer sur elle (en elle !).

_ Tu es sûre ? je lui murmure en commençant à retirer délicatement son pantalon.

Elle se redresse pour arriver à ma hauteur, cette fois son regard est parfaitement résolu.

_ Absolument, me répond-t-elle d'une voix forte.

J'écarquille les yeux pendant quelques secondes, je ne me lasse pas de la dévorer toute entière des yeux. Comme pour savourer cet instant, je caresse le bout de sa tresse, elle rougit un peu avant de poser sa bouche contre la mienne comme pour sceller une sorte d'accord tacite. Puis, elle m'invite à me rallonger sur la couverture, elle sur le dessous. Alors que nous recommençons à nous embrasser comme des damnés, je la sens qui commence à agripper l'élastique de mon short. Je frôle la crise cardiaque, ça y est, on passe aux choses sérieuses. Je lui retire prestement son pantalon, elle se laisse faire des plus docilement en soulevant avec une grâce infinie son bassin et se presse à son tour d'enlever mon short. Je suis nettement moins gracile et me trouve même un peu balourd.

Le souffle me manque, je ne suis plus que frissons pourtant, je m'en fous, je réalise que je suis auprès de la fille de mes rêves, sur le point de faire l'amour pour la première fois, alors bon, ce n'est pas parce que je tremble un peu qu'elle va prendre ses jambes à son cou … Enfin j'espère … Je fourrage avec ma langue dans son cou, histoire de reprendre un peu d'air, elle se plaît à me caresser le dos de ses longs doigts fins ce qui me donnent un tas de frissons. Je me presse un peu plus contre elle, elle me frôle en plaçant sa jambe entre mon entrejambe et sent tout à coup mon érection contre elle, elle se tend un peu.

_ Oh !, s'exclame-t-elle, surprise et gênée. Hum, c'est euh … Tu es …

Je me retiens d'exploser de rire, je joue avec mon nez sur son visage et dessine les contours de son visage sans cesser rompre le contact visuel, mes mains lui remettant ses cheveux derrière les oreilles avant de les entortiller délicatement autour de mes doigts. J'essaie de la mettre en confiance, qu'elle quitte cet air effrayé qui lui fait froncer les sourcils.

_ Oui, effectivement, je lui explique doucement. Tu m'as un peu excité là …

Elle cache son visage dans mon épaule, je lui embrasse les siennes. Je la sens avaler sa salive.

_ Je … Hum …, murmure-t-elle. Ça fait mal ?

Je glousse. Quelle drôle de question !

_ Je peux pas dire que ça me fasse du bien à ce moment précis, je rigole, sentant mon bas ventre se contracter douloureusement justement.

Elle prend une grande inspiration et plante son regard si particulier dans le mien, sa résolution revenu, le visage de nouveau lisse.

_ Il est temps d'arranger ça …, couine-t-elle dans un souffle avant de m'embrasser avec douceur.

Elle se tortille et tout à coup sans quitter mes lèvres, je la sens qui retire mon caleçon. Oh grand Dieu … Il ne faut pas que je lui montre que c'est à mon tour d'être effrayé. Je lui caresse les lèvres de ma langue avant de soupirer d'une voix tremblante.

_ J'ai des … Ahem … Capotes dans la poche de mon short …

Je me maudis de parler de cette façon alors je m'éclaircis la voix tandis que je la vois de nouveau froncer les sourcils, je lui caresse doucement le visage.

_ Quoi … Un problème ?, je lui demande.

_ Tu avais prévu ton coup ou bien ?, me rétorque-t-elle la voix dure.

Je la sens soudain nettement plus nerveuse, braquée. J'essaie de réfléchir où j'ai merdé … Je ne veux pas gâcher cet instant, je suis nu devant Katniss Everdeen et je sens bien que si je dis un mot de travers, ce sera la seul et unique fois … Le charme de ce moment est en train de se rompre, je choisis donc mes mots avec soin tout en prenant garde à ne pas la brusquer. Je me redresse sur mes coudes pour ne pas qu'elle se sente prise au piège ou agressé et plonge mes yeux dans les siens, essayant par ce biais de lui montrer ma sincérité. J'esquisse un sourire en coin.

_ Katniss, j'ai toujours des capotes sur moi depuis que j'ai quatorze ans !

Je baisse le regard, un peu honteux de cet aveu, elle reste silencieuse quelques secondes.

_ C'est vrai ? , s'étonne-t-elle.

_ Ben ouais, je sais pas si c'est pour tous les mecs, mais pour tous ceux que je connais, c'est comme ça ! Histoire de se dire qu'on est paré ou quelque chose comme ça …

Elle paraît un peu choquée et digère la nouvelle, sans plus un mot ni un geste. Je me passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je crois que j'ai grillé mes chances de faire l'amour ce soir, tout ça parce que je me suis montré trop présomptueux … Je souffle de dépit alors qu'elle continue de cogiter et m'apprête à me rallonger à côté d'elle quand elle se me retient, une main sur mon avant-bras au moment où j'aller rouler sur le côté. Je lui jette un regard interrogateur, le sourcil levé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'étonne-t-elle, un filet de sueur coulant lentement au creux de sa poitrine.

_ Ben, j'allais juste m'allonger à côté de toi vu que ce soir …, je laisse le reste de ma phrase en suspens.

_ Quoi ce soir ? me fait-elle en se mordant de nouveau sa lèvre.

Elle tâtonne à côté d'elle et me tend mon short, d'un air entendu. Mon érection se ranime soudain, je roule à côté d'elle, me cramponnant à mon short et fouille, fébrile dans mes poches à la recherche desdites capotes. Je coule un regard à côté de moi tandis que trouve enfin le saint-graal et j'ai juste le temps de voir la culotte de Katniss qui s'envole tandis que cette dernière se rallonge, absolument et complètement nue. Je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de respirer. Elle me regarde, allongée, et m'attend, l'anxiété lui déformant les traits. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire de ses bras et les a donc placés négligemment sur son ventre.

_ Peeta ? , m'appelle-t-elle doucement, craintive.

J'avale une grande goulée d'air pour reprendre mes esprits.

_ Tu es sublime …, je lui souffle, subjuguée.

Elle glousse et se cache le visage en ramenant ses cheveux devant. Je retire l'emballage du préservatif d'un mouvement rapide et pince le réservoir avant de l'enfiler. Je déglutis pour rester parfaitement calme en me glissant de nouveau sur Katniss qui elle, je le vois, est encore plus nerveuse que tout à l'heure : son ventre s'abaisse et se relève de manière plus saccadée, sa gorge est tendue et se contracte à un rythme aussi effréné que mon propre rythme cardiaque.

_ Ça va Katniss ? , je réitère, mes yeux plongés dans les siens.

Je lui caresse doucement le visage avec une main alors que l'autre caresse ses cheveux.

_ Si tu veux, nous pouvons …

Elle serre les lèvres très forts et prend une grande inspiration.

_ Non, non, je vais bien …

Elle écarte doucement les jambes, je me replace un peu mieux et commence à entrer en elle, le plus lentement et délicatement possible en la rassurant du mieux que je peux à travers mon regard et mes gestes. A ce niveau-là, parler ne sert plus à rien. Elle est tendue à l'extrême, je prie pour ne pas lui faire le moindre mal tandis que me gestes se font malhabiles. Je l'entends pousser un petit gémissement qui m'affole un peu.

_ Je … Je t'ai fait mal !?, je m'alarme en arrêtant tout, prêt à reculer s'il le faut.

Katniss respire un peu plus fort en secouant la tête.

_ Dis le si je te fais mal, je lui murmure en caressant ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

Je commence mon va et vient, son regard toujours rivé au mien et mets quelques secondes à me répondre, fermant de temps en temps les yeux, le visage crispé pour les rouvrir juste après. Elle se détend au fur et à mesure, je peux le sentir, ce qui était au début difficile devient de plus en plus aisé.

_ Ça va, se contente-t-elle de me répondre dans un souffle.

Elle agrippe fermement mes épaules et se cramponne à moi, ce qui m'excite encore plus. Sentir son corps nu sur moi procure chez moi des sensations inimaginables !

Je prends fermement une de ses cuisses dans ma main et accélère un peu le rythme, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi … Vivant ! De toute ma vie, ce qui est assez étrange, je vous l'accorde. Mon mal de tête est encore là mais relégué aux tréfonds de mon esprit, tout ce qui m'importe ici, là, maintenant, c'est elle : Katniss et je crois bien que ce sera le cas tout ma vie … Je l'entends qui respire de plus en plus fort dans le creux de mon oreille, elle a fourré son visage dans mon omoplate et me couvre de baisers ce qui me rends littéralement encore plus excité. Je fais de même de mon côté et me mets à lui mordiller les lobes d'oreilles, il me semble l'entendre qui gémit mon prénom à un moment donné, je ne peux retenir de gémir le sien de toute façon, comme dans mes rêves les plus ardents. Je n'en peux plus : j'ai beau essayer d'appliquer les conseils que Finnick m'a vaguement donné il y a quelques temps, quand il essayait de me caser, lors de vagues soirées alcoolisées avec une pouf de passage, quand il voulait à tout prix que je ne sois plus puceau pour la remise des diplômes : à savoir penser à quelque chose de dégueulasse ou même à Abernathy, rien n'y fait, je finis quand même par jouir au bout d'à peine quelques courtes minutes, haletant et complètement vidé … Ma barre au ventre a ENFIN disparu, je me sens si bien mais en même temps … Je suis un peu honteux et me cache le visage dans le cou de Katniss, reprenant par la même occasion mon souffle. Elle me caresse les cheveux, mon cœur bat la chamade, je suis certain qu'elle le sent à travers nos deux corps enlacés et moites. C'est une drôle de sensation de la sentir sous moi, complètement nue et moite, tout aussi moite moi-même, pas du tout désagréable, au contraire, c'est même plutôt … Sensuel. Une espèce d'intimité se crée entre nous.

_ Je suis désolé, je marmonne.

_ Pourquoi ?

Elle me gratte du bout des ongles le dos, j'en ai des frissons. Tous mes poils se hérissent à ce contact.

_ J'ai été nul …, je pleurniche.

Elle pouffe.

_ Pardon ?, s'insurge-t-elle.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui, pour la première fois depuis que nous nous sommes vraiment rapprochée, se montre rassurante. Elle prend mon visage dans ses mains et me force à la regarder.

_ Peeta, c'est la première fois que …

Elle rougit et regarde ailleurs, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

_ … Bref, se reprend-t-elle. Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement que j'allais …Hum … La première fois ?

_ Ben si !

Elle se contente de m'adresser un sourire énigmatique et m'embrasse le haut de la tête, je roule sur le côté, enlève le préservatif, fait un nœud et le pose non loin de nous. Je m'allonge ensuite à côté de Katniss, elle se blottit à mes côtés, sa chaleur se repend dans tout mon corps, je passe une main sous ses épaules. Nous profitons de cette nouvelle intimité que nous venons de nous crée, rien qu'à nous. Nous venons de nous découvrir totalement et bibliquement. La nuit est vraiment chaude, ni elle ni moi ne ressentons le besoin de ne remettre le moindre vêtement, à moins que c'est parce qu'elle comme moi, nous sentions complètement à l'aise ainsi avec l'autre. Je me rends compte que je n'arrête pas de sourire alors que je fixe le ciel étoilé, je baisse les yeux vers Katniss, elle aussi a le visage détendu : un timide sourire se dessine sur le coin de ses lèvres. Je lui embrasse le haut de la tête.

_ Tu es fatigué ?, m'interroge-t-elle en levant les yeux vers moi.

_ Pas le moins du monde, je lui rétorque. Pourquoi ?

Elle se redresse un peu et me considère, une lueur nouvelle dans le regard.

_ Je t'ai promis de t'apprendre à nager non ?, me dit-elle d'un air dégagé en rejetant sa tresse derrière elle.

Elle ne semble plus trop être gênée d'être complétement nue devant moi, comme si elle s'était rendue compte de notre nouveau degré d'intimité. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la dévorer du regard, je suis un mec après tout. Je me passe la langue sur mes lèvres, je recommencerais plutôt à faire l'amour avec elle en fait, là, tout de suite. Elle m'avise du regard et doit se rendre compte de ce à quoi je pense parce que son regard descend doucement vers mon entre jambe et son expression se modifie en même temps que ses joues rosissent. Elle met une main devant sa bouche.

_ Ouuh … Encore !? Déjà !

Je hausse les épaules. Elle paraît un peu réticente alors je réfrène mes ardeurs. Doucement mon garçon … J'essaie de me calmer, l'eau froide est plutôt la bienvenue dans ce cas, même si ce n'est pas ma grande passion.

_ Bonne idée, la baignade, je crois que l'eau me fera le plus grand bien, je rigole.

Elle hoche la tête, visiblement ravie. Elle se lève et fonce d'un pas rapide vers l'eau calme du lac où se reflète l'éclat de la lune. Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'extasier dans la pénombre sur les courbes graciles de Katniss qu'elle plonge la tête la première dans l'eau. Je me lève et la rejoint aussi sec, sans pour autant plonger de la même manière qu'elle, je me contente de barboter gentiment jusqu'à ce que l'eau m'arrive au-dessus de mon torse, au niveau de ma poitrine. Le contact de l'eau fraîche est plus que bienvenue et me fait un bien fou : elle calme un peu mes ardeurs et me permet de retrouver des pensées cohérentes. Et, surtout, elle chasse la moiteur désagréable qui commençait à me coller à la peau. Katniss sort soudain la tête de l'eau bien au-delà de la limite que je me sens capable de franchir. Elle me fait un signe de tête pour la rejoindre, je refuse tout net.

_ Non, viens ici toi plutôt, on est tout aussi bien !, je lui explique en essayant de paraître posé.

_ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller là-bas ?, me demande-t-elle en me rejoignant en quelques mouvements.

Comment expliquer, sans avoir l'air d'une parfaite victime, que je déteste avoir la tête sous l'eau ou que je déteste nager ? Que quand j'étais gosse, ma mère prenait un malin plaisir à nous pousser dans le grand bassin à la piscine : _« C'est de cette manière_ », disait-elle à mes frères et moi « _que les vrais hommes apprennent à nager ! Je n'ai pas élevé des fillettes à qu'il faut tout apprendre_ ! ». Et elle nous laisser nous débrouiller dans le grand bain, un air ravi sur son visage alors que nous nous débattions pour rester au-dessus de l'eau comme des dératés … Je sens la main chaude de Katniss qui se pose sur ma poitrine et qui me ramène à la réalité, de l'eau ruissèle le long de ses cils, sa tresse, qui est ramenée sur son épaule, goutte doucement. Elle est encore plus belle comme ça, de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules. Je trace un chemin avec mon doigt de son épaule jusqu'au bout de sa tresse et me met à jouer lentement avec celle-ci, me focalisant uniquement sur ses cheveux pour ne pas à la regarder et qu'elle ne voit à quel point ces souvenirs me troublent.

_ Peeta ?, insiste-t-elle en se pressant doucement contre moi, ses doigts s'agrippant sur mon torse.

Elle me cherche du regard, c'est moi qui me dérobe cette fois. Je prends une profonde inspiration et finis par céder. Je souris tristement.

_ Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé l'eau, je lui explique. Alors quand je dois y être, je préfère être à l'aise.

_ Ca j'avais compris, me rétorque-t-elle. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi au juste.

_ Ma mère, je soupire.

_ Oh, lâche-t-elle, coupable.

Je mets mes deux mains sur les siennes pour lui montrer que je ne lui en veux pas.

_ Elle a cette manie de ne pas vouloir que ses fils soient des « tafioles » ou des « fillettes » alors elle a une façon bien à elle de nous le faire comprendre. Apprendre à nager en faisait partie. Et, plutôt que de nous inscrire en cours de natation ou de demander à notre père de nous apprendre … Elle a décidé de nous l'apprendre à sa façon …

Je lui débite alors d'un trait, d'une voix monocorde, la fabuleuse histoire des fils Mellark à la piscine. Elle semble vraiment touchée par ce que je lui dis, ses yeux sont troublés, ne me quittant pas un instant du regard, elle pousse un petit soupir, et plutôt que de vouloir à tout prix me réconforter verbalement, elle se contente de m'embrasser les mains, puis remonte ensuite sur mon torse avant d'encercler ma nuque avec ses bras et de m'attirer vers elle, pour m'embrasser farouchement. Repris par le même désir que tout à l'heure, je l'attire encore plus contre moi, elle passe ses deux jambes autour de mon torse alors que je me mets à lui embrasser la poitrine tout en lui caressant par les seins même occasion, je l'entends qui gémit de surprise au moment où je lui pince un de ses tétons avec mes dents, elle se met alors à fourrager dans ma nuque avec sa langue. Même si nous sommes dans la fraîcheur du lac, la chaleur de toute à l'heure me reprend, j'ai de nouveau cette barre au ventre qui commence à me titiller alors je décide de la porter vers la rive, vers notre couverture.

_ Ça te dirait de remettre ça ?, je lui chuchote à l'oreille avidement.

Elle tourne son visage vers moi, je n'attends pas sa réponse, ses yeux parlent pour elle : ils ont cet éclat qui m'excite en un quart de seconde. Je l'agrippe fermement par les fesses afin de raffermir sa prise autour de moi et la ramène vers le rivage, mes lèvres sur les siennes, nos langues ayant décidées de reprendre leur folle danse. Je l'allonge délicatement sur le sol avant de me rallonger sur elle en agrippant au passage la dernière capote qu'il me reste dans la poche de mon short …

Je ne sais pas si c'est le chant des oiseaux ou bien ma migraine qui me vrille les tempes qui me réveille en premier. Néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, mais du sourire le plus large et le plus éclatant de toute ma vie. Je tourne la tête sur le côté, Katniss est toujours là, qui dort paisiblement, a bouche entrouverte, la tête posée négligemment sur ma poitrine et … Complètement nue ! Je sens une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout mon corps, j'ai comme une envie de hurler ma joie là, maintenant, tout de suite et de danser une folle danse. Le soleil est en train de se lever doucement sur la forêt, il est encore super tôt. J'essaie de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas la réveiller en la regardant dormir (un spectacle dont je ne me lasserais jamais je pense), malgré tout, comme si elle avait un sixième sens, elle ouvre instinctivement les yeux et lève un regard endormi vers moi.

_ 'Jour …, murmure-t-elle, la voix ensommeillée.

_ Bonjour, je chantonne en lui caressant les cheveux. Bien dormi ?

Elle rougit et se relève en cherchant des yeux ses sous-vêtements. Je m'assieds en face d'elle en tailleur, ne cherchant nullement à masquer ma nudité à la lumière du petit jour.

_ Pas mal et toi ?, se contente-t-elle de répondre en attrapant sa culotte.

_ Pas mal !?, je m'offusque.

Elle esquisse un demi-sourire et roule des yeux.

_ La deuxième fois, c'était plus que pas mal quand même, je me plains.

Elle sourit un peu plus et remet distraitement sa culotte. Je la presse du regard, elle finit par capituler en souriant plus franchement et levant les bras.

_ Okay, j'avoue, j'ai passé une excellente nuit !

Je lève les bras en l'air en signe de victoire et elle lève les yeux au ciel en cherchant ses autres vêtements à tâtons. J'en profite pour me jeter sur elle, nous roulons tous les deux dans l'herbe, elle glousse en se tortillant pour s'échapper. Je la maintiens au sol et la mange du regard.

_ Moi, j'ai passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie, je lui rétorque, soudain plus sérieux. Je t'aime Katniss.

Elle me caresse le visage, ne répond rien, se contentant de jouer avec ses doigts le long de ma joue, de mon nez comme pour me détailler. Mais je vois au fond de ses yeux une lueur nouvelle. Elle m'embrasse ensuite rapidement sur les lèvres avant de s'extirper de mes bras. Je gémis de dépit. Elle ramasse mon caleçon et me le lance sur la tête.

_ Allez, dépêche-toi Mellark, les autres vont remarquer qu'on a découché, change-t-elle de sujet.

_ Comme j'en avais quelque chose à carrer !, je lui fais remarquer en souriant.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de subir une nouvelle journée comme celle d'hier moi, m'explique-t-elle sombrement en enfilant rapidement son pantalon.

Je finis par me rhabiller à mon tour, déjà un peu nostalgique de la nuit que nous venons de passer. Katniss range la couverture en boule dans sa besace, vérifiant bien qu'elle n'a absolument rien oublié de compromettant cette fois, moi je mets toute nos ordures dans un mouchoir que je fourre dans le fin fond de ma poche, que je jetterais à la première occasion.

_ Nous n'avons vraiment rien oublié, s'enquiert-elle vivement.

_ Tu as tous tes vêtements ?, je la taquine.

Elle me jette un coup d'œil choquée, je prends mon air le plus innocent et elle me donne un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, l'œil rieur. J'en profite pour lui agripper le poignet et l'attirer vers moi pour l'embrasser, elle ne se dérobe pas et nous échangeons notre premier vrai baiser du lendemain. Nous avons franchi un cap et c'est comme si ce baiser marquait cette première étape. Je la serre contre moi et elle se laisse aller, nos deux cœurs battant à l'unisson pour la première fois.

Nous arrivons au camp quelques minutes avant que Haymitch et Effie ne se soient levés, main dans la main, comme à l'accoutumée à présent.

_ On a eu chaud, me murmure Katniss.

_ Non, tout était calculé !, je lui mens en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Vantard !

Elle me donne une petite tape dans l'épaule en souriant avant de s'éloigne vers le dortoir des filles en quittant à regrets mes doigts, je lui fais un petit signe de la main et me dirige vers le dortoir des garçons en espérant que tout le monde ronfle encore. Et, effectivement, quand je rentre dans la fournaise malodorante qui nous sert de dortoir, ce n'est que concert de ronflements et d'odeurs infectes. Je préfère mille fois dormir dehors, c'est clair. Je vais à tâtons vers mon lit et y pose mes affaires le plus silencieusement de monde, essayant de montrer que quelqu'un a dormi dans les draps.

_ Alors ?!, me souffle Finnick dans mon dos.

Je sursaute et me tourne vers lui, il a les cheveux tout humide, une serviette à la main.

_ Putain ! Mais t'es pas censé dormir là toi ?

Je lui indique la couchette en haut de la mienne.

_ Et toi, t'es pas censé dormir là ?, me rétorque-t-il en montrant mon propre lit.

_ J'ai … Hum … J'avais trop chaud et je suis allé dormir à la belle étoile !

_ Prends moi pour un con !, ricane-t-il.

Je lui fais mine de baisser le ton en bougeant les mains de haut en bas.

_ On s'en branle des autres, ils ronflent ou pètent comme des porcs quand ils dorment, ils ne nous entendent pas. Alors … T'as dormi où ?

Il prend soudain un petit air taquin et me donne un coup de poing dans m'épaule avec un clin d'œil.

_ Et surtout, avec qui ?

Je soupire et me passe une main dans les cheveux. Je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher tout de suite.

_ Et toi ?, j'élude. Pourquoi t'es pas dans ta couchette ?

_ Comment tu veux dormir avec ces connards ?

Mon meilleur ami fait un grand geste pour englober toute la pièce.

_ Ils chlinguent et font un bruit d'enfer, je n'ai pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Et je m'inquiétais pour mon meilleur ami qui a découché !

Je secoue la tête et lui fais un signe avec mon majeur. Il hausse les sourcils en prenant son air le plus innocent avant de continuer.

_ J'étais parti nager un peu …

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens et me fixe, une étincelle lubrique dans le regard.

_ Et je vous ai vu revenir ta belle et toi main dans la main, les cheveux ébouriffés …

Re-clin d'œil. J'expire de frustration. Rien ne lui échappe à celui-là. Et c'est comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

_ Rien ne m'échappe, j'adore connaître tous les petits secrets ! Alors !?

Je n'arrive pas à me retenir de sourire quand je repense à la nuit que je viens de passer avec Katniss, ce qui augmente l'attente de Finnick et ne fait que renforcer ses convictions.

_ Un gentlemen ne révèle jamais ses petits secrets, je me contente de lui répondre en me retournant vers ma couchette et en cherchant des vêtements de rechange dans mes affaires.

Il prend un air triomphal et me tape dans le dos avec sa serviette.

_ Tu vois qu'avoir toujours des capotes dans la poche, ça sert toujours !

_ Putain, Odair, lâche moi !

* * *

** Juste une petite remarque, j'aurais pu vous décrire la deuxième fois où nos Amants Maudits passent à l'acte mais pour moi, je trouvais ça un peu redondant, alors j'ai préféré faire un petit Flashforwrd, j'espère que vous ne pas trop vous avoir déçu ! ;)**

**Peetniss.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Katniss.**

Je me sens … Différente ? … Oui c'est ça … Différente ! Je suis obnubilée par l'impression que ce que je viens de faire se reflète sur mon visage alors je n'arrête pas de me toucher les lèvres, les joues … Et je me rends compte alors avec effarement qu'un sourire stupide ourle les coins de ma bouche. J'ai beau m'en empêcher, il revient aussitôt. Comme c'est agaçant ! En même temps, un étrange sentiment d'euphorie résonne dans ma poitrine … Ceci explique sans doute cela …

_ Tu sembles différente !, m'assène soudain Madge alors que j'enfile un t-shirt propre dans notre dortoir.

Je sursaute et me tourne vers elle, elle me dévisage tranquillement de l'autre côté de nos lits superposés d'un air énigmatique. Je suis si transparente que ça ou alors c'est si évident ?! J'avale ma salive en fronçant les sourcils, je ne réponds rien et me contente de hausser les épaules en roulant mon vêtement sale en boule au bout de ma couchette, avec le reste de mes vêtements sales, en haut. Elle reste plantée en face de moi, comme si elle attendait quelque chose, que je lui réponde.

_ Mmmh, non …, je marmonne.

_ Si si, insiste-t-elle.

Elle n'a pas autre chose à faire que de m'observer comme ça ? Elle rassemble quelques affaires sales dans son sac sans me lâcher du regard.

_ Il fait chaud ce matin non ?, je fais en tentant de changer de sujet.

C'est vrai, j'ai horriblement chaud d'un seul coup, j'ai les mains moites, le dos et la poitrine en sueur. Quant à mes joues, pour ne pas échapper à la règle, elles sont en feu. Ce hangar est toujours une fournaise décidément.

_ Pas plus que depuis deux jours, rétorque-t-elle.

Elle s'anime soudain.

_ J'ai trouvé ! Tu souris !, s'exclame-t-elle.

Je rentre ma tête dans mes épaules pour tenter de faire style de rien.

_ N'importe quoi, je souffle sans pour autant réussir à me départir de ce satané sourire.

Madge m'adresse un dernier regard de connivence avant de partir vers la porte pour sortir, un air ravi. Je suis en quelques sortes soulagée que cette discussion se soit terminée. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade tandis que j'emprunte le même chemin qu'elle afin de rejoindre les autres autour du feu. En descendant les quelques marches, je scrute la foule à la recherche de Peeta et mon cœur se gonfle dans ma poitrine quand je croise son regard. Ce sourire qu'il arbore et qui déteint sur tout son visage me fait quitter terre, et instinctivement je prends la même expression sur mes traits, c'est sur un nuage que je le rejoins, lui et ses amis : ils sont assis à l'écart des autres, éloignés du feu de camp, en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Alors que je pensais que nous allions être un peu gênés, empruntés, Peeta se lève et m'entoure de ses bras, je me rends compte alors qu'il m'avait horriblement manqué, même si je ne l'ai quitté i peine une heure tout au plus. Je respire à plein poumon son odeur de pain chaud qui me rend toute chose alors qu'il pose ses lèvres, tellement douées pour me faire des choses inconvenantes, sur les miennes. Il fourre ensuite son nez dans ma nuque ce qui provoque toujours autant de frissons dans tout mon corps.

_ Tu m'as manqué, me susurre-t-il.

Une vague de bonheur m'envahit tandis que je secoue la tête en gloussant comme seul réponse. Je lui serre les bras en guise de réponses et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

_ Jamais vous ne vous lâchez ?, nous interrompt Finnick derrière nous.

Peeta ricane en me serrant contre lui alors que je me cache, le visage empourpré, dans sa poitrine. C'est si évident que ça ou quoi ? C'est marqué sur notre front ? Il me prend la main et m'invite à m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il me tend son gobelet de l'espèce de tisane que nous fabriquons à partir de feuilles et de baies trouvées dans les bois.

_ Et toi ? Tu n'en prends pas ? , je m'étonne.

_ Non, je n'ai pas très faim, me rétorque-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

_ Tu n'as déjà pas beaucoup mangé hier, s'inquiète Delly.

_ Mais si, arrête de t'en faire pour moi, maman, la rabroue-t-il. En plus, j'ai un peu la nausée.

_ Ça va pas, t'es pas bien ?, je m'alarme en lui posant une main sur le genou.

Il tourne son visage vers moi et prend un air rassurant en serrant doucement mes doigts avec sa main.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien !

Il plonge son regard océan dans le mien, je me sens un peu plus rassurée quand je vois qu'il n'a rien perdu de sa malice, je mets mes craintes en retrait pour le moment. Je hoche la tête et porte mon attention alentour.

_ Vous n'avez pas vu Madge ?, je demande pour changer de sujet. Elle est sortie juste avant moi mais je ne la vois pas.

_ Elle est partie vers le hangar à bois, m'informe Annie.

Je fixe sans la voir réellement la direction que m'a indiqué Annie et me met à réfléchir. Bizarre, elle est partie sans même m'attendre et ces derniers temps, je ne la vois même plus, elle disparaît sans arrêts. Est-ce que c'est parce que je passe tout mon temps avec Peeta ? Il faudrait que je lui pose la question lorsque nous serons de retour au lycée … Je sens la main de Peeta qui me presse doucement le genou et je porte mon attention vers lui en reléguant au fond de mon esprit mes interrogations. D'un mouvement du menton, il m'indique le centre du camp : je n'avais même pas remarqué que Haymitch et Effie s'étaient avancés pour nous expliquer le programme de cette dernière journée.

_ … par équipe de deux: le but sera d'être le premier à trouver le drapeau que nous avons caché quelque part dans les bois, débite Abernathy d'une voix fatiguée. Les premiers qui le trouveront auront une surprise lors des examens … Je n'en dis pas plus …

Il soupire en se pinçant l'arête du nez, je pense qu'il est temps que ce séjour se termine parce que sa mine s'est décomposée au fil des jours. Trinkett s'est approchée imperceptiblement de lui et lui frôle le bras, je jurerais voir une ombre de sourire se dessinait furtivement sur ses traits, son visage se détendant une fraction de secondes. Elle tape dans ses mains avec ferveur.

_ Ouuuh, cela s'annonce épique !, s'extasie-t-elle. Nous allons vous distribuez des cartes avec la position du drapeau, une boussole et un GPS qui nous indiquera votre position. En cas de problème, il nous permettra de venir vous chercher.

Moi qui croyais que cette dernière journée allait s'annoncer calme et tranquille, j'en suis pour mes frais, j'ai l'impression que c'est la pire que nous allons vivre. Il fait encore plus chaud que lorsque nous sommes arrivés avant-hier, une espèce de moiteur malsaine qui nous fait suer corps et eaux au moindre mouvement. Et nous allons devoir crapahuter dans les bois …

_ Il va s'en dire, précise tranquillement Haymitch, que tout ce que nous venons de vous enseignez depuis deux jours va pouvoir s'appliquer pour cette journée. Et que le drapeau n'est pas planqué à quelques kilomètres d'ici, il est à environ une journée …

Il garde le silence quelques secondes comme pour ménager son effet, je me demande ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Je jette un regard perplexe à Peeta qui semble aux aguets, comme moi.

_ … _Et demi_ de marche …, finit-il fier de son effet.

Un grondement de protestation monte de toute part autour de moi.

_ Putain, mais on se croirait en Dictature !, s'énerve Cato.

_ On est en Démocratie ou non ?!, renchérit Marvel. Vous avez pas le droit de nous faire ça !

_ Holà ! C'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette !, grogne Haymitch. Si t'as signé, c'est pour en chier. C'est pas moi qui fais les règles, si vous êtes pas contents, vous irez vous plaindre au Principal Snow en rentrant d'accord ? Effie va faire les équipes, rapprochez-vous d'elle …

Je suis soulagée de savoir que c'est nous qui allons faire les équipes, je ne me sentais pas la force ni le courage de devoir supporter de faire équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Les autres élèves continuent de protester autour de nous, moi je me contente de me rapprocher de Peeta et de glisser mes doigts entre les siens.

_ Je n'en peux plus de ce satané voyage, j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, je lui chuchote.

_ Pas moi, me dit-il tranquillement en caressant le dos de ma main du bout de son pouce. J'adore ces bois …

Je lève les yeux vers lui, étonnée, et remarque cette petite lueur coquine au fond de ses yeux, ce qui me remue complètement le bas du ventre de nouveau. Je lui donne une petite tape dans le ventre pour essayer de faire diversion.

_ Peeta !, je lui fais faussement outrée.

Il ricane et me rapproche plus contre lui en embrassant le haut de ma tête avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Effie et Haymitch. Comme je me sens … Tranquille et bien quand je suis dans ses bras. C'est un sentiment étrange, d'autant plus qu'il m'habite depuis deux jours maintenant, je pourrais presque m'y habituée, et ça me fait un peu peur …

Finalement, les équipes se forment, Gale est réapparu pendant les consignes, Madge sur ses talons, je ne cesse de les voir ensemble d'ailleurs, je me demande si ça cache quelque chose, ils finissent même par former une équipe. L'avantage ? Je ne supporterais pas son regard de chien battu seule avec lui perdue dans la forêt. Finnick interrompt le cours de mes réflexions.

_ Je suppose que vous vous mettez ensemble, demande-t-il à Peeta en nous désignant du doigt.

Peeta reste silencieux en me sondant de son regard azur, attendant ma réponse. Je fais mine d'hésiter en arquant les sourcils.

_ Hum … Je sais pas trop …

Il prend une mine excessivement peinée absolument adorable.

_ J'espère bien, j'ajoute aussitôt.

_ Moi qui voulait faire équipe avec lui, je suis déçu, pleurniche Finnick.

_ C'est vrai ?, s'étonne Peeta.

_ T'es malade !, rigole-t-il.

Finnick prend Annie dans ses bras et la serre contre lui.

_ Je vais pouvoir passer une journée et une nuit avec cette beauté loin des regards indiscrets, je ne vais pas cracher dessus !

Il l'embrasse bruyamment sur la bouche tandis qu'elle glousse en lui prenant le visage dans ses mains. Il vient de soulever un détail intéressant auquel je n'avais pas pensé qui me chauffe le bas du ventre : une journée et une nuit, seule, avec Peeta … Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et me mets à fixer intensément mes pieds. Je sens tout à coup le regard brûlant de celui-ci sur moi, je suis certaine que la même pensée lubrique vient de lui traverser l'esprit. Je soupire et tente de paraître parfaitement normale.

_ Je vous filerais des capotes si vous voulez, je pense que Peeta ne doit plus en avoir, insinue Finnick en me fixant un sourire goguenard sur le visage tandis que je relève la tête.

Mon visage vire au cramoisi et je lance un regard assassin à Peeta. D'ailleurs, il adresse le même genre d'œillade à son comparse qui paraît absolument fier de son petit sous-entendu.

_ Ta gueule Fin' !, le rabroue sèchement Peeta.

Voilà que tout le monde est au courant, super ! Mon enthousiasme s'est soudain envolé. Peeta essaie de me reprendre la main en cherchant mon regard par en dessous mais je croise délibérément les bras sur ma poitrine en l'ignorant. Je l'entends soupirer en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Tant mieux, ça lui fait les pieds !

Haymitch et Effie nous annonce ensuite que nous ne reviendrons pas à la suite de ce treck et que nous allons donc devoir rassembler toutes nos affaires au bus maintenant. Le bus nous amènera au point de départ de cette randonnée où seront distribuées les sacoches avec tout ce qu'il faut pour cette journée et demi de marche.

Je repars donc vers mon dortoir, toujours aussi énervée à l'encontre de mon Garçon des Pains quand ce dernier m'appelle. Je fais quand si de rien était et continue d'avancer en compagnie de Delly et Annie. Il finit par m'attraper le poignet.

_ Katniss !, s'énerve-t-il. Arrête ton cinéma ! Attends deux secondes !

Je me tourne vers lui, froidement, sans vraiment le regarder en face.

_ Quoi ?, je lui rétorque, durement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? T'as pas assez de capotes de la part de Finnick ? Faut demander à Abernathy de s'arrêter en acheter ?

Son visage semble peiné par le ton que je viens d'employer et je me sens un peu coupable. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux, nerveusement.

_ Je n'ai rien dit à Finnick pour … Pour nous deux … Pour cette nuit …

Il regarde le sol, gêné, les deux mains sans cesse dans ses cheveux. Il semble troublé et pour la première fois, il manque d'élocution et cherche ses mots.

_ Il … Il a deviné tout seul, en nous voyant arrivé ce matin et …

Je suis complètement idiote d'avoir –encore- réagi de manière si abrupte toute à l'heure. Il est tellement confus comme ça, essayant absolument de se justifier que je me sens emplie d'un sentiment très étrange qui me gonfle le cœur dans ma poitrine. Il continue ses explications alors que je fais un pas vers lui et prends son visage entre mes mains afin de l'embrasser. Il est d'abord surpris mais finit par enlacer mes hanches de ses mains et me rapprocher ainsi de lui dans un geste vif et approfondir par la même occasion notre baiser.

_ Vous me faites gerber !, marmonne soudain Gale en passant près de nous. Prenez une chambre, ce sera plus discret …

Peeta et moi nous détachons l'un de l'autre, un peu gênés par cet étalage d'affection en public qui vient de nous prendre. Gale s'est planté à côté de nous et continue sa diatribe rancunière.

_ … Ah oui, j'oubliais, vous préférez faire ça dans les bois …

_ Arrête ça Gale, s'il te plaît, je le prie.

Peeta me passe un bras protecteur derrière le dos tandis que nous faisons face à Gale ensemble.

_ Arrêtez quoi ?, interroge-t-il amèrement. C'est la vérité non ? Ton kiff s'est de te faire peloter dans les bois c'est ça ? Si j'avais su ça plus tôt …

_ Hawthorne, tu dépasses les limites là, prévient Peeta.

_ Et quoi ? Tu vas appeler Finnick pour me mettre une mandale ?, ricane mon meilleur –ancien ?- ami.

_ Non, je m'en chargerais moi-même puisque là, tu ne me prendras pas en traître, lui explique calmement Peeta.

Haymitch surgit de nulle part. Comme s'il nous surveillait du coin de l'œil, à l'affût de cet instant.

_ Personne ne va mettre de mandale à personne les gamins puisque Everdeen et Mellark vont arrêter de se donner en spectacle devant tout le monde en se léchant la glotte à tour de bras. C'est compris ?

Il nous fixe d'un air entendu, Peeta et moi. J'ai mes poils qui se hérissent de frustration : ce n'est pas de ma faute si Gale est sans arrêts en train de m'épier ou de croire des choses complètement stupides !

_ Gale n'a qu'à arrêter de me surveiller comme si j'étais à lui !, j'explose.

Le visage de Gale se transforme en une expression de colère. Haymitch baragouine des mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe où je ne saisis que « misère », « gamins insupportables » et « alcool ».

_ Excuse-moi d'avoir juré à ton père de prendre soin de toi quand il est mort, me lance-t-il hargneusement au visage.

_ A ce niveau-là, c'est plus prendre soin de moi, c'est me harceler ! Ta jalousie maladive est étouffante.

Peeta ne dit rien et se contente d'écouter en encaissant. Haymitch siffle pour nous interrompre.

_ Vos histoires de couples, je m'en fous c'est bien clair ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que monsieur bougon, ici présent …

Il désigne Gale d'un mouvement de tête. Celui-ci renifle dédaigneusement et marmonne dans ses dents. Haymitch passe outre et continue.

_ … Va arrêter à son tour de faire sa tête de mule et tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Quant à toi, trésor …

Il me jette un coup d'œil fatigué en me montrant du doigt mon dortoir.

_ … Tu vas aller rejoindre Ef … Miss Trinkett dans ton dortoir pour ranger tes affaires et vous deux, les deux terreurs …

Il se tourne vers Peeta et Gale qui se font toujours face.

_ … Vous allez rejoindre votre dortoir pour ranger les vôtres. Sinon, j'en connais une qui va me faire une comédie pour les horaires pas respectés …

Je fais un discret signe de la main à Peeta en m'éloignant vers mon hangar, ses yeux me sourient en retour alors qu'il hâte le pas pour rejoindre le sien, Gale sur les talons, traînant la patte. Je surprends les yeux de mon meilleur ami vrillé sur moi, rempli d'amertume, qui surprend notre échange, au moment où je retourne la tête vers mon dortoir. Haymitch ferme la marche, nonchalamment, les épaules basses.

Dans le dortoir, c'est le branle-bas de combats, les filles s'agitent de partout pour ranger leurs affaires. Je rejoins ma couchette où Madge termine de plier ses quelques t-shirts. J'ouvre ma besace en grand sur mon matelas avant de commencer à y fourrer mes quelques affaires : mes deux t-shirts mon pantacourt de rechange, mon maillot de bain … Je vois tout à coup la tête de Madge émerger devant moi, l'air préoccupé. J'arque un sourcil, étonnée.

_ Je peux te toucher deux mots ?, me demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Je suis un peu étonnée, mon cœur bat un peu plus vite, me demandant ce qu'il lui arrive. J'hoche la tête.

_ Je … Euh …, bégaie-t-elle. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

Je suis pendue à ses lèvres, c'est la première fois qu'elle semble aussi troublée par ce qu'elle s'apprête à me confier.

_ J'ai … Est-ce que …

Elle bafouille comme ça pendant encore quelques secondes, comme si elle était réticente à se livrer, elle se met même à jouer avec la lanière de ma besace sur mon matelas, ce qui commence à m'agacer un peu, je dois le reconnaître. La patience n'est pas mon fort, je sens poindre l'énervement. C'est une bien meilleure confidente que moi, j'en ai la preuve alors que je meurs d'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Je repense à toutes les fois où je me suis tournée vers elle et qu'elle est restée parfaitement calme et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas dire de paroles qui dépasseraient ma pensée.

_ Je suis toute ouïe Madge, je lui fais de mon ton le plus posé pour l'encourager.

J'esquisse une grimace de sourire.

_ Je dois t'avouer, finit-elle par lâcher gênée, qu'hier soir, il s'est passé quelque chose entre Gale et moi.

Je reste sans voix devant son aveu. C'est une blague ? C'est comme si mon estomac tombait de dix étages. Je ne comprends pas tout là … Elle m'observe toujours attentivement, je suis passée à la loupe ce qui me rend très mal à l'aise.

_ Je tenais à te l'avouer, termine-t-elle. Tu es mon amie et je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal si tu le découvrais je ne sais comment …

_ Pourquoi je le prendrais mal ?, je lui demande, une boule dans la gorge.

_ Parce que … Gale et toi …, insinue-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

_ Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Gale et moi, je te l'ai déjà dit, je la coupe un peu brusquement.

Elle hausse un sourcil.

_ Donc, y a pas de soucis entre nous ?, insiste-t-elle.

Pourquoi veut-elle que ça me pose un souci ? Et pourquoi j'ai cette étrange sensation dans mon estomac, comme si j'avais mangé quelque chose qui ne voulait pas passé ?

_ Bien sûr que non, je lui rétorque, surprise.

Madge esquisse un léger sourire en me scrutant attentivement. Elle semble plus sereine tout à coup, je comprends pourquoi je ne la voyais plus ces temps-ci … J'ai sur le bout de la langue des tas de questions que j'ai envie de lui poser : quand ? Comment ? … POURQUOI ? ! Madge doit s'en douter puisqu'elle reste plantée de l'autre côté de notre lit, comme si elle attendait que je l'interroge. Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de me lancer, je ne voudrais pas paraître trop possessive alors je pèse mes mots et les choisis avec le plus grand soin. Je m'humidifie les lèvres du bout de la langue.

_ Et hum …, je bafouille à mon tour. Ça c'est passé quand ?

Oh mon Dieu, je la vois écarquiller les yeux quand elle réfléchit et ils s'illuminent même quand elle ouvre la bouche pour m'expliquer. Ses joues se teintent légèrement. J'ai le mauvais pressentiment que pour elle, c'est plus qu'un rapprochement. Et vu la scène que Gale vient de me faire, cela ne semble pas réciproque …

_ Ohh, s'anime-t-elle, ça c'est passé hier soir … Depuis quelques jours, je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui vois-tu et après que toi et lui vous vous soyez un peu frittés après le jeu Action et Vérité, je suis partie le rejoindre pour discuter avec lui et … Une chose en entraînant une autre … On s'est embrassé !

Je ne sais pas comment réagir, je reste silencieuse, cette fois Madge fronce les sourcils. Hier soir, Gale était complètement soûle … Si ça se trouve, c'est eux que j'ai vu se tripoter dans les buissons.

_ Et vous … Vous vous êtes juste embrassés ?, j'essaie de paraître enthousiaste.

Madge glousse, je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'entends faire ce genre de bruits.

_ Tu es bien curieuse Katniss ! Disons qu'il a les mains baladeuses …

C'est bien eux que j'ai vu dans les buissons, je confirme. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup.

_ Et hum … Lui et toi euh … Vous vous êtes parlés aujourd'hui ?

_ J'ai voulu lui parler tout à l'heure pendant le petit-déjeuner mais il n'était pas très loquace et disponible, c'est pour ça que je nous ai mis ensemble pour le treck, on pourra discuter.

Elle glousse de nouveau, c'est vraiment bizarre de la voir comme ça.

_ Et plus si affinités, termine-t-elle, coquine.

Mouais, ça peut être que bénéfique à Gale de passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Alors pourquoi ça me met à l'aise ?

_ Tu sais, ajoute-t-elle soudain plus gravement. Quand tu t'es rapprochée de Peeta, ça a fait beaucoup de mal à Gale.

Mon énervement revient au galop. De quoi je me mêle ? Et moi, de le voir réagir et se comporter comme ça, comme un gros con, ça ne me fait pas de mal peut-être ? Je reste silencieuse.

_ C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé d'être là pour lui, lui remonter le moral ces derniers jours, explique-t-elle.

_ Moui … Okay, y a pas de soucis … Je comprends, je mens.

Nous sommes interrompues par Effie.

_ Mesdemoiselles, nous avons un horaire à respecter, il serait de bon ton de vous activé un peu !

Elle tape dans ses mains pour nous motiver. Madge revient à la charge.

_ Donc, entre nous, rien à changer ?, réitère-t-elle.

Cette fois, je ne cache plus mon exaspération.

_ Non, c'est bon, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde !, je lui lance avec force en me remettant à mon rangement. C'est tout ?

_ Oui, merci, ironise-t-elle.

Elle tourne les talons, son sac à la main et sort du dortoir. Je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer les différents sentiments qui m'habitent suite à cette révélation. Je soupire en me replongeant dans mon paquetage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous rassemblons au milieu du campement, nos sacs fins prêts pour le retour à la vraie vie. Peeta se faufile derrière moi avec Finnick et ses amis.

_ Je suis un peu triste de quitter cet endroit, déclare-t-il en m'enlaçant les hanches et en posant son menton sur mon épaule.

_ Ah bon ?, je m'étonne en m'appuyant contre lui.

_ Ben oui, j'ai les meilleurs souvenirs de ma vie ici !, s'émerveille-t-il.

Je ne dis rien mais n'en pense pas moins, je me contente de caresser du bout des doigts ses mains robustes. Les papillons dans mon estomac volètent allégrement en entendant cette déclaration. Je me blottis un peu plus contre son buste.

_ Oh Peeta-le-romantique est parmi nous !, ricane Finnick.

_ C'est mignon, le soutient Delly.

_ Ca va mieux toi ? j'interroge soudain Peeta.

Finnick pouffe, je le regarde, interdite, ne comprenant pas tout. Peeta reste silencieux.

_ Il a gerbé tout à l'heure !, se moque son ami.

Je me tends.

_ C'est vrai ?, je m'inquiète.

_ Mais, comment ça se fait, s'alarme Delly.

_ Ce doit être un truc que j'ai mangé ce matin, bougonne Peeta en haussant les épaules comme pour chasser mes doutes.

Pris d'une envie coquine, il embrasse soudain ma nuque tendrement du bout de sa langue et j'ai de nouveau des frissons qui me parcourent de partout, mes inquiétudes s'envolant à mesure que les frissons m'envahissent … Je repense alors à notre nuit et je suis complètement perturbée.

_ Si on vous dérange …, nous interrompt Finnick.

Peeta rit et arrête son manège. Je me rends compte que ce foutu sourire est de retour sur mon visage tandis que je m'aperçois que je suis soudain frustrée …

Abernathy et Trinkett nous invite ensuite à prendre toutes nos affaires : ça y est, nous partons rejoindre notre bus, en reprenant le fameux chemin en terre en sens inverse. Je ne le reconnaîtrais pas de vive voix mais je me sens un peu comme Peeta, nostalgique de quitter cet endroit qui a fondamentalement changé ma vie. Peeta –mon petit-ami, il va falloir que je m'y fasse- se glisse à mes côtés et, alors que je m'attends à ce qu'il prenne ma main, il me prend sans rien dire ma besace. Je résiste un peu en le regardant interloquée et il me fait un de ses fameux clins d'œil dont il a le secret et je lui lâche finalement mes affaires, le cœur en liesse.

Ce matin semble identique à celui d'il y a deux jours maintenant : une chaleur à crever, un troupeau d'élèves bruyants, Abernathy et Trinkett qui discutent entre eux, toujours plus complices, un garçon à mes côtés. Pourtant, tout est différent : je suis désespérément accro à ce garçon avec qui j'ai même fait l'amour pour la première fois et à qui je pense constamment et je commence même à trouver certains de ces élèves bruyants sympathiques. Je n'arrive pas à contenir mon soupir de contentement. Peeta se tourne vers moi, un sourire tranquille s'étire sur ses traits tandis qu'il humidifie avec sa langue ses lèvres, le voir ainsi, les rayons du soleil se reflétant sur ses boucles blondes, la transpiration faisant collée son t-shirt sur son torse, une gouttelette de sueur descendant lentement sur sa tempe, ses quelques poils de torse dépassant de son encolure de maillot font qu'une pensée fugace me traverse alors l'esprit à ma plus grande surprise : je meurs d'envie de le revoir sans aucun vêtement sur le dos, sa langue parcourant de nouveau mon corps entièrement nu …


	15. Chapter 15

**Peeta**.

Après un petit trajet en car dans lequel l'atmosphère est irrespirable et qui n'arrange en rien la légère nausée que je ressens, nous arrivons enfin au lieu de départ de ce fameux « capture drapeau ». Nous sommes déposés devant une forêt bien plus dense que celle que nous venons de quitter : les arbres sont plus hauts, les buissons bien plus touffus et les fourrés bien plus menaçantes. Je me sens nettement moins à l'aise ici que sur notre camp qui avait l'air beaucoup plus accueillant. J'avale la boule que j'ai dans la gorge et essaie de masquer mon malaise en descendant du bus et en détaillant mon environnement. La température a encore augmenté avec l'ascension du soleil, je sens bourdonner tout autour de moi des moustiques et autres moucherons, et de drôles de crissements venant de ces bois résonnent de partout. Je jette un coup d'œil à Katniss qui descend à son tour, elle semble beaucoup plus enchantée que moi : après tout, la nature, c'est son élément. Son expression traduit une certaine excitation quand elle se penche vers moi.

_ Cet endroit a l'air beaucoup plus sympa que l'autre côté !, me chuchote-t-elle.

Je me contente de hocher la tête, c'est une façon de voir. Un endroit sympa pour moi c'est un endroit avec des pavés et des magasins. Mais de la voir comme ça me ravit tellement que je chasse rapidement mes angoisses de mon esprit. Finnick passe comme une ombre derrière moi et glisse quelques préservatifs dans la poche de mon pantalon avec un sourire de connivence, je m'arrête, abasourdi.

_ On ne sait jamais, me glisse-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner rejoindre Annie.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, il est incroyable, jamais il ne s'arrête de penser au cul. Et surtout, il a pris combien de capotes avec lui pour ce séjour ? Je passe une main dans le bas du dos de Katniss quand je la rejoins. Les autres élèves terminent de se rassembler autour de Effie et de Haymitch. Etrangement, on n'entend plus un murmure d'excitation, la plupart de nos camarades a la mine sombre et semble aussi anxieux que moi. Bien entendu, il n'y a que Cato et sa bande qui fanfaronnent. Je les entends même passer une espèce de pacte pour faire le treck tous ensemble : ce n'est qu'à quelques encablures de l'arrivée qu'ils se sépareront pour que chaque membre de leur « alliance » ait une chance de trouver le drapeau. Je soupçonne un mauvais coup de leur part afin de faire perdre les autres, ou tout du moins de les ralentir voire carrément de les empêcher de le trouver. J'en parlerais à Katniss tout à l'heure.

_ Okay, tout le monde est descendu du bus ?, interroge gentiment Effie.

Quelques grognements surgissent en guise de réponse. Haymitch grogne à son tour.

_ Ceux qui ne sont pas sortis c'est tant pis pour eux ! On a pas que ça à faire !

Effie lui pose une main apaisante sur le bras, il se renfrogne. Elle reprend.

_ C'est donc d'ici que va partir la dernière activité de votre séjour des Terminales. Il s'agit d'une découverte, en condition réelle, de la survie en milieu hostile et de voir si vous avez bien suivis et compris les enseignements que vous avez reçus pendant ce séjour. Il s'agira donc pour vous : de fabriquer des armes, de vous nourrir en chassant et/ ou en pêchant, d'allumer un feu, de vous fabriquer un abri etc … Tout cela bien entendu, en tentant de trouver en premier le fameux drapeau que nous avons caché quelque part dans cette forêt. Les premiers qui le trouvent gagneront un substantiel avantage pour leurs examens finaux …

_ Quel genre d'avantage ?, l'interrompt Glimmer.

Effie fait la moue et émet un petit claquement de langue réprobateur.

_ Que vous ai-je déjà dit à propos des bonnes manières ?, la reprend-t-elle.

_ Toujours lever la main pour prendre la parole, scande les élèves en cœur sous le regard approbateur d'Effie.

Glimmer roule exagérément des yeux et lève la main en soupirant.

_ Mademoiselle Trinkett ?, demande-t-elle en accentuant chaque syllabe.

Effie ramène ses deux mains devant elle avec un sourire bienveillant avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, fière d'inculquer ses valeurs à ses pupilles récalcitrantes.

_ Oui Glimmer, je t'écoute.

Glimmer soupire à nouveau, les autres élèves commencent à s'agiter.

_ Quel genre d'avantage ?, répète-t-elle agacée

_ Ça, ce sera la surprise au moment du départ demain matin, termine Effie dans un sourire.

_ Bon, après ce cour de bonne manière, voici les consignes les gamins, intervient Abernathy. Pas de violence entre équipiers ou …

Il cherche du regard Gale puis ensuite moi et nous lance un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

_ … Entre équipes différentes sous peine de disqualification et sanctions immédiates. Ce que vous faites dans les bois doit rester moralement approprié …

Cette fois encore, son regard s'arrête sur Katniss et moi. Ces sous-entendus sont fatigants. J'entends des rires qui fusent à droite et à gauche, et même nos prénoms qui sont marmonnés ici et là. Un mois … Un mois à supporter ça. Katniss se tend imperceptiblement à côté de moi et je vois même ses poings qui se serrent et se desserrent.

_ … Même si nous ne serons pas là pour vous surveiller, cela va s'en dire, nous vous faisons confiance. Il est évident que l'alcool n'est pas tolérer.

Marvel et Cato ricanent non loin de moi, je présume qu'ils ont tout prévu, je ne sais comment. Haymitch continue son discours d'une voix monocorde.

_ Dans votre paquetage : une gourde de un litre à moitié pleine, à vous de vous débrouiller pour la remplir, un GPS qui nous indiquera votre position en cas d'Urgences, il suffira d'appuyer sur le bouton alerte. Une carte avec la position du drapeau et une boussole. De la viande séchée, le temps que vous commenciez à chasser, un couteau de chasse, de la corde, de la ficelle et quelques autres trucs utiles que j'ai oublié. Voilà, amusez-vous bien les morveux. Et à demain matin.

_ Vous avez oublié de préciser que c'est un paquetage par équipe, se moque Trinkett.

Haymitch marmonne en se grattant la barbe.

_ Bon, je crois que nous en avons terminé, précise-t-elle joyeusement. Chacun votre tour vous viendrez chercher votre sac et vous pourrez y aller, n'oubliez pas, la première équipe qui trouve le drapeau à gagner ! Des questions ?

Une multitude de mains se lèvent en même temps, Effie interroge une personne au hasard.

_ Une fois qu'une équipe a trouvé le drapeau, demande la rouquine que j'avais déjà vu près du feu, les autres qui sont encore dans les bois, y font quoi ?

_ Ben on les laisse là et on se barre, se moque Haymitch. Vous ne saurez si vous êtes les premiers que quand vous serez arrivés !

Nos camarades commencent à stresser sérieusement, l'agitation se fait sentir et des questions fusent de partout. Trinkett ne parvient plus à suivre la cadence et Abernathy finit par perdre son calme.

_ Ça suffit !, gronde-t-il. Prenez vos sacs, vous découvrirez bien assez tôt toutes les subtilités qui vous attendent. Plus vite vous prenez vos sacs, plus vite vous êtes partis, plus vite vous trouvez le drapeau.

Nous nous rassemblons donc par équipe afin qu'Effie nous fournisse un sac, je ne peux m'empêcher d'entremêler mes doigts à ceux de Katniss pour tenter de paraître calme, elle me serre fort la main, comme si elle sentait mon appréhension. Quand la dernière équipe touche à peine son sac, c'est la cohue, tout le monde se met à courir dans tous les sens, sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir son sac et de sortir sa carte. Effie lève les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Haymitch se marre .

Instinctivement, Katniss enfile le sac sur son dos et me tire par la main pour que nous nous engouffrions sur un chemin que personne n'a pris, elle n'a même pas pris la carte elle non plus. Elle galope d'un bon pas à travers les branches basses et les racines sans même jeter un coup d'œil sur le chemin qu'elle emprunte tandis que moi, je ne cesse de trébucher et de me prendre les pieds absolument partout. Au bout d'un moment, je n'en peux plus et lui fais signe de nous arrêter. Je lâche sa main et mets mes deux mains sur mes hanches pour tenter de reprendre mon souffle, en courbant le dos. Je sue à grosses gouttes de partout, je crois que je n'ai jamais couru à cette vitesse et aussi longtemps de ma vie : je fais du sport, c'est vrai, mais jamais sous cette chaleur et dans les bois ! Je soulève un pan de mon t-shirt pour essuyer mon visage. Je surprends le regard de Katniss sur moi qui me détaille longuement. Elle rougit aussitôt quand elle remarque que je l'ai capté, ce qui me fait ressentir une espèce de bien être, je dois le reconnaître, puis elle fait mine d'observer notre environnement. Elle ne semble nullement essoufflée contrairement à moi, et c'est à peine si un filet de sueur imprègne son front.

_ Alors, j'halète, on a pris assez de distances avec les autres maintenant pour regarder où nous sommes ?

_ Mmmh …, réfléchit-elle. Je pense oui …

Elle retire le sac de son dos et le pose par terre, à ses pieds avant de s'accroupir pour farfouiller dedans. Je l'imite aussitôt. Une fois qu'elle a trouvé la carte, elle se concentre pour parvenir à déterminer notre position avec la boussole et les indications données en fonction de la carte. Cette façon qu'elle a de souffler pour chasser les quelques mèches qui lui collent au front en fronçant les sourcils me rend carrément dingue, je sens l'excitation qui me gagne tout à coup et je dois réfréner le désir qui me dévore de lui prendre la bouche en cet instant précis. Elle me lance un regard perplexe en repliant la carte d'un geste brusque.

_ Quoi ?, me questionne-t-elle abruptement.

_ Rien, je me défends.

Elle fronce encore plus les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes encore de cette façon ?, insiste-t-elle.

Je penche la tête sur le côté, curieux d'en savoir plus.

_ De quelle façon ?, je souris.

Elle baisse les yeux et fouille à nouveau dans le sac sans répondre tout de suite.

_ Comme une espèce de friandise …, termine-t-elle dans ses dents.

Elle sort une gourde du sac qu'elle ouvre et boit une gorgée, toujours sans me regarder. Quand elle lève enfin timidement son regard orageux vers moi en me la tendant, je lui remets les mèches de cheveux qui la gênent derrière son oreille avant de laisser traîner ma main sur sa joue tandis que je refuse son offrande d'un signe de tête. Elle ferme les yeux en appréciant la caresse de ma main avant de poser la sienne par-dessus la mienne en lâchant un soupir de contentement, tout en faisant tomber sa gourde par la même occasion.

_ Tu es une merveilleuse friandise, une tentation à laquelle j'adore succombé, je chuchote en caressant son visage avec mon pouce.

Je vois ses prunelles qui s'illuminent du même éclat qu'hier soir quand elle rouvre enfin ses yeux alors même que ses joues rosissent légèrement. Je me penche vers elle afin de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes en fermant les yeux. Leurs goûts délicatement fruités me fait de nouveau tressaillir de plaisir. Nos bouches se confondent et nos langues se caressent avec douceur au moment où Katniss se presse un peu plus contre moi. Ses bras se crochètent autour de ma nuque, mes mains quittent son visage afin de prendre ses hanches pour que je sente complètement son corps contre le mien. Elle passe ses cuisses autour de mon buste pour se caler plus confortablement alors que ses mains se mettent à danser dans mes cheveux. Notre baiser se fait plus profond, mes mains plus coquines, et mon cœur s'accélère à mesure que mes sens s'embrasent. J'oublie absolument tout : où nous sommes, ce que nous sommes censés faire, l'heure qu'il est, jusqu'à ma propre identité pour me fondre avec celle qui fait battre mon cœur depuis tant d'années. Katniss commence à haleter mon prénom entre deux respirations à mesure que notre baiser s'intensifie, ça me rend carrément fou. Mes mains se font plus aventureuses et baladeuses pour aller se perdre sous le t-shirt de Katniss, je l'entends soupirer un peu plus fort quand mes doigts entre en contact avec sa peau douce.

_ Mmmh Peeta …, murmure-t-elle d'une voix qui me rend fou de désir.

Je prends ça pour un signal et j'agrippe le bas de son maillot pour m'apprêter à lui retirer mais elle cesse ses caresses dans mes cheveux pour poser ses mains sur les miennes, un air contrit sur ses traits si délicats.

_ On ne devrait pas …, m'explique-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. Ce n'est pas le moment je pense …

Je reprends un peu mes esprits et me rends compte qu'elle a absolument raison. Je sens la frustration qui grogne dans mon bas ventre, je tente de l'ignorer et de la masquer.

_ Hum, tu as raison. Excuse-moi …

Je me passe une main dans mes cheveux pour les remettre en place.

_ Je … Je me suis laissé emporter, j'explique d'une voix contrite.

J'avale ma salive et réajuste mes vêtements en me levant. Katniss reste assise et me détaille, insondable avant d'esquisser un invisible demi-sourire en reportant son attention sur le rangement du sac.

_ Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, murmure-t-elle mine de rien.

Je ressens une énorme bouffée de tendresse pour elle et la force à se lever en la prenant par le bras, je l'entends glousser, avant de la serrer fort contre moi, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, mon front collé au sien. Je peux sentir son souffle saccadé sur mon visage et son cœur battre à l'unisson du mien. Nous ne nous parlons pas, nous restons ainsi quelques secondes enlacés ensemble. Je joue avec ses doigts, elle finit par poser sa tête sur mon torse. Elle prend sa respiration comme pour dire quelque chose puis finalement ne dit rien.

Nous décidons de continuer à marcher une heure ou deux dans ces bois avant de stopper pour manger rapidement un peu de viande séchée, nous nous arrêtons donc non loin d'un petit ruisseau indiqué sur la carte pour également remplir au maximum nos gourdes. Katniss m'indique que, d'après la boussole et la carte, le drapeau devrait se trouvait à une quinzaine de kilomètres d'ici. Depuis que nous sommes partis, nous en avons parcourus environ cinq. Nous devrions en parcourir cinq de plus avant la nuit. Je suis éreinté, je n'absolument pas l'habitude de marcher dans les bois, et encore moins sous une chaleur pareille. Finalement, après avoir de nouveau avalés difficilement ces quelques kilomètres, Katniss inspecte le dernier endroit où nous nous sommes arrêtés pour nous reposer et décrète qu'il sera parfait pour établir notre campement. Je ne suis plus que sueur et halètement, contrairement à Katniss qui elle, semble toute fraîche et pimpante : c'est à peine si la sueur a marqué son t-shirt ou si une goutte de transpiration a coulé sur sa tempe. Je m'assois lourdement contre le tronc d'un arbre afin de chercher à la fois un peu de fraîcheur et de répit et souffle comme un forçat. Elle, elle se contente de retirer le sac de ses épaules et de la poser sur le sol, toujours pleine d'énergie. Elle me jette un regard en levant un sourcil, les mains sur les hanches.

_ Tu vas chercher du bois, je vais m'occuper d'aller poser des pièges, déclare-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse et me lève à regret. Katniss est déjà partie dans les environs : après tout, c'est son truc tout ça. Je furète donc aux alentours à la recherche de branchage correcte pour faire un feu ce soir. Plus tard, une fois qu'elle a posé tous ses pièges et ses collets, Katniss revient avec de de grandes feuilles qu'elle prévoit de tresser de façon à nous préparer un matelas confortable. Quand elle est dans les bois, elle est totalement transformée et hyperactive. Son visage s'anime : c'est une autre femme.

Au bout d'un moment, Katniss est parvenue à nous trouver de quoi nous sustenter pour la soirée, nous avons préparé un feu, et confectionné un matelas de feuilles et de branchages des plus confortables. Pour une soirée faite à partir de rien, c'est plutôt pas mal. Je me sens un peu coupable de ne pas y avoir contribué un peu plus mais bon, je sais parfaitement que Katniss est bien meilleure que moi dans bien des domaines et la survie en est un. Le soleil est bas à l'horizon, les bruits changent dans la forêt : les chants des oiseaux laissent doucement place au hululement des chouettes. La chaleur écrasante de la journée commence enfin à s'atténuer un peu : nous avons à présent droit à une espèce de moiteur étouffante avec un léger courant d'air chaud de temps en temps entre les arbres. Katniss termine de cuire nos lapins tandis que moi, je l'observe à travers les flammes, assis en tailleur de l'autre côté du feu. Elle est tellement concentrée sur sa tâche que je peux le détailler à loisirs sans qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils d'agacement. Elle finit par sentir mon regard sur elle au bout de quelques minutes, mais uniquement parce qu'elle a terminé la cuisson. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils, comme je m'y attendais, pourtant une ombre de sourire passe dans son regard avant de se propager sur son visage.

_ Hum … C'est prêt …, marmonne-t-elle.

Je me rapproche alors qu'elle sort un pique du feu et me le tend. Je la remercie d'un signe de tête avec un petit sourire en coin en prenant ma pitance. Katniss commence à manger tout en me coulant des regards insistants. J'ai l'impression qu'elle voudrait me dire quelque chose mais finalement se retient et mange avec application. Elle réitère son manège plusieurs fois tandis que nous mangeons en silence : elle me regarde longuement, prend une respiration, ouvre la bouche comme pour s'apprêter à dire quelque chose mais se ravise, puis baisse les épaules en soufflant.

_ Katniss ? Un problème ?

Elle prend un air préoccupé en s'éclaircissant la voix. Elle réfléchit un peu avant d'ouvrir la bouche en grimaçant légèrement.

_ Je … Euh … Tout à l'heure, Madge m'a dit qu'elle … Hum … Gale et elle s'étaient … Euh … Rapprochés on va dire … Apparemment hier ils … Mmh … Ils se sont embrassés …

Sa mine contrite fait peine à voir, elle semble vraiment troublée par ce qu'elle vient de me dire. J'avale ma salive et essaie de prendre un ton détaché, comme si cela m'était totalement égal, que cela ne me troublait pas plus que ça de la voir comme ça.

_ Oh … Et alors ? Tant mieux pour eux non ? Gale sera moins sur ton dos comme ça, c'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Elle se mord la lèvre, termine distraitement sa viande avant de jeter son pique en bois et la carcasse dans le feu. Elle hausse les épaules, quelque chose la tracasse encore mais elle ne veut pas l'admettre ou y faire face. Elle n'est pas comme d'habitude.

_ Oui sûrement, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Je prends une grande inspiration, je vois bien qu'elle ne me dit pas tout, depuis qu'elle a commencé à me parler de ça elle évite sciemment de me regarder en face. Je pose mon morceau de viande à peine entamé sur une pierre à côté de moi, et me tourne complètement vers elle. Je lui mets une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

_ Et si tu me disais réellement ce qui te tracasse ?, je la presse.

Elle ne daigne toujours pas me regarder et fixe obstinément les flammes en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre puis sur ses genoux.

_ C'est juste que … J'ai peur que Madge se fasse des idées. Que Gale ne ressente pas les mêmes choses qu'elle. Qu'elle se fasse des films quoi, avec la scène qu'il nous a encore fait avant de partir …

J'essaie de mettre de côté la pointe de déception qui m'envahit doucement mais sûrement. Tant pis, va bien falloir que je pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis qu'elle a commencé à aborder le sujet et qui va sûrement provoquer je ne sais quel tumulte.

_ Tu ne serais pas plutôt …

J'y vais avec des pincettes, je connais ses réactions.

_ … Un peu jalouse ?

Ces derniers mots franchissent mes lèvres en me brisant le cœur. Katniss tourne la tête vers moi d'un mouvement brusque, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Je m'y attendais, je savais qu'en prononçant ces mots fatidiques, je déclencherais son courroux, mais j'y étais obligé, je voyais bien qu'elle se refusait de l'admettre.

_ Jalouse ?, me singe-t-elle. Et pourquoi je serais jalouse je te prie ?

J'essaie de rester calme, même si à l'intérieur, c'est un festival de battements cœur et de maux de ventre. Je hausse les mains en signe d'apaisement.

_ Ne le prend pas mal, c'est tout à fait normal, j'essaie de lui expliquer doctement.

Son regard s'enflamme de plus en plus, comme si je l'insultais. Pourtant, si elle savait comme il m'en coûte de le reconnaître … J'en suis malade …

_ Votre relation est si forte parce que vous êtes super proches, c'est pour ça que je comprends pourquoi il a réagi aussi abruptement les premiers temps quand tu t'éloignais de lui pour aller vers moi, il a eu l'impression que je te volais à lui et a réalisé que pour lui, tu étais bien plus que sa meilleure amie.

Katniss prend soudain un air coupable. Elle fixe ses ongles avec applications et se met à mordiller ses cuticules.

_ Mais … Je n'ai rien fait pour, intervient-elle, troublée.

J'avale la boule qui m'entrave la gorge et me décide à poser la question qui ne cesse de m'obséder depuis que nous avons commencé cette conversation et qui me bousille les tripes.

_ Maintenant la question que je me pose c'est … Est-ce que tu penses que Madge te vole Gale également ? As-tu des sentiments pour lui ?

* * *

**Coucou à tous ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles sont toujours appréciées ! ;)**

**Sinon, un petit message pour vous dire que dans les deux prochaines semaines, je risque de ne pas publier aussi régulièrement, je ne serais pas chez moi, et donc, j'essaierais d'écrire et de poster dès que j'en aurais l'occasion (et accessoirement, une connexion internet lol) !**

**Mais dès mon retour, tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! ^^**

**Merci à tous pour votre soutien et votre présence et à très bientôt !**

**Peetniss.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde !**

**Hé oui, un jour de retard, mais je vous avais prévenu, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier dans les temps cette semaine et la semaine prochaine ! :)**

**Avant tout, je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre, je ne le trouve pas terrible : absence de motivation, d'inspiration et flemmite aigue ! Bref, ne m'en veuillez pas trop, je tâcherais de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et à très vite ! ^^**

**Peetniss.**

* * *

**Katniss.**

Comment … Comment ose-t-il me demander ça ? Comment ose-t-il même envisager cette … ce …

Gale … Gale est mon meilleur ami … C'est tout … Je n'ai jamais réellement pensé à lui autrement que sous cet angle. Il est mon roc, mon soutien, mon _ami_. Des sentiments pour lui ?! … C'est complètement con ! C'est complètement con de penser ça, Peeta est vraiment con de penser ça … Je suis déçue, tellement déçue que je manque de m'étrangler de colère.

Je n'ose pas le regarder en face, je trouve bien plus intéressant de fixer le bout de mes tennis. La fureur me hérisse chaque poil sur le corps. Oser penser ça après ce que nous venons de vivre ensemble … Ma bouche est horriblement sèche, une brique semble avoir pris la place de mes gorges vocales. Un silence s'installe, ce qui n'est pas si inhabituel entre lui et moi sauf que celui-ci est malsain, lourd de toutes les attentes que Peeta a placé en lui. Je le sens qu'il me fixe de ses magnifiques yeux azuréens, attendant patiemment que je lui réponde. Nous serions chez nous, j'aurais déjà pris mes jambes à mon cou, je ne sais pas pourquoi sa question me met dans cet état. Je pense que ce sont tous les sous-entendus qu'il a placé à l'intérieur qui me rende si furax. Je finis par expirer tout l'air que j'ai dans les poumons avant de lui faire face.

_ C'est une question complètement idiote Peeta, je lui réponds abruptement.

Il ne semble pas prendre ombrage de mon ton et reste parfaitement impassible, il penche la tête un peu sur le côté, il n'y a que ses yeux qui trahissent vraiment ce qu'il ressent : leur éclat habituel s'est terni, leur pétillement a disparu. Mon cœur se serre mais étrangement, ma colère redouble. Pourquoi se mettre dans des états pareils pour un truc qui n'existe même pas bordel de merde ! Pourquoi faire tant d'histoire ?! Je pince les lèvres.

_ Kat, tu ne réponds pas à ma question, me rétorque-t-il laconiquement.

J'exhale par le nez dédaigneusement.

_ Parce qu'il n'y a rien à répondre.

C'est vrai … Il n'y a rien à répondre, je ne ressens rien pour Gale … A part une très forte amitié (qui ces temps-ci a été mise à mal je le reconnais). Et qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire de toute façon ?

_ Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? T'es jaloux ou quoi ?, je lui balance sur la défensive.

Il prend un air peiné et rentre un peu sa tête dans ses épaules avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Je ne suis pas jal …

Il s'arrête une seconde, se pince l'arête du nez, puis se reprend.

_ Ok, je suis peut-être un peu jaloux, je le reconnais, concède-t-il. C'est juste que je ne veux pas me retrouver au milieu d'un truc entre vous.

Je suis prise d'une espèce d'arythmie cardiaque en l'entendant reconnaître qu'il est jaloux. Ça me met dans un état d'euphorie inexplicable. Au creux de l'estomac, une douce chaleur s'installe en entendant cette confession. Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? C'est horrible et je m'en veux de ressentir ça. Je me mords la lèvre. Peeta lève les yeux en soupirant.

_ Tu me rends dingue en faisant ça, s'il te plaît arrête, murmure-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage, visiblement troublé.

Ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer cette boule de chaleur. Mes joues chauffent instantanément. J'ai envie de le refaire juste pour l'embêter mais je m'en empêche. Je sens ma colère retombée pour laisser place à ce sentiment nouveau qui m'habite ces temps-ci, sentiment que je me mets à ressentir uniquement pour lui ces derniers jours, qui va et qui vient selon que je sois près de lui ou non, que je parle de lui ou non.

_ Alors s'il te plaît, sois honnête avec moi comme j'ai été honnête avec toi, me supplie-t-il d'une voix torturée. Je ne voudrais pas souffrir plus que je ne souffre déjà de savoir que mon amour est à sens unique depuis toutes ces années.

Sa dernière phrase est comme un coup de poignard. Je le fais souffrir depuis toutes ces années sans même que je le sache ? Je m'en veux tellement … Je m'éclaircis la gorge. Il a été honnête, m'a ouvert son cœur comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant …

_ Je … Je ne sais pas …, je reconnais d'une toute petite voix.

Je baisse de nouveau les yeux et me mords l'intérieur de la joue. Peeta reste silencieux et m'écoute attentivement. Mon cœur résonne durement dans ma poitrine. Par où commencer ?

_ Hum … Ce que je ressens est un peu confus. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que je ressens exactement.

Je jette un regard en coin à Peeta, il m'encourage du regard

_ Jusqu'à ce que Madge m'avoue qu'elle l'avait embrassé, c'était clair : mon meilleur pote, point barre. Pourtant, quand elle m'a dit ça, un flot de sentiments contraires m'a envahi et j'ai eu comme un sentiment de possession pour lui au fur et à mesure qu'elle me racontait sa soirée avec lui. Ça ne me rendait pas heureuse …

Je regarde finalement plus franchement Peeta, totalement déboussolée.

_ Je … Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis …, je termine piteusement.

Je reste suspendue aux lèvres de mon Garçon des Pains. Il soupire à la fin de ma confession et se passe une main sur le visage. Il pose ensuite ses mains sur ses genoux et repose ses yeux sur moi, je le fixe intensément, espérant y déceler le moindre indice qui me permette de deviner ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me mords à nouveau les lèvres tellement je suis stressée. Tout à coup, il se penche vers moi et me prend abruptement le visage dans ses mains pour plaquer goulûment ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'hoquète de surprise en répondant à son étreinte, le cœur menaçant d'exploser et crochète mes bras autour de sa nuque. Sa langue trouve la mienne alors que ses mains encerclent mon visage, leur contact rugueux sur mes joues me procurant tout un tas de sensation qui me font oublier où je suis. Notre baiser dure ainsi de longues minutes, nos lèvres ne se quittant que quelques secondes le temps de reprendre notre souffle. Ses doigts finissent par se perdre dans mes cheveux et mes bras par descendre le long de son dos. Prise par une envie coquine, je prends l'initiative d'agripper l'ourlet de son t-shirt sans quitter sa bouche avant de le relever lentement, je le sens se frémir avant d'ouvrir ses yeux, écarquillés sous la surprise. Il ne quitte pas ma bouche pour autant et se contente de me dévisager, ses lèvres plaquées contre les miennes, la lueur qui les habite habituellement est revenue, vacillante mais bien là. Ses pupilles sont légèrement dilatées, m'encourageant à lui retirer complètement son habit. Je continue donc de lui soulever son maillot d'un geste vif, ses bras ne me quittent que pour me permettre de lui enlever les manches, de même que nos lèvres ne se descellent que quelques secondes, le temps pour moi de faire passer sa tête dans l'encolure. Je peux entendre son souffle saccadé avant qu'il ne m'attire à nouveau contre lui et ne me reprenne la bouche, ses mains avides cherchant à leur tour à m'enlever mon vêtement. Je retiens mon souffle quand je le sens agripper le bas de mon débardeur et me le retirer prestement en murmurant mon nom dans un souffle rauque tandis que je parcours son torse avec mes mains. Sa bouche se perd dans ma nuque, je lève les yeux au ciel tant ce qu'il me fait me procure mille et une sensations inimaginables. Ses lèvres sont à présent sur mon épaule alors que ses doigts font descendre ma bretelle de soutien-gorge, sans même réfléchir, je le retire d'une main : j'ai envie de sentir Peeta tout contre ma peau, sans aucune entrave. Sans lever le nez de ma peau, il m'aide à l'enlever complètement et mon sous vêtement prend le même chemin que mon t-shirt. Il m'allonge doucement sur notre lit de feuilles et entreprend de descendre sa bouche le long de ma poitrine, mon cœur explose littéralement de sensations et une vérité me frappe soudain de plein fouet : jamais je ne me suis imaginée avec Gale dans cette situation de toute ma vie. Jamais je ne le lui aurais permis de me toucher ainsi d'ailleurs, de m'embrasser de cette façon. Je me suis bien imaginée avec lui dans des situations autre que l'amitié : mais ça c'est toujours limitées à de chastes baisers, c'est tout. Peeta est le seul avec qui je n'ai jamais eu ce genre d'envolée fantasmagorique et que j'ai laissé me toucher ainsi. Gale est mon ami, Peeta est plus que ça.

Peeta doit remarquer que quelque chose cloche parce qu'il arrête soudain ce qu'il était en train de me faire et remonte un peu au niveau de mon visage, le visage troublé. Il s'appuie sur ses avants bras, le visage à quelques millimètres du mien.

_ Je … Un problème Kat ? , demande-t-il penaud. Quelque chose que j'ai mal fait ?

Je me sans soudain libérée d'un poids énorme. Je lui prends le visage entre mes mains.

_ Non, pas du tout. Tout est parfait … Tu es parfait …

Il me dévisage, sceptique. Je lui caresse les joues du bout des doigts avant de chasser une de ses boucles blondes qui lui tombe dans les yeux.

_ Il n'y a rien et n'aura jamais rien avec Gale, je conclue avant de l'embrasser de nouveau sur les lèvres, comme pour clore définitivement le chapitre.

Il ne répond pas de suite à mon baiser, comme s'il encaissait la nouvelle puis me prend dans ses bras et me fait rouler sur lui, il semble beaucoup plus léger lui aussi maintenant dans sa gestuelle. Nous reprenons nos baisers et nos caresses, je me décide à lui faire ce qu'il semble adorer me faire : parcourir avec ma bouche son torse. Je descends doucement avec ma bouche le long de ses pectoraux et titille un par un ses tétons, le frémissement que je sens le parcourir quand je les prends dans ma bouche et que je les mordille du bout de mes dents m'encourage à continuer. Je descends ensuite lentement le long de sa sangle abdominale en laissant traîner mes lèvres et ma langue. J'entends Peeta haleter tandis que ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux. Je parcours ensuite du doigt le dessin de ses abdominaux et m'amuse à jouer avec ma langue dans son nombril. Il grogne au moment où j'arrive à l'orée de son pantalon. Peeta se relève soudain et m'amène à lui dans un geste vif, haletant, mes jambes de part et d'autres de lui. Il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes et se met à me caresser de partout, je me sens quitter la terre ferme. Si près de lui comme ça, je peux sentir la bosse dure dans son pantalon, ce qui renforce l'espèce de chaleur dans mon entrejambe qui n'a fait que s'accentuer depuis que nous avons commencé nos petits attouchements soit dit en passant. Il glisse ensuite une main vers mon short, je m'attends à ce qu'il recommence ce qu'il a fait hier et je sens déjà la chaleur qui pulse entre mes jambes dans l'attente de ce qui va se passer mais non, il se contente d'agripper mon bouton et de l'enlever, je ne peux retenir un soupir de frustration. Peeta arrête tout et je maudis mes foutues hormones.

_ Quoi ? Tu … Tu ne veux pas ?, interroge-t-il, désappointé, la main sur ma braguette.

Oh que si que je veux ! Je place mes mains par-dessus la sienne en guise de réponse et plaque ma bouche sur ses lèvres pour arrêter la parlotte inutile. Je n'ai jamais été aussi excitée de ma vie. Je l'encourage à continuer en l'aidant à baisser cette putain de braguette. Il me retire mon short et ma culotte dans un même geste rapide, je soulève mes fesses et mon bassin pour l'aider.

Je me demande si c'est ce que l'on ressent quand on a envie de quelqu'un ? Tout me paraît si lent alors que je voudrais qu'il se dépêche nom de Dieu ! Je ne pense plus qu'à cette sensation au niveau de mon bas ventre qui me tiraille et prend le contrôle de mon corps, qui pulse au rythme des battements de mon cœur et quand je regarde Peeta, il me fait l'effet d'un Cupcake au chocolat, j'ai envie de me fondre en lui et de ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Peeta me dévisage et je rougis soudain en réalisant à ce que je viens de penser, je ne sais plus où regarder. Est-ce que lui pense aussi à ça ? Faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à des trucs aussi cons … Il enlève à son tour son pantalon, je l'aide du mieux que je peux en essayant d'empêcher mon esprit de divaguer alors je vrille mes yeux aux siens, il semble si … Calme ! Avant de retirer complètement son pantalon, il sort de sa poche un préservatif, cette fois, je ne m'offusque pas, je souris même tandis qu'il l'ouvre et l'enfile. Il finit par terminer de le mettre et se rapproche de moi. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres tandis que je m'assois à califourchon sur lui.

Me sentir aussi proche de lui de cette manière est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée je crois. Jamais je n'aurais cru être aussi proche de quelqu'un pour partager ce genre de chose avec lui. Cette troisième expérience avec Peeta est encore meilleure que les deux précédentes, c'est comme si nous étions connectés. Il ne me quitte pas du regard, fait toujours attention à moi pour ne pas que j'ai le moindre mal, j'ai l'impression d'être la chose la plus fragile au monde dans ces moment-là alors que j'ai toujours porté sur mes épaules le rôle inverse. Mon cœur se gonfle dans ma poitrine de plus en plus de sentiments à l'encontre de Peeta que je ne saurais décrire mais qui me donne envie de voyager sur un nuage en barbe à papa.

Cette fois, je n'ai plus du tout mal, et je dirais même que je ressens directement du plaisir dès le début. Il est tellement délicat dans ses mouvements que parfois même, j'ai envie de lui dire d'y aller un peu plus fort, pourtant je ne dis rien, je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une espèce de sado maso ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Je n'arrive jamais bien longtemps à contenir mes halètements et le nom de Peeta sort plusieurs fois bien malgré moi de mes lèvres. C'est dans ces instants que sa vigueur s'accentue et que ses mouvements se font plus intenses, comme si ça l'encourageait, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. La chaleur qui habitait mon entrejambe se répand alors dans tout mon corps et me procure un sentiment de bienêtre incroyable. Ce n'est pas aussi fort que la fois où Peeta s'est aventuré dans mon entrejambe avec ses doigts, mais ce n'est pas désagréable non plus.

Un moment plus tard, la nuit est tombée, les grillons sifflent autour de nous, la chaleur est toujours aussi présente. Le feu crépite tranquillement à côté de nous, nous éclairant doucement avec la pleine lune. Nous sommes tous les deux côte à côte, allongés sur le lit de feuilles, essayant de retrouver notre souffle, nus comme des vers, je suis affalée sur lui. Nous sommes moites de sueur et haletant.

_ C'était …, commence Peeta.

_ Ouaouh !, je termine pour lui, extenuée.

Il éclate de rire et place un de ses bras derrière sa nuque et de l'autre, m'attire un peu plus à lui. Je joue avec mes doigts sur son torse en bâillant.

_ C'est de ta faute aussi, m'explique-t-il, mademoiselle Everdeen, je t'avais dit d'arrêter de mordiller ta lèvre.

Je souris un peu et lève mes yeux vers lui en continuant de jouer sur son torse.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je le taquine en recommençant à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure.

Il soupire et me presse un peu plus en retirant son bras de derrière sa nuque. Il m'embrasse passionnément. Je glousse de plaisir.

_ Nous devrions dormir un peu maintenant, je décrète. Nous nous levons dans quelques heures.

_ Et si je suis pas fatigué ?, sous-entend-t-il, malicieux.

_ Et ben c'est tant pis pour toi !, je le calme avec un clin d'œil.

Peeta éclate de rire et commence à se rhabiller, je l'imite, un sentiment d'euphorie flottant au creux de l'estomac. Madge et Gale sortent ensemble ? Grand bien leur fasse ! -Je coule un regard vers Peeta qui reboutonne son pantalon et me fait un clin d'œil.- Moi, je suis avec le plus adorable des garçons de la terre …


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voilà (enfin, n'est-ce pas Mocknjay ! :P) le nuveau chapitre ! Désolée pour le retard mais je ne suis pas chez moi et donc, pas possible de se connecter quand je veux et de continuer à écrire quand je le voudrais !**

**Mais bref, voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :)**

**Peetniss.**

* * *

**Peeta.**

Je ne ferme pas les yeux de la nuit, je la passe à la regarder dormir. Je ne m'en lasse pas d'ailleurs. Bon, j'ai aussi cette maudite migraine qui me vrille les tempes et m'enserre le crâne et qui va et vient m'empêchant de trouver le sommeil, mais je préfère me concentrer sur le souffle régulier de Katniss tandis qu'elle dort paisiblement la tête sur mon torse. Son visage est parfaitement calme, aucun froncement de sourcil, comme apaisée. Je retiens mon soupir de plaisir en la regardant ainsi. Je la serre un peu plus contre moi et remets en place une mèche qui chatouille son front, je ne voudrais pas briser ce moment idyllique même si malheureusement je sens qu'il est bientôt l'heure du départ : la forêt se réveille, les gazouillis des oiseaux reprennent au fur et à mesure que le ciel s'éclaircit et qu'il prend ses teintes si particulières et que j'adore. Katniss bouge un peu dans son sommeil, je retiens mon souffle en hésitant : la réveiller ou pas ? J'essaie de glisser pour la laisser dormir tout en me levant le plus souplement possible pour aller raviver le feu et nous préparer ainsi rapidement une collation d'avant départ. Malheureusement, à peine je me suis levé que j'entends Katniss maugréer derrière moi.

_ Mmpeeta ?

Je me retourne vers elle, penaud et lui caresse les cheveux. Elle se redresse un peu sur le coude et se gratte les yeux en baillant.

_ Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé, je m'excuse. Je voulais rallumer le feu …

Elle esquisse la moue la plus adorable qui soit qui me donne souvent envie de la déshabiller de suite, là, maintenant, mais je refreine mes ardeurs matinales. J'avale ma salive, troublé. Elle regarde autour d'elle en s'étirant, mon Dieu qu'elle est excitante sans même m'en rendre compte – qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser à ça à ce moment précis ?!- Elle se masse la nuque en tendant ses bras puis se lève, parfaitement réveillée, ses yeux ont retrouvé toute leur énergie. Elle me jette un coup d'œil, je me secoue et chasse ses pensées incongrues et je la rejoints.

_ Très bien, fait-elle active de suite. Je vais chercher des herbes pour préparer du thé.

Je m'apprête à chercher du petit bois au moment où elle me plaque un fugace baiser sur les lèvres avant de se fondre dans les bois autour de nous. Je souris comme un bienheureux en touchant mes lèvres, le cœur en joie : je l'aime, Dieu que je l'aime …

Quelques instants plus tard, nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre devant le feu. Katniss termine de boire son infusion brûlante tandis que je grignote un peu de viande séchée du bout des dents, je n'ai pas vraiment faim ce matin, la chaleur se fait déjà intense et me coupe l'appétit.

_ Normalement, il nous reste juste quelques heures de marches et nous devrions être arrivés, m'informe Katniss. Ça ne devrait pas être long si nous ne tardons pas.

Elle met ses mains en coupe autour de son gobelet et souffle dessus, j'ai l'impression de sentir une espèce de nostalgie dans sa voix.

_ Bien que je ne sois pas fan de la nature, j'aurais bien aimé que ce séjour dure un peu plus longtemps, je sous-entends en la regardant intensément.

Elle relève ses longs cils vers moi, mon ventre fait de merveilleux soubresauts. Ses yeux étincelants se vrillent aux miens et reflètent le sourire que je sens se dessiner sur mon visage. Ce que confirme la rougeur qui apparaît doucement sur ses pommettes. Je repose mon morceau de viande à peine entamée sur son emballage et caresse sa joue avec mon pouce.

_ Ce voyage a complètement changé ma vie, je lui confie. Je crois bien que ce sont les trois plus beaux jours que j'ai jamais passé. Alors si ça avait pu continuer un peu plus, je n'aurais pas été contre !

Katniss se mordille la lèvre, je ne sais pas si elle est au courant de la portée érotique de son geste. J'exhale tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons pour maîtriser mes instincts. Elle ouvre ensuite la bouche de nouveau avant de la refermer. Je rapproche mon visage du sien, ne quittant jamais ses prunelles orages, m'humidifiant les lèvres, elle me fixe avec un timide sourire en fermant les yeux avant que je ne touche ses lèvres si douces avec les miennes. Je suis toujours aussi envoûté par leur goût acidulé qui me fait frissonner. Notre baiser, d'abord doux, se fait de plus en plus intense et passionné. Mes mains descendent sur ses épaules et se mettent à les caresser, une de mes mains se perd dans ses cheveux et lui dénatte ses cheveux instinctivement. Ils tombent alors en cascades dans son dos, leur odeur m'enivre totalement. Katniss n'est pas en reste et ses mains descendent sur mes cuisses qu'elle se met à frotter, me rendant complètement fou. Mon intimité crie son envie d'en avoir plus, beaucoup plus. Je geins, n'en pouvant plus, et me détache de Katniss. Je place mes mains autour de son visage, mon nez collé au sien, haletant de désir. Elle semble aussi troublée que moi, ses joues ont cet éclat rosé qui la rendent irrésistible, ses prunelles scintillent d'une lueur qui me fait me mordre les doigts quand je pense à ce que je vais dire. Mes hormones ne sont pas du tout d'accord, mon sexe non plus, il me fait sentir sa présence plus que jamais, j'ai une horrible barre dans mon ventre.

_ On doit pas y aller là ?, je lui demande dans un souffle.

Katniss lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Elle baisse la tête et enlève ses mains de mes cuisses pour les frotter sur ses jambes.

_ Moui …, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Allons-y.

Elle se relève et prend ses cheveux pour les rassembler de nouveau dans une natte. Je dois malheureusement resté plus longtemps assis moi. Je mets mes mains entre mes cuisses et attends. Elle remet les affaires dans le sac avant de s'apercevoir que je suis toujours assis près du feu.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je lui adresse un sourire contrit.

_ Ahem … Je ne peux pas me lever tout de suite, j'explique vaguement.

_ Pourquoi ?

Je baisse mes yeux vers mon entrejambe en guise de réponse, elle suit mon regard, perplexe. Je reporte ensuite mes yeux vers elle comme pour lui expliquer silencieusement, elle ne capte pas de suite mais je vois son regard changer et son visage se colorer quand elle pige enfin. Elle met une main devant sa bouche et s'empresse de regarder ailleurs en s'activant plus que gênée. Je ne peux me retenir de la taquiner.

_ C'est de ta faute ça !

_ Quoi ?! Mais j'ai rien fait !, s'offusque-t-elle en refusant de me regarder.

_ Oh que si, il te suffit d'être … Toi !

Elle ne répond rien et fait style de ne pas m'entendre. Je peux enfin me lever et la rejoins tandis qu'elle range les gourdes. Je l'enlace et fourre mon nez dans son cou.

_ Tu n'as pas qu'à me rendre dingue de cette façon, je lui murmure au creux de l'oreille.

Elle frémit dans mes bras et finit par se laisser aller contre mon torse en glapissant.

_ Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur les gens, j'ajoute en la tournant de mon côté pour capter son regard.

Ses yeux brillent quand ils rencontrent les miens. Je lui embrasse le bout du nez.

_ C'est le seul baiser que nous échangerons jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions, décrète-t-elle. C'est moins risqué.

Je baisse les épaules en encaissant sa décision radicale. Je lui fais une petite moue pour essayer de lui faire changer d'avis mais elle me prend la bouche entre ses doigts et me secoue timidement la tête pour jouer.

_ Non, non, on se concentre pour la fin du treck monsieur Mellark, on aura tout le temps pour les papouilles plus tard après tout ça !, plaisante-t-elle.

Bien que ce soit du jeu, cette façon de me secouer la tête ranime douloureusement mon mal de tête qui s'intensifie tout à coup, comme une espèce de coup de poignard qui se plante dans ma tête. Une nausée me prend que j'ai grand peine à refouler. Je reste sans bouger en tentant de me reprendre. Katniss me dévisage, se demandant sans doute pourquoi je n'ai pas réagi à sa taquinerie. Elle fronce les sourcils.

_ Un problème Peeta ? , s'inquiète-t-elle.

J'avale ma nausée et grimace un sourire, obnubilé par le bruit de mon cœur qui bat dans mes oreilles. Je secoue la tête essayant de ne plus y penser.

_ Non, non, je marmonne. Tout va bien.

Son froncement de sourcils ne disparaît pas pour autant, je plaque un air détendu que je suis loin de ressentir sur mon visage, alors qu'elle s'apprête à enfiler le sac sur ses épaules, sans cesser de me regarder. Je prends une grande inspiration pour reprendre mes esprits en me rapprochant d'elle pour lui prendre le sac des mains :

_ Je vais le porter pour le peu qu'il nous reste à faire, je propose d'une voix forte.

Elle pince ses lèvres en me jaugeant du regard, hésitante. Je lui fais un clin d'œil, son visage trésaille légèrement, je sais que j'ai gagné quand je vois le coin de sa bouche frémir et ses sourcils s'arquer dans l'autre sens cette fois.

_ Je garde le plan et la boussole dans ma poche, contre-t-elle.

_ Si tu veux.

Ses épaules se détendent et elle arrête enfin de me jauger pour partir dans la forêt d'un bon pas. Je la suis après avoir éteint le feu avec mon pied en calquant mon rythme au mien, en espérant que l'hyper-oxygénation que notre effort va fournir va calmer mon mal de tête.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous marchons toujours en silence d'un bon pas sous une chaleur qui aujourd'hui semble un peu moins écrasante que les jours précédents. J'ai moins chaud, ou du moins, j'en ai l'impression. Je transpire toujours comme un bœuf sous mes vêtements mais j'halète moins que la veille. A moins que je ne me sois habituée au rythme de Katniss, qui sait. De temps à autres, nous ne nous arrêtons que quelques minutes pour nous rafraîchir mais cela ne dure jamais plus de cinq minutes. Je suis quand même étonné de ne pas avoir encore croisé d'équipe concurrente, je viens bien que ce bois soit vaste, néanmoins, en arrivant si près de l'arrivée, nous devrions bien finir par se rejoindre à un endroit ou à un autre.

_ Tu ne trouves pas étrange, je demande, que nous n'ayons encore croisé personne ?

Nous venons de nous arrêter pour nous hydrater. Je sors la gourde du sac et lui tend. Elle hoche la tête en prenant une bonne gorgée d'eau, il ne nous en reste presque plus et de toute façon nous sommes pratiquement arrivés, pourquoi continuer de l'économiser ?

_ Effectivement, c'est bizarre …, me confirme-t-elle.

Elle me tend la gourde, je la refuse et l'invite d'un mouvement de tête à la terminer.

_ Nous sommes à combien du drapeau ?, je m'informe.

Elle s'essuie la bouche avec son bras avant de refermer la gourde vide.

_ Nous devrions arriver dans une heure- deux heures tout au plus.

Elle me redonne la gourde que je remets dans le sac, qui sans le poids de la flotte, est nettement plus léger.

_ Nous devrions faire attention maintenant, je préviens. J'ai entendu Cato et sa petite bande préparer des trucs pas nets quand nous sommes partis hier.

Katniss darde sur moi un regard de connivence.

_ J'ai surpris quelques messes basses moi aussi, confirme-t-elle et des regards en coin.

Nous nous remettons en route plus aux aguets qu'au début du treck. Je vois Katniss qui regarde aux alentours, l'air concentré et la pas plus léger que jamais. A côté d'elle, j'ai l'impression de faire autant de bruit qu'un troupeau de vaches à moi tout seul au milieu de ces bois.

Au début, nous ne rencontrons personne, elle reste concentrée, moi, je commence à me détendre un peu, au bout de quarante-cinq minutes à marcher à bonne allure de cette manière, Katniss ralentit un peu de manière à ce que je règle mon pas au sien sans trop de difficulté.

_ Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, m'encourage-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

_ Oh mais je pourrais aller jusqu'au bout du monde si c'est avec toi, je rétorque en arquant un sourcil et lui adressant mon plus beau sourire.

Elle pouffe en se cachant la bouche devant la main, mais je peux voir le haut de ses pommettes rougir légèrement. C'est à ce moment-là bien entendu que Cato, Marvel, Glimmer et Clove déboule des fourrés à côté de nous, comme si le fait d'avoir parlé d'eux les avait attirés.

_ Comme ils sont mignons nos Amants Maudits !, raille Clove en nous lançant son sempiternel regard de psychopathe.

J'exècre par-dessus ce stupide surnom dont ils nous ont affublés. Ils se plantent autour de nous comme une meute de hyènes, je ne comprends pas vraiment où ils veulent en venir.

_ Vous voulez quoi ?, s'énerve Katniss en les regardant un à un.

Marvel ricane en tripotant ses ongles avec sa bouche. Dégueulasse.

_ Nous ? Mais gagner pauvre dinde !

_ Oh Oh, reste poli mec !, j'interviens.

Il me dévisage le sourire aux lèvres, je sais pourquoi ils s'entendent tous si bien, ils doivent avoir un plomb qui a sauté pour tous les quatre arborer la même tronche de serial killer.

_ Joli cœur a des couilles finalement, remarque froidement Cato. C'est pas Everdeen qui les garde dans son sac on dirait, de temps à autres elle lui rend !

_ Ta gueule toi, le mouche Katniss.

Je lui touche le bras pour tenter de l'apaiser, elle est tendue à l'extrême. Glimmer se contente de glousser dès qu'un de ses camarades ouvrent la bouche, je pense que c'est elle la plus idiote de la troupe.

_ Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?, je demande.

_ On est à moins de deux kilomètres de l'arrivée, explique finalement Cato. Et nous voulons gagner. Nous avons réussi à dépasser tous les autres, vous êtes les derniers que nous n'avions pas croisés sur la route.

_ « Freiner » ?, répète Katniss d'un ton glacial.

_ Ben oui, on leur a mis des bâtons dans les roues quoi !, ricane Glimmer. On a pété leur boussole quand ils la laissaient sans surveillance, allumé leur GPS pour qu'ils se fassent secourir quand ils dormaient, poser des piè …

Clove lève les yeux au ciel et lui donne une méchante tape dans le bras.

_ Aïe !, s'exclame étonnée la pauvre bougre en se massant le biceps.

Elle se tourne étonnée vers son agresseur qui lui adresse un regard assassin, à faire frémir n'importe qui.

_ Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Ferme là Glimmer putain !, soupire Cato.

Katniss et moi nous regardons bouche bée. Okay, donc en fait ces quatre-là se croyaient dans une espèce de jeu avec comme unique but, gagner par tous les moyens … On rêve. Elle et moi ne disons rien, Cato reporte son attention vers nous, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, soulevant le bas de son maillot : il avait gardé sur lui le couteau de chasse.

_ Je rêve !, s'étrangle Katniss. Tu nous menaces là !? Tu te crois à la télé ?

_ Non, on vous prévient juste que c'est nous qui allons gagner !

_ A quatre ?, je remarque. C'est la PREMIERE équipe qui gagne, pas les DEUX premières !

_ Le reste nous regarde, conclue Clove, un air triomphant.

Je passe ma main derrière le dos de Katniss, elle me regarde, je hausse la tête imperceptiblement, elle ferme les yeux avant de les rouvrir aussitôt.

_ Et hum …, Marvel et Glimmer sont au courant que Cato et toi vous allez les entuber tout de suite après ?, je sous-entends à Clove. Qu'en fait, pour Cato, c'est les meufs avant les potes ?

Elle fronce les sourcils, Cato se rapproche un peu plus, je peux sentir sa fureur émanait de son corps entier. Katniss se tend. Marvel se tourne vers Cato, exaspéré.

_ Qu'est-ce qui raconte là, joli-cœur ?, demande-t-il à son compère.

_ Mais rien, t'as pas compris qu'il dit que de la merde !, le rabroue Cato toujours aussi froid.

_ Marvel, ton pote dès que vous arriverez devant le drapeau, il va te faire un coup en traître, comme il a l'habitude de les faire !, je continue le plus calmement possible.

Marvel se plante devant Cato et exige des explications.

_ Je croyais que tu voulais que ce soit toi et moi mon pote qui la fassions à l'envers aux filles ?, balance Marvel devant un Cato exaspéré qui essaie de le faire taire. Qu'arrivé à cinq cents mètres du drapeau, on les pousse dans un buisson et qu'on tape un sprint ?

Je regarde Katniss, elle a les poings serrés, prête à bondir. Glimmer se met à s'énerver à son tour.

Katniss hoche la tête et, à travers une espèce de signal muet, nous nous mettons à courir comme des dératés. Ils mettent quelques secondes pour réaliser ce que nous venons de faire : c'est le laps de temps parfait qu'il nous faut pour nous permettre de mettre une bonne distance entre eux et nous, et arriver à nous fondre dans les bois. Je galope devant Katniss mais elle arrive à maintenir mon rythme et à rester juste derrière moi. Soudain, elle arrive à mon niveau et me tire violemment par le bras pour nous entraîner dans un buisson touffu juste à côté de nous. Je m'effondre sur elle alors qu'elle est déjà tapie sur le sol, haletante, à observer les alentours. Elle place un doigt sur mes lèvres, j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle le plus discrètement possible tout en me faisant tout petit dans le buisson. J'entends alors des pas précipités qui passent devant notre planque.

_ Ils n'ont pas pu partir bien loin !, grogne Clove.

_ Et si on allait plutôt chercher le drapeau ?, geint Glimmer. On est quasiment arrivé et on est les premiers … C'est pas ce qu'on voulait ?

_ Pas quand je sais qu'Everdeen est dans les parages !, rugit Cato. Si je ne suis pas certain qu'elle et joli cœur sont hors courses, je ne serais pas tranquille.

_ Ce n'est qu'un jeu Cato …, le tempère Marvel. On joue pas notre vie quand même !

Les pas s'éloignent au fur et à mesure que la conversation continue. Mais les derniers mots que je saisis me font froids dans le dos.

_ Personne ne t'empêche de continuer seul Marvel, à tes risques et périls, le menace Cato.

Katniss et moi attendons qu'ils se soient vraiment éloignés et nous regardons gravement, toujours accroupis dans notre buisson.

_ Ce Cato est vraiment attaqué !, je remarque.

_ Il va vraiment pas me manquer quand je serais à Stanford, confirme-t-elle en se relevant doucement.

C'est comme une douche froide, un coup poing dans le ventre. Nous n'avions jamais réellement discuté de l'après lycée, de nos facs respectives, je le reconnais mais maintenant, c'est concret : elle part à l'autre bout du pays, à l'exact opposé de l'endroit où je serais. Je me relève à mon tour et époussète un peu mes vêtements, l'esprit en ébullition. Je serais à New York et elle en Californie … Je me rends compte que j'ai la bouche horriblement sèche, comme du carton-pâte.

_ Peeta, ça ne va pas ?, me demande-t-elle doucement en posant une main sur mon bras.

J'avale les clous que j'ai soudain en travers de la gorge. Faut-il aborder le sujet maintenant ou attendre un peu ? Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, ils sont éclatants, je n'ai pas envie de les voir s'obscurcir avec ce genre de broutilles. Je plaque mon éternel sourire sur mon visage en secouant la tête.

_ Si si, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas …

Je prends une grande inspiration pour chasser toutes ces pensées parasites et place ma main sur la sienne.

_ Alors … Par où allons-nous passer pour les semer et arriver le premiers ?, je lui demande enjoué.

Le sourire que je voyais au fond de ses yeux se répand doucement sur son visage. Elle me fait un timide clin d'œil.

_ Pour ça, il va falloir courir, tout en se montrant extrêmement discret, tu t'en sens capable ?

Je hausse les épaules.

_ Bien sûr ! Mon surnom, c'est furtif !

Katniss glousse discrètement.

_ Furtif ?! Ou alors discret comme un éléphant ?

Je prends un air faussement indigné.

_ Hé ! Je ne te permets pas !

Elle fait comme si de rien été avant de se tourner vers le soleil, reprenant soudain son sérieux. Elle piste les alentours pour de décider du chemin à emprunter.

_ Le drapeau est à peine deux kilomètres je dirais, décrète-t-elle. Cato est sa bande doivent s'être aperçus que nous ne sommes pas partis bien loin et devront bientôt revenir sur leur pas. Nous allons couper par les hautes herbes, ce sera plus difficile pour se mouvoir mais nettement plus rapide normalement. Tu es prêt ?

Je ne réponds rien et hoche la tête en resserrant les lanières du sac à dos.

Katniss se met à galoper et s'enfonce dans les buissons, j'essaie de la suivre du mieux que je peux. En tournant furtivement la tête, il me semble apercevoir les cheveux blonds de Cato qui arrivent à l'endroit que nous venons à peine de quitter. Je croise les doigts qu'ils ne voient aucune trace de notre nouveau chemin. Nous traversons des hautes herbes à une vitesse folle, mon visages et mes bras sont fouettés de partout, heureusement que je porte un pantalon sinon mes jambes subiraient le même sort. Katniss devant moi ne ralentit pas l'allure même si elle aussi se fait griffer à de nombreux endroits. Le sang bat dans mes tempes jusqu'à devenir un métronome me donnant le rythme à suivre. Je suis à bouts de forces, en nage, au bord de l'épuisement. Nous déboulons des hautes herbes sur une plaine totalement dégagée et là, au milieu, le fameux drapeau nous attend sur son mat. L'adrénaline me donne un sursaut d'énergie qui me permet d'accélérer encore, alors que je me croyais à bout de force. Je me mets à hauteur de Katniss qui croise mon regard, aux anges. Nous arrivons ensemble au drapeau mais lui laisse la primeur de le prendre. Je suis à bout de souffle et pose mes mains sur mes genoux pour essayer de retrouver ma respiration. Je ne réalise pas encore que nous avons terminé l'épreuve et notre voyage par la même occasion, tout ce que je sais c'est que l'oxygène est une denrée dont j'ai énormément besoin ici et maintenant.

Des claquements de mains retentissent derrière Katniss et moi nous retournons dans un même mouvement. Haymitch et Effie arrivent vers nous. Effie est aux anges, Haymitch semble vouloir être partout ailleurs qu'ici. Il porte dans ses mains deux bouteilles d'eau qu'il nous tend en arrivant à notre hauteur.

_ Félicitations jeunes gens !, nous félicite Trinkett.

_ Moui, bravo, c'est bien, vous êtes trop forts de savoir vous débrouilles tous seuls dans la forêt !, raille Abernathy.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on a gagné ?, demande Katniss, le visage ruisselant de sueur en ouvrant sa bouteille.

Trinkett prend un air réjoui et tapote dans ses mains à nouveau. Je vide ma bouteille d'un trait. Abernathy grogne alors qu'Effie le regarde, attendant qu'il annonce notre « prix ».

_ Vous avez gagné le droit d'avoir votre diplôme sans même passer vos examens finaux.

Katniss et moi nous regardons les yeux ronds, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

_ Ça veut dire que … Ca y est, nous sommes diplômés ?, je vérifie.

_ Bravo Einstein !, se moque Haymitch.

_ C'est pour cette raison que nous insistions sur l'importance de ce voyage et de ce treck en particulier, s'extasie Effie. Le Principal Snow aime récompenser ceux qui savent faire des efforts !

Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir face à cette nouvelle. Katniss est comme moi et reste silencieuse.

_ Près du bus, à l'ombre, vous trouverez des boissons fraîches et de quoi vous requinquez, nous informe Effie.

_ Voilà d'autres élèves, lui indique Haymitch d'un signe du menton.

Je me rapproche de Katniss alors qu'ils partent à la rencontre de Cato et sa bande qui sortent des bois. Je surprends le regard noir de Cato sur nous, je pense que s'il avait des épées à la place des yeux, nous serions déjà morts, transpercés.

* * *

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews précedantes, elles étaient tellement gentilles et m'ont permis de me remotiver pour continuer la suite ! ^^**

**Et juste pour infos, je pense qu'il doit me rester un ou deux chapitres avant la fin, désolée !**

**A très vite ! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bien le bonjour les amis !**

**Voici le dernier chapitre de la fiction avant l'épilogue ! (mieux vaut tard que jamais n'est-ce pas, je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour le retard !)**

**Bien plus long que je ne le pensais, j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas !**

**J'attends avec plus on ne peut plus d'impatience vos retours !**

* * *

**Katniss.**

Les autres équipes arrivent petit à petit. Peeta et moi restons ensemble, à l'ombre d'un arbre, à observer les différentes arrivées et je m'aperçois rapidement que nous avions quand même une sacrée avance sur les autres, si on ne tient pas compte des quatre psychopathes qui nous ont pris en chasse à quelques kilomètres de l'arrivée. Quand la nouvelle de notre prix arrive aux oreilles des autres élèves, nous sommes, au choix : ou bien féliciter chaudement, des accolades et des poignées de mains, ou alors envier, à travers des regards en coins et des messes basses.

Peeta reste étrangement silencieux à côté de moi, c'est assez inhabituel, je me tourne vers lui et le trouve un peu blême. Il n'a pas touché à la collation qu'Effie nous a apportée et a le regard dans le vague. Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse et la serre doucement.

_ Ca va Peeta ?, je m'enquiers.

Il se tourne vers moi lentement, ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire pâteux. Son regard est plus lointain que tout à l'heure. Je fronce les sourcils, inquiète.

_ J'ai un peu mal à la tête, reconnaît-il en se touchant le front. Je crois que je vais demander à Trinkett si elle n'a rien contre la migraine.

Il se lève avec peine et me plaque un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de se diriger vers Trinkett, les épaules voutées. Je reste dubitative en le regardant s'éloigner, arrachant négligemment des touffes d'herbes. C'est alors que, sortant de nulle part, Gale s'assoit à côté de moi. Il reste silencieux et fixe les dernières équipes qui arrivent, éreintées, au mât. Je me sens mal à l'aise à côté de lui. Je ne dis rien non plus et joue avec le dernier brin d'herbe que je viens d'arracher. Il s'éclaircit enfin la gorge.

_ Félicitations, me sort-il tout de go, sans me regarder.

Je soupire.

_ Merci, je lâche de la même façon.

Il expire, toujours sans me regarder, je peux sentir la nervosité le gagner juste en le voyant se mettre à triturer ses doigts.

_ Même avec Joli-cœur dans les pattes, tu arrives à te débrouiller comme une chef, sourit-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, le voilà qui se met à utiliser le surnom débile dont les autres l'ont affublé !

_ _Peeta_ se débrouille comme un chef en forêt.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, il me coule un regard en coin, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres ce qui a le don de m'agacer encore plus.

_ Et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça, je lui signale.

_ Catnip, me coupe-t-il. Je viens faire la paix.

Je m'arrête dans ma diatribe et le détaille un moment. Il me dévisage tranquillement, son petit air arrogant quand il parle de Peeta est toujours bien présent, pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il est sincère.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui je …

Il baisse les yeux à nouveau et place ses mains entre ses cuisses. Il semble un peu gêné.

_ Madge m'a aidé.

Je sens un léger soubresaut dans mon estomac à l'entente du nom de Madge et du sous-entendu que cela entend à propos de leur relation, mais qui est vite chassé quand je vois Peeta qui se rapproche de nous, un gobelet d'eau à la main : mon cœur s'emballe aussitôt et j'ai une furieuse envie de sourire. Je regarde une dernière fois mon meilleur ami.

_ Je suis très heureuse pour Madge et toi, je lui dis en toute sincérité.

Il relève les yeux vers moi et les plonge dans les miens.

_ Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais dire la même chose pour Mellark et toi, mais je vais essayer …

Il se relève en s'époussetant l'arrière train au moment où mon Garçon des Pain arrivent à notre niveau.

_ Tout va bien ?, m'interroge ce dernier.

Je hoche la tête. Je sens tout de même une certaine animosité entre les deux, mais je suis agréablement surprise quand je vois Gale tendre la main vers Peeta, qui reste interdit en la regardant. Il me jette un rapide coup d'œil, je hausse les épaules, montrant mon ignorance.

_ Je suis désolé Mell … Peeta, se reprend Gale.

Le ton de sa voix est glacial, malgré tout, c'est le geste qui compte comme on dit. Peeta la prend et ils se serrent la main, froidement mais sûrement.

_ Okay …, se contente de répondre Peeta.

Gale se retourne vers moi.

_ A plus tard Catnip, me salue-t-il.

_ A plus Gale.

Peeta le regarde partir, abasourdi, avant de reprendre sa place à mes côtés.

_ Parfois, la chaleur a du bon !, s'exclame-t-il.

Je reporte mon attention sur lui et le détaille pour voir s'il va mieux : il est toujours un peu pâlot, le visage moite. Il arque un sourcil en me souriant, un sourire plus naturel cette fois.

_ C'est bon, je passe l'inspection ?, s'amuse-t-il.

_ Que t'a dit Effie ?

Il me montre son gobelet dans la main, il est accompagné d'un cachet blanc.

_ Sûrement un coup de chaleur et un peu de déshydratation, elle m'a donné un cachet, de l'eau sucré et m'a aspergé le visage et la nuque avec un linge humide. La fraîcheur du linge m'a remis d'aplomb !

Je pince les lèvres tandis qu'il me fait son regard charmeur. Il gobe son cachet avant de descendre son gobelet d'un trait. S'ensuit un soupir de satisfaction tandis qu'il me passe son bras autour des épaules.

_ Je suis comme neuf !, s'exclame-t-il en se léchant les dernières gouttes d'eau qui lui reste à la commissure des lèvres.

Je me détends un peu tandis que je m'appuie sur lui, il me caresse l'épaule du bout des doigts, me faisant bien malgré moi frissonner de plaisir, je me surprends à fermer les yeux.

_ Dites-moi ma jolie Katniss …, ronronne-t-il tandis que je commence à avoir la chair de poule. Il me semble que vous m'aviez promis quelques douceurs une fois ce treck terminé …

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues quand je me remémore l'épisode qu'il mentionne. La chaleur que j'ai au visage, je la retrouve soudain au creux de mon ventre.

_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles mon cher Peeta, je minaude les yeux toujours fermés, savourant pleinement ses caresses.

Il remonte ses doigts lentement vers ma nuque, s'y attardant un peu le temps que la chair de poule se transforme en frissons bien visibles, je me surprends à ronronner comme une chatte alors que ses doigts viennent se perdre dans mes cheveux. Je finis par me tourner vers lui en ouvrant les yeux, le visage en feu, le ventre tordu par des spasmes de désirs. L'ardeur que je retrouve dans son regard me rend toute chose : jamais je n'aurais pensé provoquer ce genre de sentiments chez un garçon. Comme attirée comme un aimant, je me penche vers lui alors même que lui faisait de même. Quand nos lèvres se touchent, je ressens une espèce de décharge d'électricité dans tout mon corps jusque dans le bout de mes doigts qui me fait quitter terre un instant. Quand nos bouches se scellent, c'est comme si nos âmes ne faisaient plus qu'une, je suis totalement connectée à lui. Ses doigts viennent à présent caresser mon visage tandis que nos langues se frôlent doucement et que mes mains viennent caresser sa nuque.

_ On ne vous décolle plus !, s'esclaffe Finnick en nous interrompant. Qu'on leur lance un sceau d'eau !

Annie et Delly l'accompagnent. Je quitte à regret les lèvres de Peeta, non sans sentir la gêne colorer un peu mes pommettes. Celui-ci entrelace ses doigts aux miens tout en faisant face à ses amis, sans ressentir aucune gêne, contrairement à moi. Les autres s'installent autour de nous.

_ Hé bien, on en parlera longtemps de ce voyage !, décrète Finnick en nous coulant un regard entendu. Il aura été mouvementé et riche en rebondissements !

_ Je confirme, renchérit Peeta en serrant ma main.

Je rentre ma tête dans mes épaules. Delly voit bien ma gêne et décide de changer de sujet.

_ Félicitations pour votre victoire et votre superbe récompense.

_ Merci beaucoup, je la remercie chaleureusement.

_ Vous aurez plus de temps pour profiter …, remarque Finnick malicieusement.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il n'arrête donc jamais ?

_ Finnick, t'es lourd !, je soupire de lassitude.

Peeta rigole en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes à son ami.

_ Elle a pas tort là.

Haymitch siffle pour tous nous rassembler et indiquer que c'est le moment de partir. Nous nous levons tous dans un même mouvement et rejoignons docilement le bus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une petite appréhension à l'idée de retrouver « la vie normale ».

Dans le bus, je monte derrière Peeta et croise le regard de Gale qui m'observe, déjà installé aux côtés de Madge. Je m'arrête un instant. Cette dernière me sourit, je lui adresse un petit hochement de tête comme pour lui donner mon approbation silencieuse avant de reporter les yeux sur Gale et lui adresser le même signe, il me répond de la même manière, le visage impassible en passant le bras autour des épaules de Madge. J'espère que ça durera entre eux et que ce n'est pas une espèce de passade. C'est quand même fou ce qui s'est passé en trois jours. Je pars aux côtés de mon meilleur ami et reviens aux côtés d'un petit-ami. Peeta est déjà assis quand je le rejoins, le visage toujours aussi solaire. Et comme à son habitude, mon cœur s'emballe juste à la vue de ce sourire si craquant. Il m'ouvre les bras et je m'y blottis avec délectation. Il m'embrasse le haut du crâne. Je soupire de contentement. Il fait toujours aussi étouffant dans ce bus mais collé à lui, je m'en fiche complètement. Son odeur de pain chaud m'entoure et je ferme les yeux pour en savourer toutes les différentes fragrances. Le bus démarre dans un bruit de moteur qui crachote et nous nous mettons en route en prenant de la vitesse tranquillement. Trinkett se lève et prend le micro.

_ Avant tout …Félicitons chaleureusement nos deux gagnants du treck, Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark !

Elle place le micro sous son aisselle et tape dans ses mains avec ferveur, les autres élèves l'imitent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. J'entends Marvel qui nous hue. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens …

_ Monsieur Abernathy et moi tenions à vous féliciter pour votre sérieux pendant ce voyage … Aucun incident sérieux à déplorer …

Je repense à la bagarre entre Peeta et Gale, les soirées beuveries, le comportement de Cato et sa bande et je ne peux me retenir de pouffer tandis que Effie continuer de s'auto-congratuler.

_ Quelle blague …, je ricane par devers moi.

_ Quoi ?, me demande tout bas Peeta en me caressant les cheveux.

_ Ses félicitations ! Ce voyage a été un gros bordel ! Tu t'es battu, les autres n'ont pas cessé de se soûler la gueule dès qu'ils avaient le dos tourné …

_ C'est dans la nature humaine que de ne retenir que le positif, sourit-il.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, son air bienveillant et cette façon de voir toujours le bon côté des gens me chamboule totalement. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il fait, son sourire désarmant achève de me clouer le bec. Je ferme les yeux et expire en posant ma tête sur son épaule pour terminer d'écouter ce que Trinkett a à nous raconter.

_ … restera graver pour toujours dans votre esprit !, s'enthousiasme-t-elle.

Elle frappe à nouveau dans ses mains mais provoque un larsen en gardant le micro dans les mains.

_ Elle en rate pas une celle-là !, nous glisse Finnick en passant sa tête au-dessus de sa banquette pour se tourner vers nous.

_ Elle est marrante, répond Peeta.

_ On se fait un hamburger en arrivant ?, nous propose Finnick. Histoire de fêter notre retour à la vraie vie comme il se doit ?

_ Tout pourvu que ça retarde mon retour chez moi !, accepte Peeta.

Il porte son attention vers moi.

_ Tu es des nôtres ?, s'enquiert-il.

Je pèse le pour et le contre. Rentrer à la maison et me retrouver sûrement seule, ou pire avec ma mère jusqu'à ce que Prim revienne ou alors passer encore un maximum de temps avec Peeta ?

_ La question ne se pose même pas !, je décrète.

Il semble aux anges et me rapproche encore plus de lui tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la banquette inconfortable. Finnick sourit et nous observe l'un après l'autre.

_ Vous êtes trop mignons que ça en devient gerbant !, remarque-t-il en rigolant.

Peeta lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

_ Va te faire mettre Odair !

Finnick esquive l'attaque.

_ Non, ça c'est vous deux !, glousse-t-il avant de se retourner.

Peeta éclate de rire.

_ Désolé pour lui, s'excuse-t-il auprès de moi.

_ Il est plutôt marrant, je remarque à mon plus grand étonnement.

Et le pire, c'est que je le pense ! A force, on s'habitue à cet espèce de comique et on se met même à l'apprécier.

Le trajet se fait sans encombres, je finis même par m'endormir, comme à l'allé, bercer par le ronronnement du bus et les secousses. C'est en arrivant que je suis réveillée par Peeta qui me caresse le front avec tendresse pour me faire sortir des bras de Morphée.

_ On est arrivée ma Belle au Bois Dormant, m'informe-t-il.

Je souris et lui embrasse fugacement les lèvres avant de m'étirer.

En sortant du bus, Peeta part récupérer ma besace avec son sac et, alors que je vais lui prendre des mains, il l'enfile sur son épaule. Il est tellement gentil que ça m'étonne encore après tout ce temps passé avec lui.

_ Bon, les amoureux, je vais chercher ma voiture, nous informe Finnick. Vous nous attendez là ?

_ Pas de soucis, confirme Peeta.

Je me serre contre lui pour savourer ces derniers instants dans notre bulle protectrice, comme si nous étions encore dans les bois. Delly nous salue, elle doit rentrer chez elle. Finnick s'éloigne avec Annie et, alors que les autres élèves s'éparpillent, nous nous retrouvons bientôt seuls sur la parking du Lycée. Peeta me prend le menton pour m'embrasser alors que la sonnerie de midi résonne.

_ Katniss ?, s'exclame une voix que je connais trop bien derrière nous.

Je me détache d'un bond de Peeta et me retourne vers ma petite sœur qui me dévisage, les yeux ronds, une expression stupéfaite sur le visage. Elle s'est plantée sur l'herbe à quelques pas de nous. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et, alors que mon visage s'enflamme, je n'ose pas regarder Peeta même si je capte du coin de l'œil qu'il se passe négligemment une main dans ses boucles blondes.

_ Prim … Tu … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Son visage passe de la surprise à l'amusement et ses yeux naviguent gaiement entre Peeta et moi.

_ Je voulais venir te faire un petit coucou avant d'aller à mon cours de musique …

Le sourire dans son regard se propage maintenant complètement sur son visage. Je crispe les lèvres.

_ Mais tu as l'air bien occupée là, s'amuse-t-elle. Bonjour Peeta …

Peeta ne semble pas du tout gêné contrairement à moi, il a l'air très à l'aise et lui fait un petit signe de la tête. Comment diable connait-elle Peeta ?

_ Je vais donc rentrer à la maison déjeuner et aller ensuite à la musique …, conclut-elle. Je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre … discussion. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Elle se contente de hocher la tête d'un air entendu avant de m'embrasser rapidement sur la joue et de glousser en faisant un signe de la main à Peeta.

_ A bientôt Peeta !, sourit-elle en s'éloignant.

_ A bientôt Prim, lui répond-t-il tranquillement.

Peeta prend son air le plus innocent quand il se tourne vers moi. Je lui darde un regard noir.

_ Comment tu connais ma sœur toi ?

Il ricane et se rapproche de moi, je tente de rester stoïque et de garder mon regard assassin alors qu'il m'entoure de ses bras puissants. Il place son front contre le mien, je me sens fondre devant ses yeux, leur reflet me font tellement d'effet que je n'arrive jamais à rester énervée contre lui. Je place mes mains sur ses avants bras alors qu'il replace une mèche derrière mes oreilles.

_ Kat, chérie, tu sais que mes parents tiennent un commerce et que donc des gens vont et viennent tous les jours ? Cela s'appelle des clients, vois-tu. Et ta mère et ta sœur en font partie.

Je soupire et il m'embrasse le bout du nez.

Nous finissons par nous retrouver au fast food non loin du bahut avec Finnick et Annie. Retrouver de la « vraie » nourriture fait un drôle d'effet, et un bien fou d'ailleurs. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour un hamburger aurait eu cet effet là sur moi ! J'en dévore un double et une grande portion de frites avant de recommander un milkshake pour être pleinement rassasiée. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai l'impression que Peeta ne fait que picorer dans son assiette. D'ailleurs, je le trouve toujours un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Serait-il possible que je me fasse juste des films toute seule dans ma tête, à toujours le fliquer comme ça ? Je chasse ses vilaines pensées parasites de mon esprit et savoure le contact de la glace sur ma langue.

Nous ressassons les souvenirs de ce treck entre éclats de rire et nostalgie. Puis vient sur le tapis le sujet du bal, Finnick a déjà tout prévu : limousine, fleur et smoking assorti à la robe d'Annie. Le bal est bien trop proche pour que nous puissions avoir tout ça avec Peeta. Celui-ci me coule un regard, penaud.

_ Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir tout ça, s'excuse-t-il.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne, déjà tellement étonnée par moi-même d'avoir accepté de me rendre à cet évènement- qu'il m'ait fait changer à ce point.

_ Je m'en fous de tout ça, je lui explique. Ce que je veux c'est …

Il me regarde de façon tellement intense, Finnick et Annie sont pendus à mes lèvres. Je balbutie.

_ … M'amuser …, je termine platement en me mordant la lèvre.

Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais lui dire, mon cœur bat la chamade contre ma poitrine mais j'ai pris peur tout à coup de trop m'exposer, de trop me confier d'un seul coup : surtout devant tout ce monde. Peeta me serre la main en fermant un instant les yeux, comme s'il comprenait. S'il est déçu, il ne le montre pas.

_ Tu ne finis pas tes frites ?, lui demande soudain Finnick.

_ Non, vas-y, fais toi plaisir, lui répond-t-il en poussant son assiette vers lui.

J'observe un instant son assiette en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé, je remarque.

Il secoue la tête.

_ C'est sûrement à cause du coup de chaud de tout à l'heure.

Il frotte sa jambe contre la mienne sous la table.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va très bien, plaide-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Ses yeux sont brillants mais je ne suis pas convaincue.

Après le repas, Finnick nous propose de nous raccompagner mais Peeta souhaite plutôt me raccompagner à pieds jusqu'à chez moi. Je suis plus qu'enchantée par sa proposition et nous repartons chez moi, main dans la main, il porte ma besace et son sac sur ses épaules. Comme à notre habitude, nous ne ressentons pas le besoin de parler le long du trajet.

Je ressens vraiment la fin de ce voyage de classe quand nous arrivons devant ma maison. J'observe rapidement la façade de ma maison et remarque que la voiture de ma mère n'est pas garée dans l'allée. J'en suis contente, ça veut donc dire qu'elle n'a pas encore terminé sa garde à l'hôpital : si Prim est partie à son cours de musique : nous pouvons être seuls à la maison ! Une fois devant les marches de mon perron, nous nous installons sur la première marche, il pose les sacs derrière nous. Je sens Peeta gêné, il fixe l'horizon alors que moi je fixe mes pieds.

_ Bon, commence-t-il d'une petite voix. Et bien voilà, tu es arrivée …

_ Oui, on dirait bien …

Il soupire et pose sa main sur mon genou.

_ Ce voyage aura été riche en évènements et en émotions …, remarque-t-il rêveusement.

Il me caresse la cuisse, je pose ma main par-dessus la sienne, savourant le contact et la chaleur.

La chaleur est d'ailleurs moins écrasante ici que dans les bois, elle est plus agréable. Les nuages sont aussi plus présents, le soleil moins éclatant.

Peeta prend ma main complètement dans la sienne et pose la deuxième par-dessus.

_ Je t'aime Katniss … Comme jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé !

Il tourne son visage vers moi, son regard est étincelant, je me sens pousser des ailes. J'ouvre la bouche pour essayer d'exprimer ce que je ressens. Je m'en sens capable, je meurs d'envie de les dire, je bouillonne de l'intérieur. C'est le premier garçon qui a réussi à trouver le chemin de mon cœur et, surtout qui a réussi à l'ouvrir.

_ Peeta je … J'adore passer du temps avec toi et être à tes côtés.

Pourquoi je dis ça ? Je me mords le pouce par dépit. Il esquisse un demi-sourire et se penche vers moi, cachant parfaitement son dépit s'il en ressent. Je ferme les yeux en prenant ma respiration, attendant avec délectation de sentir le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est toujours la même frénésie dans mon estomac quand elles se rencontrent. Notre baiser dure un long moment, j'en savoure chaque seconde, comme si une fois qu'il serait terminé, il marquerait la fin de notre voyage pour de bon.

_ Je … Hum … Tu veux entrer ?, je propose timidement. Il n'y a personne pour le moment à la maison et …

Peeta exhale un soupir qui semble lui coûter, son visage s'assombrit.

_ Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, marmonne-t-il. Mais je dois rentrer, ma mère va péter un câble si elle s'aperçoit que le bus est rentré et que je ne suis pas rentré de suite. J'ai déjà trop traîné.

_ Oh …, je lâche dépitée, en rougissant de nouveau.

Peeta se penche de nouveau pour m'embrasser, un baiser plus profond celui-là. Son souffle se mêle au mien juste avant que sa langue se fraye un chemin jusqu'à la mienne. Il lâche ma main pour aller me caresser le genou de nouveau avant qu'elle ne prenne le chemin de ma cuisse puis de se retrouver à la lisière de mon short. J'ouvre les yeux en grand sans quitter sa bouche, il me regarde avec cette lueur coquine dans le fond de l'œil tout en approfondissant encore plus notre baiser. Mon cœur s'accélère et une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit soudain tandis que ses doigts me déboutonnent la braguette pour se glisser ensuite lentement dans mon short afin de s'insinuer dans ma culotte. Je n'arrive pas à y croire : il va donc faire ça ici, en pleine rue, devant chez moi, et le pire, c'est que ça m'excite encore plus ! Je sens mon rythme cardiaque pulsé comme un dément entre mes cuisses tandis que j'attends avidement que les doigts de Peeta se glissent en moi. Je les sens arriver doucement et pénétrer avec délicatesse dans mon intimité. Il y met directement deux doigts qui me procurent directement tout un tas de sensations et je ne peux retenir un halètement de plaisir. J'entends Peeta grogner de contentement et commencer à me titiller de plus en plus, je n'arrive plus à rester pleinement concentrée sur notre baiser et finis par poser ma tête sur son épaule, enfouissant ma bouche contre sa nuque pour ne pas héler trop fort tellement je commence à ne plus pouvoir être maîtresse de moi-même.

_ Un problème Katniss ?, me taquine Peeta au creux de mon oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Je sens le plaisir monté crescendo en moi, je décolle au fur et à mesure que les frissons m'envahissent. Je me surprends à lui mordre l'épaule pour retenir le cri de jouissance qui commence à monter le long de ma gorge.

_ Tu veux que j'arrête peut-être ?, continue-t-il sur le même ton.

Par reflexe, j'ouvre les yeux horrifiés et lève la tête vers lui. Et, sans le vouloir, un cri guttural passe mes lèvres.

_ NON !

Les yeux de Peeta étincelle de plaisir également, fier de l'effet qu'il a sur moi et redouble de ferveur : ça ne manque pas, je me crispe des pieds à la tête quand je sens cette merveilleuse sensation que ses doigts provoquent en moi et qui revient m'habiter comme la première fois, je m'effondre sur son torse telle une poupée de chiffon en exhalant un soupir de jouissance intense. Les doigts de Peeta quitte mon entrejambe avec délicatesse, je suis soudain extrêmement lasse, je reste affalée sur son torse, les yeux fermés, mille et une sensations se déversant dans mon corps. Il me caresse les cheveux avant d'y enfouir son nez et de me serrer contre lui.

_ Je ne pouvais décemment pas partir sans te laisser un petit cadeau, s'amuse-t-il.

Je lui pince doucement le bras.

_ Vantard va !, je me moque.

Il finit par se lever, je l'imite à regret. Je lui tiens la main jusqu'à ce que nous rejoignons la rue, je n'ai pas envie de le laisser partir, cela fait trois jours non-stop que je suis avec lui et j'en veux encore, je ne suis pas rassasiée !

_ On se voit demain au lycée ?, quémande-t-il.

Il me détaille longuement et joue avec le bout de ma tresse. Les papillons volètent gaiement dans mon ventre.

_ Je voudrais déjà y être, je lui confirme.

Il me fait le plus beau sourire qu'il ne m'a jamais adressé, je ne touche plus terre. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, j'ouvre la bouche pour enfin lui exprimer ce que je ressens mais avant que je n'arrive à dire quoi que ce soit, il se penche vers moi pour me donner un dernier baiser : rapide et délicat avant de tourner les talons et de repartir vers le centre-ville, son sac à l'épaule. Il se retourne une dernière fois pour me faire un signe de la main, son air triste reflète parfaitement mon état d'esprit, j'ai le cœur gros ce qui est complètement stupide parce que je vais le revoir demain matin !

Je soupire tandis que j'entends une voiture qui se gare dans l'allée de la maison, je me retourne et vois ma mère sortir de la voiture et qui me regarde d'une drôle de façon. Prim descend et me fait un signe de la main en remontant les escaliers du porche d'un pas rapide. Je me demande si ma mère nous a vus alors qu'elle se rapproche de moi.

_ C'était l'un des fils Mellarks non ?, m'interroge-t-elle.

Je hausse les épaules en fourrant mes mains dans mes poches. Je remarque que mon bouton est toujours ouvert et pique un fard, espérant qu'elle ne remarque rien.

_ Oui, il m'a raccompagné depuis le lycée, j'élude.

_ C'est pas Gale qui te raccompagne normalement ?, insinue-t-elle.

Il fallait qu'elle ait envie de discuter, juste maintenant quoi ! J'ai envie de rentrer et de m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour penser à Peeta et à ce qu'il m'arrive, pas de tailler une bavette avec ma mère qui a une soudaine envie de discuter au lieu d'aller faire sa sempiternelle sieste !

_ Ben pas aujourd'hui non !, je fais brusquement.

Elle penche sa tête sur le côté en pinçant un peu les lèvres. Je m'en veux de ma brusquerie, alors je me radoucis un peu.

_ Gale sort avec Madge …, j'explique.

_ … Et toi avec Peeta ?, me demande-t-elle doucement.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et ne réponds pas. Je me contente de rentrer à la maison en soupirant.

Prim m'attend dans ma chambre, sur mon lit. Je souris en entrant.

_ Alooooors, s'excite-t-elle. Toi et Peeta ?!

Je ne réponds rien et dépose ma besace au pied de mon lit.

_ Prim, je voudrais me reposer, je souris.

Elle se lève, faussement dégoutée.

_ Il se passe ENFIN quelque chose dans ta vie et tu veux même pas me raconter !, chouine-t-elle.

Je la pousse gentiment dehors et ferme la porte, je me surprends à sourire en tenant la poignée et c'est le pas léger que je vais m'allonger dans mon lit. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller, des images de Peeta plein la tête, je n'arrive pas à faire autrement de toute manière. Demain, je prendrais mon courage à deux mains et je lui dirais ce que je ressens …

Ce n'est que quand Prim me secoue lentement que je me rends compte que je me suis endormie toute habillée et profondément en plus, j'ai du mal à émerger d'ailleurs. Ma petite sœur à la mine sombre, le soleil a disparu de ma fenêtre, il fait nuit noire. Elle est en pyjama, les cheveux défaits. Elle s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit.

_ Téléphone Katniss, c'est maman …, m'apprend-t-elle.

_ Maman ?, je répète, désorientée.

_ Oui, elle est partie travailler tout à l'heure pendant que tu dormais, j'ai pas voulu te réveiller et je me suis débrouillée toute seule.

_ Pourquoi elle m'appelle ?

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment soudain, une brique s'est installée dans mon estomac. Prim ne me répond pas, elle se contente de me tendre le combiné. Je le prends et je me rends compte que je tremble, j'ai les mains moites, la bouche pâteuse.

_ Maman ?

_ Katniss, ma chérie …, débute ma mère.

Ma chérie ?! La voix de ma mère est bizarre.

_ Je … Il y a eu un problème … C'est Peeta …, continue-t-elle.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent, mon cœur rate un battement, le temps s'arrête.

_ Qu … Quoi ?, je bégaie.

Je tremble de partout, j'ai froid. J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas entendre la suite, j'ai envie de raccrocher, de me blottir sous ma couverture.

_ Peeta a fait une rupture d'anévrisme …, m'explique-t-elle.

Des termes médicaux viennent s'inviter dans son discours : commotion cérébrale, traumatisme crânien, je ne comprends absolument rien à ce jargon médical, mon cœur ne s'inquiète que d'une chose.

_ Il va bien n'est-ce pas maman ?, je la supplie à la limite du sanglot.

_ Il … Il est mort. Peeta est mort Katniss.

Je lâche le combiné, me penche sur le côté de mon lit et vomis tout ce que j'ai dans l'estomac sur le sol..

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, s'affole ma petite sœur. Katniss ?

Je le regarde et laisse le chagrin m'envahir toute entière …

Le reste se passe dans le flou le plus total. Je sais que je passe la majorité des jours suivants dans mon lit, prostrée. Des visages familiers se mélangent devant moi : ma mère, Prim, Finnick, Delly, Madge et même Gale. Je ne peux pas imaginer mon monde sans lui à présent. J'ai envie de mourir à mon tour …

* * *

**Ne m'assassinez pas je vous en supplie ! ^^**

**Peetniss.**


	19. Epilogue

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Oulala, j'ai engagé un garde du corps moi, après toutes ces menaces à propos de mon intégrité ! Je savais que ça n'allait pas plaire à tout le monde et je réitère mes excuses une nouvelle fois, je voulais vous surprendre et voilà ! Ne m'en voulez pas, pitié ! Prenez le temps de lire l'épilogue que je poste exprès assez rapidement, pour me faire pardonner ! :)**

**Merci à tous en tout cas, on se retrouve tout en bas (enfin, j'espère ;) )**

* * *

**Epilogue.**

Je ne saurais pas dire quel jour nous sommes.

Ni l'heure.

Je m'en contrefous.

Je me fous de tout.

Plus rien n'a d'importance depuis qu'il est parti de toute façon.

J'ouvre difficilement un œil, le cœur lourd et au bord des lèvres. Mes yeux sont gonflés et collants. Le premier son qui passe mes lèvres craquelés est un sanglot qui vient du fond de mon âme. Je me retourne de l'autre côté de mon oreiller pour ne plus sentir ma joue sur le tissu humide. J'ai envie de me rendormir, au moins quand je dors il est encore avec moi alors que la réalité est ce qui ressemble le plus à un cauchemar. J'entends la pluie qui tambourine contre mes carreaux même si j'ai les rideaux fermés. Je ferme les paupières comme pour forcer mon esprit à repartir dans le sommeil, après tout, ça marche depuis cette nuit-là. J'entends des coups frappés à la porte, je les ignore en rabattant les couvertures sur ma tête.

_ Katniss ?, murmure ma mère à travers la porte.

Va au diable …

Elle gratte le battant de la porte et j'entends celle-ci grincer : elle a fini par ouvrir la porte, n'ayant cure de mon silence pourtant éloquent.

_ Katniss, ma chérie, me fait ma mère d'une petite voix. Je t'ai amené ton déjeuner. Il faut que tu manges.

Je ne réponds toujours rien, je n'ai même pas envie de manger. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être tranquille avec ma douleur. Je l'entends chuchoter … Elle n'est pas seule …

_ Katniss, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir et discuter avec toi, ajoute-t-elle.

Je reste cachée sous ma couette, complètement muette … C'est si difficile de demander la paix dans cette maison ? Tout ce que je veux c'est rester seule.

J'entends la porte qui se referme, puis plus aucun bruit dans la chambre, je me détends un peu. Tout à coup, je sursaute quand quelqu'un s'assoit.

_ Il me manque, me lâche une voix qui provoque en moi un déferlement d'émotions.

Je me crispe et sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Mes yeux s'embuent. Je sens la main de Finnick se poser sur mes chevilles, je les enlève comme si j'avais pris une joute. Des tas de souvenirs en rapport avec le son de cette voix affluent dans ma tête, devant mes yeux. Des images de Peeta qui me chamboulent totalement. Je suis aux bords de l'hystérie.

_ C'est dingue comme ce petit blondinet prenait comme importance dans nos vies, dit-il la voix contenue.

Je mets mon doigt dans la bouche pour retenir mon sanglot.

_ Kat …Il n'aurait jamais voulu te voir dans cet état …

Il tire doucement sur ma couverture, je sens petit à petit l'air passé sur mes épaules. Il me caresse les cheveux en silence.

_ Je ..., j'essaie d'articuler. Il me manque tellement …

C'est la première phrase que je prononce depuis cette nuit-là. Je sens Finnick qui me presse l'épaule. Je me retourne vers lui, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

_ Et je n'ai même pas pu lui dire que, j'hoquète. Que je … je …

Finnick hoche doctement la tête comme pour me rassurer.

_ Mais il le savait, me rassure-t-il. Il n'y avait qu'à voir à la façon dont tu le regardais.

Il prend le sac qu'il avait posé sur le sol.

_ L'enterrement a eu lieu avant-hier …, m'apprend-t-il.

L'enterrement … Non … Non … Je secoue la tête et mets mes mains devant mes yeux.

_ Je … Je n'avais pas la force, je murmure en nouant mes doigts entre eux.

Je ferme les yeux très fort et soupire, une larme perle au coin de mon œil. Dans ma chambre, quand je ferme les paupières, au moins, il est là, toujours un peu avec moi. A défaut de bulle, je nous ai recrée un cocon.

_ Je …, j'hoquète. Pour moi, il est encore un peu là …

Finnick me serre la main.

_ Pendant le bal, il y avait une drôle d'ambiance, glauque au possible, me précise-t-il.

Le bal … Un nœud s'installe dans ma gorge qui ne se dénoue même pas quand je déglutis. J'ai de nouveau envie de me cacher sous ma couette et de me pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps en pensant à Peeta et à l'étincelle dans ses yeux quand il m'en avait parlé.

_ Ils avaient mis une grande photo de lui dans un coin de la pièce, déplore Finnick. Delly ne cessait de renifler en la regardant. Avec Annie, nous avons fini par la raccompagner et par rentrer.

Je m'essuie les yeux en hochant la tête. Je cherche des yeux un mouchoir et en trouve un qui traîne sur mon matelas. Je sens bien que son babillage n'est là que pour me faire aller mieux. Pourtant, une question lancinante ne cesse de me tourmenter depuis cette nuit-là et qui finit par m'obséder.

_ Je … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, je couine. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Finnick darde son regard sur le mur et ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'un mince trait. Ils frottent ses mains les unes contre les autres.

_ Hum … Apparemment, il aurait fait une rupture d'anévrisme.

_ Mais … Comment ?, je glapis.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, un air désemparé en haussant les épaules.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il est mort.

Je lâche un gémissement sans le vouloir et sens les larmes brouiller ma vue de nouveau en pensant à mon Garçon des Pains.

_ Je veux savoir, pour moi …, je murmure.

Il baisse les yeux.

_ Certains disent que c'est suite à sa bagarre avec Gale …, m'explique-t-il.

Je mets ma main devant ma bouche, me sentant terriblement coupable. Finnick doit le sentir car il s'empresse d'ajouter.

_ D'autres que c'est à cause des mauvais traitements qu'il subissait depuis qu'il était enfant. C'est tellement compliqué que l'affaire a été classée sans suite. Abernathy a été renvoyé par Snow pour l'exemple et l'année prochaines, les Seniors iront faire leur voyage de classe à Magic Mountain.

Je reste sous le choc des révélations de Finnick. Si ça se trouve c'est la faute de sa mère et tout le monde s'en balance ? Et pourquoi renvoyé Haymitch, il n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire ! Finnick et moi restons un moment silencieux, je m'essuie le visage avec un vieux kleenex qui traîne.

_ Relève toi Katniss, me fait Finnick doucement. Peeta n'aurait jamais aimé te voir dans cet état. Ce qu'il aimait le plus chez toi, c'est ta force.

Il se lève et me lance un de ses sourires charmeurs, me ramenant dans les bois avec Peeta. Une bouffée de nostalgie me consume, j'ai de nouveau envie de pleurer, je tente de me retenir le temps qu'il s'en aille. Malgré tout, discuter de lui avec Finnick m'a fait du bien. Il me presse gentiment la main et sort de ma chambre. Je me rallonge sur mes oreillers en serrant contre mon torse les dessins et pleure en silence.

Quelques temps plus tard (une heure ? un jour ? une semaine ?) la voix de Prim arrive à se frayer un chemin dans les tréfonds de mon inconscient, où tout n'était que soleil, arc en ciel en guimauve, bisounours et, surtout, où Peeta et moi gambadions heureux sur des licornes. Là, ce n'est que désolation et pluie, je la voie qui ruisselle à travers mes rideaux. Il pleut depuis des jours, les jours de chaleur et de soleil me paraissent bien loin !

Je râle en me retournant dans mon lit. Elle tire sur ma couverture.

_ Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait discuter avec toi …

Je soupire en plissant les yeux.

_ Finnick ? Encore ?, je m'étonne.

Elle secoue la tête et sort de ma chambre en laissant la porte ouverte. Des coups sont tapés sur le bois et je ne prends pas la peine de regarder qui se présente ni de répondre. Je fixe le plafond.

_ Katniss ? Je peux entrer ?, me demande une voix que je n'ai jamais entendue mais qui fait naître en moi un frisson d'émotions.

Je sursaute et croise des yeux d'un bleu hypnotique dans lesquels j'aimais me noyer il n'y a pas si longtemps et que je croyais ne plus jamais recroiser. Le même regard bienveillant qui se pose sur moi. Ma bouche s'assèche et la peine menace de me submerger.

_ Je m'excuse de venir à l'improviste comme ça …

Les mêmes inflexions dans la voix et la même chaleur. Je n'arrive pas à parler, je me contente de hocher la tête. Il s'approche de moi, il porte une boîte sous le bras.

_ Je suis le père de Peeta, se présente-t-il en s'installant sur ma chaise du bureau qu'il a installé à côté de mon lit.

_ Vous … Vous avez les mêmes yeux … Et la même voix, je remarque.

Il sourit tristement en regardant dans le vague, il a le visage fatigué mais il a encore cette lueur qu'avait Peeta constamment dans le fond du regard.

_ Il paraît oui …, sourit-il.

Il garde le silence un long moment.

_ Peeta t'aimait beaucoup tu sais.

Je retiens un sanglot. Je hoche la tête.

_ Je suis venue te donner ceci, je pense qu'il aurait voulu que cela te revienne …

Je la prends en reniflant : il y a différents dessins de ce qu'il aimait : des couchers de soleil, des mains qui pétrissent du pain, des fleurs, Delly, Finnick et Annie … Mon cœur se serre mais je ne pleure plus, je ne ressens plus qu'une espèce de vague à l'âme horrible. Je souris tristement devant tant de talents et de beautés gâchés. Il y a aussi quelques photos de lui et ses amis et une petite peluche râpée, un petit chien, que je prends et respire à pleins poumons, espérant inconsciemment retrouver son odeur, mais il n'y a rien.

_ C'était sa boîte, m'explique-t-il. Celle où il mettait ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. La première chose qu'il avait mise de côté en vue de son départ à l'Université.

Je fouille dans la boîte et au fond, je trouve un portrait de moi, en noir et blanc, je suis en train de rire avec Gale. Une larme coule lentement sur ma joue.

_ Comment vous faites ?, je lui demande en m'arrachant à la contemplation de ce dessin.

_ Un jour à la fois. Le temps est la meilleure des thérapies.

_ Mais … Avec elle ?

Je n'arrive pas à cacher toute la haine que je ressens à l'encontre de sa femme.

_ Je pense qu'elle a été assez punie, elle a perdu son fils aussi.

Il avait aussi hérité de la sagesse de son père.

Il tourne la tête et aperçoit mon admission à Stanford épinglée sur le mur.

_ La vie continue Katniss, me dit-il en insistant du regard sur la feuille.

Je réalise maintenant que ma peine ou ma colère ne s'apaisera pas en la passant sur cette pauvre famille ou sur Gale, il est parti et moi, je suis encore là.

Je suis devant sa tombe, il pleut des cordes, je n'ai pas de parapluie, juste ma capuche qui ruisselle sur ma natte mais je m'en fiche, je reste là, à détailler chaque lettres qui composent son nom, son identité jusqu'à ce que tout se mélange devant mes yeux et que cela devienne flou. Je suis trempée jusqu'aux os, de toute façon ces derniers temps, c'est comme si la chaleur m'avait quittée. Je me rends compte que les larmes coulent toutes seules sur mon visage pourtant je n'en ai cure. Je caresse doucement la pierre tombale aussi froide que mon âme. Je renifle bruyamment et finis par m'écrouler devant, vaincue par la douleur qui me tiraille les entrailles. Je n'en peux plus. Il faut que ça sorte.

_Peeta … Avant toi, je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même, une coquille vide. Tu m'as permis de découvrir ce qu'étais le bonheur et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Grâce à toi, mon cœur s'est ouvert et maintenant, sans toi à mes côtés, il saigne … J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi-même s'est éteinte avec toi. Je …

Je me suis promise de rester forte, pour lui … Pour moi. Je me relève, essuie mon visage et ferme les yeux. Assez de larmes, assez de pleurs. Je prends une grande respiration et finit par les rouvrir pour regarder une dernière fois l'inscription sur la pierre, pour lui avouer les trois mots que je n'ai jamais osé lui dire de son vivant et qui me ronge de l'intérieur.

_ Je t'aime Peeta Mellark.

Je sors ensuite trois cailloux que j'avais mis dans ma poche et les place au-dessus de sa pierre tombale humide, comme un symbole. J'embrasse mes doigts pour les poser sur la sépulture avant de tourner les talons en reniflant une dernière fois et m'éloigner du cimetière. Je rejoins la voiture de ma mère qui est pleine à craquer de mes affaires et monte derrière le volant. Je mets le contact et m'éloigne rapidement d'ici, sans plus un regard en arrière.

* * *

**Merci à tous pour votre présence, vos encouragements et vos réactions ! C'est toujours un réel plaisir de poster une nouvelle histoire et de voir qu'elle vous plaît et est suivie ! **

**Alors, en espérant n'oublier personne, merci à : Mockngjay (ton harcèlement et des photos "inspiratrices" ... Mmmh, j'adore !), Supergirl, Clémiie, Luciole, MeriemDjez, Sarah70801, Lunastic, Linou, Pinky, lillycrazy, LadyAmethyste, cam5445, Zelouche, Ohime-Sama Saiko, clemus, La-Renarde, Emilie80, rania Mellark, Cyhame, x-Beautiful Blass-x, Lutine, Princesse du Sarah, Rachel ... Tous les guests et tous ceux que j'ai oublié ! **

**Merci merci merci !**

**A très bientôt, peut-être, pour une nouvelle histoire !**

**Peetniss.**


End file.
